Capitaines
by cherrymelle
Summary: Sa tête est mise à prix, son équipage ne le prend pas au sérieux, ses ex sont vindicatives, et il est victime d'une vicieuse malédiction. Le redoutable pirate Shinigami pense que cela ne peut pas être pire. Un obsessif Heero va lui donner tort.YAOI 1x2
1. La Fille du Gouverneur

TITRE: **CAPITAINES**

FANDOM: Gundam Wing

COUPLE: 1x2 et diverses romances secondaires.

LABEL: PG-13 pour le chapitre NC-17 pour la fic.

GENRE: AU, Aventures, Historique, Romance

ATTENTION: yaoi, crossdressing

DISCLAIMER: Gundam Wing et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais cette histoire est à moi.

RESUME: Les Caraïbes au temps des Boucaniers. Duo Maxwell est un célèbre Capitaine Pirate lassé des conquêtes faciles. Sa vie va devenir bien plus intéressante quand il rencontre le sombre Capitaine Lowe dans des circonstances pour le moins inhabituelles.

Chapitre 1 : La fille du Gouverneur

Dans une chambre luxueuse au deuxième étage du Palais du Gouverneur de Sank, un jeune homme s'étirait paresseusement alors que le sommeil le quittait peu à peu. Contrairement aux idées reçues, il était toujours alerte le matin, seulement, il avait pour habitude de ne pas le manifester préférant prendre lentement conscience des alentours avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Il ne lui fallut guère plus que quelques secondes pour observer quatre choses inhabituelles. Premièrement, il n'était définitivement pas dans sa cabine, deuxièmement, il ne dormait pas seul, troisièmement, l'heure habituelle à laquelle il se levait était largement dépassée et enfin, seule chose vraiment exceptionnelle, il se sentait complètement reposé. Cette dernière observation le surprit suffisamment pour qu'il se décide à chasser les derniers restes de sommeil qui s'accrochaient à sa conscience. Il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir l'identité de la femme qui reposait contre lui… Relena !

Il eut envie de rire. Alors finalement elle était bonne à quelque chose la petite princesse. C'était la seule conclusion qui s'imposait lorsqu'on se réveillait pour la première fois depuis des années d'un sommeil sans rêves ou plutôt sans cauchemars. Elle avait réussi à l'épuiser suffisamment pour éloigner les ténèbres, il avait presque envie de la serrer contre lui… presque. Se souvenant finalement de la nuit précédente, il conclut rapidement sur le fait que l'épuisement de la veille tenait plus de l'ennui profond provoqué par les bavardages incessants de la mâtine que de ses actuelles prouesses sexuelles.

Il s'interrogea un moment. Est-ce que le besoin de passer des nuits calmes et reposantes surpassait l'horrible idée de la compagnie régulière de Miss Peacecraft…? Non ! Définitivement pas. Il finirait par l'étrangler et cela ne prendrait guère plus de quelques jours. Dieu ait pitié du pauvre homme qu'elle épouserait.

Il se sentit un peu mesquin soudain de critiquer cette pauvre fille alors qu'il venait sans remords de profiter de ses avances. Peut-être avait-il trop pris l'habitude de ces jeunes filles gâtées prétendument innocentes qui essayait de le séduire, attirées par son aura de danger comme des papillons vers une flamme. Elles se plaisaient au jeu du pirate et de sa captive, énamourées par ses manières à la fois frustes et charmeuses, cruelles et joueuses jamais vraiment sûres qu'elles s'en sortiraient indemnes.

Quant à lui il acceptait volontiers ces attentions, cédant au jeu, heureux de pouvoir satisfaire ses besoins sans avoir recours aux talents des professionnelles. Il savait que dans ces draps de satin il courait moins de risques d'attraper une maladie honteuse que dans le premier bordel venu. Non que les dames soient plus chastes ; mais elles avaient le bon goût de favoriser une certaine hygiène et de choisir leurs autres amants en fonction. Il se demandait quand est-ce qu'il était devenu aussi cynique. Ou l'avait-il toujours été ?

En toute franchise il avait une autre raison de préférer les « dames » aux putains. La même raison pour laquelle il attirait les « dames » à vrai dire : l'attrait du danger. Il aimait séduire des femmes respectables, non par plaisir de les traîner dans la boue mais pour l'adrénaline qu'il ressentait chaque fois à se glisser dans leur chambre à coucher, courant le risque de se faire surprendre par un père, un frère, un mari. Risquant peut-être d'être reconnu et de se balancer dès le lendemain à l'aube au bout d'une corde. Non qu'il soit désireux de mourir, seulement l'idée de danser avec la mort l'avait toujours inexplicablement excité. Après tout il connaissait bien des femmes qui appréciaient des préliminaires nettement plus tordus.

Cette fois-ci cela dit avec la fille du Gouverneur, il avait peut-être été un peu loin. Certes la majorité de la garnison résidant ici était partie pour deux semaines de manœuvres mais s'introduire dans la gueule du loup restait plutôt suicidaire. S'il apprenait son dernier caprice, et il l'apprendrait nécessairement, Wufeï lui servirait un fameux sermon. Bah… de toutes manières ce n'était pas comme s'il écoutait vraiment ce que lui disait son ami dans ces cas-là.

Le son d'un clairon interrompit soudain ses pensées. Relena n'avait pas bougé, elle devait avoir un sommeil de plomb. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour s'extirper de l'étreinte de la jeune femme et quelques autres pour dégager sa natte qu'elle avait semble-t-il agrippé pendant la nuit. Autant pour ses bonnes pensées en regard de la jeune femme : PERSONNE n'avait le droit de toucher sa natte, bonne nuit de sommeil ou pas.

Quand il eut enfin réussi à se dégager, il se dirigea vers l'une des fenêtres, nu comme au jour de sa naissance. Il avait soudain un très mauvais pressentiment, du genre de ceux qui lui avait sauvé la peau plus souvent qu'à son tour. Le clairon signifiait la présence de militaires et il ne devrait pas y en avoir ici en ce moment, pas plus que quelques gardes du moins pour encore deux ou trois jours. C'est ce que Relena lui avait dit la semaine précédente lorsqu'il l'avait croisée chez cette délicieuse modiste, quel que soit son nom. Elle ne lui aurait quand même pas menti. Ce serait particulièrement stupide de sa part. La jeune fille ne brillait pas par son intelligence mais il devait bien y avoir un minimum d'instinct de conservation dans cette jolie tête de linotte.

Relena savait qu'il était dangereux et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à lui trancher la gorge s'il pensait ne serait-ce qu'un instant qu'elle l'avait attiré dans un piège. Qui plus est, même si elle espérait qu'il lui laisse la vie sauve une fois son forfait révélé sa position n'était guère plus enviable. Pour la respectable fille de gouverneur tout récemment fiancée à un prometteur officier de Marine, se faire surprendre au petit matin au lit avec un pirate n'était pas la meilleure solution pour briller dans les salons. Même si elle réussissait à convaincre son entourage qu'il avait abusé d'elle, ce qui était on ne peut plus faux --il se souvenait encore de la manière éhontée avec laquelle elle s'était jetée à sa tête-- sa réputation serait à jamais ruinée et elle n'aurait plus qu'à se terrer dans une maison de campagne à l'écart de la bonne société. L'époque n'était pas tendre avec les femmes qui ne prenaient pas garde à leur réputation.

Il avait du mal à croire que même Relena ait fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Non qu'il prétende comprendre quoi que ce soit à la logique féminine. En vérité, il connaissait fort peu de femmes. Il ne s'intéressait pas assez à ses maîtresses pour prendre le temps de discuter avec elles et la seule autre femme qu'il eut fréquentée de manière régulière depuis Sœur Helen était Meiran. Il doutait sincèrement que cette dernière soit un exemple de féminité vu qu'elle était à peu près aussi arrogante, vindicative, caractérielle et pince-sans-rire que Wufeï lui-même. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Comme il observait par la fenêtre donnant sur la cour il dut pourtant se rendre à l'évidence. Le régiment d'infanterie au grand complet se trouvait là, Gouverneur en tête vraisemblablement rentrant de manœuvres. La « dame » était décidément stupide et il se trouvait dans une situation impossible. Même un expert en infiltration comme lui aurait du mal à sortir du palais en plein jour au nez et à la barbe de deux cent soldats. Cette fois Wufeï allait vraiment lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure à la condition bien sûr qu'il parvienne à s'échapper d'ici et à regagner le Deathscythe en un seul morceau.

Il avait besoin d'un plan… et vite. Tout d'abord, se débarrasser de la « dame ». Elle pourrait encore lui être utile vivante mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'elle crie ou cherche à s'enfuir. En toute logique si les soldats n'avaient pas encore envahi la chambre c'est qu'ils devaient ignorer sa présence. Inutile donc d'attirer l'attention tant que ce n'était pas absolument nécessaire.

Détachant subrepticement les cordons des rideaux et se saisissant d'un foulard, il s'approcha du lit silencieusement. Elle dormait toujours. Sans qu'elle eut le temps de réagir ni même de se réveiller complètement, Relena se trouva solidement attachée au montants du lit par les poignets et les chevilles tandis qu'un bâillon improvisé la gardait miséricordieusement silencieuse au risque de l'étouffer.

Calmement, il s'assit à califourchon sur une chaise en face du lit pour observer la jeune femme. Elle avait les joues rougies et les yeux brillants bien qu'encore un peu ensommeillés. En fait elle n'avait pas du tout l'air inquiète mais plutôt excitée comme si tout cela était un nouveau jeu. Vaguement incrédule il demanda :

« Miss Peacecraft ? Sauriez-vous par hasard pour quelle raison le régiment d'infanterie qui n'est attendu que lundi prochain se trouve actuellement dans la cour d'honneur à la suite du Gouverneur ? »

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent avec une surprise visible, rapidement remplacée par un sentiment proche de la panique. Ces deux émotions ne semblaient pas feintes et il doutait que Relena soit si bonne comédienne –un tel talent aurait demandé plus d'intelligence qu'elle n'en possédait. Bon, Relena n'était pas en faute. C'était réconfortant d'une certaine manière. Sa fierté se serait difficilement remise de s'être laissé berner par cette idiote. Cela dit le problème demeurait : comment allait-il se sortir de cette galère ?

L'inconvénient quand on est le tristement célèbre Capitaine Duo Maxwell plus connu sous le nom de Shinigami et qu'on a son visage placardé sur tous les murs des Caraïbes au dessus d'une promesse de récompense plus que coquette pour sa capture mort ou vif, c'est qu'on peut difficilement passer devant deux cent soldats sans courir le risque d'être reconnu.

Alors qu'il scannait la chambre en vu d'une quelconque échappatoire, ses yeux se posèrent sur un fouillis de cartons et tissus. Il s'agissait des derniers achats de Relena délivrés la veille. Il avait passé une demi-heure particulièrement ennuyeuse la nuit dernière alors qu'elle lui montrait ses nouvelles robes, chapeaux, manteaux et autres fanfreluches. Une idée particulièrement machiavélique lui traversa soudain l'esprit.

Vingt minutes plus tard --le mieux qu'il ait pu accomplir dans un domaine inconnu-- Shinigami, terreur des océans observait consciencieusement sa nouvelle apparence. Le résultat semblait plutôt convaincant… il n'était pas vraiment sûr. Enfin, il faudrait bien que ça aille. Il comptait sur sa chance légendaire et sur la stupidité des soldats qui ne soupçonneraient jamais sa véritable identité en le voyant dans un tel équipage. Alors qu'il se tournait vers le lit, il captura l'expression des yeux de Relena : stupéfaction et… oui, quelque chose comme de la jalousie. Il sourit ironiquement, il semblerait que son petit subterfuge puisse marcher après tout.

Décidant que la pauvre fille ne méritait pas d'encourir l'opprobre général, Duo prit le temps de desserrer les liens de la jeune femme. Avec quelques efforts, elle devrait parvenir à se détacher seule mais pas avant qu'il eut atteint les grilles de l'entrée. Il se dirigea finalement vers la porte à pas mesurés, déjà dans son personnage.

A quelque pas de là, au détour d'un corridor, il entra en collision avec une poitrine musculeuse. Et dire que cette journée avait si bien commencée… Levant légèrement la tête il se retrouva plongé dans les yeux les plus incroyables qu'il eut jamais vu. D'un bleu sombre teinté d'un gris métallique, ils lui rappelaient la mer avant la tempête. Des yeux silencieux, indéchiffrables, parlant de profondeurs et de dangers. Il se dit avec humour que s'il avait des yeux pareils en lieu et place de ses yeux rieurs de démon il n'aurait pas besoin de son sourire sadique pour terroriser ses ennemis. De retour à la réalité, il fit un pas en arrière.

_**  
**_


	2. Le Soldat Parfait

TITRE: **CAPITAINES**

FANDOM: Gundam Wing

COUPLE: 1x2 et diverses romances secondaires.

LABEL: PG-13 pour le chapitre NC-17 pour la fic.

GENRE: AU, Aventures, Historique, Romance

ATTENTION: yaoi, crossdressing

DISCLAIMER: Gundam Wing et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais cette histoire est à moi.

RESUME: Les Caraïbes au temps des Boucaniers. Duo Maxwell est un célèbre Capitaine Pirate lassé des conquêtes faciles. Sa vie va devenir bien plus intéressante quand il rencontre le sombre Capitaine Lowe dans des circonstances pour le moins inhabituelles.

Chapitre 2 : Le soldat parfait

Des yeux bleu marine presque violet de la couleur exacte d'une nuit d'été, des cheveux de bronze tressés en couronne sur le front, un visage en forme de cœur, une bouche finement ourlée légèrement foncée par un fard brillant, des cils interminables ombrant des pommettes rosées à chaque battement de paupières. C'était la créature la plus ravissante qu'il eu jamais vu. Elle n'entrait peut-être pas dans les canons de la mode avec ce nez trop dur, ce front trop large et ce menton trop arrogant mais il ne connaissait pas un homme qui ne se serait jeté à ses pieds. Elle dégageait une vitalité quasi magnétique comme si on sentait qu'elle était prête à se donner toute entière et que si l'on goûtait une seule fois à ses charmes on était perdu pour le reste du monde.

Il voulut la posséder à la seconde où il la vit et ses yeux descendirent caressant le long du col de cygne poudré comme le visage, chagrinés de trouver un empiècement de dentelle masquant le décolleté profond de la robe parme. La taille était fine, bien cambrée, et lors de leur collision, il avait eu le temps de noter que ce n'était pas dû à la présence d'un corset. Le jupon tombait bas, balayant le sol et sans savoir pourquoi il se prit à regretter de ne pouvoir apercevoir une cheville qu'il imaginait fine.

Pour la première fois de la journée, il ne regrettait plus de s'être levé ce matin. Et pourtant dieu sait qu'il avait pesté intérieurement et invoqué tous les dieux connus à ce jour jusqu'à la minute précédant cette rencontre inattendue. La matinée semblait soudain plus brillante et si cela n'avait pas été pour lui une expression aussi « alien » il aurait souri.

Il s'était réveillé à cinq heure trente par la force de l'habitude. En quelques secondes pourtant, notant sa terrible gueule de bois et son visible manque de sommeil, il s'était demandé comment il avait accompli ce miracle. Il avait envisagé un moment de rester au lit mais il savait que sa réputation n'y survivrait pas. Le Capitaine Lowe, comme chacun sait est invulnérable, il n'est pas humain, c'est le « Soldat Parfait ». Si l'on apprenait que le Capitaine Lowe s'était laissé aller à une grasse matinée la moitié de ses subordonnés mourrait d'une crise cardiaque tandis que l'autre appellerait un exorciste. La pensée lui arracha une grimace, d'autodérision peut-être ou de rancœur. Il avait trop mal au crâne pour s'attarder à des réflexions aussi triviales.

Par la seule force de sa volonté il s'était extirpé du lit et avait fait de son mieux pour se rendre présentable. Il s'était maudit inlassablement d'avoir cédé aux jeunes recrues qui l'avaient entraîné dans une tournée des bars de la ville et se demandait par quel miracle il avait réussi à regagner son lit. A six heures précises, il quittait ses appartements, son masque impénétrable parfaitement en place, un peu plus fripé et plus cerné que de coutume certes mais non moins imposant. Il se demandait comme chaque matin avec un humour dont personne ne l'aurait cru capable combien de soldats il ferait pleurer aujourd'hui.

C'est alors qu'il avait noté la présence d'un jeune valet devant la porte de son office. Il avait lu le message qu'il lui remit alors et s'était demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas suivi son instinct en restant au lit. Au moins dans sa chambre personne n'aurait osé le déranger même pour un message urgent. Personne dans la caserne n'était suffisamment suicidaire pour risquer l'invasion de son intimité, on craignait bien trop ses colères devenues légendaires. Parfois il se faisait l'effet d'un ogre mais cela lui seyait. Ainsi il était tranquille, les gens restaient à distance et c'est ce qu'il voulait. Oui… c'est ce qu'il voulait. N'est-ce pas…?

Pourtant la soirée de la veille ou du moins la partie dont il se souvenait avait été plutôt agréable. Les nouvelles recrues avaient tenu à offrir un verre à leur nouveau Capitaine et il s'était laissé entraîner pensant que ce serait moins épuisant que d'argumenter avec ces garnements idéalistes qui ne connaissaient rien de la guerre. Oui, la soirée avait été agréable et pour un instant il s'était même pris à rêver qu'il était l'un d'entre eux. Mais jamais il n'avait été aussi naïf et ceux-là ne le resteraient pas longtemps. D'ici quelques temps ils deviendraient amers ou avides de pouvoir et d'honneurs comme tant d'autres avant eux et dans l'intervalle ils auraient appris à craindre et haïr le Capitaine Lowe. Ils le respecteraient encore bien sûr mais ils ne l'inviteraient plus jamais à prendre un verre. C'est pour ça peut-être qu'il avait accepté finalement, dans l'espoir pour une fois d'appartenir à quelque chose, à un groupe, ne plus se sentir aussi seul…

Il froissait furieusement le papier toujours serré dans sa main crispée repassant dans sa tête chaque mot du message avec rage. Il répugnait à obéir à l'ordre pas si subtilement dissimulé en suggestion. Quand le Colonel Jay Lowe suggérait quelque chose il fallait le prendre pour ce que c'était : un ordre, pur et simple qu'il était malvenu de contester. Il savait qu'il ferait comme on lui avait dit en bon petit-fils obéissant. Il irait accueillir le Gouverneur à la Porte de la ville et il l'accompagnerait jusqu'au Palais. Il lui lécherait les bottes, s'émerveillerait devant les progrès de l'Infanterie qui rentrait de manœuvre, s'entretiendrait de sujets sans intérêt avec le pompeux vieil homme et demanderait des nouvelles de sa « charmante » fille. Lorsqu'il aurait si bien amené le sujet et suffisamment joué le rôle du gendre parfait, il serait remercié bien poliment et encouragé à aller jouer son autre rôle, celui du parfait petit toutou auprès de son insupportable fiancée.

C'était toujours une corvée de voir Relena mais aujourd'hui, peut-être à cause de la gueule de bois, cela semblait plus insurmontable que de coutume. Il était déjà pénible de supporter les bavardages stupides de cette oie blanche en temps normal mais avec ce mal de tête persistant ce serait l'enfer. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça mais il le savait. Le Colonel Lowe avait été assez clair : Heero Yuy Lowe n'était rien avant que son grand-père le prenne en main, il lui devait tout et le vieil homme ne le lui laisserait pas oublier. Si Jay Lowe avait décidé que son unique petit-fils épouserait la fille du Gouverneur, il en serait ainsi, il n'y avait pas à discuter. Heero savait ce qu'il lui en coûtait lorsqu'il discutait. Il avait mis des années à comprendre, à subir les coups, les récriminations, les punitions et puis un jour ça n'avait plus eu d'importance et il était finalement devenu ce que son grand-père voulait : le « Soldat Parfait », celui qui apportait tous les honneurs à son nom, celui qui ne savait plus qu'obéir. Pourtant quelques fois derrière le masque sans émotions qu'il présentait au monde il avait envie de hurler.

Le début de la matinée s'était déroulé exactement comme il l'avait imaginé à faire des ronds de jambes au Gouverneur et aux quelques hauts gradés qui l'accompagnaient. Parmi eux il n'avait pas été surpris de trouver le Colonel Lowe qui lui avait posé une main sur l'épaule avec sur le visage une expression obscène de satisfaction devant l'obéissance de son petit soldat. Heero avait du faire appel à tous les souvenirs de l'entraînement inhumain que le vieil homme lui avait fait subir par le passé afin de conserver son attitude stoïque et de ne pas repousser cette main qui pesait sur son épaule comme les entraves aux poignets d'un esclave. Comme il l'avait prévu, le Gouverneur lui avait suggéré d'aller quérir Relena dans ses appartements afin de l'informer du retour de son père.

Il se demandait comment Miss Peacecraft avait pu manquer l'arrivée d'un régiment entier d'infanterie alors que ses fenêtres donnaient sur la cour. Il était dix heures et il doutait qu'elle soit encore au lit. Elle était probablement à son écritoire en train de répondre aux invitations qui affluaient en permanence au Palais, et encore plus depuis l'annonce de leurs fiançailles. Et dire qu'il avait espéré qu'une fois la date de leur mariage fixée et que sa cour serait finie il aurait quelques mois de tranquillité, du moins jusqu'au mariage. Mais non bien sûr ! C'était compter sans le machiavélisme du Colonel Lowe qui ne voulait pas risquer de perdre sa proie maintenant qu'elle avait été harponnée. Et voilà pourquoi lui se retrouvait dans ce cauchemar, jurant silencieusement alors qu'il marchait à contrecœur vers les appartements de Relena. C'est à ce moment qu'avait eu lieu la collision et que lançant son habituel regard peu amène à quiconque avait eu la mauvaise idée de le percuter, il avait découvert un ange.

Les deux jeunes gens durent bien rester cinq minutes à se fixer avant que Heero ne reprenne contenance. Non que son visage eût laissé transparaître la moindre émotion, mais intérieurement, profondément l'inconnue l'avait ébranlé et il s'en voulait. Se morigénant, il retrouva instantanément l'usage de sa voix et de ses bonnes manières.

« Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser, je ne regardais pas où j'allais. Je suis le Capitaine Lowe, je ne crois pas avoir le plaisir de vous connaître Miss… »

Il perçut comme une hésitation chez la jeune femme, bien vite oubliée lorsqu'elle lui répondit d'une voix légèrement rauque, incroyablement sensuelle.

« …Winner… Miss Helen Winner. Lowe ?... Le nom m'est familier. N'êtes-vous pas le fiancé de Miss Relena ? »

« En effet, je me rendais justement dans ses appartements afin de l'avertir du retour prématuré du Gouverneur. Puis-je m'encquérir de la raison de votre présence dans ces couloirs ? »

« Oh… je suis impardonnable. En fait je suis une amie d'enfance de Miss Relena, comme je suis de passage en ville j'en profitais pour lui rendre visite. Malheureusement je l'ai trouvée souffrante c'est pourquoi je partais si précipitamment. Je suis donc tout aussi responsable de notre collision. »

« J'ignorais que Relena fut souffrante, il faudrait peut-être que je… »

« …vous la laissiez se reposer, ce n'est qu'une légère fièvre et vous savez que nous autres femmes n'aimons pas que l'on nous voit autrement que sous notre meilleur jour. Miss Relena serait chagrinée que vous la voyiez avec le nez et les yeux rougis. De plus, elle a déjà été informée du retour de son père, il est donc inutile de la déranger. »

Heero n'allait certes pas argumenter. Déjà que l'idée de voir Relena en pleine santé ne l'enchantait guère, la supporter malade était au dessus de ses forces. Il était certain qu'elle faisait une malade épouvantable. Et puis s'il pouvait faire l'impasse sur cette visite cela lui donnait une excuse pour passer plus de temps avec l'exquise Miss Winner. Il regrettait que la jeune femme sache qu'il était fiancé mais rien ne l'empêchait de profiter de sa compagnie un moment, après tout il ne faisait de mal à personne. Il lui offrit galamment le bras impatient de sentir la petite main gantée de soie sur la manche de son uniforme.

« Permettez-moi de vous raccompagner Miss Winner. Je n'ai pas vu de voiture à l'entrée, auriez-vous besoin qu'on en mette une à votre disposition ? »

« Je vous remercie mais c'est inutile. C'est ma faute, je pensais rester plus longtemps et mon chauffeur ne doit venir que dans deux heures. Je rentrerais en fiacre. »

« Très bien comme vous voudrez. Vous me permettrez d'en héler un pour vous j'espère. »

« Mais avec grand plaisir. »

Ils discutèrent de sujets légers et inoffensifs alors qu'ils prenaient en sens inverse le trajet parcouru un quart d'heure plus tôt par Heero. Devant le palais ils croisèrent de nombreux soldats également stupéfiés par l'attitude galante du Capitaine Lowe et par la beauté de sa mystérieuse compagne. Tous, du plus anonyme troufion au plus élégant officier, s'inclinèrent devant le couple, visiblement admiratifs. Du Gouverneur et de ses haut gradés, nulle trace. Heero supposa qu'il s'était réuni dans le bureau de Peacecraft ce qui l'arrangeait plutôt. Il aurait été embarrassé d'être surpris à faire la cour à une jeune femme qui n'était pas sa fiancée par le père de cette dernière et le Colonel Lowe lui aurait sûrement fait un sacré sermon.

Comme il aidait Miss Winner à monter dans le fiacre qu'il lui avait hélé, il lui baisa la main et retint cette dernière un peu plus longtemps que ne commandent les usages.

« Miss, au plaisir de vous revoir. »

« Capitaine, je suis certaine que nous nous reverrons mais j'ignore si ce sera un plaisir… »

Sur ce elle donna trois coups sur le toit du fiacre et disparut au grand désappointement du Capitaine Lowe.


	3. Le Capitaine Shinigami

TITRE: **CAPITAINES**

FANDOM: Gundam Wing

COUPLE: 1x2 et diverses romances secondaires.

LABEL: PG-13 pour le chapitre NC-17 pour la fic.

GENRE: AU, Aventures, Historique, Romance

ATTENTION: yaoi, crossdressing

DISCLAIMER: Gundam Wing et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais cette histoire est à moi.

RESUME: Les Caraïbes au temps des Boucaniers. Duo Maxwell est un célèbre Capitaine Pirate lassé des conquêtes faciles. Sa vie va devenir bien plus intéressante quand il rencontre le sombre Capitaine Lowe dans des circonstances pour le moins inhabituelles.

Chapitre 3 : Le Capitaine Shinigami

Duo Maxwell était furieux et c'était plus que visible dans ses yeux violets brillants d'une flamme meurtrière. Il aurait du se douter que sa journée serait un calvaire. Pour une fois qu'il passait une nuit décente, il fallait bien qu'il y ait une contrepartie. On n'a jamais rien sans rien. Comme si le fait de devoir se faufiler hors du Palais dans une robe de Relena au risque de se faire lyncher n'avait pas été suffisant, la matinée était allée de mal en pis.

Perdu dans ses pensées alors que le fiacre l'emportait vers le port, il n'avait pas remarqué que ce vaurien de chauffeur lui faisait prendre « l'itinéraire touristique ». Il était donc resté coincé une heure et demie dans l'habitacle clos du fiacre nauséabond, suant sang et eau alors qu'il tentait désespérément d'ouvrir une des fenêtres pour s'apercevoir finalement que comme de bien entendu, elles étaient toutes deux bloquées. S'il n'avait pas craint d'attirer l'attention et de s'humilier plus avant en provoquant une scène, il aurait cédé à son impulsion de battre le chauffeur comme plâtre, peut-être même de lui casser une jambe ou deux.

Lorsqu'il était enfin arrivé dans le quartier portuaire, il n'espérait plus que le bon bain qui l'attendait à la taverne. Mais non bien sûr ! La rue étant bouchée par un chariot qui avait perdu une roue et déversé son contenu sur le pavé, il dut descendre du fiacre et marcher les quelques centaines de mètres restant sous un soleil de plomb. Grâce aux « attentions » du chauffeur il était bientôt midi et ce n'est définitivement pas la meilleure heure pour se promener sous les Tropiques. La longue jupe qui dissimulait son pantalon lui tenait invraisemblablement chaud en plus de ralentir ses pas, la dentelle du décolleté le démangeait horriblement et la sueur coulait de son front sur ses yeux, faisant fondre la poudre qui l'aveuglait. Il se sentait misérable.

Malheureusement pour lui ce n'était pas la fin de ses malheurs puisque d'autres ne semblaient pas rebutés par une simple petite transpiration. Son allure inhabituelle pour ce quartier attirait l'attention et si les hommages masculins l'avaient plutôt amusé tout à l'heure au palais, ceux des quelques marins suffisamment courageux pour braver le soleil commençaient à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il découvrait le monde par l'autre bout de la lunette et se promit qu'il ne se moquerait plus jamais lorsqu'une femme se plaindrait devant lui du comportement de certains hommes.

Un peu plus tôt, il avait apprécié l'ombrelle qu'il avait « emprunté » à Relena, comme la seule chose utile de l'équipement féminin, s'en servant tout d'abord pour déguiser son visage d'ombres contre les regards trop insistant de certains soldats et plus tard pour se protéger du soleil. Maintenant, il en était réduit à la tenir fermement devant lui, refermée, dans une posture défensive devant l'enthousiasme grossier des marins. En conséquence, le soleil tapait maintenant en plein sur son crâne, ce qui, ajouté au poids inhabituel de sa natte enroulée sur son front, commençait à lui donner une sérieuse migraine.

Il aurait bien repoussé les malandrins en leur annonçant qu'il était Shinigami et en leur promettant une mort longue et douloureuse mais en plus de craindre pour sa réputation, il commençait à se demander s'il serait capable de se battre dans cet attirail si ces imbéciles se décidaient à le regarder de plus près. Il se sentit donc immensément soulagé quand il atteignit enfin la taverne sain et sauf et se jeta littéralement sur la porte qui alla s'écraser sur le mur sous la violence.

Le temps qu'il s'accoutume à la semi obscurité de la salle, il prit conscience de l'inhabituel silence et releva doucement la tête. Il maudit religieusement tous les démons de l'enfer en se demandant si son humiliation cesserait un jour. Ce qui avait commencé comme un bon tour à jouer aux soldats du Gouverneur était en train de tourner en une grosse farce à ses dépends. Alors qu'ils auraient pu se trouver n'importe où ailleurs, il fallait bien sûr que tous les membres de son équipage se trouvent ici prêts à savourer leur déjeuner dans un aimable compagnonnage. Et tous les yeux étaient fixés sur lui. Il ne lisait pas encore de signes de reconnaissance sur les visages familiers, mais ça viendrait et il allait en entendre parler pour le restant de ses jours.

Courageusement, il se campa fermement sur ses jambes, attendant la suite des évènements. Quatre fut le premier à réagir. Se levant, il s'approcha doucement, un air préoccupé sur le visage.

« Duo c'est toi ? Qu'est-ce que…? Comment…? Pourquoi…? »

En d'autres circonstances, voir l'héritier Winner d'ordinaire toujours si diplomate et bien élevé, avaler la moitié de ses mots, visiblement déstabilisé aurait fait rire Duo. Mais voilà, il n'était pas d'humeur à rire et les gloussements et murmures qui s'amplifiaient lentement dans la salle ne faisaient rien pour améliorer son humeur déjà exécrable.

« Crois-le ou non Winner, j'ai une parfaite raison de me trouver dans cette tenue. »

Sans surprise, la deuxième personne à s'approcher fut Meiran avec un sourire ironique sur son visage exotique. Il attendit avec fatalisme le sarcasme qu'elle n'allait pas manquer de lui lancer et ne fut pas déçu.

« Je vois que tu as enfin renoncé à porter du noir. Cette couleur te va délicieusement au teint. Il faudra que tu me donnes le nom de ton tailleur. »

« Celui de Miss Peacecraft en fait mais je pourrais lui demander la prochaine fois que je la vois si tu peux patienter jusque là. »

La réponse était venue machinalement ; même s'il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à plaisanter, l'habitude était tellement ancrée en lui qu'il y arrivait sans avoir besoin de réfléchir. C'était parfois utile et parfois, comme à présent, cela lui faisait dire des choses qu'il savait qu'il allait regretter. Le grognement de Wufei ne l'étonna donc pas.

« Peacecraft ? Ne me dis pas que tu as passé la nuit dans le Palais du Gouverneur ? Mais tu n'as donc pas le moindre bon sens… »

Par expérience, Duo savait que les sermons de son ami pouvaient durer indéfiniment et

que, avant qu'il ait terminé, un nombre impressionnant de notions grandiloquentes telles que la Dignité, la Justice, la Conscience, la Décence et que sais-je encore seraient abordées. Seulement, pour une fois, c'était trop, c'était la proverbiale goutte d'eau sur l'orgueil et les nerfs déjà mis à rude épreuve de Shinigami. Alors que son visage se crispait dans l'effrayant rictus qui terrorisait les océans, Duo leva la main motionnant le chinois à une halte avant de l'interrompre d'une voix menaçante.

« Stop ! Pas un mot de plus Wufei ou je te promet que je me sers de ton dos comme paillasson. Je viens de passer très certainement la pire matinée de ma vie et je ne crois pas pouvoir en supporter plus. Alors tu t'écartes de mon passage, tu me fais monter de l'eau pour mon bain et tu t'arranges pour que personne ne me dérange dans l'heure qui vient. Et vous autres, je vous préviens qu'il vaudrait mieux pour votre santé à tous que toutes nos affaires soient bouclées et que vous soyez prêts à partir quand je redescends. »

Sur ces mots il partit en direction des escaliers menant aux chambres d'un pas martial, parvenant inexplicablement à conserver sa dignité alors qu'il soulevait sans cérémonie le bas de sa robe pour éviter qu'elle le ralentisse. Derrière lui, Wufei restait figé le poing en l'air, Meiran était incrédule, Quatre, abattu, le reste de l'équipage, tétanisé, y compris le normalement jovial Howard et l'on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Il y avait longtemps que le Capitaine n'était pas entré dans une telle colère à l'encontre de l'un d'entre eux et tous éprouvaient une soudaine sympathie pour ceux qui affrontaient régulièrement l'ire de Shinigami.

Quelques instants passèrent et soudain Quatre se souvint comment respirer. Il prit une large bouffée d'air et demanda d'une voix claire avec son calme habituel.

« Est-ce que le Capitaine peut nous entendre de sa chambre ? »

Le reste de l'équipage restait figé, mais l'aubergiste évidemment moins ébranlé par la scène, vu qu'il ne connaissait pas Shinigami aussi bien qu'eux, répondit aimablement.

« Sa chambre se trouve à l'autre bout du couloir au-dessus des cuisines. Même avec une bonne ouïe il ne peut pas entendre ce qu'il se passe ici. »

Le cerveau de Quatre enregistra consciencieusement l'information et put enfin laisser libre cours aux pensées qui l'avaient assailli au cours des dernières minutes. Il venait d'assister à la scène la plus improbable et la plus hilarante de sa jeune existence. Avec l'assurance que son irritable Capitaine ne pouvait pas l'entendre il demanda alors calmement :

« Est-ce que je viens de voir Shinigami, terreur des océans habillée comme l'héritière Peacecraft piquer une colère et traiter Wufei comme un domestique ? »

Les quelques hochements de tête et l'expression indignée de Wufei furent finalement trop pour Quatre et il partit d'un rire hystérique. A la mention de Shinigami, l'aubergiste avait pris un air nettement moins rassuré mais à part lui et Wufei, toujours figé dans son incrédulité, le reste des personnes présentes semblaient reprendre leurs esprits. Ils gardaient tous cependant un air inquiet devant l'attitude de Quatre avant que le rire de Meiran se joigne au sien. Les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent soudain au sol, les larmes aux yeux, riant à perdre haleine sans manifester la moindre intention de cesser avant un long moment sous les regards incrédules de l'équipage qui semblaient croire que Quatre et Meiran avaient perdu la tête.

« Oh… Allah… Duo… est… la plus… jolie… femme… que… j'ai… jamais… vue… Sans offense Meiran ! »

« Non… non… Aucune prise ! Tu as 29 sœurs tu sais de quoi tu parles. Elle… euh, il était époustouflant… malgré la sueur. »

« Je… donnerais… un… an… de… ma… vie… pour… le… voir… sortir… du… palais… du… Gouverneur… dans… cette… tenue… Le… Régiment… est… rentré… ce… matin. »

« Moi je donnerais DIX ans de ma vie pour voir la tête de Miss Peacecraft quand elle l'a vu dans cette tenue. Elle devait être verte de jalousie. »

La discussion était malaisée entre leurs éclats de rire et leur respiration hachée. Quatre s'étouffait presque mais au moins la bonne humeur retournait parmi l'équipage alors que chacun prenait finalement conscience du ridicule de l'entière situation. Prévisiblement, seul Wufei restait justement --à ses yeux-- indigné.

« Vous… vous avez tous perdu l'esprit ! Le Palais du Gouverneur ! Ce… ce crétin est inconscient, il aurait pu se faire tuer. »

« Oh tais-toi Chang ! Duo a raison, tu es insupportable avec tes sermons ! Tu ne vois pas qu'on rigole ? »

« Oui _« Chang »_ écoute Meiran ou tu pourrais bien servir de paillasson pour le

Capitaine. Et puis n'oublie pas tu as un bain à préparer. »

« Oh Quatre tu es machiavélique. J'adore ça chez un homme… enfin pas autant que les ombrelles… »

Sur ce l'hilarité des jeunes gens reprit de plus belle cette fois accompagnée par celle d'une bonne partie de l'équipage. La folie empirait à chaque fois que quelqu'un posait les yeux sur les sourcils froncés de Wufei. Finalement, de guerre lasse, ce dernier décida de laisser ces cinglés revenir d'eux-mêmes à leurs esprits. Ramassant bravement son honneur en pièces, il quitta la salle en quête de l'eau chaude pour le bain de Shinigami, la pensée seule d'une tâche si indigne crispant un peu plus son visage à chaque pas.


	4. L'Espion Amical

TITRE: **CAPITAINES**

FANDOM: Gundam Wing

COUPLE: 1x2 et diverses romances secondaires.

LABEL: PG-13 pour le chapitre NC-17 pour la fic.

GENRE: AU, Aventures, Historique, Romance

ATTENTION: yaoi, crossdressing

DISCLAIMER: Gundam Wing et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais cette histoire est à moi.

RESUME: Les Caraïbes au temps des Boucaniers. Duo Maxwell est un célèbre Capitaine Pirate lassé des conquêtes faciles. Sa vie va devenir bien plus intéressante quand il rencontre le sombre Capitaine Lowe dans des circonstances pour le moins inhabituelles.

Chapitre 4 : L'Espion Amical.

Lorsque le Capitaine Lowe regagna ses quartiers, remerciant silencieusement sa bonne fortune de lui avoir épargné la compagnie de sa fiancée, son expression était impassible comme à l'ordinaire. Pourtant, une personne le connaissant, si telle personne avait existé, aurait noté que ses yeux étaient inhabituellement rêveurs. Il n'arrivait pas à chasser Miss Winner de son esprit. C'était la première fois qu'une femme, ou qui que ce soit en fait, lui faisait un tel effet. Il y avait une inexplicable aura de mystère autour d'elle et il éprouvait un violent désir de le percer à jour. Il ne s'était, de sa vie, jamais senti aussi curieux et attiré. Il se faisait l'effet d'un papillon poussé vers une flamme, convaincu sans savoir pourquoi qu'il allait se brûler. Dans sa vie bien rangée, de telles pensées étaient inacceptables et sachant qu'il serait bientôt prisonnier d'un mariage sans amour, les étranges sentiments que la jeune femme aux yeux violets avaient éveillés tombaient on ne peut plus mal. Pourtant malgré toutes les excellentes raisons qu'il avait de vouloir oublier l'incident il ne parvenait pas à trouver la volonté nécessaire. Il voulait, non, il _devait_ la revoir, à n'importe quel prix. Il était soudain convaincu qu'elle allait changer sa vie et il se demandait si sa santé mentale était toujours intacte, tellement ce comportement d'incorrigible romantique était aussi éloigné que possible de sa personnalité habituelle.

C'est probablement parce qu'il était trop occupé à échafauder un plan pour retrouver la jeune femme qui occupait toutes ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas de suite la présence d'un intrus dans ses appartements. Reconnaissons à son crédit, que l'évènement était suffisamment improbable pour qu'il ne lui ait pas traversé l'esprit. Quoi qu'il en soit, la voix de la silhouette qui s'appuyait nonchalamment contre l'un des murs du salon le frappa comme la foudre, le faisant sursauter.

« Yuy. Savais-tu qu'à la seule mention de ton nom la majeure partie de ce régiment est prise de bégaiements tandis que l'autre semble au bord des larmes ? Je trouve ça inquiétant de penser que ce sont ces gens qui défendent nos Colonies et je ne peux qu'en déduire que ta personnalité ne va pas en s'arrangeant. »

« Barton. Un plaisir de te voir. Pour répondre à ta question, je n'y peux rien si les gens me trouvent généralement effrayant et pour ton information s'ils t'ont laissé pénétrer dans mes quartiers sans mon expresse autorisation, c'est que tu ne leur as pas non plus fait très bonne impression. »

« Ah mais tu te trompes ! Pour **ton** information, les plus courageux m'ont ouvertement déconseillé d'envahir ton intimité, ils semblaient sincèrement inquiets de mon bien-être. Mais maintenant que tu m'y fais penser je crois que j'ai du perdre leur affection quand j'ai mentionné que j'étais un de tes amis. »

« Mon ami ? Oui, j'imagine que c'est une manière de voir les choses. »

« Que d'enthousiasme ! J'imagine que je devrais me sentir flatté vu que c'est probablement la chose la plus aimable que tu ais jamais dite à un autre être humain en quoi, vingt-cinq ans d'existence ? »

« Vingt-sept en fait mais tu te trompes ; mon plus aimable moment remonte à lorsque je t'ai remercié d'avoir pris soin de moi il y a cinq ans. »

« Ah oui bien sûr mais je mets personnellement cette fois-là sur le compte de la morphine et du coma prolongé. Je ne t'ai jamais connu aussi accommodant depuis. »

« Personne n'est parfait. »

« Ne t'appelle-t-on pas _« le soldat parfait »_ pourtant ? »

« Je peux t'offrir quelque chose à boire ? »

Notant la diversion pour ce qu'elle était, Trowa Barton décida de ne pas insister sur le sujet et accepta de bonne grâce un scotch, avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de son « ami » dans le confortable sofa. Tout naturellement la conversation dévia sur les fiançailles de Heero que Trowa avait apprises avec étonnement. Quelques mots du Capitaine suffirent pour convaincre le jeune homme que là encore le sujet était douloureux. Devant l'apathie de son ami, il n'avait que la solution de s'indigner à sa place au risque de briser son habituel stoïcisme.

« Tu l'as dit toi-même bon sang tu as vingt-sept ans, tu n'es plus un enfant pour l'amour du ciel ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu continues à obéir aveuglément à ce bâtard. C'est peut-être ton grand-père mais il n'en a que le titre. Ca fait des années qu'il te traite comme un moins que rien. Cette fois-là c'est à cause de lui que tu as failli mourir et il ne s'est même pas préoccupé de ta santé jusqu'à ce qu'il ait été sûr que tu allais survivre et que tu pouvais encore lui être utile. »

« Arrête Trowa, ça ne sert à rien. Je suis parfaitement satisfait de cette situation. Je ne serai pas le premier homme à conclure un mariage de raison. Et puis ma fiancée est une jolie jeune femme après tout. Pas bien maline mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on lui demande. Je ne peux pas reculer maintenant, je perdrai tout ce que j'ai mis si longtemps à obtenir. Je suis un officier respecté, j'ai de l'argent et un avenir glorieux devant moi qu'est-ce que je peux vouloir de plus ? »

« Et dis-moi est-ce que c'est satisfaisant d'être le Capitaine Lowe ? Même pour Heero Yuy ? Est-ce que tu es heureux ? »

Le silence qui suivit et l'expression pensive de Heero étaient suffisamment éloquents mais Trowa savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour son ami. Il n'était pas facile de sauver quelqu'un qui ne manifestait pas la moindre intention de se sauver lui-même. Le jeune homme ne supportait pas de voir cette apathie qui semblait s'être emparée de son ami. Il avait l'impression d'être arrivé trop tard, d'avoir laissé tomber Heero au moment ou il avait eu besoin de lui. Bien sûr le vieux Colonel n'était pas immortel mais il craignait qu'au jour de sa mort le mal ne soit déjà irréparable, que son emprise sur son petit-fils n'ait déjà fait plus de dommages à sa personnalité que possiblement réparables.

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent silencieux de longues minutes, chacun perdu dans ses pensées, toutes peu réjouissantes. Heero fut le premier à revenir à la réalité. Après tout il était l'hôte et même si son invité s'était en quelque sorte imposé, il se devait de faire preuve de quelques manières. Pour être honnête, malgré la conversation gênante qu'ils venaient d'avoir, il était plutôt heureux de revoir Trowa. La dernière fois devait remonter à une demie année quelque part sur le continent et il n'avait pas de plus proche relation que ce dernier.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés cinq ans auparavant alors que Trowa était mercenaire, vendant ses services à la nation la plus offrante, créant ou étouffant des conflits selon la volonté des gens au pouvoir. Trowa avait ramassé Heero sur un champ de bataille, dans un avant poste de l'armée de Sank que les indiens avaient attaqués en représailles d'un massacre d'un de leurs villages. Le jeune homme avait été laissé pour mort et l'aurait probablement été sans l'intervention de Trowa. Le mois suivant, Barton avait pris soin du jeune soldat inconnu, le ramenant peu à peu sur le chemin de la santé. Ce n'est que lorsque Heero s'était finalement réveillé que Trowa avait appris toute l'histoire. L'armée savait que l'avant-poste allait être attaqué mais sous l'influence du Colonel Jay Lowe les renforts avaient été envoyés ailleurs. Le vieil homme semblait à cette époque désireux de se débarrasser de son encombrant petit-fils qui s'était rebellé une fois de trop, au besoin en sacrifiant également la vie de trente autres soldats. Cela dit lorsque le Colonel avait appris la miraculeuse survie de Heero il avait semble-t-il changé d'avis et décidé de faire de son petit-fils un héros, faisant par la même briller sa propre réputation. C'est quelques temps plus tard que Heero avait été muté de l'Infanterie à la Marine dans les Caraïbes mais il n'avait jamais perdu le contact avec Trowa. Au contraire profitant de sa toute nouvelle notoriété et de la vitesse à laquelle il gravissait les échelons, il avait fait profiter son sauveur de ses contacts, faisant de lui un consultant de l'armée et moins officiellement un espion puisque là était le domaine d'expertise de Trowa Barton. Nul ne savait comme lui s'infiltrer en territoire ennemi et ramener des informations capitales à l'armée de Sank.

« Dis-moi Trowa, toute politesse mise à part, puis-je savoir ce qui t'amène sur notre île ? Je doute que ma compagnie t'ait manquée au point qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une visite de courtoisie. »

« Ah Yuy, toujours aussi confiant. On jurerait que tu n'es pas content de me voir, mais comme d'habitude tu as raison. Il semblerait que les hauts fonctionnaires de Sank aient pensé qu'actuellement je serais plus utile dans les îles que sur le continent. Ils ont quelques problèmes de piraterie et j'ai été invité à les régler. Je ne peux malheureusement pas t'en dire beaucoup plus mais j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour une visite en règle du port. »

Le port, voilà une idée qui semblait engageante. Heero se souvenait nettement avoir entendu la ravissante Miss Winner demander au conducteur du fiacre à se rendre au port. Elle n'avait pas donné d'adresse précise mais s'il devait se rendre là-bas afin d'aider Trowa de toutes manières, rien ne l'empêchait de poser quelques questions ici et là. Après tout quelqu'un avait forcément remarqué la jeune femme. Vu la quantité de marins n'ayant pas touché terre depuis des mois, une femme et qui plus est, séduisante ne peut guère passer inaperçue. Il était certes un peu tard pour déjeuner, mais Heero n'avait pas encore pris le temps de manger et après une courte investigation, il découvrit que c'était également le cas de son ami. Il lui proposa donc de se rendre dans une auberge du port où il savait qu'ils seraient bien reçus.

« Est-ce que ça ne va pas ruiner ta couverture d'être vu avec un officier de marine et de plus, un qui n'est pas spécialement apprécié des ruffians ? » …ni de ses camarades ajouta-t-il silencieusement notant avec chagrin que Trowa, perspicace, semblait entendre le non-dit.

« Au contraire en fait, je m'intéresse moins aux ruffians qu'à certains rats qui semblent avoir envahi notre si noble Marine. Cela ne peut que jouer en ma faveur si j'ai l'air d'avoir un doigt dans chaque pot de confiture. Avec le temps j'ai appris que les rats ont tendance à chercher leurs semblables. »

L'insinuation était plus que claire pour le Capitaine, Trowa partait à la chasse aux traîtres et il y en avait beaucoup en ces temps ou nombres de prétendus corsaires étaient souvent plus viles que les pirates et ou même les plus distingués officiers se laisser séduire par l'appât du gain facile de la contrebande. Heero avait lui-même eut l'occasion de constater plusieurs irrégularités, mais à son poste de commandement, il ne devait se préoccuper que de la sécurité de ses navires et régler leur compte aux pirates. Tout ce qui concernait les corsaires était trop sujet à controverse politique pour qu'on prenne le risque de le confier à de simples militaires. Sank, comme tout autre pays craignait trop de provoquer une guerre ouverte avec l'un de leurs puissants ennemis pour risquer d'impliquer l'artillerie lourde. Lorsque Heero se retrouverait impliqué, il saurait pour sûr que la situation était désespérée. L'annonce de Trowa ne venait cependant pas comme une surprise, ce qui l'étonnait en revanche c'est que le jeune homme lui en révèle autant. Par le passé, il lui avait semblé plus circonspect. Il se dit alors que peut-être Trowa avait raison et que les deux jeunes gens étaient vraiment amis, quelle autre raison Barton aurait-il de lui faire à ce point confiance ?

Quelques vingt minutes plus tard, les deux hommes entraient au _Marin Chaloupé_, une auberge proprette, probablement la plus respectable du port où Heero savait que l'on dînait bien. Il n'avait cependant pas choisit l'établissement juste pour sa cuisine mais aussi parce qu'il estimait que si une dame devait trouver un logement provisoire dans le port c'était l'endroit le plus probable.

Lorsque la serveuse vint prendre leur commande, c'est donc avec espoir que Heero prit le parti de l'interroger.

« Pourriez-vous me dire Miss si vous avez parmi les clients de l'auberge une Miss

Helen Winner, s'il vous plaît ? »

Heero n'avait pas spécialement eu l'impression d'user de son charme, en admettant qu'il eut conscience d'en posséder, pourtant la mâtine était là, rougissante, à bégayer tant qu'elle pouvait et le Capitaine mit ce comportement sur le compte de son uniforme. Trowa ne put que dissimuler un rictus, comme toujours amusé de la naïveté de Heero dans certaines situations. Pendant ce temps et après plusieurs essais timides, le brun avait finalement eu sa réponse. Il était plus que déçu qu'elle soit négative d'autant que la jeune fille avait l'air sûre d'elle, affirmant qu'elle s'occupait du maintien des chambres et connaissait donc tous les clients. Pensant que peut-être, pour une raison inconnue, la mystérieuse Helen s'était inscrite sous un autre nom il entreprit de la décrire, mais là aussi il fit chou blanc. Le jeune homme se sentait plus que désappointé et passa sa commande avec dépit.

Ce que Heero n'avait pas noté, c'est l'intérêt que son ami portait soudain à cette enquête. Il faut dire que Trowa n'avait pas l'habitude de voir son compagnon aussi dépité. Il ne pouvait qu'être intrigué par une jeune femme qui semblait avoir attiré, et retenu l'attention de Heero. Il doutait qu'une telle chose soit arrivée avant ce jour et à la lumière de leur discussion précédente sur les fiançailles de son ami à une jeune personne qui ne s'appelait définitivement pas Helen, la curiosité de Trowa était sérieusement piquée.

« Helen Winner ? Puis-je demander qui est cette jeune personne que tu sembles chercher ? »

A la stupéfaction et l'amusement de Trowa, Heero sembla prendre une expression rêveuse. Oh oui il y avait décidément là, matière à une bonne histoire. Le Capitaine avait beau être un ami, les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure et Trowa aimait toujours connaître les secrets des gens qu'il côtoyait. Il savait que tôt ou tard cela pourrait s'avérer utile. Il s'attendait plus ou moins à ce que Heero refuse de révéler quoi que ce soit et fut surpris de voir que son ami semblait au contraire prendre plaisir à parler de la jeune femme sans même apparemment se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. De plus en plus intrigant…

« C'est une jeune personne que j'ai rencontré ce matin dans les couloirs du Palais. Helen Winner, une amie d'enfance de Relena apparemment. A ce que j'ai compris, en visite d'un pays lointain. Ravissante, avec un air de mystère, les yeux les plus extraordinaires que j'ai jamais vus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sais que je dois la revoir, elle était… »

Heero parut alors sortir d'une espèce de transe et sembla soudain embarrassé de sa confession, encore plus en notant que leur déjeuner leur avait été servi sans même qu'il en prenne note. Trowa quant à lui, était perdu dans ses pensées, cherchant ce qui, dans les propos de son ami avait semble-t-il réveillé un vieux souvenir. Il eut soudain une illumination.

« C'est peut-être une coïncidence mais je me souviens d'avoir rencontrer un Winner il y a longtemps, en Orient. Quatre Winner l'unique fils d'un Pacha. »

« Elle s'est présenté comme Miss et ne peut donc être mariée et s'il est fils unique… »

« Non, non je voulais dire qu'il était le seul garçon, il avait vingt-neuf sœurs, je m'en souviens bien parce que cela m'avait beaucoup amusé à l'époque, lui semblait en être désespéré. D'autant plus que cela faisait de lui l'héritier du royaume et qu'il n'avait que peut d'intérêt pour la politique. C'était il y a dix ans en même temps, les gens changent. »

« Ce n'est pas pour te contredire, mais le monde est vaste et j'imagine que le nom

Winner est assez courant. De plus Helen n'avait pas l'air orientale. »

« Ah mais c'est là que tu te trompes, le clan Winner vivaient comme des orientaux, en parti du moins, mais ils avaient des origines européennes. Je ne sais comment ils en étaient venus à être à la tête d'un pays tel que Sandrock, mais ils y régnaient en maîtres et sans contestataires. Bref, ce que je veux dire c'est que Quatre avait la peau pâle, les cheveux blonds et les yeux très clairs, bleus ou verts je ne sais plus. Ce n'est peut-être rien mais c'est une piste que je suivrais si j'étais toi. J'ai l'impression que tu n'en as pas tellement d'autres et si tu veux vraiment revoir la demoiselle… »

Heero n'était pas stupide, il savait donc que le conseil de son ami ne devait pas être ignoré et il était aussi parfaitement conscient que sa pathétique histoire amusait terriblement Trowa. Mais honnêtement, il se sentait prêt à presque tout pour arriver à ses fins et ne craignait pas de se ridiculiser devant son compagnon au besoin. Avant de faire des recherches sur ce que venait de lui raconter son vis-à-vis, il prit cependant le parti d'interroger quelques marins sur le port. Il restait en effet convaincu que la belle n'avait pu passer inaperçue dans un tel endroit. Le pire venant au pire, il pourrait toujours se renseigner auprès de Relena. Sa fiancée était suffisamment stupide pour n'y voir que du feu.


	5. Le Redoutable Equipage

TITRE: **CAPITAINES**

FANDOM: Gundam Wing

COUPLE: 1x2 et diverses romances secondaires.

LABEL: PG-13 pour le chapitre NC-17 pour la fic.

GENRE: AU, Aventures, Historique, Romance

ATTENTION: yaoi, crossdressing

DISCLAIMER: Gundam Wing et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais cette histoire est à moi.

RESUME: Les Caraïbes au temps des Boucaniers. Duo Maxwell est un célèbre Capitaine Pirate lassé des conquêtes faciles. Sa vie va devenir bien plus intéressante quand il rencontre le sombre Capitaine Lowe dans des circonstances pour le moins inhabituelles.

Chapitre 5 : Le Redoutable Equipage

La bande de marins marchant sur les quais ne semblait pas différente de tous les autres au premier abord. Ils marchaient de la manière chaloupée qu'adopte invariablement toute personne vivant sur un navire. Ils étaient habillés de tenues variées mais toutes également pratiques, bien que certaines soient d'une propreté douteuse. Quelques uns portaient des foulards retenant des cheveux gras, d'autres avaient choisi des chapeaux plus excentriques. Certains allaient pieds nus mais la plupart portaient des sandales ou des bottes usées. Leurs peaux avaient différents tons, leurs voix de nombreux accents et leurs os allaient de juste calcifiés à érodés par les ans. Ils parlaient fort et riaient encore plus bruyamment. Ils formaient un groupe haut en couleur mais pas extraordinaire, et pourtant, bien qu'ils ressemblent à tout autre équipage, ils n'étaient pas de simples marins mais les plus redoutables pirates ayants jamais écumé les Mers.

Le tristement célèbre équipage du terrifiant Capitaine Shinigami avait l'habitude de se déplacer incognito et ils avaient développé l'art de se fondre dans la foule. Ils marchaient parmi les masses confiantes sans jamais craindre de se faire remarquer. Il y avait tant de rumeurs courant sur Shinigami et son bateau Deathscythe que la plupart des gens s'attendait à ce qu'il soit surhumain et ne l'aurait jamais reconnu l'eurent-ils rencontré en chair et en os. La mythologie l'entourant était tellement bien répandue qu'elle s'étendait à tout son équipage qu'on croyait composé de démons, fantômes et autres mauvais esprits.

Le Deathscythe lui-même aurait pu trahir leur identité lorsqu'il était ancré dans les ports fréquentés où l'on se réapprovisionner et procéder aux réparations, mais l'équipage et leur ingénieux Capitaine avaient trouvé un moyen pour résoudre ce problème. Une fois au port, Deathscythe n'existait plus. Il devenait l'innocent Sandrock, légalement enregistré au nom de Quatre Winner, un riche héritier étranger de bonne réputation, et arborait le pavillon d'un petit pays dont personne n'avait entendu parler si ce n'est pour savoir qu'il n'avait pas d'ennemis. Cela n'aurait pas pu être plus discret et on ne leur demandait jamais rien de plus que la paperasse générique que chaque capitaine devait présenter pour gagner l'entrée au port –celle-ci était ridiculement aisée à falsifier.

C'était heureux que les autorités soient si naïves parce que si quiconque avait regardé de plus près à ce navire, il aurait découvert le secret le mieux gardé de toute l'Histoire de la Piraterie. Shinigami lui-même, aidé dans ses efforts par un ingénieur retraité qui se faisait appeler simplement Howard et avait un passé nébuleux où il aurait servi dans une armée quelque part, avait désigné cette frégate et fait d'elle une merveille de technologie pour son temps. Par un compliqué mais brillant système de poulies, pistons et autres mécanismes, on pouvait modifier entièrement la forme du Sandrock. Simplement en activant un discret levier, on pouvait mettre Sandrock à l'agonie, l'écorcher vif, lui faire répandre ses entrailles et vomir le sombre Deathscythe dans le plus macabre et douloureux accouchement jamais imaginé comme si le bateau pirate avait rampé tout droit de l'Enfer.

Deathscythe, au contraire de son modeste alter ego, était presque entièrement peint en noir, voiles comprises. Sa coque était construite de manière révolutionnaire lui permettant de fendre les plus violentes vagues et d'aller plus vite que tout autre navire. Il était armé jusqu'aux dents des armes les plus meurtrières et avait une armure d'acier aux endroits stratégiques. A d'autres, d'étranges miroirs étaient intelligemment installés, reflétant le ciel, le soleil ou l'eau selon l'heure et ajoutaient ainsi au camouflage naturel du Deathscythe. La transformation de l'inoffensif Sandrock en ce formidable Léviathan se passait toujours en haute mer à l'abri de tout regard et personne ne pouvait soupçonner la supercherie.

D'infortunés marins ayant vu le Deathscythe et survécu pour s'en vanter ramenaient au port des histoires décrivant un vaisseau fantôme surgissant de nulle part au plus noir de la nuit. Les attaques se déroulaient toujours si vite que personne n'était jamais à même de décrire le bateau en détails, du moins pas en détails que quiconque puisse croire. Les âmes traumatisées se rappelaient seulement la célèbre figure de proue dans toute sa difformité : un démon cornu avec des ailes de chauve-souris, une vicieuse gueule pleine de crocs acérés et armé d'une grande faux tranchante. Cela changeait certainement de la traditionnelle femme à moitié nue que la plupart des pirates exhibaient à leurs proues. Toutes ces histoires contribuaient à l'anonymat du Sandrock et de son équipage parce que personne n'aurait jamais pensé rencontrer les créatures infernales du Deathscythe sous les traits de personnes ordinaires… ou vivantes. Même quand des marins les rencontraient sous leur véritable identité et essayaient de révéler le pot aux roses, cela ne marchait jamais parce que le Mythe avait maintenant une vie propre et la vérité se perdait invariablement au milieu des plus populaires exagérations.

Les seuls qui étaient résolus à voir un humain ordinaire derrière le formidable personnage de Shinigami étaient les hommes qui servaient dans la Marine ; c'est pourquoi ils avaient accroché un incroyablement réaliste portrait de Duo Maxwell sur tous les murs des Caraïbes. Malheureusement, les efforts du brave lieutenant qui avait mis sa vie en jeu pour obtenir cette précieuse description s'avéraient inutiles car tout le monde s'obstinait à ignorer les dits portraits. Tout citoyen a besoin de se faire une frayeur de temps à autre et les incroyablement romantiques et macabres contes mettant en scène Shinigami étaient devenus partie intégrante du folklore des Caraïbes, à tel point que les gens restaient résolument aveugles à toute tentative de démystifier leur terrifiante mais adorée légende.

La légende en question marchait à présent à quelque distance derrière son équipage. D'habitude, il aurait été parmi eux, riant et plaisantant plus bruyamment qu'eux tous réunis. Aujourd'hui en revanche, il ruminait. Bien sûr sa grimace ressemblait dangereusement à une moue boudeuse mais être une légende pouvait être fatigant à la longue et même Duo Maxwell avait besoin d'échapper à son propre mythe à l'occasion. Il devrait aussi être dit que cette moue était redoutable en elle-même. Elle avait était entraînée durant les années où il avait grandi dans un orphelinat et testée sur les sévères Sœurs qui s'occupaient de l'établissement. Bien souvent, elle lui avait obtenu la plus grosse part de tarte. Ces braves nonnes n'étaient devenues insensibles à cette moue qu'après des années d'exposition. Au début, même l'équipage du Deathscythe s'était laissé embobiner, mais eux aussi avaient fini par s'endurcir contre les machinations de leur Capitaine. « La Moue » était donc ineffective cet après-midi là. Surtout qu'elle n'était pas des plus sincères. Le long bain avait fait merveille pour calmer la colère de Shinigami. Il se sentait plus frais et son humeur était passée de meurtrière à simplement mauvaise. Mieux encore que le long bain, l'indignation de Wufei était son remède préféré contre la dépression et le chinois avait semblé totalement indigné lorsqu'il lui avait monté l'eau de son bain. Duo Maxwell s'était fait pour mission d'aider son difficile ami à se décoincer un peu et le taquiner sans repos était la méthode qu'il avait choisi pour y parvenir.

L'équipage regagna finalement la frégate déguisée et monta à bord avec enthousiasme impatient déjà de lâchez les voiles après un peu trop de temps passé à terre. Ils furent accueillis par un homme grand comme une montagne ; il avait la peau sombre et une étrange coiffure qui lui donnait un air satanique. Rashid Kurama était resté derrière pour garder un œil sur le navire. L'impressionnant Arabe avait rejoint l'équipage sept ans plus tôt et s'il respectait le Capitaine auquel il était dévoué, sa loyauté allait avant tout à son jeune Maître Quatre. Longtemps auparavant il avait été un garde du Palais dans le royaume de Sandrock presque à l'autre bout du monde et il avait été en charge de la sécurité du Prince. Quand le Prince en question avait fuit le pays pour échapper à sa destinée de souverain, Rashid et une poignée d'autres gardes avaient suivi fidèlement. Ils l'avaient supporté lors plus d'une aventure depuis le début de leur exil volontaire et leur indéfectible loyauté n'avait jamais diminué. Le regard inquiet avec lequel Rashid surveillait le retour de l'équipage lui donnait donc un air de mère poule qui contrastait avec son apparence sinistre. Une fois rassuré que Quatre était aussi en sécurité qu'on peut l'être alors même qu'on fréquente une telle bande de ruffians, il adressa un sourire bienveillant au reste de l'équipage qui se comportait à présent comme des garnements impatients d'aller jouer dehors.

Le géant fit un signe de tête aimable à Howard qui le dépassa en hâte avec l'énergie d'un homme la moitié de son âge, murmurant dans sa barbe au sujet de nouveaux systèmes dont il était probablement impatient de discuter avec son complice habituel. Gene était un vieux scientifique que certains pensaient moitié fou. Il avait été parmi eux presque depuis le début et avait installé nombre d'améliorations dans le design de la frégate depuis que Duo avait boudé la tâche après que les plans originaux aient été implémentés. Gene ne quittait jamais le bateau, sous aucun prétexte et l'équipage spéculait que c'était parce qu'il était asocial alors qu'en réalité c'était par-dessus tout que sa paranoïa ne lui permettait pas de quitter des yeux sa plus précieuse création. Quiconque convoitant les secrets du Deatscythe aurait à lui passer sur le corps et ils feraient bien de se préparer à un méchant combat même si Gene n'était plus dans sa prime jeunesse ni un aussi redoutable adversaire qu'il l'avait été. Il avait toujours une mauvaise nature et n'hésiterait pas à en faire usage si quelqu'un menaçait son sombre pupille.

Rashid était toujours en train de compter consciencieusement les arrivants quand il s'aperçut qu'il manquait quelqu'un. Ils ne pouvaient pas décemment partir sans leur Capitaine. Ils l'avaient laissé derrière une fois quelques années plus tôt en Jamaïque alors qu'ils fuyaient les lieux de leur dernier forfait dans une complète panique. Cette période là avait été pour le moins confuse et cela demeurait à ce jour leur plus humiliante mésaventure, mais c'était une histoire pour un autre jour. Il suffira de dire que bien que prêtresses vaudou et fantômes vengeurs ne soient pas inhabituels dans leur profession, les barbares, la diva et l'éléphant étaient plus que même eux ne puissent encaisser. Malgré cela et en dépit des circonstances, Shinigami n'avait pas du tout apprécié leur défection et avait été insupportable pendant des semaines. En y repensant, c'était probablement la seule fois que Rashid l'avait vu si furieux et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il était impatient de voir se répéter. Le Capitaine n'avait vraiment pas usurpé son nom, sa colère était digne du Dieu de la Mort lui-même.

En conséquence, quand il remarqua l'absence de Duo, Rashid ne perdit pas de temps à localiser la seule personne raisonnable parmi le groupe de sales gosses qui venaient d'envahir le pont. Wufei se tenait un peu à l'écart observant les autres avec le calme détaché d'un homme résigné à subir le plus horrible des sorts avec dignité. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses traits exotiques étaient figés dans la pose crispée où ils resteraient un jour coincés, du moins s'il fallait en croire Duo. Rashid avait un faible pour ce jeune homme sérieux qui avait embrassé de lui-même la tâche herculéenne d'être la voix de la raison pour tout l'équipage. Une telle détermination était admirable quand on savait combien des membres de l'équipage étaient bon à interner… et comme appréciable bonus, ses explosions de colère étaient particulièrement divertissantes.

« Maître Wufei ! Je ne vois pas le Capitaine, n'était-il pas avec vous ? »

Le chinois eut l'air surpris et embrassa l'équipage d'un regard pénétrant. Ses yeux noirs manquaient peu de choses. Confirmant l'absence de Duo, il reporta son attention sur l'endroit dont ils étaient venus.

« Entre toutes choses, Sa Seigneurie semble bouder pour le moment et nous l'avons donc laissé traînasser derrière. Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne s'est pas attiré d'ennui… non pas faute d'essayer. Il ne devrait pas tarder. »

Les deux hommes s'installèrent côte à côte, observant le port par-dessus le garde-fou, devenant de plus en plus anxieux après chaque minute passée sans qu'ils aperçoivent un cheveux de l'incorrigible pirate. Ils en arrivèrent bientôt à la même conclusion : ils avaient réussi à perdre leur Capitaine le long du court trajet entre la taverne et le bateau. Wufei parut d'abord exaspéré au point de commencer à beugler l'une de ses inénarrables diatribes, mais il parvint à se contenir tant bien que mal en serrant les dents. Finalement, se rassérénant par la seule force de sa volonté, il haussa les épaules, dégoûté et repris le chemin du dock. Rashid aurait juré qu'il l'avait entendu marmonner quelque chose à propos de Shinigami se rendant à l'Opéra avec le Gouverneur, ce qui était étrange vu que Maître Duo avait horreur de se mettre en grande toilette.

Meiran qui avait surpris la fin de la conversation suivit sur les talons de Wufei et entraîna Quatre au passage. Ceci bien sûr convainquit Auda et Abdul que leur présence était requise auprès de celui qui resterait leur Prince jusqu'à son dernier jour. En un rien de temps l'évènement piqua la curiosité du reste de l'équipage et c'est en procession qu'ils descendirent la passerelle qu'ils venaient juste de monter. Rashid observa le phénomène avec résignation et, soupirant doucement, partit en quête des scientifiques pour s'enquérir de l'heure de la prochaine marée pour le cas où ils rateraient celle-ci, ce qui était presque certain.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Réponse aux Lecteurs :_

_A **Shana** : Merci de ton commentaire. J'ai déjà écrit 18 chapitres en anglais et je travaille activement à la traduction : la suite ne devrait donc pas tarder._

_A **Naw** : Je suis très flattée par ton enthousiasme. J'espère que mon « style » continuera à tenir la route car je ne suis pas très douée pour la traduction et nombre de passages sonnent mieux en anglais. Mais je me dépêche de traduire promis !_

_A **Christine** : Ouh la la ! Ne te retiens pas surtout. J'ai déjà 2 lectrices qui m'ont dessiné Duo en robe sur mon lj_ ( http // cherrymelle . livejournal . com / 7957 . html , sans les espaces bien sûr. ) _mais je suis gourmande alors si tu te sens d'humeur… Perso je ne pourrais pas dessiné pour sauver ma peau. J'espère que tu apprécieras le reste de l'histoire. _


	6. Les Yeux du Démon

TITRE: **CAPITAINES**

FANDOM: Gundam Wing

COUPLE: 1x2 et diverses romances secondaires.

LABEL: PG-13 pour le chapitre NC-17 pour la fic.

GENRE: AU, Aventures, Historique, Romance

ATTENTION: yaoi, crossdressing

DISCLAIMER: Gundam Wing et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais cette histoire est à moi.

RESUME: Les Caraïbes au temps des Boucaniers. Duo Maxwell est un célèbre Capitaine Pirate lassé des conquêtes faciles. Sa vie va devenir bien plus intéressante quand il rencontre le sombre Capitaine Lowe dans des circonstances pour le moins inhabituelles.

Chapitre 6 : Les Yeux Du Démon.

Après un délicieux repas qu'Heero avait malheureusement été trop préoccupé pour apprécier, ils quittèrent la modeste auberge en direction des quais. Dans l'effort de prouver à Trowa que ses toutes nouvelles émotions ne l'avaient pas transformé en un crétin énamouré, le Capitaine se replia sur son habituel persona et lui fit faire un tour exhaustif des lieux avec sa coutumière efficacité. Il signala obligeamment les endroits intéressants tels la Capitainerie du Port, le dépôt de munition de l'armée, Le Hall des Enchères, le marché aux épices et spiritueux et finalement la place des exécutions et le quartier des esclaves dans la partie la plus mal famée du port. Ces derniers endroits arrachèrent la même grimace de dégoût aux deux amis.

Tous deux étaient grands, élégants, bien faits et avaient l'air dangereux : ils étaient une attraction pour les gens simples allant sur le port. La formidable présence de Heero et son perpétuel regard glacial auraient suffi à attirer une attention non désirée même sans l'uniforme de cérémonie qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps d'ôter après sa visite matinale au Palais. Son compagnon était également --sinon plus-- remarquable avec sa taille supérieure à la moyenne, sa carrure imposante, ses vêtements stylés, sa chevelure auburn coiffée à la diable et ses insondables yeux verts. Trowa marchait aussi avec une arrogance exagérée comme si le port lui appartenait et parlait fort et avec de grands gestes. Il devint vite évident que l'espion était déjà dans son rôle et voulait être vu. Heero, perplexe quant au choix de couverture décidé par son ami, mit un point d'honneur à le promener dans tous les coins et à prolonger la visite autant que faire se peut. Il décrivit le trafic maritime régulier dans ses moindres détails, indiqua les bateaux les plus dignes d'intérêt, qu'ils soient marchands ou militaires et l'introduisit même dans une poignée de tavernes et bordels.

En dépit de l'amusement grandissant de Trowa, Heero continuait aussi de conduire sa propre enquête, mais personne n'avait d'informations utiles dans la meilleure moitié du port et il était réticent à questionner les plus louches marins ou à entrer dans les bars les plus mal famés, refusant de croire que la douce Helen irait s'acoquiner avec de telles personnes. Alors qu'il interrogeait un énième tavernier et juste après qu'il eut délivré la description de la jeune fille qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur, le Capitaine fut grossièrement interrompu par un ivrogne qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusque là.

« Des yeux violets, tu dis ? Soit t'es fou, soit tu hallucines mon gars. Les yeux violets ça n'existe pas. »

Bien qu'ils soient grommelés, les mots restaient compréhensibles et sonnaient paternalistes. Heero resta choqué un moment. Quand le Capitaine Lowe parlait, les gens la fermaient et écoutaient ; c'était la règle. --Ils tremblaient aussi de terreur, mais là n'était pas la question.-- Cet homme devait être très brave ou particulièrement stupide. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il était aussi ivre et Heero ne pouvait décemment pas le souffleter pour son irrévérence. Cela serait une insulte à son rang s'il était surpris en train de se battre dans un bar. Tout bien considéré, cela rendait la chose tentante vu qu'il était curieux de voir le visage de son grand-père s'il se retrouvait au cachot pour s'être battu comme un vaurien. Réprimant sa première violente réaction, il répondit sarcastiquement : « Tu es celui qui empeste le mauvais rhum, vieil homme. Ne devrais-tu pas être celui avec les hallucinations ? Je sais ce que j'ai vu. »

Pas démonté, ni même impressionné, l'ivrogne jeta un regard désapprobateur à Heero comme s'il reprenait un enfant stupide et insista : « Personne n'a les yeux violets. Personne d'humain en tous cas… »

Trowa qui était resté silencieux jusque là sembla intrigué par cette dernière remarque et demanda des éclaircissements. Qu'il soit sincèrement intéressé, jouant le jeu du vieil homme ou déjà travaillant sa couverture et ses contacts était difficile à deviner. La théorie peu charitable de Heero était qu'il faisait traîner la conversation juste pour le torturer. L'ivrogne, fier de toute cette attention, aussi imméritée soit-elle, continuait avec ses inepties. Il était à présent en train de parler de monstres aux yeux violets, affirmant qu'il avait vu le Dieu de la Mort et qu'il avait de tels yeux, des yeux de démon. Des démons ? Excellent ! Bientôt il allait se mettre à affabuler des histoires de fées et de lutins.

Il avait entendu les histoires à propos de Shinigami comme tous ceux qui n'avaient pas vécus dans une cave ces quelques dernières années, mais il était sûr que Duo Maxwell était un être humain et pas la créature de conte de fées que les masses craignaient. Il était seulement un peu plus difficile à attraper que les autres pirates et plus énervant que la plupart. Heero avait développé une véritable haine pour cet homme parce qu'il voyait son choix de pseudonyme comme une offense personnelle à son héritage japonais ; ce qui était on ne peut plus ridicule vu que Shinigami ne le connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam et avait commencé à terroriser les océans bien avant que Heero ne joigne la Marine…

Heero était un réaliste. Il croyait fermement en ce qu'il pouvait voir et toucher et ne s'émouvait pas du folklore. Il avait vu une bonne partie du monde, visité des lieux que la plupart des gens ne peuvent qu'imaginer et rencontré des gens de toutes sortes. Pourtant, pas une seule fois dans ses voyages il n'avait rencontré une créature ne serait-ce que vaguement surnaturelle, il en déduisait donc que de telles choses n'existaient pas. N'ayant aucun intérêt à écouter les élucubrations d'un homme pris de boisson et encore moins à entendre quelqu'un railler son Helen, il choisit la solution la plus simple et marcha hors de la taverne d'humeur ombrageuse. Il savait que Trowa allait le suivre… éventuellement.

Un peu plus loin, il avait toujours un air peu amène et son humeur ne s'était pas radoucie. De plus, le découragement n'était pas loin puisqu'il n'était pas plus près de trouver la Dame que lorsqu'il avait entreprit sa quête. Il marchait d'un pas vif et sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait, confiant que toute personne douée de bon sens s'écarterait de son chemin. C'est pourquoi la deuxième, et bien plus violente, collision de la journée fut si surprenante. Solidement bâti et exceptionnellement résistant, Heero ne bougea pas d'un pouce mais le malheureux intrus fut projeté dans les airs et atterrit violemment le cul sur le pavé dans un grognement ridicule. Il était vêtu d'un long manteau noir et d'un également sombre tricorne juché de travers sur son front. A distance, l'ensemble aurait pu donner une certaine stature à sa silhouette, mais de près il était plutôt petit. Le sommet de son crâne atteignait à peine le menton du Capitaine Lowe ce qui avait porté ses yeux à hauteur des brillantes médailles de Heero durant le bref moment de l'impact. Il était à présent en train de geindre alors qu'il berçait son nez douloureux.

« Par tous les Chiens de l'Enfer ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez-vous autres militaires aujourd'hui ? Est-ce que c'est la Fête à Duo et personne ne m'a prévenu ? Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas espèce d'abruti ? Tu vas estropier quelqu'un avec toute cette pacotille sur la poitrine. »

« Et bien je ne peux rien y faire si vous êtes un tel nabot. Et vous êtes celui qui avait foncé sur moi la tête la première comme un troupeau de buffles. »

Toujours étalé sur le sol, l'homme lui jeta un regard mauvais et Heero crut apercevoir un éclat violet. Il leva les yeux au ciel et bien qu'il entende l'autre prendre une grande bouffée d'air en le reconnaissant, il n'y prêta pas attention et manqua complètement le regard incrédule qui l'accompagnait. Heero se refusait à reconnaître qu'il puisse avoir des hallucinations, mais il était clairement obsédé s'il commençait à voir Miss Winner dans chaque passant. Il était plus que probable que s'il y regardait de plus près, les yeux du garçon se révèleraient être d'un bleu ordinaire ou même d'une tout autre couleur ; c'était évident qu'il projetait ses désirs. Quand il retourna son regard vers le jeune homme, ses traits étaient dissimulés par le bord d'un chapeau rapidement réarrangé et des mèches de cheveux en bataille empêchaient toute confirmation quand à la couleur de ses yeux.

Heero s'attendait à d'autres insultes mais toute effronterie avait disparu. Duo reculait bizarrement à l'aide de ses mains et de son postérieur avant qu'il ne remarque le ridicule de ses efforts et qu'il ne se remette sur pieds avec un reniflement dépréciatif. Le soldat aurait continué à narguer le morveux, mais il fut interrompu par des glapissements incompréhensibles.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent, curieux, vers l'endroit d'où la voix était venue et virent la foule s'écarter pour livrer passage à un chinois fulminant. Wufei, parce que c'était lui, jaugea la situation d'un regard, notant immédiatement le nez en sang de Duo, son pantalon poussiéreux et que son adversaire portait un uniforme. En arrivant à une conclusion vastement erronée, il ignora le Capitaine Lowe et tourna son visage congestionné de fureur vers son ami, lançant des accusations dans une voix cinglante qui fit grincer les dents des deux capitaines.

« Tu ne peux pas rester loin des ennuis pour plus d'une heure ? » Wufei avança sur Duo et utilisa son léger avantage en taille pour l'écraser d'importance.

« Est-ce que c'est trop demander ? » Duo fit un pas en arrière sous l'assaut essayant de mettre une certaine distance entre le forcené et lui-même.

« Est-ce que je vais devoir coller à tes fesses puantes à partir de maintenant ? » Wufei suivit et enfonça un doigt vengeur dans le sternum de Duo.

« Je ne suis pas ta putain de nourrice ! » Duo fut acculé contre une poitrine musculeuse et recouverte de médailles.

« Même s'il est clair qu'il t'en faudrait une. » Sentant Duo sur le point de trébucher, Heero le saisit aux hanches par réflexe et captura une bouffée d'eau de Cologne qui lui parût familière.

« C'est un miracle que tu ais survécu aussi longtemps par toi-même. » Trowa arriva sur les lieux se demandant ce qu'il avait manqué.

« Et pourquoi faut-il que tu te mêles à de stupides bagarres ? » Meiran chargea au milieu du cercle de curieux qui ne cessait de s'agrandir et gémit devant la scène.

« N'as-tu pas eu ta dose de soldats ce matin ? » Quatre vint s'écraser contre Meiran dans son élan.

« On ne devrait pas attirer l'attention. » Wufei resta aveugle à la foule grandissante et manqua le regard incrédule sur tous les visages.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler de discrétion ou est-ce un concept trop compliqué pour le petit pois qui te serre de cervelle. » Quatre soupira bruyamment et Trowa lui jeta un regard curieux.

« Mais si tu veux vraiment être pendu, je suis sûr que ça peut s'arranger. » Quatre reconnut Trowa et s'accroupit derrière Meiran.

« Et **_ça_** ! C'est supposé être le Capitaine Sh… » Auda et Abdul apparurent soudainement venant de nulle part, attrapant Wufei d'une main et le bâillonnant de l'autre.

Après ça tout se passa très vite. Les gardes devenus pirates ne perdirent pas de temps à emmener Wufei qui se débattait comme un beau diable et le trio fut happé par la foule. L'attention de Trowa avait été divertie un moment et lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau, Quatre avait disparu. Prenant avantage de la confusion générale, Meiran sortit de sa stupeur, se jeta sur son Capitaine, lui saisit la main et tirant d'un geste sec pour le libérer de l'étreinte de Heero, partit en courant, traînant l'autre, traumatisé, derrière elle. Heero aperçut brièvement une longue natte châtain suivant dans le sillage de Duo.

Avant que les deux hommes restants aient le temps de réagir, un grand homme chauve à la peau mate sembla se matérialiser de nulle part et leur fit un sourire paternel.

« Désolé pour tout ça. Ne faites pas attention à eux, ils ont un cas grave de la fièvre du large. Je suis leur docteur et prendrait très bien soin d'eux. Merci de votre patience et bonne journée. »

Apparemment satisfait de son succès à limiter les dégâts, l'homme disparut comme il était venu laissant derrière lui Heero et Trowa quelque peu désarçonnés. Les deux amis échangèrent un regard alors que la foule se dispersait, Trowa haussa un sourcil et le Capitaine haussa les épaules.

« Les marins sont souvent bizarres. »

Trowa répondit dans un large rictus : « Tu dois être comme un poisson dans l'eau ! »

« Très drôle. »

« J'essaye. »

« En parlant de bizarre : est-ce que ton nouvel ami t'a raconté des choses intéressantes ? Pas d'imminentes invasions de diablotins dont je devrais être informé. »

Trowa prit un air supérieur.

« Et bien à ce sujet, ô toi de peu de foi, j'ai appris une information très utile. Je ne sais pas si je devrais te le dire en revanche… si tu demandes gentiment peut-être. »

Le visage d'Heero devint inexpressif, affichant son manque d'intérêt et Trowa soupira avec indulgence.

« Bien bien. Je vais quand même te le dire parce que ça présente plus d'intérêt pour toi que pour moi. Que penses-tu du fait qu'il y ait à présent un brigantin du nom de Sandrock ancré au port ? »

Trowa sourit, toujours avec son air supérieur et soupira à nouveau voyant l'absence de réaction de Heero. Le Capitaine était plutôt brillant d'habitude, mais il pouvait parfois se montrer dense ; il lui faudrait lui mettre les points sur les i s'il voulait que la discussion progresse.

« Le Sandrock ! Tu sais _Sandrock _comme le pays du Moyen-Orient qui appartient aux Winner dont je te parlais tout à l'heure. Est-ce que ça ne vaut pas le coup d'enquêter ? Combien de chances y a-t-il pour que ce soit une coïncidence ? Il se pourrait que ce soit là que ta _« Sainte Demoiselle »_ se cache. »

Son ami eut enfin l'air adéquatement impressionné par ses talents d'enquêteur et commença à jeter des regards curieux alentours comme si le mystérieux navire ou même l'élusive jeune femme elle-même allait subitement surgir de nulle part. Vu qu'ils se trouvaient en plein milieu de la place du Marché et pas du tout près de l'eau, il y avait peu de chances que cela n'arrive. Trowa renifla, l'Amour avait vraiment tendance à ramollir le cerveau.

« Je ne sais pas de quel bateau il s'agit exactement mais cela devrait être inscrit dans les registres du port. »

Il partit en direction de la Capitainerie, confiant que Heero finirait par mordre à l'appât et suivre. Il ne fut pas déçu. C'était assez loin vu que la Capitainerie avait été l'un des premiers arrêts de leur visite, mais ils marchaient vite, le Capitaine presque frétillant d'anticipation.

L'employé blasé en charge des registres n'était pas des plus coopératifs et pleura après une autorisation spéciale et autres paperasses. En revanche, le tristement célèbre regard menaçant de Heero était un effectif, si primitif, argument. Ils apprirent que le Sandrock était un brigantin de cent sept pieds, avec les traditionnels deux mats, des voiles carrées et peu de puissance de feu comme c'est souvent le cas pour les bateaux marchands. Il battait le pavillon du pays qui lui avait donné son nom et appartenait à un certain Quatre Winner, confirmant la suspicion de Trowa que c'était lui qu'il avait cru reconnaître en l'homme blond de tout à l'heure. Il était aussi annoncé comme départant à la prochaine marée et ancré à l'autre bout des docks. Il n'y avait pas assez de temps pour l'intercepter mais Trowa ne voulait pas être celui qui annoncerait la nouvelle à Heero qui se dépêchait déjà dans la direction dont ils étaient venus. Il suivit à un rythme plus modeste, renforçant son courage en prévision de l'inévitable frustration de son ami quand il arriverait à la même conclusion. Il était lui-même déçu car il aurait vraiment aimé rencontrer la femme qui avait fait une si forte impression sur son ami d'ordinaire si austère.

Heero arriva au mouillage du Sandrock juste à temps pour le voir prendre la mer. Il concentra ses efforts à réguler sa respiration après sa course inutile : inspirer… expirer… inspirer… expirer… Il serra les poings. Il n'était pas censé se sentir si impuissant, mais il l'était. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Il n'était pas suffisamment fou pour affréter un navire juste dans le but de poursuivre Miss Winner. Il avait l'influence nécessaire et c'était tentant mais ça aurait été ridicule. Que lui aurait-il dit en la rejoignant ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait quelque chose de tangible entre eux. Il était déjà fiancé à une autre et il ne l'avait rencontré que ce matin même. Bon Sang ! Etait-ce vraiment ce matin ? Il avait l'impression qu'il l'avait cherchée des années durant. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il était en train de devenir fou. Il avait agi toute la journée d'une manière irraisonnée qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Helen était belle, certes. Elle avait été une délicieuse distraction, mais elle était partie. C'était douloureux pour l'instant, mais avec le temps elle ne serait plus qu'une occasion manquée de plus dans une vie qui en avait laissé passer tant d'autres. Il allait l'oublier et retourner à sa vie bien rangée et tout serait pour le mieux. Pour quelle raison était-ce déjà que les hommes n'étaient pas censés pleurer ?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Réponses aux Lecteurs :_

_A **Mouflette** : Merci beaucoup pour ce commentaire enthousiaste. J'espère que cette fic tiendra ses promesses à tes yeux. Vu que je l'ai d'abord écrite en anglais je suis au moins sûre que de précédents lecteurs sont satisfaits jusqu'à ce point. On verra bien pour la suite. _

_A **Christine** : Les updates de cette fic devraient venir relativement vite pour le moment puisque je me contente de traduire ce que j'ai déjà écrit en anglais ; après le rythme rique de ralentir un peu. Quant à ton dessin j'ai terriblement hâte de le voir. Mon e-mail est : cherrymelle 13 yahoo . com sans les espaces bien sûr. Serais-tu d'accord pour que je le mette sur mon livejournal une fois que je l'aurais reçu ?_


	7. Le Départ Précipité

TITRE: **CAPITAINES**

FANDOM: Gundam Wing

COUPLE: 1x2 et diverses romances secondaires.

LABEL: PG-13 pour le chapitre NC-17 pour la fic.

GENRE: AU, Aventures, Historique, Romance

ATTENTION: yaoi, crossdressing

DISCLAIMER: Gundam Wing et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais cette histoire est à moi.

RESUME: Les Caraïbes au temps des Boucaniers. Duo Maxwell est un célèbre Capitaine Pirate lassé des conquêtes faciles. Sa vie va devenir bien plus intéressante quand il rencontre le sombre Capitaine Lowe dans des circonstances pour le moins inhabituelles.

Chapitre 7 : Le Départ Précipité

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et quelques navires venaient juste de prendre la voile profitant de la marée. Les gens étaient venus nombreux pour faire leurs adieux ou conclure quelques ventes de dernière minute avec les marins sur le départ qui risquaient de ne pas revenir à terre pour plusieurs semaines, parfois même plusieurs mois. Les docks étaient inconfortablement bondés.

Lorsqu'il était enfant dans sa lointaine Espagne, Hernan avait souvent était moqué par les autres enfants à cause de son embonpoint. Ils ne voulaient jamais le laisser participer à leurs jeux de ballon disant qu'il était trop gros pour courir. Aujourd'hui la cinquantaine passée, il avait surmonté son enfance traumatisante et se sentait bien dans sa peau grassouillette. Si ces enfants d'autrefois avaient pu le voir maintenant, ils auraient eu honte d'eux-mêmes. Parce qu'en dépit de son poids encombrant, en dépit de son âge, Hernan courait et il était diablement rapide. Il fonçait dans la foule comme un boulet de canon ne ralentissant pour rien ni personne, poussant de côté les passants importuns qui se mettaient en travers de sa route, sourd à leurs protestations indignées. Il avait été de ceux qui avaient suivi après Wufei en cherche de leur Capitaine égaré et avait été le premier à quitter la scène lorsqu'il devint clair que l'équipage de Shinigami allait devoir accomplir l'une de leur mystérieuse disparition.

« Ohéééééé Rashiiiiiid ! Il faut larguer les amarres ! »

Rashid grinça des dents en réponse au volume assourdissant de la voix aigrelette mais se dépêcha néanmoins à préparer le Sandrock. Il semblait qu'ils ne manqueraient pas la marée finalement. Il ne perdit pas un instant à jeter un regard au dessus du garde-fou car il savait bien ce qu'il verrait. La vue du replet espagnol sprintant vers le navire avec un grand sourire sous sa moustache noire était familière. Ces départs en catastrophes devenaient vite lassants. Il donna l'ordre de larguer les amarres et de lâcher les voiles d'une voix urgente, ignorant ostensiblement les membres manquants de l'équipage qui déboulaient sur la passerelle les uns après les autres. Même Auda et Abdul laissant tomber un Wufei crachant et soufflant sur le pont ne lui arracha pas plus qu'un haussement de sourcil.

Quand le Capitaine Shinigami prit finalement sa place à la barre avec un nez en sang et aboya à l'équipage de se mettre à leurs postes dans une voix inhabituellement nasale, tout le monde se dispersa instantanément pour obéir sans le moindre commentaire. Rashid descendit sur le pont inférieur pour s'assurer que les canons étaient solidement attachés. Quand le navire s'éloigna du dock, il entendit la passerelle oubliée s'écraser dans l'eau dans un plouf retentissant. Il secoua la tête avec une indulgence amusée.

Sandrock dans sa forme de brigantin ne pouvait se mesurer au Deathscythe. Il posait en tant que modeste navire marchand et n'avait donc pas beaucoup de voilure. C'était quand même un navire décent et avec la marée à son plus fort et des vents favorables, il mit le port derrière lui en un rien de temps. Toutefois, l'équipage ne commença à se relaxer qu'une fois que la nuit fut tombée sur eux sans le moindre signe de poursuivants et que Duo donna l'ordre familier de lâcher le Deathscythe. Shinigami avait un talent surnaturel pour savoir lorsque quiconque rôdait autour de son navire. C'était grâce à cela que personne n'avait jamais assisté à l'incroyable transformation. S'il l'autorisait maintenant, l'équipage savait qu'ils étaient en sécurité.

C'était une expérience dérangeante que d'être à bord pendant que le changement se produisait et cependant ils s'y étaient tous accoutumés et trouvaient ça étrangement réconfortant maintenant. Ils se réunissaient tous dans les parties habitables du bateau puisque c'étaient les seules qui restaient identiques sur les deux incarnations du navire. Ils écoutaient dans le plus grand silence les craquements de bois et crissements de métal avec une émotion presque religieuse et toujours grandie peu importe le nombre de fois qu'ils avaient assisté au phénomène. Excepté en cas de problèmes qui avaient alors Howard et Gene quitter la sécurité des cabines pour réparer un mécanisme ou un autre, une fois que Shinigami avait activé le levier sur son bureau, la transformation ne prenait qu'un peu moins de quinze minutes. Ce n'était pas long considérant l'étendu de la prouesse, mais les ingénieurs travaillaient à réduire même ce temps négligeable. Ils craignaient que ce ne soit encore trop long parce que les bruyantes machines risquaient de trahir leur position par ces nuits incroyablement calmes quand le son portait loin. Il était déjà arrivé à plusieurs reprises que d'autres marins ou même des insulaires aient entendu la transformation de loin. Toutefois, vu que l'origine du tapage nocturne était trop invraisemblable pour qu'on y prête foi, les sons inconnus avaient donné naissance à de nouvelles légendes de monstres marins qui, tout bien considéré, semblaient bien plus crédibles que la réalité. Même quand c'était involontaire, le Deathscythe était un prolifique faiseur de mythes.

Une fois qu'ils purent quitter les cabines sans danger, l'équipage ne perdit pas de temps à bavarder et s'en allèrent vaquer à leurs tâches respectives. Seul Wufei se faisait remarquer par son absence et Meiran mentionna qu'il se cachait probablement quelque part, se flagellant pour avoir failli dévoiler le secret de Shinigami devant un officier de la Marine. C'était sûrement vrai car le chinois tenait à son honneur par-dessus tout et une si stupide erreur commise sous la colère devait lui avoir fait terriblement honte. Il était probablement en train de présenter ses excuses à ses ancêtres en promettant qu'il essaierait de régner sur son tempérament à l'avenir. Cependant, cette bonne résolution ne tiendrait probablement pas longtemps puisque le pauvre homme vivait dans un environnement très stressant, entouré des gens les plus irritants jamais imaginés et ils auraient même testé la patience du plus équilibré des Saints.

Auda, le cuisinier occasionnel, retourna à ses fourneaux, heureux d'avoir des produits frais qui feraient honneur à son talent. Quand ils passaient un certain temps en haute-mer, le stock s'amenuisait vite et ils devaient se contenter de nourriture simple composée de céréales qui se perdaient moins vite, du porridge en général. L'introduction du riz par les membres asiatiques de leur équipage avait tout de même grandement amélioré leurs menus. Abdul avait la première garde et grimpa à la vigie avec l'agilité que donne l'habitude. Howard et Gene se retirèrent pour discuter des mérites d'une armure contre l'importance de la vitesse du Deathscythe, ou un autre argument du même genre comme ils débattaient souvent pour garder leurs esprits affûtés. Etant celui qui avait inventé les lampes au salpêtre, d'intelligents dispositifs qui étaient disséminés sur le bateau et fournissaient à bord la nécessaire lumière bleue-verte presque indétectable de loin, Hernan était en charge de les allumer et il se mit au travail en sifflotant. Meiran, Rashid et quelques autres s'occupèrent à diverses tâches telles que vérifier que la cargaison était attachée, que les ponts étaient propres et non encombrés et toute autre maintenance nécessaire quand on vit sur un bateau. Quatre, le second en commande par consensus général prit la barre vu que son Capitaine était occupé ailleurs.

L'homme chauve qui s'était présenté sans mentir en tant que le docteur de Duo et Wufei plus tôt dans la journée resta derrière pour dispenser les soins nécessaires aux blessures de son Capitaine. Shinigami l'avait trouvé des années auparavant flottant sur une barge funéraire au large de Batavia. Il y avait probablement une bonne histoire derrière ces évènements mais Omkarnath, que tout le monde appelait simplement O pour des raisons évidentes, ne s'était jamais montré très généreux avec les détails de sa mésaventure. Cet homme mystérieux avait d'impressionnantes connaissances de la médecine orientale et de l'utilisation des plantes. N'ayant nulle part où aller, il avait choisi de rester à bord du Deathscythe et était maintenant chargé de garder l'équipage en vie, ce qui bien souvent se prouvait être un véritable challenge. Duo ayant horreur qu'on le materne et les talents d'infirmière de O laissant plus qu'à désirer, l'examen dura peu de temps. Une fois rassuré que son Capitaine ne se vidait pas de son sang et allé donc survivre, O quitta la pièce en hâte avec un ricanement irrévérencieux. La voix de Duo sonnait vraiment ridicule avec un nez enflé.

Shinigami s'enferma dans ses appartements, étudiant ses cartes pour planifier leur route jusqu'au prochain port. Ils étaient attendus sous une quinzaine à Port Royal où ils devaient livrer un artéfact pour lequel un vieux fou leur avait promis une fortune en pièces d'or. Ils avaient accomplit leur mission en moins de temps que prévu et en dépit des ennuis qu'ils avaient rencontré sur le chemin du retour, ils avaient encore plein de temps devant eux. Duo n'était pas inquiet. Il savait que Deathscythe pouvait atteindre la Jamaïque en une semaine et c'est pourquoi il avait pris le temps de s'arrêter à Sank pour des réparations plus que nécessaires. D'humeur ambitieuse, il se demanda si cela valait la peine de tenter de réduire le trajet de moitié. Cela aurait été impossible pour tout autre capitaine, mais Shinigami n'était pas n'importe qui et ce ne serait rien de plus que le dernier d'une longue liste de défi qu'il se lançait à lui-même sur un coup de tête. Sous ses airs bonhomme, Duo Maxwell était un marin expérimenté et un navigateur talentueux. Il n'y avait pas un récif ni un traître courant qu'il ne connaissait pas dans toutes les Caraïbes et un certain nombre d'autres régions. A la source de la légende de Shinigami, il y avait bien plus que du folklore mais bel et bien un génie authentique, c'était pourquoi son équipage lui accordait une telle confiance.

Une heure après s'être séparés, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la cuisine. C'était une tradition à bord du Deathscythe que de prendre les repas tous ensemble comme une grande famille bruyante. La personne de garde à la vigie était la seule dont on excusait l'absence d'ordinaire, mais aujourd'hui Wufei non plus ne sortit pas de sa cachette. Le dîner fut inhabituellement calme et la conversation fut variée mais resta innocente vu que Shinigami semblait réticent à discuter des évènements de la journée et que personne ne voulait risquer de le mettre en colère comme il l'avait été à midi. Une fois que toutes les assiettes eurent été nettoyées à la fierté joyeuse de Auda, tous sauf Rashid qui était de corvée de barre, se retirèrent vers les quartiers de l'équipage pour dormir ou s'affronter au poker.

Shinigami tâchait de se décider entre aller se coucher sachant qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir et sortir l'un des gros livres qu'il gardait précieusement et lire jusqu'à épuisement. Il fut interrompu là de ses réflexions par un discret coup frappé à la porte. S'il avait été en train de dormir cela ne l'aurait pas réveillé. Une telle considération ne pouvait venir que d'une seule personne et Duo sourit avant d'inviter son visiteur à entrer. Une fois qu'il en eut l'autorisation, Quatre entra dans la cabine d'un pas décisif et posa deux bouteilles sur le bureau. Il adressa un clin d'œil malicieux à Duo et prit un siège. Quatre avait apporté du rhum pour son ami et de la limonade pour lui-même puisque sa religion lui interdisait l'alcool. Duo le taquinait souvent en disant qu'il faisait honte aux pirates vu qu'il ne savait même pas quel goût avait le rhum. Au moins il n'avait pas amené de verres cette fois-ci ; surmonter les bonnes manières du Prince au point qu'il soit capable de boire directement à la bouteille avait été épique. Le blond étudia Duo un moment, notant son apparence générale. Il grimaça avec sympathie quand ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le nez qui avait enflé visiblement.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

« J'ai connu mieux mais j'ai aussi connu pire alors… Doc O m'a assuré qu'il n'y avait rien de cassé mais ça fait quand même un mal de chien. »

Quatre hocha la tête, satisfait, puis commença son interrogation.

« Bon, envie de me dire ce qu'il s'est passé cet après-midi ? »

Duo avait l'air très mal à l'aise et soupira son inconfort. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire quand Quatre voulait quelque chose de vous, à part lui dire la vérité bien sûr. Il avait ce visage angélique et ces yeux sincères auxquels on ne pouvait s'empêcher de confier tous ses secrets et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il savait toujours quand on lui mentait.

« Et bien, je n'étais pas pressé de retourner au bateau… »

Le blond prit un air entendu. « Tu boudais. »

« Peu importe. Je me suis arrêté pour bavarder avec des demoiselles. »

« Je suppose que tu veux parler des prostituées de LeChuck. »

Duo répondit avec un grand sourire non repentant. « C'est ce que je disais. Et puis j'ai aperçu la modiste qui m'a présenté à la fille du Gouverneur. »

« La conquête de la semaine dernière que tu as utilisée puis jetée sans un remords si je ne m'abuse. »

Quatre, contrairement à Wufei, avait une manière de vous gronder qui ne vous donnait pas envie de le frapper. Peut-être parce qu'il sonnait plus amusé que désapprobateur.

« Je me suis juste dit qu'il fallait mieux l'éviter… Tu sais, pour ne pas froisser ses sentiments… »

« Tu t'es sauvé la queue entre les jambes pour éviter une scène. »

Cette fois, Duo ignora l'interruption.

« … et je suis rentré dans le Capitaine Lowe… littéralement. C'est à ce moment que Wufei est arrivé et qu'il est entré dans une autre de ses colères. Je n'ai rien fait pour l'énerver… cette fois-ci. Juré ! »

« Hum hum… Capitaine Lowe tu dis. Tu le connais ? »

« C'est ce qu'il y a de bizarre. Je l'avais déjà rencontré ce matin au Palais… alors que je portais la robe. Quand je l'ai recroisé, j'avais peur qu'il ne me reconnaisse. Je crois qu'il ne s'est douté de rien. Mais quand même, deux collisions avec le même officier dans la même journée, quelqu'un là-haut doit m'en vouloir. C'est une chance sur combien ? »

« Sur beaucoup. »

« Peuh ! On a une chance merdique ces temps-ci. »

« A qui le dis tu ! Personne n'a encore était blessé sérieusement mais je me sentirais mieux une fois qu'on sera à Port Royal. Je ne peux pas attendre d'être débarrassé de ce truc. »

« Tu crois vraiment que la croix est maudite ? Tu n'es pas sérieux. »

« Tout ce que je sais c'est que depuis qu'on l'a trouvée, nous avons été attaqués à deux reprises et Deathscythe a été esquinté dans les deux cas y compris par l'Epyon qui avait pour habitude de nous manquer à chaque fois. Nous avons été pris dans une tempête. Le mât s'est brisé. Tout le monde a été malade ou blessé et maintenant ça ! Une telle série de malchance est inhabituelle, tu ne trouves pas ? Peu importe comment tu vois les choses, ça n'a pas l'air naturel… et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

« Ok ok. C'est probablement suffisant pour rendre n'importe qui superstitieux mais ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais y faire grand-chose. Je refuse de jeter la croix à la flotte vu ce que Serin est prêt à nous en offrir. Dans moins d'une semaine nous serons en Jamaïque, donc, même si tu as raison, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant que les choses ne rentrent dans l'ordre. »

« Puisse Allah t'entendre, Duo ! Puisse Allah t'entendre… »

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Réponse aux Lecteurs :_

_A **Cacacounette** : Voilà un commentaire bien bref mais qui va droit au vif. Merci beaucoup. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi._

_A **Christine** : A vrai dire la prochaine rencontre n'est pas pour tout de suite vu qu'il y a beaucoup de choses à dire dans l'intervalle. Mais bon elle sera monumentale quand elle viendra donc ça devrait compenser. J'ai bien reçu ton dessin qui tient maintenant la place d'honneur dans ma galerie sur lj. Je mettrais l'adresse quelque part ici pour que mes autres lecteurs puissent profiter de ton talent._


	8. Le Reve Brise

TITRE: **CAPITAINES**

FANDOM: Gundam Wing

COUPLE: 1x2 et diverses romances secondaires.

LABEL: PG-13 pour le chapitre NC-17 pour la fic.

GENRE: AU, Aventures, Historique, Romance

ATTENTION: yaoi, crossdressing

DISCLAIMER: Gundam Wing et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais cette histoire est à moi.

RESUME: Les Caraïbes au temps des Boucaniers. Duo Maxwell est un célèbre Capitaine Pirate lassé des conquêtes faciles. Sa vie va devenir bien plus intéressante quand il rencontre le sombre Capitaine Lowe dans des circonstances pour le moins inhabituelles.

Chapitre 8 : Le Rêve Brisé.

Le Capitaine Lowe resta seul sur le quai longtemps après que les voiles du Sandrock aient disparu à l'horizon. Perdu dans ses pensées et étouffé de regrets, il n'entendit même pas Trowa approcher derrière lui. Quand son ami lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule, il la repoussa machinalement. Il appréciait le geste venant de quelqu'un qu'il savait peu démonstratif, mais il ne pouvait accepter la moindre gentillesse sans perdre le peu de respect qu'il avait encore. Il ne pouvait continuer à s'apitoyer sur lui-même. Il était plus que temps de remettre le masque du _Soldat Parfait. _Personne, pas même son seul ami au monde, n'avait besoin de savoir qu'il ne lui allait plus aussi bien qu'avant. Il lui faudrait faire aller avec un costume trop étroit et il devrait garder ses émotions enfermées dans son coeur pour éviter que les coutures ne craquent.

« Rentrons. Je suis sûr que tu as vu tout ce que tu voulais. »

Trowa soupira doucement. Ca ne servait à rien d'en faire tout un drame quand le principal intéressé semblait décider à oublier toute l'affaire. Et pourtant, en seulement quelques heures il avait été séduit par ce Heero plus spontané. Il lui manquerait. Il emboîta silencieusement le pas au Capitaine, à peine capable de suivre sans courir, et c'était lui qui avait les jambes les plus longues…

Quand Heero stoppa abruptement, Trowa dut utiliser ses exceptionnels réflexes pour faire un pas de côté au dernier moment. Toute autre personne l'aurait percuté de plein fouet.

« Yuy ! Qu'est ce que tu fous bordel ?»

Malgré le ton coloré --souvenir de son temps comme mercenaire quand il traînait avec des gens plus rudes-- sur lequel Trowa s'était rabattu dans son énervement, Heero ne réagit pas. En fait, pour tout ce qu'il bougeait, il aurait tout aussi bien pu être fait de marbre.

Intrigué, Trowa marcha à la hauteur de son ami pour savoir quel était le problème. Aussitôt qu'il vit le regard choqué du jeune homme il devint inquiet. D'ordinaire, Heero n'avait que trois expressions : inexpressif, furieux et satisfait, la deuxième et la troisième n'étant que de légères variations de la première avec un froncement de sourcils plus prononcé pour « furieux » et un rictus à peine visible pour « satisfait ». L'expression qu'il arborait à présent en revanche était difficile à cataloguer et chargée de plus d'émotions que Trowa était confortable d'attribuer à son ami toujours si réservé. C'était un mélange élaboré d'incrédulité, rage, frustration et amusement parmi d'autres moins faciles à discerner et elles continuaient à se succéder à une vitesse alarmante. L'espion commença à craindre quelle serait la prochaine émotion à se manifester, parce que quelle qu'elle soit, elle serait violente. Il se demanda ce qui avait pu provoquer une telle réaction.

Trowa suivit le regard fixe de Heero vers une échoppe toute proche. Ca avait l'air d'être une épicerie ordinaire et il ne voyait rien là d'exceptionnel, rien qui n'attirât son attention en tous cas. Il regarda à nouveau dans les yeux de Heero. Son ami ne clignait même pas des paupières. Trowa se retourna vers le magasin et observa plus soigneusement. Une devanture fanée, une porte vitrée avec des petits carreaux sales, une peinture marron écaillée et une simple enseigne de bois avec un « Chez Barney » à moitié effacé écrit dessus. Banal, banal et encore plus banal. Rien ici qui devrait pétrifier un homme aussi coriace que le Capitaine Lowe. Il est vrai qu'il était un peu maniaque, si la propreté quasiment compulsive de ses appartements était de quelque indication, mais pas assez pour qu'il devienne meurtrier parce que le ménage n'était pas le fort de Barney --qui qu'il soit. C'était inutile. Trowa n'y comprenait rien…

C'est alors qu'il remarqua l'avis de recherche posté sur le mur de la boutique. C'était sûrement ça. Il n'avait pas la vue anormalement développée de Heero et donc ne pouvait distinguer clairement le visage dessiné sur le papier mais il pouvait lire sans mal la légende qui proclamait « Duo Maxwell dit Shinigami recherché mort ou vif » en grosses lettres noires. C'était un avis posé par la Marine et les yeux de Trowa s'écarquillèrent au montant de la récompense. Il ne savait pas que la Marine de Sank avait de telles ressources. Il faudrait qu'il parle à quelqu'un au sujet de son misérable salaire. Ils feraient bien de lui offrir une augmentation substantielle s'ils voulaient le garder sous leurs ordres.

Heero n'avait toujours pas bougé mais son esprit fonctionnait à toute vitesse. Il se refusait à croire qu'il était rentré dans le pirate le plus recherché de l'Histoire et ne l'avait même pas reconnu. Si cette petite pièce d'information était révélée, il serait la risée de l'armée. Quant au reste… il se refusait à y penser… C'est vrai que l'homme avait dissimulé son visage, mais tout de même… Il avait même dit que son nom était Duo, pour l'amour du Ciel. A quoi pouvait-il bien penser ? Bien sûr il savait parfaitement à quoi il pensait, mais ces pensées là étaient dangereuses dans l'immédiat. Le pire était que le chinois avait plus ou moins tout révélé, si ce n'est le nom exact de Shinigami, devant un officier de la Marine. Peut-être que c'était ça le problème. Peut-être que si on le lui avait épelé, le Capitaine Lowe se serait sorti la tête du cul et aurait fait quelque chose au lieu de rester planter là comme un écolier énamouré.

Comment quelqu'un pouvait être aussi stupide le dépassait. Peu importe que ce soit après lui-même qu'il en ait. Il avait même aperçu la célèbre natte et les yeux violets ! Mais au lieu de titiller l'instinct du soldat comme cela aurait du, cela avait éveillé des émotions radicalement différentes. Il faudrait aussi qu'il se penche sur cet autre problème. Il n'en avait vraiment pas envie, mais il n'avait pas le choix…

Heero n'était pas très perceptif quand il s'agissait d'êtres humains, peut-être parce qu'il ne les aimait pas tant que ça. Qu'on lui donne des plans de bataille, les schémas d'un bateau ou un itinéraire à planifier et il faisait des merveilles. Il pouvait vous dire précisément quel était le problème d'un seul regard. Mais qu'on ajoute de vraies personnes et il était perdu. Il ne les comprenait pas. Il n'était pas très physionomiste non plus. Du moins la plupart du temps il ne l'était pas. Il fallait que vous lui fassiez une sacrée impression pour qu'il se rappelle votre visage et précisément : Helen Winner avait fait excellente impression. Il serait maintenant capable de voir son visage en forme de cœur dans ses rêves pendant des années et avec une incroyable clarté. C'est pourquoi il était à même de dire que c'était son visage dessiné sur l'avis de recherche de Duo Maxwell. Et ceci était tout à fait impossible. Les implications étaient… ridicules.

Hélas, se voiler la face ne pouvait plus l'aider maintenant. Il se devait d'affronter la vérité aussi douloureuse soit-elle. On s'était joué de lui de bout en bout et il n'y avait pas d'excuses pour son comportement. Peut-être, s'il se montrait charitable, pouvait-il se pardonner d'avoir été berné la première fois car il lui fallait reconnaître que le déguisement était parfait. Que la charmante Helen Winner ait été quoi que ce soit d'autre que la Demoiselle qu'elle prétendait être était difficile à croire. Alors qu'elle soit un homme et qui plus est un pirate semblait tout simplement impossible. Elle avait réussi à tromper tout un régiment pour l'amour de Dieu ! Et elle n'était rien de plus qu'une illusion. C'était inimaginable. Personne ne voudrait le croire s'il révélait cette information, non qu'il ait la moindre intention de la révéler, mais ça le faisait se sentir un peu moins que comme un complet imbécile.

Ou du moins il se serait senti moins stupide s'il avait pu oublier leur deuxième rencontre, ce qui était malheureusement impossible avec ce qu'il savait à présent. Il avait été en possession de toutes les pièces du puzzle et les avaient ignorées, préférant rester dans son doux rêve. Les yeux étrangement colorés qu'il croyait avoir imaginé, les cheveux qui étaient du même bronze chaud que ceux d'Helen, la sensation de l'étranger pressé contre sa poitrine quand le chinois dérangé l'avait forcé à reculer, l'eau de Cologne qu'il avait senti alors et qui lui avait parue étrangement familière. Jusqu'au fait qu'ils se soient croisés par deux fois dans les mêmes circonstances semblait être fait pour le narguer, d'autant plus quand Duo lui-même avait fait une remarque à ce sujet. « Stupide » n'était pas un mot assez fort, il devait être décérébré. Le pirate avait du trouver la situation hilarante. On s'amuserait sûrement beaucoup aux dépends du Capitaine Lowe à bord du Deathscythe ce soir.

« Alors c'est lui le redoutable Capitaine Shinigami ? Il n'a pas l'air si extraordinaire ! »

Heero n'était pas perdu dans ses pensées au point de ne pas entendre le commentaire de son ami et il éclata de rire. Oh, tout au contraire, Duo **était** extraordinaire ! Dangereusement. Au point de rendre les gens stupides. Du moins lorsqu'il portait une robe il l'était, malheureusement.

Trowa sursauta au rire soudain de son ami. Ca y était ! Le Capitaine Lowe avait finalement craqué, ce qui n'était pas surprenant vu son passé. L'homme aux yeux verts était même surpris que ça ne soit pas arrivé plus tôt. Toutefois, de toutes les réactions violentes auxquelles il s'était attendu, le rire était bien la dernière. Ce n'était pas non plus celle qu'il aurait préférée. Bien sûr un Heero furieux était effrayant mais au moins il savait comment réagir avec une telle réaction : s'écarter de son passage marchait plutôt bien. Mais un Heero hystériquement amusé ? Il ne savait pas quoi faire. C'était totalement en dehors de son domaine d'expertise et donc plus dérangeant qu'une simple fureur. Quelle était l'attitude à adopter avec les hystériques déjà ? Les gifler ? Mais bien sûr ! Trowa n'était pas à ce point suicidaire. Il lui faudrait ressortir à la raison, même s'il était bien connu que raisonner avec les fous était au mieux inutile et pouvait s'avérer dangereux.

« Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il y a de drôle ? »

Heero lui jeta un regard et fit un effort pour retrouver son sang-froid. Il fit un signe de tête vers l'avis de recherche et expliqua d'une voix plaisante : « C'est Shinigami ! »

« Euh, oui j'avais remarqué. »

« Tout comme le garçon en noir dans lequel j'ai foncé tout à l'heure. »

« Oh. »

« Tout comme Helen Winner. »

« Oh… **OH**…! Attends une seconde ! Je croyais qu'Helen Winner était une femme ? »

« Oui, je le croyais aussi. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que je comprends. »

« Je n'en suis pas sûr non plus. »

L'espion résista à son envie d'étrangler Heero. Ce n'était probablement pas le meilleur moyen d'obtenir une explication sensée, même si l'acte aurait été satisfaisant par lui-même. Il prit une large bouffée d'air et retourna à son interrogation avec un calme nouvellement restauré.

« N'as-tu pas rencontré Helen au Palais ? »

« Si. »

« Mais c'était Shinigami ? »

« Hm hm… Dans une robe parme. Avec un jupon… et de la dentelle. »

« Dérangeant. Et que faisait un pirate au Palais de Gouverneur pour commencer ? »

« A part me faire tourner en bourrique tu veux dire ? Aucune idée. Probablement venu voler quelque chose… »

« Tu l'as rencontré près des bureaux ? »

« Non. Sur le chemin des appartements de Relena. Pourquoi ? »

Une image déplaisante commença à prendre forme dans l'esprit de Trowa mais il pensa que ce n'était le meilleur moment pour en faire part à son ami déjà traumatisé.

« Peu importe. Et il portait une robe ? »

« Et du maquillage. Il avait même une ombrelle. »

« Euh… d'accord. Et est-ce que ce formidable pirate a d'autres activités à part se déguiser en jeunes filles innocentes ? Des activités de pirate je veux dire ? »

« Bien sûr. » Trowa semblait curieux. « Tu sais comme d'habitude : voler, piller et assassiner à l'occasion… »

« Je vois. L'avais-tu déjà rencontré avant aujourd'hui ? »

Heero prit un air offensé. « Bien sûr que non. Sinon je l'aurais reconnu… Mais une fois j'étais à bord d'une frégate qu'il a coulée. »

« Fascinant. Est-il vraiment tout ce qu'on dit de lui ? Parce qu'il a l'air terriblement jeune, pas du tout ce qu'on imaginerait d'un pirate. »

« Je pense qu'il est plus vieux qu'il en a l'air parce que ça fait des années qu'il est dans le coin. Peu importe l'âge qu'il a, ça reste un sale gosse. Ses blagues sont toujours de mauvais goût. »

« Des blagues ? Depuis quand est-ce que les pirates font des blagues ? Et que veux-tu dire par blagues ? »

« Une fois il s'est glissé dans le garde-manger de l'armée et a mis des laxatifs dans les réserves. Une autre fois il a peint des commentaires grossiers sur les voiles d'une frégate neuve, tu peux imaginer comment s'est passée l'inauguration… Il est même parvenu à détonner notre dépôt de munition et il s'est arrangé pour que l'explosion ait l'air d'un feu d'artifice. »

« Comment savez-vous que c'était lui. »

« Il aime se vanter. Il envoie toujours un avertissement au Gouverneur quand il est sur le point de nous jouer un nouveau tour et malgré ça, il n'y a pas moyen de l'attraper. C'est comme s'il faisait exprès de mettre les officiels en colère. C'est pour ça que la récompense est aussi élevée. »

« Je m'en tiens à ce que j'ai dit : c'est un individu dérangé. »

« Oui. Mais il est aussi très doué. En tant que pirate il est impressionnant. Un véritable fléau. Il a coulé plus de bateaux à lui seul que tous les autres Capitaines réunis et il disparaît toujours sans la moindre trace. La plupart des rumeurs sont simplement absurdes mais c'est vrai qu'il a la chance du Diable. Et un navire exceptionnel. Cette frégate est incroyable. Elle s'appelle le Deathscythe et c'est la plus rapide que j'ai… Putain ! Je suis un idiot ! »

Trowa resta figé à se demander ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que Heero s'arrête en plein milieu de sa phrase et détale. Puisque le meilleur moyen d'élucider ce nouveau mystère était de le suivre, Trowa se mit à courir après son ami. Il parvint à rattraper le Capitaine avec quelques efforts.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

« Il faut que j'affrète un navire, il est encore temps de le rattraper. »

« Ne disais-tu pas qu'il est trop rapide ? Qu'y a-t-il de différent cette fois-ci ? »

Heero lui adressa un sourire supérieur et répondit sans ralentir sa course : « Il n'était pas à bord du Deathscythe cette fois et ce brigantin, Sandrock, ne fait pas le poids devant mon Wing. »

Trowa se dit qu'il ferait tout aussi bien de suivre. Il n'avait aucun ordre strict regardant la manière de conduire sa mission d'espionnage et il se pourrait bien que partir en poursuite d'un bateau pirate soit juste ce qu'il lui fallait. Il voulait aussi garder un œil sur Heero et était vraiment curieux de savoir comment tout cela allait tourner. La prochaine rencontre promettait d'être intéressante. Il était prêt à parier qu'il y aurait des étincelles entre les deux Capitaines.


	9. Le Paisible Voyage

TITRE: **CAPITAINES**

FANDOM: Gundam Wing

COUPLE: 1x2 et diverses romances secondaires.

LABEL: PG-13 pour le chapitre NC-17 pour la fic.

GENRE: AU, Aventures, Historique, Romance

ATTENTION: yaoi, crossdressing

DISCLAIMER: Gundam Wing et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais cette histoire est à moi.

RESUME: Les Caraïbes au temps des Boucaniers. Duo Maxwell est un célèbre Capitaine Pirate lassé des conquêtes faciles. Sa vie va devenir bien plus intéressante quand il rencontre le sombre Capitaine Lowe dans des circonstances pour le moins inhabituelles.

Chapitre 9 : Le Paisible Voyage.

Cela faisait maintenant un moment qu'ils voguaient. Ils étaient allés bon train les premiers jours. Cela n'avait rien de surprenant puisque Duo avait décidé qu'il atteindrait Port Royal en moins de temps que la semaine entière que cela prenait d'ordinaire. Ce que Shinigami voulait, Shinigami l'obtenait. L'incroyable rapidité de leur départ leur avait donné une bonne longueur d'avance sur la frégate militaire qui suivait à leur insu. Le Wing se trouvait bien loin du Deathscythe quand il émergea des entrailles du Sandrock et Heero n'était donc pas près de les trouver. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de leur destination et était toujours en train de chercher un lent brigantin après tout.

Cependant, à l'aube du troisième jour, le vent mourut subitement. Il n'y avait plus le moindre souffle d'air et ils devaient faire aller avec les courants et d'expertes manœuvres du gouvernail pour faire le moindre progrès. C'était pour le moins fastidieux et l'un dans l'autre, ils étaient plus ou moins coincés, immobiles sous un soleil de plomb. Les membres d'équipage n'étaient pas vraiment ravis de la situation. La conviction que la croix de leur dernier butin était maudite s'était rapidement répandue dans leurs rangs. Ils s'en plaignaient grincheusement entre eux, discutant des différentes façons de se débarrasser de l'objet, du moins ils se plaignaient lorsqu'ils étaient hors de portée de leur irritable Capitaine. Shinigami était probablement le plus frustré de tous puisque ce délai rendait impossible l'accomplissement de son tout dernier challenge, mais il avait été clair sur le fait qu'il ne voulait rien entendre au sujet de la croix.

A part se plaindre, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire de toutes manières. L'éventualité de jeter l'artéfact par-dessus bord avait été débattue longuement mais à l'arrivée, ils restaient des pirates avides d'argent et se montraient donc réticents à laisser tomber une juteuse récompense. D'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient pas la moindre preuve qu'une si drastique action porterait ses fruits.

Le Deathscythe se balançait donc au gré des flots pendant que son équipage espérait qu'il soit pris dans un courant plus fort qui le mènerait loin de cette région dépourvu de vent. Sans aucune navigation nécessaire, tout le monde à bord cherchait à s'occuper. Par chance, il y avait eu beaucoup à faire dans les débuts vu que certaines des réparations nécessaires à Deathscythe n'avaient pu être faites à Sank alors qu'il était sous la forme du Sandrock. Howard et Gene n'avaient pas perdu de temps à recruter tous les hommes capables pour les aider à réparer telle ou telle pièce de machinerie. Personne n'avait vraiment protesté puisque cela leur donnait quelque chose à faire et contribuait à leur changer les idées. L'inconvénient avec leur bonne volonté était qu'avec autant de gens travaillant aux réparations, celles-ci furent finies en un temps record. En conséquence, sept jours après leur départ précipité et cinq depuis qu'ils étaient coincés, ils s'ennuyaient à périr.

Le côté positif était qu'il y avait plus de volontaires pour lessiver les ponts qu'il n'y en avait jamais eu et ils brillaient à présent comme un beau doublon neuf. C'était aussi le cas de tous les moindres recoins du bateau, y compris ceux qui n'avaient précédemment pas vu brosse ni savon depuis que le Deathscythe nouveau-né avait quitté le chantier naval. Wufei, qui avait finalement montré son visage autour du cinquième jour était le seul à ne pas participer au collectif effort ménager, estimant clairement que de telles tâches étaient en dessous de lui. Il était distant comme à son habitude et n'avait pas offert la moindre excuse pour sa crise de colère ni pour la grosse gaffe qu'il avait bien failli commettre. Personne ne s'était attendu à autre chose. Le simple fait qu'il soit resté cinq jours en isolation et qu'il ne reprenne pas son argument contre Duo ni ne s'en prenne à Auda ou Abdul pour l'avoir si rudement malmené consistait en une excuse suffisante pour tous les partis concernés. D'autant plus quand le fier chinois semblait avoir trouvé encore un autre moyen de se punir. Pendant que ses camarades étaient occupés à nettoyer le bateau, il avait trouvé une longue planche, l'avait fixé sur la rambarde et entreprit de pagayer Deathscythe hors de danger à lui tout seul. Le reste de l'équipage avait observé ses efforts avec scepticisme mais personne n'avait osé faire de commentaires. Qu'importe que cela soit inutile du moment que cela gardait Wufei occupé et l'aidait peut-être même à regagner confiance en lui.

Faire le ménage pouvait être lassant, même pour des pirates à demi morts d'ennui et ils se distrayaient aussi dans des jeux de poker sans fin. Des fortunes en or et bijoux avaient changé de mains tant de fois que certaines avaient fait le tour complet et étaient revenues dans les mains de leurs propriétaires initiaux. Etant donné qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait eu la moindre intention de ruiner ses équipiers cela n'avait pas grande importance. Ils jouaient de l'argent plus par habitude qu'en raison d'un quelconque désir de s'enrichir. Même s'ils s'arrêtaient de jouer possédant exactement la même somme que lorsqu'ils avaient commencé, ils auraient au moins réussi à tuer un peu de temps.

Le neuvième jour, Duo était assis au soleil, invraisemblablement raccommodant le pavillon noir qu'on avait descendu pour une lessive encore plus improbable, lorsqu'il fut interrompu par des voix venant des cuisines. Il se leva et all s'enquérir du motif de la commotion. Il surprit la fin d'un argument entre plusieurs membres de son équipage. Quelque chose comme : « Je ne veux pas me faire allumer par le Capitaine. » Duo soupira avec lassitude se demandant quoi d'autre pouvait bien poser problème sur ce satané navire, puis présenta des excuses silencieuses à Deathscythe. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas insulter un si fidèle compagnon peu importe les circonstances.

Toujours très observateur, Hernan fut le premier à apercevoir Shinigami les scrutant depuis le pont supérieur. Il donna des coudes et fit taire les autres sans grande discrétion. Quelques regards apeurés furent jetés en direction de Duo et d'autres commentaires urgents furent échangés en murmures. Après un certain temps, Auda s'avança. Il ôta son familier fez rouge dans un inhabituel geste de déférence et commença à le tordre entre des mains tremblantes. Le cuisinier n'était pas du genre nerveux et le Capitaine était de plus en plus inquiet. Le silence s'éternisait et Duo était sur le point d'interroger le pauvre homme quand celui-ci se racla la gorge et tressaillit légèrement au bruit soudain dans l'inquiétant silence.

« Capitaine, il y a un problème avec les réserves… »

Bien sûr, Auda n'avait pas été choisi ambassadeur sans raison. Le plus récent problème concernait forcément les cuisines. Comme l'arabe n'ajoutait rien de plus, Shinigami s'impatienta.

« Et bien ? Continue ! Quel est le problème avec les réserves ? »

« Il y a des insectes dans la farine et… ben dans les céréales aussi. »

« Fantastique ! Juste ce qu'il nous fallait. Tu n'as pas pensé à vérifier les sacs à Sank ? Tu devrais savoir que certains marchands sont peu scrupuleux, pauvre âme naïve ! »

« C'est justement ça Capitaine. Je les ai vérifiés. Je le fais toujours et ils étaient sains. Vous pouvez demander à Meiran si vous ne me croyez pas, elle est venue au marché avec moi. »

« Tu as du bâcler le travail. » Auda eut l'air affronté. « Ils étaient sûrement au milieu et tu ne les auras pas vu. C'est la seule explication. Des insectes n'apparaissent pas de nulle part. »

« Ben sauf que ceux-là si. » Le commentaire venait de Howard et était un grognement à peine audible. Les oreilles fines de Shinigami l'entendirent quand même.

« Y avait-il quelque chose que tu voulais dire Howard ? »

« Et bien justement, il y a quelque chose. Tu peux te cacher la tête dans le sable aussi profond que tu veux Gamin, cela ne changera rien au fait qu'il se passe des choses bizarres sur ce bateau. Ces insectes, qui ne ressemblent à rien que je n'aie jamais vu au passage, sont juste la dernière d'une longue liste de choses anormales. Ce bateau est maudit ! »

Shinigami explosa d'une fureur prévisible : « Mon Deathscythe n'est pas maudit tu m'entends ? Je ne veux pas entendre un mot de plus sur le sujet. »

« Et bien Deathscythe n'est peut-être pas maudit, mais cette croix l'est pour sûr. »

Duo prétendit ne pas avoir entendu la dernière pique de Howard et l'ignora complètement, se tournant plutôt vers un récalcitrant Auda.

« Peux-tu voir ce qui peut être sauvé et me donner une estimation du temps qu'il nous reste avec le stock actuel ? »

Le cuisinier avait anticipé la requête de son Capitaine et avait déjà fait ses calculs. Ils se frotta la nuque maladroitement, mal à l'aise d'être le centre de toute l'attention mais donna son rapport comme si de rien n'était.

« Hum… Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour la farine ni l'avoine mais on devrait pouvoir nettoyer le riz. Me faudra quand même de l'aide parce que ça va être un cauchemar de le trier un grain à la fois. On a encore un peu de viande salée, des pommes de terre et quelques fruits qui ne sont pas encore trop abîmés. Si on peut aussi prendre quelques poissons, on devrait tenir une autre semaine à peu près mais ce sera avec des rations minimales. »

« Bien. C'est déjà ça. Prends toute l'aide que tu veux parmi l'équipage. C'est la nouvelle priorité. »

Duo était sur le point de retourner à sa couture visiblement décidé à chasser le sujet de son esprit lorsqu'il remarqua que personne n'avait bougé. Il se retourna et tonna d'une voix fracassante : « Et bien ? Qu'attendez-vous ? Mettez vous au travail ! »

Il patienta jusqu'à ce que l'équipage se soit dispersé en hâte sans autre sollicitation de sa part et soupira lourdement. Il refusait d'envisager la réelle possibilité d'une malédiction. C'était une des rares choses dont il avait vraiment peur et ne voulait pas apparaître diminué aux yeux de ses subordonnés. Pour l'instant, cela lui convenait parfaitement de nier l'évidence, mais il ne savait pas pour combien de temps cela serait possible…

Le reste de la journée se passa sans autre incident. Une partie de l'équipage joignit Auda dans les cuisines afin de l'aider à sauver ce qui pouvait l'être des réserves. Tout le monde était heureux de faire quelque chose de différent pour une fois, même s'il s'agissait d'une tâche aussi ennuyeuse que trier des grains de riz. L'alternative avait été de remettre une couche de peinture sur la coque de Deathscythe et vu qu'ils étaient toujours immobilisés sous le soleil, ils savaient que les vapeurs de la peinture auraient été inconfortables. Les plus aventureux se risquèrent à s'essayer à la pêche. Ironiquement, ils s'aperçurent que les vermines qui infestaient la farine faisaient des appâts décents pour attraper toute une variété de petits poissons. Leur stock n'étant pas encore totalement épuisé, il importait peu que leurs prises soient plutôt modestes. Leur préoccupation quant à la taille des poissons tenait plus de la compétition bon enfant qu'ils avaient lancée que de la crainte d'aller le ventre vide. Duo les observa d'un regard prudent, soulagé finalement de voir que leur bonne humeur était revenue. Il n'y aurait pas de mutinerie aujourd'hui et il pouvait souffler un peu. Il s'autorisa même à participer à la compétition de pêche une fois que le pavillon noir avait été réparé et flottait à nouveau du haut du mât principal. Il accepta de bonne grâce toutes les moqueries quand il devint apparent qu'il faisait un piètre pêcheur.

Le dîner ce soir-là fut des plus agréables. Les plaisanteries fusaient et les inquiétudes du début de la journée semblaient être oubliées. Le grand moment du repas arriva lorsqu'Auda refusa de servir à Shinigami tout autre chose que le minuscule poisson-chat qui avait été sa seule prise. Auda jouait sa fausse sévérité avec maestria, même quand confronté aux lèvres tremblantes du Capitaine et ne céda que lorsque tous estimèrent que Duo avait supplié avec assez de conviction. On finit par lui offrir un bar de bonne taille et Shinigami attaqua son repas avec gusto, ignorant ostensiblement les rires de son équipage.

Tout le monde se mit au lit tard, mais dans une bonne humeur qui avait été absente ces derniers temps. Shinigami se retira également même s'il savait que le sommeil serait long à venir. Une existence passée à se battre contre le monde entier lui avait laissé le sommeil léger et il se réveillait au moindre signe que quelque chose clochait. Il souffrait aussi de cauchemars récurrents depuis aussi loin qu'il se souvienne. Ces derniers étaient le résultat d'avoir perdu beaucoup d'êtres chers et d'avoir vécu nombre d'expériences traumatisantes. En dépit de son nom macabre, Shinigami avait une personnalité plutôt joyeuse en plein jour. Au plus noir de la nuit en revanche, il se complaisait dans des ténèbres intérieures qui avaient même son équipage contemplant la possibilité qu'il soit bel et bien le démon que les gens voyaient en lui. Il avait peut-être d'étranges habitudes nocturnes, mais il n'était pas un total insomniaque non plus. Il été habitué à dormir légèrement et mal mais pas à être incapable de dormir du tout comme semblait être le cas depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Sank.

Il était heureux qu'il ait si bien dormi dans le lit de Relena puisqu'il avait l'impression que c'était uniquement grâce à ces quelques heures de sommeil qu'il ne s'était pas encore écroulé. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis, à moins que la vague somnolence à laquelle il se laissait aller de temps à autre ne compte et celle-ci prenait toujours place dans la journée. Il ne pouvait s'expliquer pourquoi il était incapable de dormir pendant la nuit. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il était anormalement tendu. Il y avait comme une attente dans l'air et il ne savait à quoi l'attribuer. Au début de leur voyage, il avait excusé ce sentiment par son appréhension regardant ce que la malédiction allait leur réserver cette fois-ci --non qu'il croie sincèrement qu'ils soient maudits. Cependant, il savait que c'était autre chose. C'était juste qu'il ne savait pas quoi exactement et cela le frustrait terriblement. Comme il avait appris à se fier à son instinct avec les années, il se tenait prêt à toute éventualité et pourtant il avait l'obscure certitude que cela ne suffirait pas. Le plus étrange était qu'il n'était pas sûr que ce qui venait fût à craindre. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose. Et oui cela le rendait anxieux, mais il n'avait pas l'impression que ce serait une mauvaise chose, juste quelque chose de déconcertant. Shinigami détestait être déconcerté.

Il y avait aussi le problème de ces rêves qui n'en étaient pas et avaient plutôt l'air de visions l'assaillant à chaque fois qu'il parvenait à fermer les yeux. Il revoyait sans cesse des yeux sans visage, d'un bleu profond, qui le fixaient avec une extraordinaire intensité. Il ne pouvait placer ce sombre regard comme appartenant à qui que ce soit qu'il connaissait mais ne parvenait pas non plus à échapper aux frissons qu'il provoquait. Des frissons d'émoi, pas de froid et parlant d'anticipation plus que de danger. Toute cette énergie nerveuse allait le rendre fou. D'autant plus que l'impression d'être observé s'étendait même à ses heures de veille. C'était comme si on le hantait.

Il était tard et il n'était pas plus près de trouver la pièce manquante de ce puzzle lorsqu'il entendit un hurlement à vous glacer les sangs venant du pont. Shinigami était dehors avant même qu'il ne réalise qu'il avait bougé. Le cri empli de terreur avait été produit par une voix féminine et Meiran étant la seule femme à bord il était facile de savoir de qui il venait. La jeune Chinoise était de garde et aussitôt qu'il fut sur le pont, Duo regarda en haut de la vigie pour savoir ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver. La demoiselle était hardie et pas du tout prône à l'hystérie ; quelque soit le problème, c'était sûrement grave si cela avait provoqué une telle réaction.

Duo avait été le premier sur les lieux mais le reste de l'équipage n'était pas loin derrière lui et bientôt le pont fut submergé par des pirates inquiets et à moitié dévêtus. Ils resteraient longtemps honteux du temps qu'ils mirent à réagir une fois confrontés à la scène aberrante qui les attendait. Le navire grouillait littéralement de goélands volant dans le plus grand désordre comme si devenus fous. Les oiseaux étaient partout et semblaient attaquer le Deathscythe, aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître. Certains fonçaient la tête la première sur les ponts ou les mâts pendant que d'autres éventraient les voiles et le pavillon noir qui venait juste d'être raccommodé.

« Meiraaan !!! »

L'exclamation terrifiée de Wufei les sortit tous de leur stupeur et porta leur attention vers la jeune fille. Meiran devait avoir vu les goélands arriver et réalisant le danger de sa position, avait essayé de descendre de la vigie aussi vite que possible. Cependant, dans sa panique elle s'était emmêlée dans les cordages et se trouvait suspendue à quatre mètres du sol, incapable de dégager ses membres prisonniers. Elle était visiblement morte de peur et se débattaient inutilement alors que des oiseaux vicieux passaient à sa portée l'égratignant de leurs griffes et becs à chaque passage.

Une fois la situation appréhendée, l'équipage ne perdit pas de temps à organiser le sauvetage. Wufei fut le premier à venir à sa rescousse brandissant le sabre dont il ne se séparait jamais devant lui pour repousser la rafle incessante des oiseaux. Duo et Quatre le flanquèrent sans se concerter dans une manœuvre bien huilée. Tous deux étaient également armés étant donné que quel que soit le cas d'urgence sur un bateau pirate, il nécessitait généralement l'utilisation d'armes et ils étaient entraînés à ne jamais quitter leurs cabines sans elles. Derrière eux, tout l'équipage faisait de leur mieux pour stopper l'invasion par tous les moyens possibles. Hernan avait couru allumer les lampes au salpêtre espérant que leur lumière surnaturelle effraierait les goélands. Suivant une inspiration similaire, Rashid avait enflammé deux torches qu'il agitait devant lui avec de grands gestes dans l'espoir de brûler ou chasser les oiseaux. Ahmad maniait avec dextérité le vieux fouet qu'il utilisait jadis pour entraîner les chevaux de Maître Quatre. Abdul et Doc O se défendait à l'aide de grands bâtons pendant qu'Auda lui-même s'était armé d'un balai à l'air menaçant. Howard avait sorti toute sa collection de pistolets et les déchargeait l'un après l'autre sans faillir. Gene, roulé en boule sur le sol, dans l'espoir de présenter la cible la moins idéale possible, rechargeait les pistolets avec toute l'urgence requise. Il s'époumonait aussi à prodiguer des conseils utiles tels que de se protéger les yeux. Howard ne se préoccupait pas vraiment de viser un oiseau à la fois : ils étaient assez nombreux et volaient en un essaim si dense qu'il touchait presque à tous les coups. Le bruit des détonations à lui seul jouait en leur faveur vu que cela semblait effrayer les oiseaux donnant à l'équipage le temps de respirer lorsqu'ils s'enfuyaient avant qu'ils ne soient repris de folie et n'attaquent à nouveau.

Wufei, Duo et Quatre avaient tué plus que leur part d'oiseaux, plus par la vertu du hasard qu'autre chose et avait fait des progrès notables. Ils atteignirent bientôt le mât sur lequel était perchée la vigie. Wufei commença immédiatement à grimper vers une Meiran tétanisée pendant que les deux autres restaient près de lui pour couvrir ses arrières du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Quelques minutes et deux coups de sabre bien placés plus tard, la jeune femme sanglotante était agrippée au cou de Wufei et ils regagnaient le pont où leurs compagnons se battaient toujours. Ils furent accueillis avec soulagement en dépit de leur aspect sanglant et débraillé.

Malgré leurs efforts héroïques, le nombre de goélands ne diminuait pas et le combat semblait sans fin. Démoralisés, ils décidèrent de se replier dans les cabines en espérant que les oiseaux abandonneraient d'eux-mêmes tôt ou tard. L'équipage n'osait contempler l'état dans lequel ils trouveraient le Deathscythe le lendemain mais ils avaient des soucis qui demandaient leur immédiate attention. Personne ne s'en était tiré indemne et ils furent prompts à sortir les bandages et à commencer à panser leurs blessures. Certaines n'étaient que de simples égratignures qui ne nécessitaient que des soins minimums, d'autres étaient des plaies profondes et celles-ci étaient laissées aux soins experts du docteur qui appliquait des sutures quand nécessaire. Meiran était la plus mal en point et s'était évanouie de douleur et de terreur. Wufei gravitait, protecteur, au dessus d'elle et n'accepta qu'on traite ses propres blessures qu'une fois qu'il eut l'assurance de Doc O qu'elle allait s'en sortir.

Ils formaient un bien triste tableau avec tous leurs pansements, serrés les un contre les autres et jetant des regards terrifiés au plafond à travers lequel ils entendaient toujours les cris aigus et les frénétiques battements d'ailes des goélands. Lorsqu'ils eurent retrouvé un calme tout relatif, ils se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers leurs Capitaine auquel ils jetèrent un regard accusateur. Duo soupira avec résignation.

« D'accord, on est _peut-être_ maudits. »

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Réponses aux Lecteurs :_

_A **Mouflette** : Merci beaucoup de ce commentaire enthousiaste et détaillé. Je crains toujours d'en faire un peu trop avec Heero alors je suis ravie de voir que tu as apprécié sa réaction. J'essaie de faire assez vite avec la traduction mais ce n'est pas trop mon fort et je suis obligée de reprendre sans cesse les chapitres pour qu'il sonne plus français et pas comme de l'anglais mal traduit. Et tu devrais jeter un œil aux chapitres anglais : moi aussi j'étais nulle en anglais quand j'étais au lycée et je me suis améliorée en lisant des fics. Je ne sais pas si je peux dire où j'ai pris mon inspiration exactement parce que je suis une fondue d'histoire de pirates depuis toute petite et j'en ai dévoré des dizaines. Je suppose que c'est un mélange de tout ça et un peu de mon esprit tordu en prime. A bientôt._

_A **Christine** : Je ne voulais pas faire durer le quiproquo trop longtemps, c'est le genre de chose qui m'énerve dans les histoires : je me souviens à quel point j'avais envie de frapper Loïs quand elle s'obstinait à ne pas reconnaître Superman. :P Heero et Duo ne vont pas se revoir avant un petit moment vu qu'ils vont rencontrer quelques problèmes chacun de son côté._

_A **Mylène** : Waouh ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire devant tant de compliments si ce n'est un très sincère merci. J'ai toujours une dizaine d'idées d'histoire dans la tête mais c'est la première fois que je m'essaie à écrire l'une de celles qui promettent d'être vraiment longue et j'ai besoin de tout le soutien possible. J'adore juste les histoires de pirates et les personnages de GW restent parmi les plus intéressants à écrire, donc pourquoi pas mixer les deux ? Cela dit ne t'enthousiasme pas trop. J'ai parfois un peu de mal à écrire Heero et il sera moins fidèle au personnage dans quelques chapitres. Je trouve aussi amusant que tu me félicite pour l'action alors qu'on m'accuse généralement d'être trop descriptive. L'alternance de point de vue était bien pratique pour le début de cette histoire mais elle va diminuer progressivement parce que parfois Duo a besoin de 2 chapitres consécutifs… Voilà voilà au plaisir de te lire et en espérant que tu apprécieras la suite. _


	10. La Frégate Militaire

TITRE: **CAPITAINES**

FANDOM: Gundam Wing

COUPLE: 1x2 et diverses romances secondaires.

LABEL: R éventuellement NC-17.

GENRE: AU, Aventures, Historique, Romance

ATTENTION: yaoi, crossdressing

DISCLAIMER: Gundam Wing et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais cette histoire est à moi.

RESUME: Les Caraïbes au temps des Boucaniers. Duo Maxwell est un célèbre Capitaine Pirate lassé des conquêtes faciles. Sa vie va devenir bien plus intéressante quand il rencontre le sombre Capitaine Lowe dans des circonstances pour le moins inhabituelles.

Chapitre 10 : La Frégate Militaire.

Heero avait dépassé le stage de simple frustration depuis un bon moment déjà et sombrait rapidement dans une rage explosive. Malgré la relative promiscuité qui était un des inconvénients majeurs de la vie en mer, tous ses soldats avaient trouvé le moyen de rester en dehors de son chemin. Cela n'avait rien d'inhabituel mais avait pris des proportions ridicules récemment. Lieutenant Noin et Trowa étaient les seules personnes assez braves pour approcher la bête fumante. En tant que commandant en second, Noin n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix que d'interagir avec le Capitaine peu importe son humeur. Heureusement, le lieutenant aux cheveux noirs semblait être un individu posé et il y avait peu de choses qui le perturbaient. Trowa n'avait pas peur de Heero non plus et s'était investi de son rôle d'ami concerné quelles que soient les circonstances. Cela impliquait d'être présent même lorsque vos efforts n'étaient pas appréciés à leur juste valeur. Avec son bizarre sens de l'humour toutefois, il prenait un malin plaisir à ce que d'autres auraient considéré une corvée et trouvait l'entière situation tout simplement délirante.

Au début, le Capitaine Lowe avait été si enthousiaste que ses troupes avaient questionné sa santé mentale. Il était parvenu à rassembler un équipage, à affréter le Wing et à quitter Sank en moins d'une heure. C'était un bel exploit. De mauvaises langues diraient que puisqu'il ne s'était pas embarrassé d'obtenir l'autorisation de ses supérieurs, ce n'était pas si impressionnant que cela. Cependant, Heero savait bien que l'Amiral Noventa ne se formaliserait pas de son impulsivité. Le vieil homme avait servi dans l'armée suffisamment longtemps pour reconnaître que parfois la célérité primait sur la bureaucratie. L'Amiral avait toute confiance dans les capacités de décision de son Capitaine et savait bien que le jeune homme n'était pas du genre à abuser de cette confiance.

Celui qui risquait d'être outré de ce départ intempestif en revanche était le Colonel Lowe. En dépit du fait qu'il soit dans l'Infanterie et que les affaires d'un officier de Marine ne devraient donc pas le regarder, le grand-père de Heero mettait un point d'honneur à savoir à quelle mission son petit-fils était assigné et parvenait la plupart du temps à modifier son emploi du temps quand il le jugeait nécessaire. Cette fois-ci les nouvelles arriveraient trop tard pour qu'il puisse y changer quoi que ce soit et sa réaction serait sûrement terrible. Si Heero était allé l'informer de la situation, le Colonel lui aurait probablement interdit de partir, réticent à avoir le garçon loin de sa fiancée imposée avant que l'affaire ne soit conclue. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles le Capitaine n'avait prévenu personne. Et puis il n'y avait pas eu une minute à perdre en adieux déchirants. Pas de chance vraiment.

Heero était tout excité alors que son Wing lourdement armé s'éloignait de Sank. Il était très fier de la frégate qui avait été placée sous ses ordres des années auparavant. Wing était le navire le plus rapide de toute la Marine de Sank et avait participé à nombre de batailles, en sortant toujours victorieux à la fin. Ses lignes élégantes et sa figure de proue en forme d'ange étaient célèbres dans les Caraïbes et boucaniers et corsaires avaient appris à garder leurs distances. Heero était convaincu qu'ainsi équipé, il rattraperait le Sandrock en un rien de temps, même s'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la direction que le brigantin avait prise.

Une semaine plus tard et sans le moindre signe de sa proie, l'humeur du Capitaine avait changé radicalement. Wing voguait toujours à bonne allure, mais sans but c'était plutôt futile. Ils tournaient en rond, littéralement, espérant trouver une piste, s'arrêtant parfois pour interpeller un autre bateau et demander si quelqu'un avait vu l'élusif brigantin. Ils avaient peu de succès dans cette entreprise puisqu'il était probable que les seuls qui auraient eu des informations dignes d'intérêt étaient ces mêmes boucaniers et corsaires qui évitaient le Wing. On aurait dit une répétition des déboires de Heero alors qu'il cherchait Helen sur les quais et il se souvenait parfaitement comment cela avait tourné… Si cela n'avait pas été une idée aussi stupide, Heero aurait été tenté de croire que le Sandrock n'était rien de plus qu'un costume, exactement comme Helen. Comme quoi l'imagination va rampante quand on est suffisamment désespéré…

Une personne raisonnable aurait tourné voile et repris le chemin de Sank une fois qu'il devint clair que le Sandrock s'était échappé. Hélas le Capitaine Lowe n'était pas prêt à abandonner. Il ne le serait peut-être jamais. Attraper Shinigami était devenu sa mission personnelle depuis que ce dernier lui avait joué personnellement un tour de sa façon et Heero n'aurait de repos que lorsqu'il aurait le pirate à sa merci. Heero était bien loin de toute raison de toutes manières, parce que lorsqu'il était complètement honnête avec lui-même, il ne savait qui de Shinigami ou d'Helen il voulait le plus attraper. C'était clairement un signe de folie puisqu'il avait accepté le fait qu'Helen Winner n'existait pas. Et pourtant, dans le secret de sa cabine, il se laissait parfois aller à imaginer leur prochaine rencontre. Les rêves qui s'ensuivaient étaient les plus vivides qu'il n'ait jamais faits, ainsi que les plus lubriques. La seule bonne chose qui avait résulté de toute cette histoire était que sa _« Sainte Demoiselle »_ comme Trowa l'avait surnommée, ne semblait plus aussi _sainte_ que cela. L'incident lui avait donné chair dans son imagination en même temps qu'un désir de la toucher comme un amant, sans crainte de la souiller. Il la rejoignait souvent la nuit et ne se retenait plus de prendre ce qu'il voulait, couvrant sa peau d'albâtre de baisers passionnés et de caresses avides. C'était bien commode que dans ces rêves indécents, son esprit continue d'abstraire le fait qu'elle soit en fait un homme.

Même s'il avait eu la volonté nécessaire pour abandonner la poursuite, il y avait trop d'arguments en faveur de rester loin de Sank. Tant qu'il continuait à voguer, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de ce que son grand-père lui ferait quand il lui mettrait la main dessus. Il pouvait aussi savourer sa toute nouvelle quiétude en l'absence de Relena, même s'il était assez curieux d'entendre ce qu'elle aurait à dire quant à la présence de Shinigami près de ses appartements. La singularité de cet évènement ne lui avait pas échappé, pas plus que la conclusion à laquelle Trowa semblait être arrivé pour expliquer la visite de Shinigami. Heero aurait partagé ses soupçons dans la plupart des circonstances mais il avait du mal à imaginer Duo Maxwell avec Relena. L'homme ne devait pas manquer de propositions et n'avait aucune raison de s'intéresser à la fille du Gouverneur. Malgré ce que Heero avait dit en défense de la jeune femme pour rassurer Trowa, il fallait reconnaître que lorsqu'il s'agissait de choisir une maîtresse, elle n'avait pas grand-chose qui jouait en sa faveur, si ce n'est qu'elle soit un autre être humain.

Heero était en train de bouder à la proue du Wing tout comme il avait passé la plupart de ses journées ces derniers temps. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur l'horizon comme s'il s'attendait à apercevoir sa proie d'un instant à l'autre. Avec chaque jour qui passait toutefois, l'espoir avait laissé le pas à la lassitude. Il entendit des pas derrière lui. Il identifia son visiteur à sa démarche et se prépara à l'intrusion prochaine. Il avait su que ce serait Trowa, il l'aurait su même si l'homme n'avait pas délibérément fait du bruit pour annoncer sa présence. Son ami recherchait implacablement sa compagnie depuis des jours. Tous les prétextes étaient bons pour qu'il vienne papoter avec Heero. S'il avait été d'une humeur différente, le Capitaine Lowe se serait amusé des efforts que son ami habituellement silencieux faisait pour engager la conversation. Avec son humeur présente en revanche, c'était juste énervant.

C'était déjà suffisamment pénible d'avoir à souffrir les visites minutées de Noin au cours desquels il l'informait de leurs progrès --ou plutôt de leur absence de progrès-- sur un ton crispé qui exsudait la désapprobation. Le Lieutenant était un officier consciencieux et avait le plus grand mépris pour tout manquement à la discipline militaire. C'était pourquoi Noin travaillait si bien avec le Capitaine Lowe, puisque le sérieux de ce dernier ne pouvait qu'être applaudi. Cette fois-ci en revanche, Heero se comportait d'une manière irrationnelle qui portait sur les nerfs du Lieutenant. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de partir pour une folle aventure ni de dédaigner les protocoles. C'était uniquement grâce à la force de volonté de Noin et au grand respect qu'il avait pour son Capitaine que ses conseils polis l'enjoignant à retourner au port ne s'étaient pas transformés en argumentation. Il eut était inconvenant que de disputer un officier supérieur. Toutefois, il avait trouvé d'autres moyens de communiquer son mécontentement et Heero ne se faisait pas la moindre illusion quant à ce que son Lieutenant pensait de la situation.

C'est pourquoi il était si peu enclin à parler avec Trowa qui se montrerait sans doute beaucoup moins subtile dans ses réprimandes. Pire encore, il était fort possible qu'il vienne s'enquérir du moral de Heero et si le Capitaine se montrait déjà réticent à justifier ses actes quand il ne les comprenait pas bien lui-même, il était absolument hors de question qu'il parle de ses sentiments. Le Capitaine Lowe ne donnait pas dans l'émotivité. On lui avait enseigné dès le plus jeune âge que les hommes comme il faut ne montraient pas leurs sentiments, c'était vulgaire et efféminé. Pourtant Heero avait récemment découvert qu'il était beaucoup plus facile de dissimuler ses émotions quand on n'en avait pas en premier lieu. Dans son état d'esprit actuel et en présence d'un homme aussi perspicace que Trowa, cela devenait beaucoup plus compliqué. Le Capitaine s'attendait à une approche brusque de la part de son ami. C'est ainsi que les fois précédentes s'étaient déroulées et il fut donc surpris d'être engagé par une platitude.

« Nous avons un temps magnifique, tu ne trouves pas Heero ? »

Déséquilibré, il fit face à l'intrus et voyant le sourire satisfait sur les lèvres de Trowa comprit que c'était le but recherché. Il n'essaya même pas de retenir son propre sourire, reconnaissant à contrecœur l'intelligence de son ami. Heero savait qu'il était battu et laisserait l'autre savourer son triomphe. Toutefois, il n'irait pas jusqu'à répondre avec plus qu'un haussement de sourcil. Si Trowa était décidé à lui faire la conversation, il le laisserait faire ; mais il n'allait quand même pas lui faciliter les choses. L'espion secoua la tête avec un petit rire résigné et entreprit de continuer la conversation tout en ignorant le silence obstiné de son interlocuteur. Cette fois encore son choix de discussion parvint à surprendre Heero. Il était bien trop doué pour tout cela.

« Savais-tu que ton Premier Lieutenant est une femme ? »

Heero débattit intérieurement des vertus d'une réponse mais supposa que du moment qu'ils ne discutaient pas de ses sentiments, il n'avait aucune raison de garder le silence. Il haussa les épaules.

« Comment en es-tu arrivé à cette conclusion ? »

Trowa le scruta d'un regard pénétrant comme s'il cherchait à savoir ce qu'il savait lui-même avant de lui faire part de ses propres observations.

« Pour commencer, elle a les traits trop délicats pour un homme et ce en dépit de l'expression renfrognée qu'elle arbore en permanence. Elle parle d'une voix rauque qui devient inexplicablement plus aigüe quand elle est distraite. Je ne l'ai jamais vu se changer ou se laver avec les autres et pourtant il est clair qu'elle se lave, seulement elle le fait toujours en privé. Elle n'enlève jamais la veste de son uniforme ; même quand il fait très chaud alors que toi-même t'en débarrasses à l'occasion. C'est comme si elle cachait quelque chose, comme par exemple les bandages qu'elle utilise pour compresser sa poitrine. Oh oui, elle a aussi tourné une intéressante nuance de rouge quand je l'ai _accidentellement_ laissé me surprendre à poil alors que je m'astiquais le manche. C'est quelque chose qui arrive souvent sur un bateau où on n'a peu d'intimité et un autre homme n'aurait pas bronché. »

Le Capitaine étudia son ami un moment et observa mi-figue mi-raisin : « Tu dois mourir d'ennui Trowa… »

« Que veux tu que je te dise ? J'ai toujours eu un faible pour un bon mystère. Tu n'as pas l'air surpris ? »

« Je ne le suis pas. »

« Et ça ne te dérange pas de l'avoir comme second en commande ? Je croyais que ça portait malheur d'avoir une femme à bord. »

« Elle est parfaitement qualifiée pour faire son travail et en ce qui me concerne c'est tout ce qui importe. Et de toutes manières, si j'étais du genre à prêter foi à ces superstitions stupides, la figure de proue serait une femme à moitié-nue et pas un ange guerrier. »

« Dans le temps tu méprisais les menteurs alors pourquoi tant d'indulgence avec elle ? »

Heero détourna le regard brièvement et prit un air contemplatif avant de répondre d'un ton suintant d'autodérision : « Trowa, durant des années j'ai prétendu être le respectable Capitaine Lowe, dernier descendant d'une vielle maison Sancienne ; quand en vérité je suis le bâtard d'un bagnard déshérité et d'une prostituée japonaise… Alors dis-moi, qui suis-je pour juger de la morale de qui que ce soit ? » Il était brusque et n'attendait pas de réponse. « Elle a probablement ses propres raisons, tout comme j'ai les miennes alors je n'ai pas l'intention de la confronter. Je sais et elle sait que je sais. C'est le principal. Elle m'en est d'autant plus loyale. »

Heero avait le regard dans le vague. Trowa ne s'était pas attendu à ce que la discussion devienne si déprimante et fut donc prompt à orienter le sujet dans la direction qu'il avait espérée. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans le coin pour que les gens se déguisent en personnes du sexe opposé ? S'agit-il d'une coutume que je ne connais pas ? »

Ils étaient enfin sur le sujet d'importance, autrement dit Helen, même si Trowa avait du faire usage de méthodes tortueuses pour en arriver là. Le Capitaine Lowe mit à point d'honneur à paraître impénétrable évitant les yeux verts avec maestria. L'espion soupira, il s'était préparé pour une telle occurrence mais en avait marre de tourner autour du pot et décida d'insister. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de mener son plan à bien, ils furent interrompus par un cri descendant de la vigie.

« Voile à l'horizon ! »

Tous les bruits qui étaient passés inaperçus jusque là cessèrent abruptement. Tous les marins stoppèrent leurs activités et tournèrent leurs yeux vers la mer. On ne savait jamais qui on allait rencontrer dans ces eaux et il fallait mieux être préparé au pire. Personne n'était en guerre à proprement parler, du moins pas pour le moment, mais le plus mondain des conflits couvant dans la lointaine Europe avait une tendance à s'enflammer sous le soleil sans pitié des Caraïbes. Les Colonies avaient beau s'appeler New Sank, Nuevo Oz, Nouvelle Lagrange ou Nieuw Romfeller, leurs terres patries étaient tout simplement trop éloignées pour leur dicter leur politique. A un océan des intrigues des cours européennes, les Gouverneurs jouaient à être roi eux-mêmes et se préoccupaient plus de gagner de nouveaux territoires desquels se vanter auprès de leurs mères patries au moment des élections que de suivre les changements d'allégeance. Les alliances étaient timides alors que les vielles discordes de guerres passées étaient souvent ranimées.

Heero lui-même observait l'horizon avec une trépidation différente. Il n'était pas inquiet à l'idée d'avoir à se battre, il savait que son Wing pouvait vaincre n'importe qui s'ils en arrivaient là. Plutôt que de se tourmenter à l'idée d'un ennemi hypothétique, il espérait encore contre toute logique que la forme vague qu'il discernait à peine à l'horizon s'avèrerait être l'élusif Sandrock. Le second cri du guetteur qui avait une bien meilleure vue depuis son perchoir, anéantit cet espoir insensé.

« Pavillon d'Oz. C'est un galion. Mille cinq cent tonnes au moins. »

Et juste comme cela, Heero redevint le calme et collecté Capitaine Lowe. « Tout le monde à son poste ! Noin, prenez la barre ! Préparez les canons mais n'ouvrez pas les sabords ! Donnez de la voile, on doit les rejoindre en vitesse ! »

Les soldats se dispersèrent dans l'ordre et le silence et bientôt il n'y avait plus que Heero, Trowa et la vigie qui observaient encore le bateau en approche. Le Capitaine faisait de son mieux pour identifier le galion le plus tôt possible, il fallait qu'il sache si une bataille se préparait. Barton avait une vue bien moins bonne que son ami et des connaissances maritimes trop limitées pour être d'une aide quelconque dans cette instance. Plutôt que d'attendre qu'on lui donne des informations et confiant que Heero ne serait pas distrait pour si peu, il demanda doucement : « Alors, ami ou ennemi ? »

Sans relâcher sa concentration ni quitter le galion des yeux, Heero répondit distraitement : « C'est le problème. Oz et Sank sont alliées ces temps ci mais tout le monde ne respecte pas le traité de non-agression. J'ai besoin de savoir qui… »

Il grogna pensivement et fronça les sourcils en même temps qu'un autre cri tombait de la vigie : « C'est le Tallgeese, Capitaine. Ils veulent parlementer. »

Heero avait déjà aperçu les pavillons accrochés au mat de misaine par lui-même et savait que le galion proclamait ses bonnes intentions et demandait audience. Pourtant, il était mal à l'aise. Le Tallgeese accusait presque deux mille tonnes et cent canons, la moitié de ceux-ci étant de mortelles couleuvrines. C'était un ancien modèle vu que la plupart des nations avaient arrêté de produire des galions en faveur des frégates qui étaient plus rapides. Cependant, aussi vieux soit-il, le Tallgeese avait été construit pour durer et si le Wing était nettement plus rapide et plus manœuvrable, le plus lourd galion avait quand même toutes ses chances à courte portée. S'il y avait une bataille, le bateau de Heero courait le risque d'être endommagé.

Il n'y avait aucune raison de croire que la demande d'audience fût malhonnête, si ce n'était l'expérience militaire de Heero qui lui disait que s'approcher pouvait le conduire dans un piège et lui faire perdre son avantage de rapidité. Bien des hommes de moindre talent avaient été leurrés de cette manière et Heero ignorait s'il pouvait faire confiance au Capitaine du Tallgeese quand il savait que ce dernier était Treize Kushrenada, un corsaire réputé rusé et impitoyable. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Virer de bord serait lâche et risquait d'être interprété comme une offense délibérée de Sank et attaquer en premier sans provocation serait considéré comme un acte de guerre que son pays ne cautionnerait pas. La seule chose à faire était d'accepter la requête dans l'espoir que tout irait bien, tout en se préparant pour le pire. Heero détestait la politique.

« Donnez-leur l'autorisation. Réduisez les voiles, nous allons les attendre. » Après un moment, il ajouta : « Tenez vous prêts à défendre en cas de ruse, mais soyez discrets. »

Ses ordres furent suivis avec la même diligence que précédemment. Les visages étaient sombres mais déterminés. Tous les soldats savaient combien la situation était dangereuse et le risque qu'ils couraient à prétendre qu'ils étaient sans défense. Ils savaient aussi qu'il fallait mieux ne pas désobéir à leur Capitaine et pour tout ce qu'ils détestaient et craignaient l'homme, ils respectaient le commandant.

Heero n'avait ni le temps ni le désir de retourner à sa cabine pour enfiler son uniforme de parade. C'était de courtoisie que de recevoir un tel visiteur en grande tenue, comme l'indiquait tous les manuels de diplomatie. Hélas, le Capitaine Lowe n'était pas du genre à se prêter à de telles simagrées. A son avis, des soldats ne devraient pas avoir à se préoccuper de choses aussi triviales et étant donné que son grand-père n'était pas dans le coin pour lui faire un sermon, il se passerait volontiers du col empesé, du pantalon à pinces et des épaulettes à pompons. Il était certain que Kushrenada au contraire serait vêtu aussi pompeusement que faire se peut. Heero grimaça à cette seule pensée : Kushrenada était bien le genre alors que Heero lui-même savait qu'on ne jugeait pas un homme à ses dentelles.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire maintenant à part attendre, Heero reporta donc son attention vers son compagnon. Trowa ne s'était pas éloigné mais il semblait tendu, le pauvre n'avait probablement pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi il lui fallait s'attendre et n'avait pas l'habitude de se sentir aussi inutile. Le prenant en pitié, le Capitaine le rassura du mieux qu'il put.

« Kushrenada est un corsaire de Oz. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit dans son intérêt de nous attaquer ; mais peu importe ce qui arrive je suis sûr que cette rencontre sera une mine d'information pour ta petite enquête. »

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Réponse aux Lecteurs :_

_A **Mouflette** : C'est aussi un de mes chapitres préférés. J'en été particulièrement fière. Il va leur arriver un certain nombre de tuiles à cause de cette croix mais il va falloir attendre encore un chouïa pour avoir plus d'infos sur la croix elle-même. Ravie que mes descriptions ne t'ennuient pas : on m'accuse souvent d'en faire trop. Je crois que j'ai un peu abusé avec Wufei, il est à la limite du cartoonesque mais j'envisage d'être plus gentille avec lui à l'avenir. _


	11. Le Havre des Pirates

TITRE: **CAPITAINES**

FANDOM: Gundam Wing

COUPLE: 1x2 et diverses romances secondaires.

LABEL: R éventuellement NC-17.

GENRE: AU, Aventures, Historique, Romance

ATTENTION: yaoi, crossdressing

DISCLAIMER: Gundam Wing et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais cette histoire est à moi.

RESUME: Les Caraïbes au temps des Boucaniers. Duo Maxwell est un célèbre Capitaine Pirate lassé des conquêtes faciles. Sa vie va devenir bien plus intéressante quand il rencontre le sombre Capitaine Lowe dans des circonstances pour le moins inhabituelles.

Chapitre 11 : Le Havre des Pirates.

Les malédictions fonctionnent de manière étrange et le plus ennuyeux n'est pas tant qu'elles soient implacables, mais surtout qu'elles soient en plus imprévisibles. Vous pensez que vous avez finalement compris comment elles fonctionnent et vous êtes plus ou moins résigné à votre sort et c'est à ce moment précis que les règles changent. Pendant quelques temps, il n'y a pas de nouveau développement et naïvement vous vous prêtez à croire que peut-être la malédiction a été levée. Avec ce répit, vous êtes enveloppé d'un sentiment de sécurité factice, vous commencez même à croire que peut-être quelqu'un là-haut est finalement intervenu en votre faveur. Bien sûr vous ne manifestez pas votre soulagement ; vous vous montrez prudent pour encore quelques temps. Après plusieurs jours toutefois vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de vous laisser aller et de célébrer votre bonne fortune. C'est alors que le destin frappe à nouveau et il semble encore plus vicieux comparé au calme que vous aviez osé apprécier. Alternant au hasard entre de communes contrariétés, de grands drames et d'inespérées rémissions, les malédictions vous forcent à rester sur vos gardes et tôt ou tard, elles érodent jusqu'à la volonté du plus courageux des hommes, si bien que vous n'avez d'autre choix que d'abandonner. Malheureusement, et c'est ici que la partie implacable entre en jeu, même quand tous vos espoirs ont été anéantis, alors même que vous vous effondrez abattu en disant tout haut : 'je n'en peux plus' vous êtes toujours maudits et le pire reste encore à venir.

Une fois que vous avez accepté ces quelques vérités, vous devriez comprendre le meilleur moyen --le seul en vérité-- d'agir si vous avez été maudits. Il est vrai qu'il est inutile d'espérer une intervention divine, mais abandonner est tout aussi stupide. Ce qu'il faut faire c'est prétendre qu'il n'y a pas de malédiction alors même que vous savez parfaitement qu'elle existe. C'est juste une question de savoir rouler avec les coups : peu importe quelle mauvaise main le sort vous servira au prochain tour, vous jouez avec du mieux que vous pouvez et surtout vous évitez de penser à comment la partie va finir, parce qu'il y a une forte probabilité que vous n'en verrez pas la fin. Cela peut paraître étrange comme stratégie mais en définitive c'est la chose la plus saine que vous puissiez faire. Dommage qu'il faille quelqu'un d'un caractère exceptionnel pour comprendre ce simple concept et vous devez vous tenir prêt à rencontrer une forte opposition de la part de vos pairs en addition des facéties de votre malédiction. Un homme doit faire ce qu'il doit.

C'est pourquoi Duo Maxwell était remarquablement calme et composé lorsqu'il descendit la passerelle sur le dock de Port Royal. C'est aussi pour cette même raison que tout son équipage était sombre, frustré et que personne ne lui adressait la parole. Il y avait trois jours que c'était comme ça, depuis qu'ils s'étaient réveillés à bord du Deathscythe devant une scène de carnage au milieu duquel leur Capitaine ramassait les restes des voiles en lambeaux en… sifflotant entre toutes choses. Il les avait accueillis d'un énorme sourire que certains auraient qualifié de maniaque et avait joyeusement distribué balais et chiffons, leur ordonnant de nettoyer le bateau. Son apparente bonne humeur aurait probablement était mieux reçue s'il leur avait fait partager sa connaissance des malédictions et sa manière de les surmonter. Hélas, la philosophie elle-même vous enjoignait à juste ignorer la malédiction et à vous comporter comme s'il s'agissait d'un jour comme un autre et les membres de son équipage furent donc laissés interdits et furieux de l'indifférence de leur Capitaine. Ils obéirent quand même à ses ordres car quelle que soit leur humeur, il fallait que quelque chose soit fait regardant l'état du Deathscythe. Il y avait des fientes d'oiseaux partout et aucun marin digne de ce nom ne pouvait tolérer un navire dans un tel état.

Ils s'étaient vite mis au travail et il y avait une pile grandissante de choses irréparables sur le pont principal. Parmi celles-ci reposaient toutes les voiles noires jusqu'à la dernière, c'était d'autant plus ennuyeux que le vent recommença à souffler juste au moment où ceci fut remarqué, c'était juste leur chance. Ils restèrent tous un long moment à contempler les ombres squelettiques que les mâts dénudés dessinaient sur l'azur du ciel, le vent ne leur serait pas d'une grande aide dans ces circonstances. Leur contemplation silencieuse fut interrompue par le plouf retentissant des débris inutiles que leur enthousiaste Capitaine jetait par-dessus bord. Ils se joignirent à ses efforts, regrettant à part l'absence de la satanée croix parmi toutes ces saletés. Se débarrasser de la chose ne les aurait peut-être pas sauvés au point où ils en étaient mais cela aurait quand même était très satisfaisant.

Une fois qu'ils eurent finis et que le Deathscythe fut de nouveau propre, sinon de la même propreté étincelante qu'il avait été avant l'attaque des goélands, Duo informa son équipage qu'ils allaient reprendre la forme du Sandrock et poursuivre leur route puisqu'ils étaient toujours attendus par Serin et ne pouvaient se permettre de perdre plus de temps. Il n'y eut pas d'autre protestation vu qu'ils savaient que le vieil homme les déchargerait de la croix dès qu'ils arriveraient à Port Royal. Ils firent donc comme on leur avait ordonné. Les jours suivants parurent calmes par comparaison et ils arrivèrent en Jamaïque sans autre incident.

La première fois que l'on voyait Port Royal, on ne pouvait qu'être impressionné. C'était une cité semblable à aucune autre, principalement parce qu'elle exsudait un sentiment de liberté qu'on ne trouvait nulle part ailleurs. _'Cité'_ était peut-être un mot un peu prétentieux parce qu'elle n'était pas très grande, mais elle était si vivante, bourdonnante d'activité et résonnante de sons joyeux qu'elle semblait plus vaste qu'elle n'était en réalité. Elle n'était pas aussi sordide que la plupart des gens auraient imaginé un repaire de pirates, mais il fallait reconnaître qu'elle abritait peu de citoyens honnêtes et encore moins de commerces respectables. Cependant, en dépit de l'inhérente scélératesse de la majorité des habitants comme des visiteurs, il y avait très peu de problèmes dans les rues de la ville. Souvent, des disputes tournaient en de gigantesques bagarres où chaque passant venait donner son opinion et quelques coups de poing, mais celles-ci se terminaient toujours sans rien de plus sérieux que quelques plaies et bosses, des dents cassées ou, au pire, de rares fractures. Les adversaires s'écroulaient éventuellement dans la taverne la plus proche à faire la paix autour de quelques bouteilles de rhum. Ca n'allait jamais plus loin.

Sans lois, autorités ou dirigeants, cela n'aurait pas du fonctionner et pourtant c'était le cas. La ville était bâtie sur les fortunes personnelles de tous ceux qui voulaient contribuer. Curieusement, ceux-ci étaient plus que nombreux. Pirates, bagnards évadés, esclaves en fuite et autres criminels avaient laissé leur avarice sur le quai et appris à partager se complaisant dans le bienheureux sentiment de camaraderie qu'ils ne pouvaient trouver qu'à Port Royal.

Le seul endroit qui bénéficiait d'une vague organisation était le dock. Une sorte de conseil, pas tant élu que composé de volontaires de tous acabits surveillait les allées et venues des navires. Ce n'était pas en raison d'un désir d'ordre mais par nécessité, car si l'on se fichait de l'identité ou même de l'honnêteté des nouveaux venus, on craignait d'être infiltré par les militaires. Tout le monde à part eux était bienvenu à Port Royal, il n'était point besoin de paperasse du moment que vous pouviez payer le prix que le conseil vous demandait en échange d'une place sur le quai. Ce prix pouvait varier selon qui se trouvait de service sur les docks, l'humeur dans laquelle cette personne se trouvait ou l'impression que vous lui aviez faite en arrivant, mais quel que soit le montant demandé, personne ne protestait. Excepté dans le cas de l'occasionnel détournement, l'argent ainsi collecté était utilisé pour supporter la communauté avec des choses d'utilité publique. Cela consistait essentiellement à réparer les quais, à armer le port en cas d'attaque militaire et bien sûr à maintenir un stock régulier de rhum sur l'île.

Le reste du monde pouvait bien penser que Port Royal était l'Enfer sur Terre, pour ses habitants elle était le plus proche du Paradis qu'ils pouvaient espérer atteindre. S'il n'avait pas eu son cher Deathscythe, Duo en aurait probablement fait son foyer et même s'il ne vivait pas là, il n'était pas loin de la considérer comme telle. Le Deathscythe n'était jamais ancré nulle part sous sa véritable forme, pas même dans ce havre de piraterie, car Shinigami devait conserver le mystère qui les entourait lui et son navire. Le Sandrock en revanche était un visiteur régulier et Duo avait de bons rapports avec le conseil. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, les formalités obligatoires furent conclues et Shinigami était sur le chemin de l'échoppe de Serin.

Quatre, Meiran et Wufei l'accompagnaient. Ils marchaient à quelques pas derrière lui, aussi rigide qu'une garde d'honneur. Cette distance toutefois n'était pas conservée avec une quelconque idée de respect pour leur Capitaine, mais parce que même s'ils ne voulaient pas le perdre dans la foule, on ne les prendrait pas à moins de trois mètres de la croix qu'il tenait emmaillotée sous son bras. La malédiction n'avait rien fait depuis plusieurs jours et ils craignaient qu'elle n'attente à leur vie une dernière fois avant qu'ils ne puissent se débarrasser de la croix. Au cas où la foudre s'abattrait sur Shinigami ou tout autre phénomène étrange du même genre, ils estimaient préférable de garder leurs distances. Dans d'autres circonstances, les trois amis auraient compéter pour être le premier en ligne à défendre leur Capitaine contre tout danger, mais ils étaient encore un peu énervés de son attitude désinvolte des derniers jours et avaient unanimement décidé que pour une fois il pouvait bien prendre soin de lui-même.

La boutique de curiosités de Serin se trouvait à un peu plus d'un kilomètre des quais dans ce qui faisait office de beaux quartiers à Port Royal. Le trajet prit peu de temps et bientôt Duo faisait face à une petite maison de bois qui ne se distinguait des autres que par son état brinqueballant. Les changements que l'échoppe avait subis depuis la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus étaient plus que visibles. Pour commencer, elle était fermée et avaient des planches barrant porte et fenêtres. Encore plus inquiétant, le panneau qu'on avait coutume de voir annoncer fièrement _'Les Curiosités de Serin'_ se faisait remarquer par son absence.

Duo soupira puis se lamenta à mi-voix : « Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris ? »

« Hein ? »

Duo jeta un regard grave à ses amis qui l'avaient rejoint dans sa contemplation de la boutique. Ce n'était plus guère le moment de garder leurs distance, maudite soit la croix et eux avec. Wufei et Meiran semblaient incrédules mais une intelligence aigüe était au travail derrière les yeux aigue-marine de Quatre.

« Est-ce que tu crois que Serin est mort ? »

« Possible… mais peu probable. »

« Alors où est-il ? La dernière fois que nous l'avons vu, il donnait l'impression qu'il voulait vraiment cette croix. Il était prêt à payer n'importe quel prix. Quelqu'un comme ça ne disparait pas. »

Duo tapotait son menton de ses doigts nerveux, expression pensive. « Non, il ne disparaitrait pas. A moins que… »

Mal à l'aise, Quatre étudia son Capitaine. « Tu penses à quelque chose. »

« Hm hm, il y a quelque chose oui. » Il continua à réfléchir puis poursuivit au regard inquisiteur de Quatre. « Je commence juste à me demander si tout ceci n'a pas été un peu trop opportun. Serin est un collectionneur et il déteste se séparer de la moindre pièce de sa collection. Il ne vend quelque chose qu'en dernier ressort lorsqu'il convoite quelque chose d'autre suffisamment pour estimer que le sacrifice en vaut la peine. Et pourtant il nous a offert une fortune pour cette croix et n'a même pas essayé de marchander alors qu'il savait qu'il lui faudrait vendre plusieurs de ses précieux artéfacts pour s'offrir nos services. Cela ne semble pas logique… »

« Et tu ne pouvais pas penser à ça plus tôt ? » s'indigna Wufei, visiblement toujours très en colère. « Peut-être que ce truc en vaut la peine. Ca pourrait donner l'immortalité ou une inépuisable richesse pour ce que l'on en sait. Ce n'est pas comme si on a pu trouver quelque information que ce soit sur la croix, à part son emplacement. »

« Précisément. On l'a eu en notre possession pour plusieurs semaines maintenant et nous ne l'avons rien vu faire de bénéfique. Si elle en était capable, on aurait du voir quelque chose. Il n'y avait personne pour nous dire ce que la croix faisait et pourtant ce n'était pas difficile du tout de la trouver. Je reconnais que ce n'était pas du gâteau de la récupérer mais il n'y avait aucun obstacle que quiconque nous connaissant un minimum aurait su que nous pourrions surmonter. C'est bien commode, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Quatre siffla une exhalation surprise : « Allah ! C'est comme si quelqu'un voulait nous la mettre sur les bras. »

« Ouais. Et qui que ce soit ils ont sorti le grand jeu pour y arriver. Serin n'est pas un homme qu'on achète facilement. »

« Mais qui ? »

C'était la première fois depuis les goélands que Duo entendait Meiran parler. Elle sonnait comme si elle était encore en état de choc. C'est Wufei qui lui répondit.

« Qui sait ? Shinigami ne s'est pas fait beaucoup d'amis ces dernières années. Ca pourrait être n'importe qui… »

« Merci pour le vote de confiance 'Fei. »

Quatre se racla la gorge dans l'espoir de dissiper l'argument qu'il sentait venir. Il avait eu un peu de temps pour réfléchir et n'aimait pas du tout l'image qui se dessinait dans son esprit.

« En parlant de commode, vous ne vous êtes jamais demandés ce que l'Epyon et la flûte de Romfeller faisaient juste à la sortie de l'archipel où nous avons trouvé la croix ? Ce n'est pas habité mais techniquement ça fait quand même partie du territoire de Lagrange donc ils n'avaient rien à faire là. Cela pourrait être une coïncidence mais… »

« Mais les coïncidences n'existent pas. C'est comme s'ils nous attendaient. Ils savaient que nous serions là. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre qu'on récupère la croix, espérer qu'elle fasse son mumbo jumbo, ce qu'ils ont vu confirmé quand nous avons été pris dans cette tempête, puis nous attaquer une fois que Deathscythe était déjà abîmé. Malin. Je ne peux pas croire que ça m'a échappé ! »

« Laisse Wufei s'occuper de l'auto-flagellation Duo, ça ne te va pas au teint. Est-ce que tu vas nous laisser balancer la croix maintenant ? »

Wufei jeta un regard mauvais à Meiran qui l'ignora studieusement. Elle dirigeait au contraire sa colère vers son Capitaine qui avait lui-même l'air furieux. Il pouvait faire sans son sarcasme, la situation était déjà suffisamment dramatique sans qu'il n'ait besoin de quelqu'un pour lui rappeler combien il avait merdé, merci beaucoup. Il préparait une réplique cinglante quand il remarqua son apparence. Il avait pris soin de ne pas la regarder au cours des derniers jours, c'était plus facile s'il voulait ignorer la malédiction avec succès. Seulement maintenant prit-il le temps d'évaluer sa condition. Elle était couverte d'égratignures après sa rencontre avec les goélands de l'Enfer. Certaines semblaient vilaines et la plupart allait laisser des cicatrices. Il fit une grimace. Son visage était couleur de cendre et elle tremblait visiblement. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien, mais pire encore, elle semblait effrayée. Meiran était une jeune femme intrépide, toujours prête à affronter le danger sans la moindre inquiétude pour sa propre sécurité. Elle suivait toujours son cœur, jamais sa tête ; elle n'avait peur de rien. Elle ne devrait pas ressembler à une enfant fragile à qui on vient de dire qu'il y a bel et bien des monstres cachés sous son lit et qu'ils en ont après elle. Il prit une grosse bouffée d'air et essaya de calmer sa colère. Ils avaient tous passés un très mauvais mois et se défouler les uns sur les autres n'allait pas arranger les choses. Il soupira lourdement, lassé d'avoir à décevoir ses amis une fois encore.

« Ce n'est pas si simple Meiran. J'aimerais que cela le soit, crois moi c'est mon plus cher désir, mais on ne peut pas se débarrasser de la croix… »

« Bien sûr qu'on peut ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends bordel ? Que quelqu'un meure ? Je le ferais moi-même si tu veux. Tu me donne cette saloperie et je m'en vais la balancer dans l'océan et on n'en parle plus. »

Quatre avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Meiran tandis que Wufei bloquait sa route vers Duo d'un bras solide. Ils la restreignaient mais avec peu d'enthousiasme. Il était clair que si elle avait vraiment voulu se libérer, elle aurait pu se défaire de leur prise hésitante. Il était tout aussi clair à l'expression des deux hommes qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à la relâcher si leur Capitaine ne leur fournissait pas rapidement une explication quant à son désir de garder cette saleté de croix. L'argument de la récompense ne tenait plus avec leur acheteur manquant et à ce point-là aucune somme d'argent ne valait tous les ennuis qu'ils avaient eus.

« Les malédictions sont délicates. Aucun d'entre vous n'a jamais été maudit. Moi si et cela m'a appris un certain nombre de choses. Si ça a l'air trop facile, ça veut généralement dire qu'il y a un piège. Je ne sais pas comment celle-ci fonctionne et oui, il y a une chance que jeter la croix la lèverait… » Il fit un geste de la main qui ne tenait pas ladite croix pour stopper de nouvelles protestations. « …mais ça peut aussi empirer les choses, de beaucoup. Au vu des circonstances, je crains que ce ne soit ce qu'il se passe. Quelqu'un s'est démené pour nous maudire et je ne crois pas que cette personne nous aurait laissé avec un problème aussi facile à résoudre. Comme tu l'as dit Meiran, personne n'est mort… pour l'instant. La malédiction n'est peut-être pas encore au sommet de sa puissance et personnellement je n'ai aucune envie qu'on en arrive là. Avec la chance qu'on a ces derniers temps, je préfère ne pas prendre de risque. Il faut que nous sachions exactement ce qu'est cet artefact et ce qu'il fait avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Et c'est mon dernier mot ! »

Ses trois amis étaient en train de le scruter, cherchant le moindre signe qu'il ne disait pas la vérité. Il n'y en avait pas. Shinigami ne plaisantait pas avec les malédictions, il n'oserait pas, bien sûr _ils_ ne pouvaient pas le savoir. Alors même que Quatre s'apprêtait à répondre à la diatribe de son Capitaine, que ce soit pour le supporter ou se lancer dans un nouvel argument, Meiran s'effondra comme une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils.

Aussitôt, les trois hommes étaient accroupis à ses côtés, paniqués et tentaient vainement de la réveiller. Compatissant comme toujours, Wufei la gifla énergiquement sans le moindre résultat sinon de rougir ses joues autrement blafarde. Encore plus inepte avec les femmes, si c'était possible, Duo repassait dans son esprit tous les évanouissements féminins dont il avait un jour été témoin et entreprit de desserrer son corsage. Bien sûr ceci aurait été plus utile si Meiran avait été du genre à porter un corset ou à simuler sa langueur pour attirer l'attention. Dégoûté, Quatre les chassa tous deux avec quelques mots et un méchant regard. Quand ils lui eurent laissé la place, il commença à examiner la jeune fille. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il vit et son froncement de sourcils provoqua une nouvelle crise d'hystérie chez ses deux amis. Des hommes coriaces, mon cul ! Donnez leur une femelle en pâmoison et il n'y avait plus personne. Il aurait bien aimé les voir grandir avec vingt-neuf sœurs, ça c'était le moyen d'endurcir un homme.

« Elle a de la fièvre, son pouls est trop rapide et elle a du mal à respirer. Je n'aime pas non plus la couleur de sa peau. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit sage de la remuer mais on ne peut pas vraiment la laisser dans la rue. Quel que soit son problème, nous devons lui trouver un docteur et vite. »

Ils échangèrent des regards inquiets et un univers de communication silencieuse. En un rien de temps, Meiran fut enveloppée dans le manteau de Quatre et soulevée dans les bras de Wufei qui la tenait serrée contre lui comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Ils se mirent à courir en direction des quais, désespérés de la placer dans la sécurité du Deathscythe et les soins experts de Doc O. Duo, investi de son personnage de Shinigami, ouvrait la voie en poussant rudement de côté toute personne manifestant la moindre intention de les ralentir. A mi-chemin, il failli rentrer dans un tout aussi pressé Abdul dont le soupir de soulagement à la vue de son Capitaine fut ravalé dès qu'il remarqua la jeune fille inconsciente.

« Ahmad, Howard et O se sont aussi effondrés Capitaine. Que doit-on faire ? »

« Parbleu ! Si O ne peut pas la traiter, on doit trouver un autre docteur et on ferait bien de se dépêcher car si c'est une épidémie, il se peut que nous soyons tous contagieux. »

Venant de Quatre c'était une affirmation alarmante, plus encore parce qu'il l'avait ponctuée d'un juron. Quatre ne jurait jamais. Duo regarda alentour dans l'espoir de trouver quelqu'un pour leur indiquer le docteur le plus proche. Hélas dans sa panique, son ami avait parlé tout haut et s'il y avait des mots à ne pas prononcer dans une ville des Caraïbes, même une ville peuplés de dangereux pirates, c'était _« épidémie »_ et _« contagieux ». _Ils étaient complètement seuls dans la rue. Duo pesta, il avait horreur de se sentir impuissant.

Soudain il y avait une jolie blonde lui faisant face. Il parvint à retenir un sursaut --à peine-- et étudia l'apparition. Elle pouvait avoir trente ans, avait des yeux bleus sérieux, deux grosses nattes et un doux sourire réservé.

« Salut ! Il paraît qu'il vous faut un docteur ? »

Il se demanda comment elle pouvait déjà le savoir et comment elle avait pu arriver aussi vite alors qu'il était convaincu qu'elle n'était pas là une minute plus tôt, mais à cheval donné on ne regarde pas la bride.

« Oui, nous avons besoin d'un docteur. Mon amie s'est évanouie et trois autres personnes sur mon navire. »

« Très bien. Suivez-moi. C'est juste au coin de la rue. Envoyez quelqu'un chercher les autres. C'est au numéro trois sur Camino Perez. »

C'était dit d'un ton si placide que personne ne songea à protester. Après un regard rapide de son Capitaine, Abdul repartit en direction des docks en courant pendant que les autres emboîtaient le pas à la femme blonde. Elle allait d'un bon pas et ils se rangèrent à son rythme. En moins de cinq minutes, la petite procession entrait dans le rez-de-chaussée d'un modeste immeuble de deux étages. Ils furent introduits dans une pièce claire qui sentait le désinfectant. Il y avait un bureau ordonné et deux chaises dans un coin, quelques cabinets et des étagères bien rangées le long des murs et un petit lit dans le fond. Wufei déposa son précieux fardeau sur le lit de son propre chef et resta tout près, se penchant sur elle comme pour la protéger. Il n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de la quitter des yeux. Duo se tenait près de la porte ouverte, surveillant la rue pour leurs autres amis qui ne devraient pas tarder. La femme enfila un tablier propre qu'elle venait juste de sortir d'un des cabinets et se lava les mains dans une bassine pleine d'eau savonneuse. Quand elle fit mine de s'approcher de Meiran, Quatre se mit en travers de son chemin.

« Excusez-moi Miss.. ? »

« Po. Sally Po. Vous pouvez m'appeler Sally. C'est ce que tout le monde fait. »

« Sally. D'accord ! Où est le docteur ? »

« En face de vous ! Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai une patiente qui nécessite des soins. »

Elle le poussa du coude mais fut de nouveau interrompue un pas plus loin, par Wufei cette fois-ci. Elle soupira.

« Vous êtes une femme ! »

« Sacré sens de l'observation que tu as là gamin. Si tu voulais bien bouger, ce serait plus facile pour que je traite ton épouse. »

« Elle n'est pas mon épouse. Et vous ne pouvez pas la traiter ! Vous êtes une femme. »

« Petite amie, peu importe ! Que tu le croies ou non je suis un docteur parfaitement qualifié et cette jeune fille a besoin de soins de suite. Alors à moins que tu ne veuilles la laisser mourir, dégage ! »

Sally était clairement énervée mais Wufei n'avait pas l'intention de bouger. Elle rechercha du soutien auprès des autres et arrêta son choix sur le blond à l'air gentil qui semblait être le plus sensé des trois. Quatre étudia soigneusement ses yeux sérieux et arrivant finalement à une décision, poussa son ami chinois hors de son chemin.

« Elle a l'air de savoir ce qu'elle fait et elle est notre seul espoir, alors tiens toi bien pour le moment s'il te plaît. »

Wufei protesta encore un moment mais il était presque impossible de faire changer d'avis Quatre quand il avait pris une décision. Quoi qu'il en soi, il avait raison : ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Wufei partit bouder dans un coin tout en continuant à surveiller Meiran et la dame docteur d'un œil d'aigle. Sally les ignorait tous deux et l'examen de sa patiente était déjà bien avancé. Elle était efficace, c'était évident pour toute personne observant sans préjudice contre son sexe. Elle gardait aussi son visage studieusement impassible, ne donnant pas le moindre indice quand à la condition de la jeune fille. L'atmosphère était tendue et devenait plus pesante de minute en minute.

« Elle est couverte de plaies. Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

« Elle a été attaquée par des goélands. »

Sally releva brusquement la tête et fixa Wufei, incrédule. « Des goélands ? Est-ce que vous croyez que je vais avaler de tels bobards ? J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé. » Son ton respirait la désapprobation. Elle pensait visiblement que l'un d'entre eux avait blessé Meiran. Probablement Wufei qui protesta avec indignation. Quatre conserva son calme. Il ne la blâmait pas. C'était l'explication la plus logique et tellement plus plausible que la vérité qui sonnait juste… insensée. Il se racla la gorge et insista sur le fait qu'il était sérieux d'un regard acéré lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui.

« Des goélands ! Je sais que ça semble insensé mais c'est vrai. Nous avons été attaqués par des goélands fous il y a trois jours et la plupart de notre équipage a été blessé. Meiran a juste pris le plus fort de l'attaque. On peut vous montrer nos égratignures si vous voulez. »

Sally le scruta, attendant qu'il cède puis retourna à sa tâche quand elle comprit que ça ne marcherait pas. Elle continua à secouer la tête et grommeler, pas convaincue, cependant elle avait mieux à faire que de discuter le point.

« Elle a des points de sutures. Est-ce l'un d'entre vous qui les a faits ? »

« Non. Nous avons un docteur à bord, c'est lui qui les a faits. »

« Alors si vous avez déjà un docteur, que faites vous ici ? »

« Il est l'un des trois autres qui se sont effondrés. On devrait l'amener d'ici peu. »

« Fabuleux ! Il va falloir que je traite un confrère, juste ce dont j'avais besoin. Les docteurs font les pires patients et je parie qu'il aura quelque chose contre le fait d'être traité par une femme… »

Ses grommellements furent interrompus par la voix grave de Duo. « Ils sont là. »

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Réponse aux Lecteurs :_

_A **Mouflette** : J'ai été assez rapide ce coup là mais malheureusement c'est le genre de chose qui n'arrive pas très souvent. Je suis contente que tu apprécies mes descriptions et c'est vrai que j'essaie toujours de faire mon possible pour qu'elles ne soient pas gratuites. Il y aura encore quelques autres prises de bec entre Wufei et Duo, j'espère qu'elles te plairont. La prochaine rencontre de nos deux héros va devoir attendre encore un peu parce que l'histoire a besoin de se lancer et il y a bien plus de choses en jeu que leurs simples petites personnes. J'espère que tu continuera à lire et j'ai hâte d'avoir ton prochain commentaire. _


	12. Le Corsaire Régal

TITRE: **CAPITAINES**

FANDOM: Gundam Wing

COUPLE: 1x2 et diverses romances secondaires.

LABEL: PG-13 pour le chapitre NC-17 pour la fic.

GENRE: AU, Aventures, Historique, Romance

ATTENTION: yaoi, crossdressing

DISCLAIMER: Gundam Wing et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais cette histoire est à moi.

RESUME: Les Caraïbes au temps des Boucaniers. Duo Maxwell est un célèbre Capitaine Pirate lassé des conquêtes faciles. Sa vie va devenir bien plus intéressante quand il rencontre le sombre Capitaine Lowe dans des circonstances pour le moins inhabituelles.

Chapitre 12 : Le Corsaire Régal.

La progression du galion avait été lente. L'attente avait été insupportable pour Heero et ses soldats, mais le Tallgeese était enfin là. Suffisamment proche que sur les deux ponts des marins jetaient des cordages par-dessus le bastingage pour amarrer les navires ensemble. A cette distance, le galion dominait le Wing, leur différence de taille ridicule. La frégate militaire avait presque l'air embarrassée et beaucoup trop fragile. Cette image était inquiétante et Heero ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir comme le fermier imprudent qui avait laissé le renard dans le poulailler. Et oui la comparaison était facile car si Heero n'avait rien d'un fermier, il n'aurait pas été surpris d'apprendre que Kushrenada avait du sang de renard. Cela aurait expliqué la ruse, le rictus avide et même les brillantes mèches auburn d'une manière étrange.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'une attaque ou du moins n'en avait pas l'air, sauf peut-être une attaque manquée… ou bien une attaque très intelligente. Il n'y avait pas d'hommes glissant le long des cordages pour envahir le pont du Wing. Une passerelle plus dignifiée fut installée à la place. Et elle était on ne peut plus dignifiée, au point d'en être ridicule même. Ce n'était pas une vulgaire planche mais un véritable escalier de bois muni d'une rampe. Venant de qui que ce soit d'autre, garder un tel objet à bord d'un bateau, d'un bateau corsaire qui plus est, aurait semblé plutôt stupide. Pourtant, Heero ne s'était pas attendu à moins. Il aurait parié sa main droite que les marche de cet escalier avaient été taillées de chêne massif. Il n'aurait pas non plus été surpris si les laquais de Kushrenada avaient déroulé un tapis rouge le long des marches. A tel point qu'il fut presque déçu lorsqu'ils s'abstinrent.

L'arrogance de l'homme était sans limites. Il se comportait comme s'il voulait vous écraser de sa régale présence, vous faire sentir combien vous étiez insignifiant devant sa magnificence. La plupart des gens l'auraient sous-estimé à cause de cela, l'aurait relégué au rang d'autres futiles aristocrates pourvus d'egos démesurés. Le Capitaine Lowe ne faisait pas ce genre d'erreur. Il reconnaissait tout le mélodrame pour ce qu'il était : une mise en scène élaborée. Oui, Kushrenada était raffiné, certains dirait même excessivement, mais une part importante de ses maniérismes était calculée. Nombres d'hommes infortunés avaient manqué l'étincelle cruelle brillant dans ses yeux bleus parce qu'ils étaient trop occupés à moquer le rictus hautain qui décorait en permanence ses traits ciselés. Bien souvent c'est ce qui avait été la cause de leur ruine.

Les soldats s'étaient détendus devant tant de pompe, Heero ne savait pas s'il aurait du s'en inquiéter mais comme il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il puisse y faire, il laissa courir. _'Alea jacta est'_ et tout ça. Quand Kushrenada fit sa grande entrée au sommet des escaliers, il marqua une pause soigneusement étudiée, peut-être afin que chacun puisse se repaître de sa splendeur. Il était vêtu superbement comme prévu d'un riche manteau bleu assorti à ses yeux. Il y avait un excès de broderies au col et les minuscules boutons qui brillaient sous le soleil étaient sans le moindre doute d'or véritable. Heero était un colon de troisième génération et n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans les cours d'Europe, pourtant il devinait qu'il y avait un royaume quelque part où les vêtements de Kushrenada avaient une grande signification. Il pouvait s'agir d'un uniforme de parade que les courtisans portaient en audience royale et le Capitaine se demanda si le corsaire avait gagné le droit de le porter ou s'il se moquait simplement de ses origines. Il y avait une rose rouge à sa boutonnière ; d'aussi loin il était difficile de déterminer si elle était vraie ou faite de tissu. Heero aurait parié qu'elle était vraie juste en partant du principe que le challenge de s'occuper de rosiers sur un navire entouré d'eau salée aurait plu à Kushrenada. Cet homme était vraiment autre chose.

Le Capitaine Lowe alla se placer sur le pont principal, à quelques pas des escaliers. Noin et Trowa vinrent s'installer à ses côtés comme s'ils avaient répété au préalable. Peut-être pensaient-ils qu'il avait besoin de leur soutien. La présence de son Premier Lieutenant tombait sous le sens, cela faisait partie intégrante de tous ces mystérieux et stupides protocoles que Heero méprisait tant. Il n'était pas sûr en revanche en quelle capacité légale Barton s'était arrogé le droit de se tenir à ses côtés vu qu'il n'était même pas vraiment un militaire, mais il y avait force dans le nombre et le Capitaine garda ses pensées pour lui-même. De toute façon, c'était le boulot de Noin que de garder les choses en règle et elle avait davantage froncé les sourcils à son manquement au code vestimentaire qu'à la présence de Trowa, alors qui était-il pour interférer ? Ils assumèrent tous une posture rigide de soldat et attendirent que Kushrenada ne daigne descendre. Il prenait tout son temps et ils comprirent pourquoi lorsqu'il offrit son bras droit à une personne hors de vue. Bientôt, il y avait une blonde à son côté et ils descendirent les marches avec cette grâce compassée qu'a la Royauté. On aurait presque pu entendre l'orchestre. N'avaient-ils pas l'impression d'en faire un peu trop ?

La Dame était une vision en elle-même. Sa jupe était suffisamment ample et ornée pour qu'on la confonde avec une cathédrale. On ne déshabillait pas une telle femme, on l'assiégeait. Par contraste, son décolleté était si plongeant qu'on aurait pu se perdre dans un tel clivage. Elle portait ses longs cheveux libres de toutes contraintes ; en Europe, ce serait un signe de dépravation, dans les Caraïbes, cela restait assez coquin. Et de telles pensées étaient le triste résultat de trop de temps passé en compagnie de Relena. Heero n'était même pas conscient d'avoir appris tant d'informations utiles regardant la mode. Au moins maintenant il avait la certitude que sa fiancée avait le pouvoir de lui ramollir le cerveau. Il semblait que la stupidité fût bel et bien contagieuse.

Quand le couple atterrit sur le pont, ils saluèrent Kushrenada respectueusement. L'homme n'était pas d'un rang supérieur mais ils se devaient d'être courtois. Trowa n'avait toujours pas de rang du tout de toute manière, même si les autres n'avaient pas besoin de connaître ce petit détail. Bien sûr, techniquement, un civil ne devrait pas se faire passer pour un soldat, mais étant donné qu'un civil ne devrait pas non plus se trouver sur un vaisseau militaire sans expresse autorisation, Heero n'était plus à cela près. Et Trowa n'était pas exactement un civil non plus. Son nom devait se trouver quelque part sur les bordereaux de salaires de la Marine de Sank, il était juste un peu plus enterré que d'ordinaire étant donné qu'il était un espion.

« Capitaine Lowe. C'est un plaisir que de vous rencontrer à nouveau. J'espère que nous ne vous dérangeons pas. »

Heureux comme un pape et poli comme s'ils se rencontraient à l'opéra. Il fallait reconnaître que l'homme était sûr de lui. Heero était plus inquiet du fait qu'il n'ait pas prétendu ne pas se souvenir de son nom. C'était habituellement de cette manière qu'il jouait le jeu, cela lui donnait un avantage puisqu'il savait qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre chance que _vous_ ayez pu l'oublier. Le Capitaine se demandait ce que ça voulait dire. Il pouvait avoir nombre de raisons d'agir ainsi, depuis le désir d'endormir la vigilance de Heero en le flattant d'importance ou au contraire d'offrir un avertissement de gentleman à un adversaire de taille dont il espérait un beau combat, mais qu'il avait tout de même l'intention de baiser à la fin. Cela donnait le ton de la discussion à venir. Heero devrait analyser chaque mot pour un sens caché. Joie ! Juste ce dont il avait besoin. Avait-il mentionné déjà combien il détestait la Politique ?

« Monsieur. Vous êtes le bienvenu sur le territoire de Sank comme toujours. J'ai cru comprendre que vous désiriez parlementer. »

Il n'y avait pas vraiment de point d'interrogation à la fin de sa question. Il y en avait rarement avec Heero qui mettait un point d'honneur à parler sans inflexion : c'était sa propre technique pour déstabiliser ses ennemis. Personne n'aimait être confronté à de l'indifférence, cela ressemblait trop à être ignoré.

« Bien sûr, bien sûr, j'aimerais toutefois vous présenter ma compagne avant cela. Capitaine Lowe, ma cousine Dorothy Catalonia. J'espère que sa présence ne pose pas de problèmes. La chère enfant à un faible pour toutes les choses militaires et était toute excitée à l'idée de monter à bord du Wing. »

S'il y avait une chose que la femme n'était pas c'était une enfant : ses yeux d'un bleu glacial en étaient la preuve. Heero voulait bien croire qu'elle aimait l'Armée en revanche et si son sourire rapace était de quelque indication, elle aimait aussi le sang. Une fille intéressante celle-là. Trowa semblait être du même avis. Rien de surprenant. Ces deux là étaient taillés dans le même moule. Si on leur en avait donné la moindre occasion, ils auraient asservi le monde ou se seraient entretués… de manière sanglante. Ce n'était qu'une question d'opportunités. Dorothy parut trouver son ami également intéressant mais elle ne l'observa qu'un moment et regardait à nouveau en direction de Heero quand son cousin le présenta. Kushrenada mit une certaine emphase sur le deuxième nom de Heero que la plupart des gens ne mentionnait tout simplement pas. Cela aurait pu être une simple coïncidence ou juste de la curiosité mais Heero ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Kushrenada savait visiblement que Yuy était son nom véritable et qu'il était à moitié japonais. Dans certains cercles, être métisse, être moitié quoi que ce soit qui ne soit pas européen en vérité, vous plaçait à peine au dessus d'un animal. L'homme voulait qu'il sache qu'il connaissait ce petit secret, mais pour quelle raison ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

« J'ai entendu que vous vous mariiez dans la famille du Gouverneur de Sank. C'est culottée pour quelqu'un de vos… origines. »

Ah ! Telle était la raison. Et bien n'était on pas grossier ? La dame ne mâchait pas ses mots. Il l'aurait crue plus subtile. Toutefois, vu que cousin Treize semblait plus amusé que gêné, Heero ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait de la subtilité dans sa grossièreté même. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher non plus de préférer ses manières à celles de Kushrenada. Il pouvait comprendre l'approche directe, c'était celle du soldat et il n'en connaissait pas d'autre. Cependant, si elle avait voulu frapper en dessous de la ceinture, elle avait dramatiquement manqué sa cible. Il n'aurait pu être plus indifférent à ce que l'on pensait de ses fiançailles et s'ils avaient trouvé un moyen d'empêcher le mariage, il était même prêt à leur donner un coup de main. Mais il ne pouvait pas être aussi chanceux ; elle était juste à la pêche aux renseignements. Ce genre de fille se complaisait dans le conflit. C'est pourquoi il lui répondit du ton le plus patelin qu'il puisse produire, pas d'un ton froid, ni furieux, ni quoi que ce soit vraiment, si ce n'est douloureusement neutre. C'était un moyen sûr de l'agacer sans lui donner la moindre indication que ses insultes fonctionnaient.

« Je suis surpris qu'une personne telle que vous se préoccupe de la vie sociale du modeste officier que je suis. Je suis flatté. »

C'était clairement un mensonge mais Dorothy lui concéda le point d'un sourire entendu. Treize secoua la tête tout en les couvant d'un regard amusé. Il étudia ensuite les compagnons de Heero avant de reporter des yeux interrogatifs sur ce dernier, attendant qu'il réciproque les introductions. Joueur, le Capitaine fit un geste vague en direction de Noin et Trowa les présentant selon la volonté du corsaire.

« Premier Lieutenant Noin, mon second et Trowa Barton. »

Les deux visiteurs haussèrent d'identiques sourcils fourchus et quand nulle autre explication ne fut offerte quand à l'identité de son ami aux yeux verts, ils lui jetèrent d'identiques regards curieux. Noin et Trowa répondirent d'un léger hochement de tête. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'offrit sa main à serrer ni un nouveau salut. Le visage de Kushrenada prit une expression lointaine comme s'il était en train de contempler les manières possibles de résoudre un casse-tête chinois puis s'adressa finalement à Trowa d'un ton inspiré.

« Barton ? Seriez-vous par chance apparenté à Dekim Barton de Lagrange ? »

« Pas que je sache Monsieur. »

Treize haussa les épaules, apparemment peu concerné que son bluff ait été déjoué sans qu'on lui fournisse plus d'information. Pendant ce temps, Dorothy et Noin s'affrontaient du regard dans un duel de volonté. Au bout d'un moment, le sourire de la blonde devint sadique et elle parut abandonner le combat lorsqu'elle abaissa son regard au niveau de la poitrine de Noin. Ses yeux bleu glacial retournèrent à ceux plus sombres de son adversaire et son sourire s'élargit. Le Lieutenant ne sembla pas réagir mais ses lèvres se renfrognèrent en une grimace à peine perceptible. Heero observa la scène du coin de l'œil et réaffirma sa première opinion de Dorothy. Elle était en effet très intéressante et encore plus perspicace qu'il n'avait craint au premier abord. Il ferait bien de se méfier d'elle, même si elle ne semblait pas avoir l'intention d'embarrasser Noin en révélant la supercherie. Ca aurait peut-être était plus rassurant qu'elle ne le fasse plutôt qu'elle ne garde l'information pour plus tard. Qui sait ce qu'elle allait en faire ?

« Peut-être pourrions nous ajourner pour nous rendre dans un endroit plus privé ? Les informations dont je voudrais discuter sont délicates et se passeraient d'une audience. »

Kushrenada embrassa d'un regard les soldats s'affairant alentours pour démontrer son point et Heero indiqua muettement la direction de sa cabine avant d'ouvrir la marche. Les quatre autres suivirent sur ses talons. Arrivés dans la cabine spacieuse du Capitaine, ils se pressèrent autour de la table. Heero, Treize et Dorothy s'assirent sans autre débat. Noin rassembla les quelques cartes et documents qui traînaient et les enferma à clé dans un cabinet. Trowa se fit responsable du plateau de thé qui avait été monté des cuisines alors qu'ils discutaient sur le pont et servit les trois personnes assises. Une fois que la table eut été désencombrée et que le thé fut sucré et parfumé au goût de chacun, Noin et Trowa vinrent se placer de part et d'autre de Heero comme deux gargouilles assorties. Treize observa le processus avec un amusement non déguisé. Dorothy au contraire étudiait les lieux avec une curiosité visible. Peut-être essayait-elle de se pénétrer de l'atmosphère d'une cabine d'officier, ou plus vraisemblablement d'en apprendre plus sur la personnalité de Heero. Il savoura le fait qu'elle allait être déçue : il y avait peu d'effets personnels dans ses quartiers qui étaient remarquablement tenus dans un ordre tout militaire. Dommage qu'il ignorât que ceci même révélait quelque chose de son caractère.

« Capitaine Lowe, j'apprécie d'ordinaire les politesses mais je pense que l'affaire est trop sérieuse pour que nous ne délayions plus longtemps. »

Heero haussa un sourcil. C'était plutôt direct pour Kushrenada. Heero lui-même n'appréciant les politesses dans aucunes circonstances l'invita d'un geste à poursuivre.

« J'ai été attaqué il y a deux jours par une flûte de Romfeller et une frégate de Lagrange. Je les ai coulé toutes les deux mais la bataille fut rude. »

« C'est une mauvaise semaine je vous l'accorde mais j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez nombre d'ennemis, alors qui y a-t-il de si inhabituel pour que la Marine de Sank doivent être informée ? » Les yeux de Heero s'écarquillèrent soudain alors qu'il repassait les mots dans sa tête. « Attendez une minute. Vous avez dit _'la bataille' _! Vous vouliez dire une seule bataille ? Contre les deux navires ? »

« Exactement où je voulais en venir. Ils travaillaient ensemble et ce n'étaient pas des corsaires mais des navires de leur flotte militaire régulière. Je pensais que Sank serait intéressée de savoir que Lagrange et Romfeller ont formé une alliance. Parce que s'ils ont décidé de guerroyer contre un vaisseau d'Oz, rien ne nous dit que Sank n'est pas la prochaine sur la liste… »

« Ne nous empressons pas voulez-vous ! Il aurait pu tout aussi bien s'agir d'une dispute que tous deux avaient contre vous personnellement et non contre votre pays. »

« Je sais que vous êtes un homme intelligent Capitaine et vous ne me prenez ni pour un idiot ni pour un lâche. Serais-je si alarmé si je pensais qu'ils voulaient juste se venger de quelque offense passée ? Comme vous l'avez fait remarquer, j'ai beaucoup d'ennemis et il y a bien longtemps que je sais comment m'occuper d'eux par moi-même. »

« J'en déduis donc que vous avez des preuves de cette supposée alliance. Avez-vous fait des prisonniers ? »

« Il n'y avait pas de survivants. J'ai trouvé… »

« Pas de survivants ? Pas un seul entre deux équipages complets ? »

Cette dernière exclamation venait de Noin et comme toujours lorsqu'elle était perturbée, elle oublia de déguiser sa voix. Treize lui jeta un regard curieux et sembla essayer de deviner ce qui clochait chez elle. Dorothy eut un sourire suffisant mais ne partagea pas ses propres observations avec son cousin. Elle avait toutefois conclu de l'intervention de Noin qu'elle était elle aussi autorisée à parler à partir de maintenant.

« Des hommes meurent au combat mon cher Lieutenant. C'est la triste réalité de la guerre. J'aurais cru qu'un brave officier tel que vous aurait appris à accepter une chose aussi basique. Ce fut vraiment une lutte extraordinaire entre ces deux vaisseaux et celui de Treize. Il n'y a rien de tel que l'intensité d'hommes se battant pour leurs vies ou pour leurs croyances. C'est admirable. La nature même des hommes se révèle au combat. Ces soldats ne faisaient pas le poids et à la fin Treize en est sorti victorieux. Vous devriez savoir que le vainqueur a toujours raison et qu'il n'y a pas d'honneur à être vaincu. La chose la plus miséricordieuse à faire était d'achever les survivants. Treize est un homme très miséricordieux. »

Elle leur offrit un sourire sinistre et ses yeux froids défiaient une Noin interloquée de la contredire. Cette dernière serra les dents mais se retint de commenter obéissant en cela au discret signe de tête de son Capitaine. Heero commençait à imaginer les évènements dans son esprit et c'était un tableau macabre. Il n'était pas comme Noin qui croyait qu'elle devait faire l'impossible pour garder ses hommes en vie, il n'était pas idéaliste à ce point. Il n'était pas non plus du genre à excuser des tueries inutiles et n'appréciait pas beaucoup Treize ni Dorothy à ce moment-là. Il dissimula cependant son soudain dégoût car il suspectait que Kushrenada avait un motif pour agir ainsi. C'était terriblement commode qu'il n'y ait pas le moindre survivant pour contredire toute histoire que l'homme voudrait lui faire avaler.

Le corsaire n'avait pas modifié son comportement détendu, pas même durant la tirade de Dorothy. Il était doué pour garder ses pensées secrètes et il n'y avait pas moyen de dire s'il désapprouvait son attitude cavalière ou bien s'il était au contraire d'accord avec elle.

« Veuillez excuser ma cousine et ses mots violents. Elle est encore jeune et vient de vivre une expérience traumatisante. Nous aurions pu être tous deux tués dans cette escarmouche. »

Heero n'aurait pas appelé ce genre de bataille une simple escarmouche mais là encore ce n'était que de la sémantique. Il ne croyait pas non plus que Dorothy eut été traumatisée le moins du monde. Aussi dérangeant que cela puisse paraître, il semblait qu'elle se soit amusée. Une fille fascinante vraiment. Terrifiante, mais fascinante.

« Je vois. Donc, s'il n'y avait pas de survivants, quelle preuve avez-vous de cette alliance ? »

« Nous avons trouvé des documents sur la flûte. Je les ai là et voulais vous demander de les délivrer au Gouverneur de Sank. J'informerai les officiels d'Oz moi-même mais je me suis dit que cette information serait mieux servie si elle était présentée à Sank par l'un de ses officiers et avec de solides preuves. Je suis conscient que ma parole seule pourrait ne pas suffire. »

« Je croyais que vous aviez coulé les deux navires ? »

« Nous avons eu le temps d'explorer l'un d'entre eux avant qu'il ne coule. »

Heero imaginait sans mal comment cela s'était passé. Kushrenada avait probablement accepté la reddition de la flûte, l'avait fouillée avant de la couler en laissant les survivants à bord. Impitoyable mais efficace. Il jeta un œil aux documents et lut ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il s'agissait d'ordres adressés à un Capitaine Aaron Gunther, probablement le capitaine de la flûte, d'attaquer à vue tous les navires arborant le pavillon d'Oz et de collaborer avec la Marine de Lagrange. Le plus perturbant était sans doute les sceaux jumeaux apposés au bas de la missive. L'emblème de Lagrange ne devrait jamais se trouver si proche de celui de Romfeller. C'était tout simplement anormal. Les deux pays avaient une longue histoire de conflits derrière eux et ne semblaient jamais trouver de terrain d'entente. Ils étaient à peine parvenus à se tolérer ces dernières années afin d'éviter une autre guerre inutile qui ne servirait qu'à fragiliser leur Economie et Politique qui étaient déjà fragiles.

« Très bien. Je vais m'assurer que ce document parvienne au Gouverneur. Y avait-il autre chose ? »

Kushrenada fut déséquilibré par l'agrément facile de Heero et, plus inquiétant, ne réussit pas à le dissimuler. Il ne pouvait insister sans paraître trop enthousiaste et de l'enthousiasme ici aurait semblé suspicieux. L'homme avait du s'attendre à de la réticence et avait du prévoir une longue argumentation pour la circonvenir. Les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme prévues et il ne savait comment réagir. Finalement, son bon sens prévalut. Quand Heero le reconduisit à la passerelle, son assurance était de retour avec une vengeance et il conversait affablement. Ils marquèrent un autre arrêt sur le chemin lorsque le Capitaine Lowe s'enquit d'un certain brigantin qu'ils recherchaient. Pour le moins surprenant, Dorothy fut celle qui lui répondit.

« Le Sandrock ? Vous voulez dire le bateau de Quatre Raberba Winner ? Qu'a donc fait le petit prodige cette fois ci ? »

« Vous connaissez Quatre Winner. » demanda Trowa alors que Heero était perdu dans ses pensées.

« Oui, nous nous fréquentions quand nous étions enfants. Il y eut même à une époque discussion sur la possibilité de nous marier. »

« Ca n'a pas marché en fin de compte ? »

Le ton de Noin était trompeusement désintéressé. Heero était surpris qu'elle se fût forcée dans la conversation. Ce n'était pas le genre de Noin de provoquer les gens et surtout pas si cavalièrement. Dorothy devait l'avoir brossée dans le mauvais sens du poil. Il se demanda si la blonde allait mordre à l'hameçon. Elle mordit : l'hameçon, la ligne et le flotteur. Bizarre. Noin avait du toucher un point sensible.

« L'imbécile s'est enfui avant qu'on ne puisse parvenir à un accord. Son père a envoyé des gens à ses trousses mais il n'a pas réussi à le ramener. Il y a des rumeurs comme quoi il naviguerait dans les Caraïbes avec des gens peu recommandables. C'est indigne d'un prince !»

« Attendez une minute. Vous voulez dire qu'un jeune prince a renoncé à son héritage et à vivre dans un Palais pour aller galvauder autour du monde. Alors qu'il aurait pu vous épouser ? Mince ! Je me demande bien pourquoi. »

Même l'autoritaire « Lieutenant ! » de Heero ne parvint pas tout à fait à couvrir les ricanements de Treize et Trowa. Dorothy prit un air meurtrier avant de serrer les lèvres et de rasséréner son expression. Noin n'avait pas du tout l'air coupable et son apparente confusion semblait presque sincère. Après cela, les adieux furent hâtifs et en un rien de temps les deux visiteurs étaient de retour sur leur galion qui vogua au large aussitôt que la dernière amarre eut été détachée.

Le Capitaine Lowe renvoya son Premier Lieutenant. Il aurait du la réprimander pour sa grossièreté qui l'avait empêché d'en apprendre davantage, mais même lui était à même d'apprécier l'humour de la situation. C'était amusant de voir quelqu'un rabaisser le caquet de Dorothy, ça ne devait pas arriver souvent. Cela confirmait aussi sa conviction que les femmes pouvaient se montrer bien plus vicieuses que les hommes.

Aussitôt que Heero et Trowa furent de retour dans la cabine du Capitaine, l'espion lui demanda quel serai leur plan d'action.

« Nous allons à Port Royal ! »

« Hum… Bien. Comment en es-tu arrivé à _cette_ conclusion ? Et ne devrais-tu pas apporter ces informations à Sank de toute urgence ? »

« Et bien… si je les croyais authentiques, c'est ce que je ferais, mais au point où j'en suis, je ne suis plus sûr de rien. Il nous faut davantage d'informations et Port Royal est l'endroit idéal pour en trouver. »

« Bien sûr. Et je suppose que le fait que ces _'gens peu recommandables'_ que Winner fréquente soient probablement des pirates se cachant parmi leurs semblables n'a absolument rien à voir avec notre destination ? »

Heero avait l'air admirablement innocent. « Bien sûr que non. Mais maintenant que tu le mentionnes en revanche, on devrait probablement jeter un coup d'œil à ça aussi. »

Trowa renifla. « Bien. Admettons que je te croie. Comment espères-tu entrer dans Port Royal et enquêter là-bas ? Premièrement tu es un militaire et donc _persona non grata_ et deuxièmement, même si nous parvenons à entrer, il n'y a pas moyen qu'on nous fasse confiance. »

« Je suppose que je suis chanceux d'avoir un espion pour meilleur ami alors. Il devrait être capable de trouver une solution… »

Heero arborait un air candide et Trowa ne put s'empêcher de rire. Pour un homme si conventionnel, le Capitaine Lowe avait un incroyable talent pour le traîner dans des situations impossibles.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Réponse aux Lecteurs :_

_A **Mylène** : Je suis contente que ça te plaise même si c'est vrai que cela va devenir un peu moins léger. Il y aura encore une grande part de comédie mais aussi des parties franchement dramatiques. J'espère que cela ne te découragera pas. _

_A **Mouflette** : J'avoue que j'ai un faible pour les grandes descriptions romantiques et j'aurais aimé vivre à Port Royal moi-même alors je me suis probablement emballée. C'est bel et bien une malédiction en bonne et due forme dont notre équipage souffre et ils ne sont pas près de s'en sortir. En ce qui concerne, celle dont Duo a déjà souffert, vous n'en saurez pas plus avant un bon moment. Pour Meiran, je devrais probablement prévenir que je suis généralement très fidèle à l'histoire originale… Il y a en effet pas mal d'intrigues qui vont s'entremêler et le plus beau c'est que tôt ou tard tout va se mettre en place et devenir une seule grosse intrigue… mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite._

_A **Christine** : Bonjour à toi aussi. Il n'y a pas de mal je ne suis moi-même pas très douée pour laisser des commentaires bien que j'adore en recevoir. C'est très plaisant de savoir quand les gens apprécient ma fic mais tu as raison de mentionner que les critiques sont parfois plus utiles ; alors n'hésite pas à mentionner si quelque chose te semble étrange, mal expliqué ou quoi que ce soit. Au risque de gâcher la surprise, oui Treize est définitivement dans le coup et vous en saurez plus sur cette malédiction d'ici peu._


	13. Les Pirates Commères

TITRE: **CAPITAINES**

FANDOM: Gundam Wing

COUPLE: 1x2 et diverses romances secondaires.

LABEL: R éventuellement NC-17.

GENRE: AU, Aventures, Historique, Romance

ATTENTION: yaoi, crossdressing

DISCLAIMER: Gundam Wing et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais cette histoire est à moi.

RESUME: Les Caraïbes au temps des Boucaniers. Duo Maxwell est un célèbre Capitaine Pirate lassé des conquêtes faciles. Sa vie va devenir bien plus intéressante quand il rencontre le sombre Capitaine Lowe dans des circonstances pour le moins inhabituelles.

Chapitre 13 : Les Pirates Commères.

Trois jours après qu'ils fussent tombés malades, il fut décidé que tous les membres de l'équipage de Shinigami allaient survivre. C'était un grand soulagement pour tout le monde concerné même s'ils n'étaient pas encore complètement sortis d'affaire. La Lady Docteur avait l'air harcelée ce qui n'était pas vraiment une surprise vu ce qu'elle devait endurer de la part de Wufei et de O depuis que ce dernier avait regagné conscience. Les soins incessants nécessaire à quatre patients en condition critique ne permettaient pas beaucoup de sommeil mais plus encore que ça, la surveillance constante et les insultes répétées quant à ses compétences l'avaient épuisée. Elle avait l'air presque aussi mal en point que ses patients. Elle avait été ralentie dans son travail à chaque étape par les commentaires désobligeants de Wufei et plus tard forcée à intégrer à sa pratique les particularités de la médecine Orientale à l'insistance de son confrère. A part, on pouvait l'entendre appeler les bâtons d'encens malodorant, les bougies colorées, les thés aux herbes et les pierres purificatrices d'aura disséminées autour des lits, des _« merdes ritualistes »_ ce qui surprit un ricanement de la part de Duo qui refusa d'en expliquer la raison à Quatre. Lui et Sally avaient juste échangé un sourire entendu et elle avait gagné son éternel respect lorsqu'elle réussit à soigner ses patients en dépit de toutes les interférences. Pour sa patience seule, la femme aurait du être canonisée.

Quand elle avait appris que tous ses patients avaient récemment été malades et avaient juste récupéré lorsque les goélands avaient attaqué, elle en était arrivée à la conclusion qu'ils avaient été infectés par une maladie bénigne que les oiseaux transmettaient parfois aux humains et qui ne s'était montrée dangereuse que pour ceux qui avait déjà un système affaibli. Leurs blessures infectées avaient fait empirer les choses et ils avaient développé une mauvaise fièvre. Une fois que le problème avait été identifié, il ne s'agissait plus que d'une simple affaire. Tout le monde avait été baigné de froid pour faire tomber la fièvre. Elle avait nettoyé et rebandé leurs blessures tout en remerciant Dieu que la plupart d'entre elles ne soient pas à proximité de la tête, diminuant ainsi le risque d'infection cérébrale. Elle distribua à tous de la poudre des Jésuites et des baies d'argousier parmi d'autres médicaments et leur fit boire plein de fluides. Ca ne voulait pas dire que les membres d'équipage malades n'étaient pas en piteux état après ces premiers jours frénétiques, mais au moins ils respiraient encore et devraient continuer, sauf en cas de nouvelles complications imprévisibles. Ils étaient toujours faibles, un peu fiévreux et auraient besoin de plusieurs semaines de repos mais ils étaient sur la voie du rétablissement.

Doc O avait finalement admis avec réticence que la femme savait ce qu'elle faisait et leurs rapports étaient à présent suffisamment cordiaux pour qu'ils échangent des tuyaux dans leurs respectifs champs d'expertise. L'acceptation muette de Sally de ses croyances quant à soigner l'esprit en même temps que le corps en dépit de ses réservations initiales avait fait merveille pour lui garantir cette trêve. Même Wufei avait ralenti les insultes contre son sexe. Cela pouvait être parce qu'elle ne se laissait pas faire ou peut-être simplement parce qu'une inquiétude excessive et sa veille constante au chevet de Meiran l'avait tant épuisé qu'il n'avait plus l'énergie suffisante pour continuer ses moqueries. Ou bien cela aurait pu avoir quelque chose à voir avec la petite étincelle admirative qui s'allumait dans ses yeux noirs à chaque fois qu'il regardait dans la direction de Sally, maintenant qu'il était trop fatigué pour garder ses émotions en sécurité derrière les murs impénétrables de son encombrante dignité.

Il était aussi intéressant de noter que la première chose qu'il demandât de Meiran quand elle regagna conscience fut de confirmer pour Sally qu'ils étaient juste amis d'enfance et pas les amants qu'elle croyait au vu de la dévotion de Wufei pour laquelle la Lady Docteur ne cessait de le taquiner. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas vu la douleur dans les yeux de Meiran après son importune requête, tout occupé qu'il était à repousser les prétendues avances de Sally suivant la révélation qu'un « tel spécimen d'arrogance masculine » fût sans attaches ce qui était un « baume pour l'âme » selon l'opinion dramatiques de la doctoresse. Les infortunés témoins de cette scène impromptue ne savaient trop quoi en faire et furent donc grandement soulagés lorsque la Lady Docteur les chassa, insistant qu'elle n'avait pas la force de s'occuper de plus de patients et se refusait à voir qui que ce soit d'autre s'écrouler à ses pieds.

Ils étaient assez honnêtes pour ne pas protester… du moins pas trop, vu qu'on pouvait difficilement lui donner tort. Il étaient tous lessivés, ne fonctionnant plus que par la grâce d'un excès de volonté et de tension. Rashid avait été le seul qui avait été assez prévoyant pour retourner au Sandrock et prendre un repos préemptif dans l'après-midi. Il offrit donc de rester à la clinique, réticent à laisser une partie de l'équipage sans protection. Il lui fallait aussi garder un œil sur Wufei qui refusait de bouger mais faisait un piètre protecteur dans son propre épuisement. Finalement, Hernan retourna seul au navire avec pour mission implicite d'informer Gene de leur situation. Duo, Quatre, Auda et Abdul étaient paradoxalement trop fatigués pour dormir. Toujours tendus en dépit des récentes bonnes nouvelles, ils se rendirent à une taverne toute proche dans l'espoir de se relaxer. Les ex-gardes du corps abandonnèrent leur charge une fois rassurés qu'il était en relative sécurité avec leur Capitaine et se mirent en quête d'un corps chaud dans lequel enterrer leurs soucis. Pendant ce temps, Quatre et Duo entreprirent de se saouler… enfin Duo entreprit de se saouler alors que Quatre se contentait d'imbiber l'atmosphère de la taverne tout en sirotant son thé.

Vu l'heure tardive, the _Barking Parrot_ était bondé comme tous les autres endroits servant du rhum. Les deux amis n'attirèrent pas d'attention excessive. Certaines personnes les connaissaient, d'autres pas, mais les uns comme les autres restèrent à distance de leur table sans rien de plus que de vagues hochements de tête. Il était facile de se faire des amis à Port Royal et encore plus facile de rester à l'écart si c'était ce que vous vouliez. Tout le monde se fichait de qui vous étiez ou de ce que vous faisiez ; mais si vous vouliez rester seul, on vous foutait la paix. Ceux qui reconnaissaient Shinigami ne cancanaient pas et ceux qui s'interrogeaient ne posaient pas de questions. On rencontrait souvent des célébrités ici. Des boucaniers formidables tels que John Davis ou Roche Brasilliano avaient souvent été vus en ville par le passé, même le corsaire Henry Morgan plus récemment. Cela n'était pas nouveau et les pirates ne piaillaient pas. La règle implicite était de ne pas mettre son nez dans les affaires des autres au risque de se le faire casser ou couper.

Quatre fut le premier à interrompre le lourd silence. « C'est un soulagement de savoir qu'ils vont se rétablir, ils m'ont fait peur. »

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Je n'étais pas très rassuré non plus. Pour être honnête, je craignais même que Wufei ne se défoule sur moi… »

« Mets-toi à sa place. Il se sent responsable de Meiran. Je ne sais pas quelle serait sa réaction si quelque chose venait à lui arriver. »

« Ouais, parce que tu es tellement plus subtile. »

Duo renifla bruyamment et Quatre le fixa sans comprendre. « Je ne vois pas trop où tu veux en venir, Duo. Meiran est mon amie bien sûr mais ce n'est pas la même chose. »

« Hein ? C'est étrange. J'avais eu l'impression que vous êtes beaucoup plus que des amis… »

Le Prince sursauta et faillit renverser sa chaise dans sa surprise. « Quoi ? Moi et Meiran ? Où as-tu été chercher une telle idée ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Vous êtes toujours ensemble, en train de rire, de comploter ou de rendre 'Fei misérable. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais penser d'autre ? Tu veux dire que tu ne salives pas après notre petite poupée de Chine ? »

« Oui Duo, c'est exactement ce que je dis… sans le langage grossier bien sûr. » Duo renâcla mais Quatre continua avant qu'il puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit. « Mais sérieusement, tu es la seule personne assez nigaude pour croire que je suis intéressé par Meiran. »

« Wufei le crois aussi. Il m'a même dit qu'il approuvait, que tu étais un homme digne d'elle. »

« Tu plaisantes ? » Le haussement d'épaule de Duo était une réponse suffisante. « Zut ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? »

« Je ne vois pas quel est le problème. Si tu aimes Meiran, tu as déjà la bénédiction de Grand Frère et si tu ne l'aimes pas, il ne devrait pas te faire de mal à moins que tu ne lui ais fait des promesses que tu n'as pas l'intention de tenir. »

« Tu ne comprends pas Duo. Meiran est amoureuse de Wufei. Je l'aidais juste à attirer son attention. »

Le Capitaine resta paralysé pendant dix bonnes secondes avant de commencer à rager comme était son habitude quand il devait traiter avec des idiots.

« Putain ! A quoi est-ce que vous pensiez tous les deux ? Attirer son attention en se moquant de lui ! Comment est-ce que c'est supposé marcher ? Vous n'avez plus douze ans. Et tant qu'on y est, à quoi Meiran pensait pour demander conseil à quelqu'un comme _toi _? Pour ce que tu sais des relations amoureuses, tu pourrais aussi bien être un moine. »

« Excuse-moi si je n'ai pas ton expertise, mais bizarrement, je doute que tu en saches beaucoup plus que moi sur la romance. Lorsque Meiran aura besoin d'apprendre comment mettre toutes les Caraïbes dans son lit en moins d'un an, sois sûr que je saurais vers qui la diriger. »

« En sommes nous déjà aux noms d'oiseaux ? Très mature. »

« C'est toi qui a commencé. »

« C'est pas vrai !»

« Si c'est vrai ! »

« Non c'est pas vrai ! »

« Si c'est vrai ! »

Duo lui tira la langue en une manœuvre enfantine et Quatre était sur le point de riposter quand il prit conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il fit une grimace à son ami et tous deux éclatèrent de rire. Ils s'esclaffèrent pendant un bon moment et quand ils stoppèrent finalement, aspirant de grandes bouffées d'air, ils échangèrent un sourire complice. C'était juste ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Lorsqu'ils eurent récupéré leurs fonctions respiratoires, ils revinrent à leur discussion, essayant cette fois d'aborder le problème de manière un peu plus adulte. C'était plus difficile qu'on aurait pu croire quand ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'imaginer une Meiran avec des couettes tirant sur la queue de cheval toujours trop serrée d'un Wufei boudeur. Il suffira de dire que cela impliquait bon nombre de rires étouffés entrecoupés de vaillants mais infructueux regards sévères.

« Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi Meiran a rejeté Wufei si elle était amoureuse de lui. C'est elle qui ne voulait pas du mariage si je ne m'abuse. »

« C'est juste, mais c'était il y a longtemps. Les gens changent Duo. »

Une expression douloureuse traversa les traits de Shinigami mais elle disparut si vite que Quatre se demanda s'il l'avait imaginée. Le murmure de « certains ne changent pas » semblaient confirmer son existence et laissa le Prince intrigué quant à ce que cela pouvait bien signifier. Hélas, comme avec toutes choses personnelles, Duo n'était pas prêt d'offrir une explication et Quatre n'avait d'autre choix que de laisser couler.

« Je ne sais pas où tu as grandi Duo… » Il savait que la pause fervente était inutile parce qu'ils avaient déjà joué à ce jeu des milliers de fois et comme pour chacune de ces autres fois, son Capitaine l'ignorerait et ne répondrait pas. Tout de même déçu, il poursuivit sa réflexion : « C'est probablement très différent de ce que tu connais en Chine. Meiran m'a expliqué ce que ça veut dire d'être une femme là-bas et je n'ai pas trop de mal à comprendre parce que ce n'est pas si différent à Sandrock bien que mon père prétende que nous vivons à l'Européenne. »

Quatre avait un regard lointain, se remémorant sa vie dans un palais dans le désert, se remémorant son appartenance à la seule famille de blonds parmi des gens aux cheveux et à la peau sombre, se remémorant le sentiment d'être le seul garçon au milieu d'une nuée de sœurs toutes plus amères les unes que les autres de savoir qu'il hériterait de l'entière fortune paternelle juste parce qu'il était mâle. Il avait été choyé, gâté même, traité comme une chose précieuse et pendant ce temps il était témoin de la souffrance du reste du monde où les gens souffraient pour des raisons aussi stupides que le fait qu'ils n'aient pas la bonne couleur de peau ou le bon sexe. Il aurait pu mener sa vie en maltraitant tout le monde mais il avait l'infortune d'être affligé d'une âme compatissante et ne pouvait accepter de vivre de telle manière. Il avait essayé de changer les choses et finalement fugué lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il était des siècles trop tôt pour une tâche aussi colossale. C'était plutôt ironique d'un certain côté qu'il ait eu tout, sauf ce qu'il désirait vraiment. Quatre se secoua, dissipant ses tristes souvenirs et utilisa la résultante agitation de son âme fatiguée pour plaider le cas de Meiran. Peut-être pouvait-il lui venir en aide là où il avait échoué à sauver ses sœurs et les femmes de son pays.

« Essaie d'imaginer grandir dans une famille fortunée où le seul autre enfant de ton âge est un petit garçon d'un autre clan. Pendant des années vous êtes élevés ensemble par les mêmes nourrices et plus tard les mêmes professeurs. On vous enseigne exactement les mêmes choses : à lire, à vous battre, à penser par vous-même à être l'égal de cet autre enfant. Puis un jour soudainement, tu te réveilles et on te dit que parce que tu es une fille ça ne peut pas continuer ainsi. Que tu vas devenir sa femme, lui obéir en tout et pour tout et ne pas tracasser ta jolie tête --le « sans cervelle » est sous entendu-- avec quoi que ce soit de plus sérieux que de raccommoder ses vêtements, de ranger sa maison et si tu garde bien ta place, de t'occuper de ses enfants. Ce n'est pas tant Wufei qu'elle a rejeté mais la vie que leurs clans voulaient lui imposer. Je ne la blâme pas de s'être enfuie. »

Duo avait une expression contemplative. C'était inhabituel de le voir peser le pour et le contre d'une situation avec un tel sérieux avant de prendre une décision. Il était plus du genre à agir d'abord et réfléchir ensuite, et encore s'il y avait la moindre réflexion. Cela pouvait signifier qu'il sympathisait avec Meiran. C'est ce que Quatre choisit de croire car si Duo n'était pas un être compatissant par nature, nul ne pouvait l'accuser d'être un mauvais Capitaine et il était très protecteur avec son équipage, surtout avec Meiran, Wufei et Quatre qui étaient les plus jeunes, ayant tous à peine plus de vingt ans et donc des enfants à ses yeux.

« Je suppose que je comprends son point de vue et oui, j'aurais probablement fait la même chose. Néanmoins, Wufei ne le verra pas de cet œil. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? Il ne peut pas lui en vouloir pour une décision qu'elle a prise quand elle avait quinze ans. Et il doit réciproquer ses sentiments ou il ne l'aurait pas suivie quand elle a quitté la Chine. »

« Voyons Quatre ! C'est de Wufei dont nous parlons. Bien sûr qu'il peut lui en vouloir. Cet homme pourrait reprocher à l'océan d'être salé, c'est juste sa manière d'être. Quant à aimer Meiran, je suis sûr que c'est vrai mais c'est davantage comme un grand frère que comme un amant. »

« Il devait bien l'aimer un peu s'il était d'accord avec le mariage… »

« C'est là où je voulais en venir. Qu'est-ce que Wufei estime plus que tout autre chose ? » Comme Quatre restait muet, Duo haussa un sourcil. « Ce n'est pas une question piège. Quelle est la première chose qui te vient à l'esprit ? Ne réfléchis pas ! Dis la première chose qui te passe par la tête. »

« Son honneur je suppose. »

« Précisément, qu'il ait voulu ou non épouser Meiran, il l'aurait fait parce que c'est ce que son clan lui avait ordonné. Alors depuis le moment précis où il a accepté, il aura considéré Meiran comme sa responsabilité même si les vœux n'avaient pas encore été échangés. Je suis à peu près sûr que c'est la raison pour laquelle il l'a suivie quand elle s'est enfuie ; elle était sienne à protéger. Qu'il l'aime toutefois, je ne pense pas. C'est possible qu'il l'ait aimée par le passé mais quand elle l'a refusé la première fois, elle a froissé son honneur et il ne lui donnera pas une deuxième chance. C'est triste, stupide, mais c'est comme ça que Wufei fonctionne. Fin de l'histoire. »

« Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose ! Ils pourraient être heureux tous les deux… »

« Oui, ils pourraient… et tu serais surpris de savoir combien de personnes ne sont pas prêtes à prendre ce genre de risque. »

C'était dit avec juste ce mélange de mélancolie et d'indulgence que Quatre détestait. Celui qui lui faisait se sentir comme un petit garçon qui ne connaissait rien du monde. Ce n'était pas comme si Duo était beaucoup plus vieux que lui après tout, mais parfois il agissait comme un vieil homme, c'était énervant.

« Ce n'est pas la peine d'être condescendant, je ne suis pas un gamin ! »

Les étranges yeux violets se fixèrent sur lui et le Prince remarqua une fois encore à quel point ils paraissaient anciens par moment. Il se sentait mal à l'aise et fut le premier à détourner le regard, il entendit Duo soupirer doucement.

« Certaines choses sont relatives Quatre. De toute manière, qu'on soit trop jeune ou trop vieux, je pense qu'on devrait être au lit. Retournons à 'Scythe. »

Shinigami se leva sans attendre de réponse. Il jeta une poignée de pièces d'or sur la table pour payer princièrement leur ardoise, largement les petites amies d'Auda et Abdul et possiblement assez pour financer une augmentation substantielle de tous les employés du _Barking Parrot_. Quatre observa ses actions avec un reniflement fatigué et un hochement résigné de sa tête blonde. Il avait beau être le Prince, c'était Duo qui jetait régulièrement son argent par les fenêtres. C'était comme si son Capitaine ne comprenait pas combien les choses coûtaient, il n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier non plus. Parfois, il se demandait si Shinigami n'avait pas découvert le secret de l'Alchimie. Il y avait déjà des rumeurs comme quoi il aurait trouvé le Saint Graal, la Fontaine de Jouvence et Excalibur, alors pourquoi pas le moyen de changer la paille en or. Au moins il y avait des preuves circonstancielles pour démontrer cette dernière possibilité et pas seulement des conjectures sauvages comme pour le reste de ces théories fumeuses.

Quand enfin ils quittèrent la taverne, c'était après minuit et les rues étaient sombres. Duo ne semblait pas gêné par le manque de lumière et Quatre se pendit à son bras. Shinigami retrouvait toujours le chemin de son Deathscythe même dans la plus noire des nuits ou le plus épais des brouillards. Il y avait encore d'autres fantastiques théories pour expliquer ce mystère mais vu qu'il ne répondait jamais à aucune question sur ce sujet avec autre chose que son exaspérant rictus, les gens continuaient de s'interroger.

Au milieu de leur périple à travers la partie la plus misérable de Port Royal, Duo stoppa sa course sans raison apparente et traîna son ami derrière le coin d'une maison. Il fit un geste impérieux pour réduire au silence ses protestations indignées. Shinigami se tenait parfaitement immobile et observait intensément le bout de la rue comme s'il s'y passait quelque chose du plus grand intérêt. Quatre n'aimait pas être malmené et il avait beau plisser les yeux tant qu'il pouvait, il ne voyait rien d'intéressant. Il se serait bien plaint mais il ne croyait pas que son Capitaine soit _à ce point_ cinglé. Il essaya plus sérieusement, cherchant par-dessus l'épaule de Duo la chose ou la personne qui avait attiré son attention. Découragé, il demanda dans un murmure : « Qu'y a-t-il Duo ? »

« Tu vois cette silhouette près du forgeron ? Je connais ces cheveux blonds. »

Une fois que Duo l'eut dit, Quatre repéra la personne en question pour la première fois et laissa échapper un soupir agacé. « Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu m'as traîné ici pour échapper à une de tes petites amies ? »

Duo ricana doucement. « Bien sûr que non bêta. Premièrement c'est un homme et si tu regardais plus attentivement, tu verrais qui je crois que c'est. »

Quatre fit ce qu'on lui disait et commença à comprendre ce que son Capitaine suggérait. Si c'était en effet un homme, ce n'était pas difficile de deviner de qui il s'agissait. Il n'y avait pas exactement une pléthore d'hommes se baladant avec des cheveux blonds longs jusqu'à la taille.

« Tu es sûr que c'est lui ? Parce que je ne vois pas vraiment ce que le _« Gentleman Pirate »_ ferait dans ce quartier. Il est toujours en train de se plaindre que Port Royal n'est pas assez raffinée à son goût. »

« Hm… Il s'en va. Suivons-le ! »

Quatre agrippa la chemise de son ami dans un geste désespéré, heureusement manquant la natte dans le noir. Cela se serait avéré douloureux… et pas tant pour Duo que pour lui-même. « Capitaine, on est crevés, tu as dit toi-même qu'il était l'heure d'aller au lit. »

Shinigami lui fit un large sourire, ses yeux pétillaient de malice et toute fatigue semblait oubliée. « Allez Quatre ! C'est tellement plus amusant que d'aller se coucher. Ne me gâche pas mon plaisir ! »

Le challenge était évident et comme le blond ne pouvait trouver son chemin dans le noir, il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix que de rester sur les talons de son Capitaine. Ainsi commença une poursuite silencieuse au milieu de la sombre ville. La vague silhouette au-devant d'eux semblaient faire des détours au hasard et revînt sur ses pas tant de fois que même en plein jour, Quatre aurait été complètement perdu. Duo en revanche n'avait pas l'air inquiet et Quatre en fut rassuré. Ce qui était sûr c'est que l'homme avait quelque chose à cacher.

Ils suivaient à distance et après ce qui parut comme des heures d'errance sans but, ils se dissimulèrent dans une alcôve lorsque leur proie s'arrêta pour parler à quelqu'un. Ils étaient un peu plus proches que précédemment et Quatre murmura une confirmation à son Capitaine.

« D'accord c'est bien Merquise mais je me demande ce qu'il peut bien faire ici. »

« C'est évident qu'il rencontre quelqu'un. »

Quand la seconde silhouette s'éloigna du mur, ils purent noter quelques traits distinctifs. C'était un homme grand vêtu avec élégance. Un malicieux rayon de lumière vint jouer dans une luxuriante chevelure rousse et Quatre retint son souffle.

« Est-ce que ce ne serait pas Kushrenada ? »

« C'est lui. »

« Mais… c'est un corsaire. Que pourrait bien faire Merquise avec l'un d'entre eux ? »

Duo fit une grimace de dégoût. Comme la plupart des pirates, il n'était pas fou des corsaires.

« Hm hm. Il n'y a plus d'honnêtes pirates de nos jours. »

Quatre lui jeta un regard incrédule. Il avait beau ne pas apprécier les corsaires non plus, il ne se faisait pas la moindre illusion quant à penser que pirate fût une profession plus honorable comme Duo semblait en être convaincu. Il pesa le pour et le contre de commenter sur le sujet mais laissa tomber. Comme dans la plupart des cas, il était inutile de débattre avec Shinigami. Le pirate avait sa propre interprétation du bien et du mal et personne ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis.

Duo envisageait apparemment de s'approcher pour entendre leur conversation lorsqu'il y eut du remue-ménage derrière eux. Merquise et Kushrenada regardèrent dans leur direction et seuls les réflexes rapides de Shinigami les empêchèrent d'être découverts. Ils prirent la fuite dans une autre direction et Quatre reconnut bientôt le quartier qui longeait les docks. Quand ils arrivèrent au Sandrock, ils étaient tous deux essoufflés et leurs esprits étaient en ébullition.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que tout ça ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr mais je n'aime pas ça. On ne peut pas y faire grand-chose ce soir de toute manière, alors allons nous coucher. Demain, nous chercherons des informations sur Merquise et Kushrenada en même temps que sur la croix. »

« Est-ce que tu crois qu'ils ont quelque chose à voir avec la malédiction ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais l'Epyon était l'un des navires opportunément placé en embuscade après que nous ayons trouvé ce satané machin et tu sais ce qu'on dit : _si ça ressemble à un canard et que ça marche comme un canard_… »

« …_c'est probablement un canard_ ! Bien, allons… »

« J'ai dit « au lit » et je ne plaisantais pas. Tu tiens à peine debout. Va te coucher ! Maintenant ! C'est un ordre. »

Quatre se rendit à sa cabine en traînant les pieds, boudant comme en enfant et Duo renifla. Le Prince pouvait bien bouder tant qu'il voulait, il savait bien qu'une fois dans son lit il s'endormirait aussitôt que sa tête blonde toucherait l'oreiller. Il aurait aimé que ce soit aussi facile pour lui, mais l'expérience lui avait enseigné que l'insomnie était beaucoup plus probable avec ses nerfs dans un tel état. D'autant plus quand il n'avait toujours pas réussi à chasser ce sentiment d'être observé qui le hantait depuis Sank.

Epuisé et nerveux, il alla à sa propre cabine soulagé d'être enfin seul. Il appréciait Quatre mais beaucoup de choses étaient arrivées dernièrement et il avait besoin de se retrouver. Garder en place son perpétuel masque joyeux pouvait être fatiguant à la longue et encore plus quand il n'y avait pas matière à se réjouir. Il se déshabilla, fit sa toilette, puis enfila une vieille chemise. Il était en train de se brosser les cheveux, juste avant de se mettre au lit, lorsqu'il réalisa que son malaise avait empiré durant son machinal rituel nocturne. Il se figea comme une statue, la brosse arrêtée en plein air. Il y avait quelqu'un dans la pièce…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Réponse aux Lecteurs :_

_A **Mylène** : Ravie que tu ais apprécié. L'entrée dramatique de Treize était un bonheur à écrire. Je crois que j'ai volé l'idée de la robe cathédrale et le concept de siège à un célèbre auteur français mais je ne parviens pas à remettre la main sur la citation originale. Je ne suis pas encore parvenue à réintroduire Noin dans l'histoire mais j'y travaille. L'histoire va en effet se compliquer un peu à partir de là mais la romance naissante de Heero et Duo restera la pièce centrale. Merci de ta fidélité et de tes encouragements et à bientôt. _

_A **Cyndie** : J'espère que la chute n'a pas été trop douloureuse et que tu apprécieras autant le reste de l'histoire. En attendant, bienvenue à bord._

_A **Mouflette** : Oui 12 chapitres et pourtant il ne s'est pas passé tant de choses que ça ; je sais que mes chapitres sont un peu courts mais ça s'améliore progressivement. Il se peut que j'oublie d'intégrer un ou deux personnages obscures qui n'ont qu'une ou deux lignes dans la série mais tous les autres y seront. J'adore Treize, c'est un de mes personnages préférés mais je le préfère en méchant donc c'est le rôle qu'il aura ici contrairement à dans GW où il n'y a pas vraiment de purs méchants juste des divergences d'opinion. Contente que mon Treize mégalo te plaise. A la prochaine. _


	14. Les Règles du Chasseur

TITRE: **CAPITAINES**

FANDOM: Gundam Wing

COUPLE: 1x2 et diverses romances secondaires.

LABEL: R/NC-17.

GENRE: AU, Aventures, Historique, Romance

ATTENTION: yaoi, crossdressing

DISCLAIMER: Gundam Wing et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais cette histoire est à moi.

RESUME: Les Caraïbes au temps des Boucaniers. Duo Maxwell est un célèbre Capitaine Pirate lassé des conquêtes faciles. Sa vie va devenir bien plus intéressante quand il rencontre le sombre Capitaine Lowe dans des circonstances pour le moins inhabituelles.

Chapitre 14 : Les Règles du Chasseur.

Leur errance sans but à la poursuite du Sandrock ne s'était pas avérée totalement inutile puisqu'elle les avait menés à seulement deux jours de voile de la Jamaïque. Cependant, il y avait toujours ce petit souci regardant la manière d'infiltrer un officier de Marine dans un havre de pirates. Le Capitaine Lowe n'était pourtant pas inquiet. Il était tout à fait sérieux quand il disait qu'il comptait sur Trowa pour trouver un moyen. Après une longue réflexion, l'espion extraordinaire avait annoncé qu'il avait en effet un plan. Ce que Heero n'avait pas envisagé était que ce plan diabolique impliquerait une marche de presque cinquante kilomètres en terrain difficile. C'était clair qu'il aurait du envisager quelque chose de la sorte parce que c'était bel et bien le cas.

Heero était mécontent. Bien sûr il était en parfaite forme physique comme tout officier qui se respecte et parfaitement capable de parcourir la distance requise, mais ce n'était pas là la question. Ce n'est pas parce que vous _pouvez _faire quelque chose que vous_ voulez _nécessairement le faire. C'était une chance que le Capitaine ne fut pas du genre à se plaindre ; cela lui épargna quelque embarras lorsqu'il finit par réaliser que peu importe combien il ne voulait pas suivre le plan, il le lui faudrait car ce plan était brillant.

Le Wing fut ancré à un jet de pierre de Villa de la Vega(1), un port situé au sud-ouest de Port Royal. Ce n'était pas tant que cette ville fut peuplée de moins de pirates que de pirates moins paranoïaques. La baie dans laquelle elle était construite n'était ni aussi défendable ni aussi lourdement surveillée et la frégate militaire pouvait rester cachée à condition qu'elle s'éloigne aussitôt que le canot véhiculant Heero et Trowa fut mis à flot.

Les deux amis accostèrent sur une petite plage hors de vue des gardes de Villa de la Vega et marchèrent jusqu'à la ville avec autant de décontraction qu'ils étaient capables. Ce qui était fort peu dans le cas de Heero, surtout quand il devait porter des vêtements non militaires pour la première fois en ce qui lui semblait une éternité. L'ensemble civil que son équipage était parvenu à créer était trop étroit à tous les mauvais endroits et trop lâche dans tous les autres. Il était triste de penser qu'il trébuchait à présent sur le bas du pantalon trop long de Trowa pour la raison très ironique qu'il terrifiait trop ses subordonnés pour que ces derniers n'osassent avoir à bord tout autre pantalon que ceux du très distinctif gris pâle que tous les soldats de la Marine de Sank se devaient de porter selon l'ordonnance militaire.

A Villa de la Vega, ils trouvèrent un guide pour les mener à Port Royal par la route. L'homme avait été estomaqué par une idée aussi absurde quand s'y rendre par bateau était tellement plus simple mais un salaire des plus généreux avait réduit ses protestations au silence. Ils auraient probablement pu se passer du guide vu que le trajet ne devrait pas être bien difficile. Cependant, Heero était de l'avis qu'il fallait mieux couvrir toutes leurs bases ; il avait eu assez de surprises ces derniers jours pour lui durer le reste de sa vie. Si l'homme ne s'avérait utile que pour leur faire contourner les endroits infestés de crocodiles quand ils traverseraient le Rio Cobre(2), ce serait toujours un souci de moins.

C'est ainsi que les trois hommes se retrouvèrent à crapahuter au milieu de nulle part soumis aux assauts combinés du soleil tropical et des insectes locaux. C'était difficile de décider laquelle de ces deux nuisances était la pire. Heero se serait prononcé pour la chaleur mais cela aurait été un coup bas contre l'étoffe bon marché dans laquelle sa chemise empruntée était taillée ; avec la transpiration, la saloperie le démangeait terriblement. C'est pourquoi il ne fut que modestement réconforté quand leur guide Arawak(3) leur assura qu'ils seraient à Port Royal avant la nuit et éviteraient donc le gros des moustiques.

Ils allaient d'un bon pas, avaient très peu d'équipement et ne prévoyaient de s'arrêter que le temps de prendre un déjeuner hâtif. Le guide en avait conclu qu'ils devraient parcourir la distance en moins de dix heures ce qui parut l'impressionner ; il n'avait visiblement que du mépris pour les hommes blancs. Ces deux là avaient gagné son respect par leur endurance et leur absence de plaintes et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent une fois arrivés à Port Royal, il leur indiqua même un endroit décent où dormir.

Le soleil se coucherait dans une heure et Trowa était plutôt fatigué mais lorsqu'il suggéra qu'ils s'installent pour la nuit et commencent leur enquête le lendemain matin, il fut confronté à l'obstination de Heero. Son ami voulait se rendre sur les quais immédiatement et sa propre fatigue ne se révélait que dans la manière dont il ne prétendait même plus être là pour dévoiler une intrigue politique. Trowa le suivit jusqu'au port sans déguiser sa réticence. Il aimait Heero comme un frère, toutes ses bizarreries comprises, mais de temps à autre, son entêtement lui porter sérieusement sur les nerfs, notamment quand il était à moitié mort d'épuisement et qu'il y avait un lit propre et immobile qui portait son nom à quelque pâtés de maison de là.

Port Royal n'était pas une ville si grande que cela et ils arrivèrent sur les quais en un rien de temps. Localiser le Sandrock fut encore plus rapide. Il apparaissait que du moment que vous vous trouviez à l'intérieur des murs, façon de parler, tout le monde assumait simplement que vous étiez l'un d'entre eux. C'était un miracle que des gens si confiants n'aient pas été infiltrés des années auparavant et c'était encore plus étrange que des gens que le reste du monde craignait, souvent avec raison, soient si accueillants et confiants une fois que vous étiez dans leur havre.

Heero ne perdit pas de temps à trouver un bon endroit pour observer le brigantin et refusa ensuite de bouger peu importe combien Trowa put prier et supplier. Le Capitaine Lowe était en mission et il était tout simplement inébranlable quand dans une de ces humeurs. L'espion lui tint compagnie les quelques premières heures, mais comme il n'y avait toujours pas eu le moindre mouvement en provenance du navire à l'heure du dîner, son ennui et sa frustration devinrent insupportables. Finalement, il annonça qu'il allait aller chercher quelque chose à manger pour eux deux et qu'il en profiterait pour leur réserver des chambres dans l'auberge que leur guide avait suggérée. Heero le laissa partir sans manifester la moindre réaction, ne détournant même pas le regard de ce satané navire.

Trowa trouva une plaisante petite taverne qui servait un sauté encore plus plaisant et un rhum liquoreux. Il avait été surpris par la propreté de l'établissement et par l'atmosphère joyeuse qui régnait partout, agréablement surpris. Pour un antre de vicissitude si tristement célèbre, Port Royal ne se mesurait pas à sa mauvaise réputation. Il prit tout son temps pour dîner, se réjouissant tout au long à l'idée que Heero était probablement affamé. Si son ami n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de jouer à cache-cache avec un pirate à l'humour tordu au lieu de passer du temps avec son seul ami au monde, il pouvait bien le faire tout seul et si cela faisait de lui un homme mesquin… ainsi soit-il !

C'était une totale coïncidence qu'il aperçût Kushrenada en sortant de la taverne mais c'était par choix qu'il se décidât à le suivre. Durant leur dernière rencontre, l'homme avait plus ou moins insinué qu'il allait donner son rapport au Gouverneur d'Oz et à moins que la Jamaïque ait soudainement changée de propriétaire et que le dit Gouverneur ne se ballade dans le coin, cela avait été un mensonge flagrant. Trowa n'était pas réellement surpris ; d'après son expérience, tout le monde mentait, c'était une des réalités de la vie qu'il vous fallait accepter si vous vouliez devenir un adulte. Cependant, là où cela devenait intéressant était que dans sa carrière, Trowa avait aussi appris à juger les gens par rapport à ce pour quoi ils étaient prêts à mentir.

L'espion était en mission lui aussi et il ne risquait pas de l'oublier même quand les mésaventures de Heero se prouvaient si distrayantes, dans tous les sens du terme. Il avait l'impression que s'il voulait savoir ce qui se passait avec la Politique des Caraïbes ces derniers temps, Kushrenada était l'homme à surveiller. Trowa était d'humeur pour une bonne filature, d'autant plus quand l'alternative consistait à retourner aux docks pour tenir la main de son ami enamouré pendant que celui-ci guettait l'apparition de sa _«_ _Sainte Demoiselle »_. Parce que qu'importe pour quelque supposée noble raison Heero prétendait poursuivre Shinigami, Trowa savait de quoi il en retournait vraiment.

Il suivit Kushrenada toute la soirée et une bonne partie de la nuit. Le corsaire s'était débarrassé de l'insupportable arrogance qui avait tant énervé Trowa sur le Wing. Il essayait d'apparaître inoffensif et de ne pas se faire remarquer ; c'était un échec retentissant dans les deux cas. Cet homme était probablement né incapable de s'intégrer et le peu de banalité qu'il avait bien du avoir à une époque avait été éradiquée par son éducation. Lorsque Trowa s'était plaint à Heero que l'homme se comportait comme un membre de la famille royale, son ami lui avait rétorqué que c'était peut-être parce que c'est ce qu'il était. Juste là c'était facile à croire. Kushrenada n'était peut-être pas le direct successeur d'aucune lignée royale mais il y avait peu de doute qu'il fût bel et bien apparenté d'une manière ou d'une autre à la plupart des familles royales Européennes. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles sa présence dans un port de pirates était un tel mystère. Qu'est-ce qu'un aristocrate bien éduqué pouvait bien faire à Port Royal ? Et pourquoi était-il un simple corsaire tant qu'on y était ?

Les arrêts aléatoires que Kushrenada marquait sur son chemin ne semblaient pas suivre la moindre logique, du moins aucune logique que l'espion pût identifier. Ils furent successivement une boutique décrépite qui avait l'air abandonnée depuis des lustres, une taverne dans laquelle il commanda un repas pantagruélique qu'il mangea seul, une clinique médicale qui abritait des marins malades dont il s'enquit mais qu'il déclina de visiter quand la jeune servante l'invita à se rendre compte par lui-même et finalement, un luxueux bordel où il fut reçu comme le fils prodigue ou plus exactement comme tout client ridiculement riche. La soirée entière n'avait rien révélé que Trowa ne sût ou ne soupçonnât déjà. Que Kushrenada fût un sensualiste appréciateur de tous les plaisirs de la chair n'était pas vraiment une révélation. Pas plus que le fait qu'il fût généreux de son argent ou qu'il ne se préoccupât pas assez de ses subordonnés pour leur tenir la main quand ils étaient malades. L'espion commençait à se sentir stupide à surveiller le bordel tout seul dans le noir. D'autant plus quand l'homme qu'il suivait était en train de jouir des services d'une très coûteuse prostituée sans le moindre souci au monde. Il n'agissait pas comme une personne coupable de plus qu'un petit peu d'intempérance.

Kushrenada était dans les bras d'une brunette voluptueuse depuis presque deux heures quand Trowa décida de laisser tomber. Il y avait une grande chance que le corsaire passe la nuit là et l'espion n'avait pas le moindre désir de passer la sienne dans une allée. Il serait toujours temps de revenir tôt le lendemain matin pour poursuivre sa chasse et voir si les activités diurnes de Kushrenada étaient plus excitantes que les nocturnes. Avec un peu de chance, il arriverait même à traîner Heero loin de sa propre chasse et pourrait peut-être trouver un endroit pour s'allonger et dormir pour quelques heures. N'importe quelle surface horizontale et vaguement sèche lui suffirait au point où il en était. Juste comme il était sur le point de partir, il vit Kushrenada quitter le bordel avec un air encore plus circonspect que précédemment. Trowa laissa échapper un soupir excédé et suivit avec résignation.

Cette fois-ci, le corsaire se montrait vraiment prudent. De la part de n'importe qui d'autre, Trowa aurait appelé les nombreux coups d'œil que Kushrenada jetait derrière lui _« nerveux »_. C'était comme s'il était un homme complètement différent, ou le même homme mais avec une mission extrêmement dangereuse. Et bien… on dirait que Heero avait raison de penser que la persistance payait toujours à la fin ; il se pourrait bien que les choses deviennent intéressantes. Pour éviter que l'homme ne le détecte, l'espion se hissa sur le toit d'une maison et se mit en poursuite par la voie des airs. La plupart des bâtiments étaient en bois et opportunément serrés les uns contre les autres, un incendie catastrophique en devenir mais diablement pratique pour le moment. Ce chemin n'était pas des plus aisés mais tout de même suffisamment praticable pour un homme comme Trowa à qui sa famille gitane avait enseigné à marcher la corde raide dès la plus tendre enfance. De plus, pour toute sa prudence, Kushrenada ne pensa jamais à surveiller au-dessus de lui, donnant ainsi un avantage précieux à l'homme aux yeux verts.

Quand le corsaire s'arrêta finalement, ce fut au milieu d'une allée comme toutes les autres. Il s'adossa à un mur, les bras croisés mais échoua à exsuder la nonchalance qu'il visait. Il avait l'air sacrément impatient en fait, ce que Trowa supposa voulait dire qu'il attendait une personne, une personne qui était en retard peut-être. Quelques minutes plus tard, une personne blonde s'arrêta à la hauteur de Treize. Trowa pensa d'abord qu'il s'agissait de la chère cousine Dorothy ; les cheveux étaient trop courts cependant et cela sans même prendre en compte qu'en y regardant de plus près la personne était indubitablement mâle. Le nouvel arrivant semblait encore plus anxieux que Kushrenada, du moins si l'on en croyait son langage corporel.

La conversation dont il parvint à surprendre quelques bribes sembla le confirmer. Cela sonnait quelque chose comme : « avoir l'impression que j'étais suivi. » Il tendit l'oreille et en entendit davantage.

« …le jaune a mordu à l'hameçon… »

« …la Lady sera contente… »

« …malades, pas de morts pour l'instant… »

« …frégate fantôme toujours introuvable, mais endommagée… »

« …tu peux récupérer la garce… »

Certaines parties étaient faciles à comprendre et peignaient un tableau des plus déplaisants mais trop de détails manquaient pour que la conversation ne prenne tout son sens et s'approcher serait prendre le risque de se faire repérer.

Trowa était plus que frustré car bien que chaque mot taquinât ses sens d'espion, il n'y avait aucune preuve réelle qu'il pût utiliser. Si seulement il pouvait au moins connaître l'identité de l'homme blond. Il n'avait pas de nom, ni même de visage vu que l'homme resta dos à lui tout au long de la conversation. A cause désespérée mesure désespérée et Trowa résolut d'en venir à un stratagème qu'aucun espion digne de ce nom n'utiliserait si ce n'est en dernier recours. Il ramassa quelques unes des tuiles du toit sur lequel il était perché et les lança dans la rue loin derrière lui. La nature humaine était telle que les deux hommes se tourneraient compulsivement vers le bruit et il serait à même d'apercevoir le visage du blond. Cela se passa exactement comme prévu sauf pour deux choses. Premièrement, Trowa vit deux autres silhouettes sans rapport détaler dans le noir au premier son de tuile brisée, l'une d'entre elles avait une longue natte. Deuxièmement, l'homme parlant avec Kushrenada portait un masque de fer qui dissimulait la plus grande partie de son visage. Bien… au temps pour **_ce_** plan !

Trowa ne savait si Kushrenada et son ami avaient vu les silhouettes en fuite et était raisonnablement sûr qu'il était lui-même toujours en sécurité. Quoi qu'il en soit, le bruit imprévu les avait suffisamment troublés pour les convaincre qu'il était temps de partir. Ils échangèrent une poignée de main nerveuse et se séparèrent. Maintenant l'espion était confronté à un dilemme : lequel des deux devrait il suivre… ou aucun ? La dernière partie était une faible protestation de son corps épuisé ; la naïve chose n'avait toujours pas renoncé à l'espoir d'un lit à la fin du voyage. Son esprit consciencieux envoya un message d'excuses à ses pieds fatigués et il partit dans la direction que l'homme masqué avait prise. Celui-ci avait vraiment piqué sa curiosité…

Pendant ce temps-là, de l'autre côté de la ville, le Capitaine Lowe surveillait toujours le Sandrock. C'était incroyablement ennuyeux étant donné qu'il n'y avait eu aucune des allées et venues auxquelles il s'était attendu. Il avait d'abord cru qu'il n'y avait personne à bord, ce qui était déroutant : c'était inhabituel de laisser un navire sans surveillance. Cependant l'arrivée d'un replet Espagnol autour de neuf heures lui avait donné tort. Il avait été accueilli par un homme plus âgé qui sembla se matérialiser sur le pont sitôt que l'autre eut gravi la passerelle. Le vieil homme était probablement resté caché dans les profondeurs du brigantin jusque là. Le nouvel arrivant lui donna l'espoir qu'il verrait bientôt un peu d'action si l'équipage revenait au navire pour dormir. Heero fut déçu cette fois encore. Il ne vit personne d'autre durant les heures suivantes.

Même Trowa n'était pas revenu et il commençait à avoir faim. Des hommes moins déterminés auraient abandonné par ce point et aurait fait la chose sensible : à savoir suivre l'exemple de son ami et s'en aller pour manger et dormir. Heero en revanche était bien trop obstiné pour se laisser décourager par une simple fatigue ou en estomac vide. Le Colonel avait souvent utilisé des privations pour entraîner son petit-fils à endurer ; il disait que c'était un sûr moyen de l'endurcir et n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Heero pouvait survivre des jours sans manger et presque sans dormir. Il espérait quand même qu'il n'aurait pas à en arriver là.

L'inaction était complètement différente. Il détestait rester sans rien faire et avait commencé à s'agiter depuis un bon moment. C'était heureux qu'il n'y eût personne alentours parce qu'il avait l'air terriblement suspicieux. Il atteint les limites de sa patience autour de deux heures du matin et en arriva à la conclusion que le reste de l'équipage resterait en ville pour la nuit. Les deux hommes à bord avaient semblé fatigués et avaient laissé le bateau sans protection. C'était l'occasion parfaite pour explorer le repaire de Shinigami. Il pourrait bien apprendre quelque chose d'utile en investissant sa cabine.

Rétrospectivement, il aurait du se douter que c'était une mauvaise idée de monter à bord sans personne pour surveiller ses arrières. Il aurait mieux fait d'attendre ne serait-ce que pour informer Trowa de ses projets. Hélas, la partie raisonnable de son cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner à cause de l'épuisement et ses tripes se chargeaient des plans. Dommage qu'il ne se soit pas souvenu qu'il ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance depuis qu'il avait rencontré Miss Winner.

Il marcha jusqu'à la passerelle et observa les alentours. Une fois assuré qu'il n'y avait pas une âme pour le remarquer, il ne perdit pas de temps et grimpa en hâte. Arrivé au sommet, il regarda autour de lui, toujours prudent ; il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel, il pouvait au moins voir cela dans la semi pénombre. Il avança silencieusement sur le pont ; cela aurait été stupide d'être surpris parce qu'il aurait fait craquer une planche ou se serait pris les pieds dans un cordage. La cabine du Capitaine était d'ordinaire celle qui s'ouvrait sur le pont supérieur. C'est vers là qu'il se dirigea. Il était raisonnablement sûr que peu importe le nom qui avait été donné comme propriétaire du Sandrock, personne d'autre que Shinigami ne serait autorisé à commander un équipage dont il faisait partie.

Il ouvrit la porte en retenant son souffle et laissa échapper un soupir soulagé quand les gonds ne grincèrent pas. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et eut une brève frayeur en voyant qu'il y avait de la lumière à l'intérieur. Cependant, une observation rapide de la pièce confirma qu'elle était vide. La cabine était spacieuse et un peu désordonnée. Cela ne semblait pas être par manque de soins mais plutôt comme si quelqu'un était sorti en hâte, ce qui pouvait expliquer le coffre à vêtements laissé ouvert, la chemise sale jetée sur le dossier d'une chaise, le lit défait et la lampe qui brûlait encore. Cette dernière était étrange vu qu'elle projetait une lumière d'un bleu surnaturelle. En s'approchant, il pouvait sentir du salpêtre ; c'était ingénieux étant donné que cela brûlerait plus longtemps que de l'huile, s'éteindrait pour le cas où la lampe serait dérangée au lieu de mettre le feu au bateau et cela expliquait aussi pourquoi il n'avait pas vu de lumière depuis l'extérieur. De nuit, ce faible éclat bleu serait indétectable de loin.

A part le lit et la commode, il y avait un autre coffre fermé d'un gros cadenas, deux cabinets également verrouillés et un bureau massif. Sur ce dernier traînaient quelques cartes, de l'encre et des plumes et rien d'autre d'intérêt si ce n'est un incongru cylindre métallique qui avait l'air d'être fiché dans le bois et pouvait être un levier… pour un compartiment secret peut-être. Il était en train de se demander s'il était prudent ou non de le pousser quand son attention fut attirée ailleurs. Il y avait une énorme fenêtre à petits carreaux à l'autre extrémité de la pièce. Ca n'avait rien d'inhabituel dans une cabine de Capitaine. Ce qui l'était en revanche était qu'au lieu de regarder dehors, la fenêtre était complètement aveuglée par d'autres planches. Il essaya de trouver un loquet sur le bois, quelque chose qui ouvrirait la fenêtre ou bougerait ce qui ne pouvait qu'être des volets, mais ne trouva rien de la sorte. Quel était l'intérêt d'avoir une grande source de lumière si c'était pour l'obscurcir ? Cela n'avait aucun sens.

Il s'apprêtait à retourner au bureau lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Il se figea brièvement avant de se tourner lentement vers le nouveau venu. Il s'attendait à être confronté pour son intrusion et vraisemblablement attaqué. Shinigami en revanche, car c'était lui, regardait son lit avec envie et ne sembla pas le voir. Il avait l'air fatigué et donc peu attentif ce soir. Il traîna des pieds jusqu'au lit et se laissa tomber plus qu'il ne s'assit sur le matelas. Il était maintenant dos à Heero qui faisait son possible pour ne pas paniquer. Risquant le tout pour le tout, l'intrus battit en retraite derrière les lourds rideaux bordeaux qui encadraient la fenêtre. Si le pirate ne l'avait pas vu dès le début, il y avait une chance qu'il ne le verrait pas du tout.

Depuis les ombres de sa cachette, Heero avait l'avantage d'un bon poste d'observation. Il serait à même d'étudier Shinigami à son insu. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il y gagnerait mais il se sentait obligé d'essayer. De l'autre côté de la pièce, l'homme avait ôté ses bottes et les avait jetées dans un coin. Il était à présent en train de se déshabiller et il y avait beaucoup trop de peau d'albâtre visible pour que Heero soit réellement à l'aise ; il ne détourna pas le regard pour autant…

Duo était parfaitement confortable dans sa nudité et il prit le temps d'étirer chacun de ses muscles dans l'espoir de les détendre. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent dans un gémissement ; cela ne semblait pas fonctionner. Il porta une main lasse à sa nuque et commença à masser tout en se dirigeant vers un cabinet. Là, il abandonna le massage relaxant pour vider un pichet d'eau dans une bassine et se mit à sa toilette nocturne. Il utilisait un linge humide et un morceau de savon déjà bien usé. Le Capitaine Lowe essaya de capturer un peu de la fragrance de ce savon mais ses efforts demeurèrent infructueux. Le pirate, toujours nu, s'aspergea d'eau pour se rincer et frissonna de froid. Heero se demandait comment qui que ce soit pouvait avoir froid dans une pièce aussi étouffante. Il observa les rigoles d'eau claire scintillant le long du corps mince mais musculeux et sentit sa transpiration mouiller sa propre peau. Le pirate se sécha sommairement avec une serviette proche et retourna en direction du lit. C'était la première complète vue frontale que Heero avait de l'homme nu et il eu du mal à réprimer un gémissement. Il avait aussi le plus grand mal à garder son regard au dessus de la ceinture et se refusa à s'en expliquer les raisons.

Duo paraissait chercher quelque chose sous les oreillers et mit rapidement la main sur une chemise trop grande qu'il enfila aussitôt. Heero ne savait pas s'il était déçu ou soulagé que ce corps magnifique soit maintenant à peu près couvert. L'_à peu près _restait problématique. Les pans de la chemise battaient les cuisses de Duo laissant encore un bon morceau de chair visible… et c'était certainement un _bon morceau_. La chemise était aussi beaucoup trop grande et l'encolure s'obstinait à glisser pour découvrir une épaule ronde. D'une certaine manière, c'était encore pire que lorsqu'il était totalement nu : il était impossiblement adorable comme cela et en même temps dangereusement sensuel. Lorsqu'il défit sa natte emblématique et que les lourdes mèches s'écroulèrent dans un luxuriant désordre, ce fut la dernière goutte d'eau et Heero dut fermer les yeux dans le vain effort de calmer ses hormones. Personne n'avait le droit d'être aussi beau et encore moins quand cette personne était mâle. Il avait compris pourquoi il était attiré par Helen mais ne pouvait s'expliquer pourquoi cette attirance, loin de diminuer, brûlait d'une flamme encore plus vive maintenant qu'il savait que son amante idéale était un homme. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, l'atmosphère de la pièce avait changé. Inquiet, il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua de suite la posture tendu du corps de Shinigami. Il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et en un instant il avait franchit la distance qui les séparait avec une rapidité dont il ne se savait pas capable. Il bondit sur le pirate, se collant à son dos, encerclant sa taille d'un bras et plaquant son autre main sur la bouche généreuse. Hum… et maintenant ?

_1-** Villa de la Vega** ou encore Santiago de la Vega est une ville située à l'ouest de Port Royal et qui sera plus tard renommée Spanish Town et deviendra pour un temps la capitale de la Jamaïque. _

_2- Les **Arawaks** sont les indigènes qui vivaient dans certaines îles des Caraïbes notamment la Jamaïque avant l'arrivée des Colons. _

_3- Le **Rio Cobre** est une des plus célèbres rivières de Jamaïque. Elle se jette dans la mer au sud du pays et coule à l'ouest de Port Royal --aujourd'hui Kingston. Cette rivière est entourée de mysticisme et bon nombre de légendes ont été écrites à son propos _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Réponse aux Lecteurs :_

_A **Cyndie** : Hé hé, tu es une des rares personnes qui a deviné juste et pourtant j'étais convaincue que tout le monde saurait immédiatement qui était l'intrus. Vu qu'il y a donc du suspens imprévu, je me suis dépêchée à traduire le chapitre suivant. Malheureusement il finit plus ou moins de la même manière._

_A **Mylène** : Comme promis en effet Meiran va aussi bien que possible pour le moment, si ce n'est son cœur brisé. Je te conseille cependant de ne pas t'attacher excessivement à la jeune fille en question… L'intrigue commence en effet à se dévoiler peu à peu mais j'ai une fâcheuse tendance à donner les indices au compte goutte alors ne t'attends pas à de grandes révélations avant un bon moment. Désolée pour le suspens qui était plus ou moins involontaire et j'espère que tu me pardonneras celui du chapitre suivant vu qu'il révèle au moins l'identité de l'intrus. Un peu plus de 1x2 dans les chapitres à venir mais il est vrai que leur relation va se développer lentement._

_A **Babou** : Bienvenue à bord. Je suis bien contente que l'histoire te plaise et j'espère que la rencontre promise ne te décevra pas._

_A **Mouflette** : Je te jure que je fais mon possible pour traduire avec la célérité requise mais je suis très fainéante par nature. ;p Tes commentaires sont vraiment un bonheur à lire alors c'est heureux que tu trouves encore des choses à me dire ; c'est actuellement bien utile de savoir quels passages en particulier ont retenu l'attention du lecteur pour savoir ce qui fonctionne et ce qui fonctionne un peu moins bien ou pas du tout. L'histoire de Meiran et Wufei ne sera pas développée davantage avant de bien nombreux chapitres mais il y a tant d'autres choses à dire. En ce qui concerne le mystère entourant Shinigami il y a au moins un indice dans presque tous les chapitres mais ceux-ci passent souvent inaperçus alors c'est plus ou moins un concours quant à quel lecteur découvrira le pot-aux-roses en premier. Ce que je peux dire c'est que dans la version anglaise qui en est déjà au chapitre 21, personne n'a encore trouvé le secret de Duo et pourtant je deviens assez précise dans mes indices. Je veux effectivement devenir écrivain mais j'ai encore un bien long chemin à parcourir et écrire des fanfics est actuellement un bon exercice. J'ai toujours de bonnes idées d'histoires et je crois une imagination fertile, c'est malheureusement la motivation et la rigueur qui manque. J'ai toujours eu du mal à rendre mes rédactions à temps. Merci pour toutes ces gentillesses : ça me motive à ne pas trop lambiner quand je sais qu'il y a des lecteurs qui attendent impatiemment la suite._


	15. Le Passager Clandestin

TITRE: **CAPITAINES**

FANDOM: Gundam Wing

COUPLE: 1x2 et diverses romances secondaires.

LABEL: R/NC-17.

GENRE: AU, Aventures, Historique, Romance

ATTENTION: yaoi, crossdressing

DISCLAIMER: Gundam Wing et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais cette histoire est à moi.

RESUME: Les Caraïbes au temps des Boucaniers. Duo Maxwell est un célèbre Capitaine Pirate lassé des conquêtes faciles. Sa vie va devenir bien plus intéressante quand il rencontre le sombre Capitaine Lowe dans des circonstances pour le moins inhabituelles.

Chapitre 15 : Le Passager Clandestin.

Duo se fichait d'être bâillonné par la main de l'intrus ; il n'aurait pas crié même s'il en avait été capable. Il y avait plusieurs raisons pour ceci mais les principales étaient que premièrement, si son équipage apprenait qu'il n'avait pas noté la présence d'un intrus sitôt dans sa cabine, il en entendrait parler jusqu'à la fin de ses jours et que deuxièmement, il partait du principe que les affaires de Shinigami regardaient Shinigami et personne d'autre. De toute manière, si son ravisseur préférait bloquer sa voix plutôt que de restreindre ses bras, tant pis pour le pauvre bâtard. Cela jouait en sa faveur.

Maintenant, il faut que vous compreniez que personne ne peut avoir été un pirate pour aussi longtemps sans avoir une mauvaise nature ou du moins pas sans en développer une rapidement. C'est pourquoi Duo n'avait pas le moindre remords quand à utiliser des coups bas. C'était vrai dans toute situation et d'autant plus lorsque sa liberté était en danger. Il se débattit de toutes ses forces : écrasant des talons les orteils de son agresseur, agrippant les bras qui le restreignaient, enfonçant ses coudes entre les côtes qui saillaient dans son dos, griffant et mordant. En bref, il rendait la tâche de son ravisseur aussi dure que possible. Ce plan était malheureusement très mal pensé pour des raisons nombreuses et variées. L'intrus était plus grand, plus massif et nettement plus fort que lui. Duo n'avait pratiquement pas dormi depuis des jours. Il était pieds nus, sa seule chemise n'offrait qu'une maigre protection et ses ongles étaient courts. La seule chose qu'il réussit à accomplir en définitive fut d'avoir la main qui le bâillonnait retirée et un grognement de son assaillant. Ce n'était pas grand-chose en matière de progrès mais il décida de faire aller avec si peu.

« Qu'est-ce que vous croyez être en train de faire ? » Au vu des circonstances Duo n'avait pas de mal à exprimer son indignation ; cependant, peut-être à cause de son épuisement, son ton sonna plus grincheux que le justement révolté qu'il visait.

« S'il vous plaît calmez-vous. Je ne vous veux aucun mal. »

« Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai du mal à avaler ça ? »

Duo se débattait toujours et son sarcasme était entrecoupé de halètements. Heero soupira avec résignation.

« Je vous jure que je veux juste discuter. Je suppose que vous aviez raison de penser que notre prochaine rencontre ne serait pas à proprement parler plaisante. »

L'attention de Duo fut finalement attirée par ce commentaire murmuré. La voix de son ravisseur lui avait parut familière et cette dernière remarque semblait confirmer qu'ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés. Curieux, il bascula sa tête en arrière sur l'épaule de l'homme et essaya de jeter un œil à son visage. La manœuvre le plaça dans une position ambigüe qu'il n'avait pas prévue. Alors qu'il identifiait le Capitaine Lowe avec une compréhension grandissante, moitié énervé moitié excité, il ne se rendit pas compte de la vue qu'il présentait d'en haut. Le visage de Heero était à un souffle des traits glorieux de Duo. Leurs regards étaient plongés dans les yeux de l'autre. Ils haletaient le même air. La gorge du pirate était offerte, la peau fine tendue sur la chair tendre alors qu'il penchait la tête en arrière. Comme il était beaucoup plus petit que le soldat, Duo s'était mis sur la pointe des pieds et cambrait son dos pour avoir une meilleure vue. Son postérieur presque nu était pressé contre l'entre-jambe de Heero… et il se trémoussait toujours…

Le résultat fut immédiat et violent. Le digne Capitaine Lowe laissa échapper un indigne gémissement puis un grognement rauque. Ses yeux se fermèrent dans une indésirable béatitude et Duo se figea. La forme dure pressée dans la raie de ses fesses était la preuve évidente quand aux désirs de son ravisseur. Duo réalisa soudainement le tableau qu'ils auraient présenté à tout spectateur : ils seraient surement apparus tels des amants enlacés en une étreinte passionnée. Son visage tourna rouge comme une pivoine et il glapit, recommençant à se débattre avec une toute nouvelle énergie mais tout en essayant cette fois ci de rester le plus loin possible du corps de l'autre.

« Relâchez-moi à l'instant espèce de pervers ! Je ne suis pas une fille ! Etait-ce ce que vous espériez obtenir en pénétrant dans mes appartements ? Vous faites une grave erreur si vous pensez que je vais me laisser molester par un **_bougre_**(1)! »

Les yeux de Heero se rouvrirent aussitôt et il pâlit à l'accusation. Il relâcha son étreinte sans décision consciente de sa part, agissant seulement sur son instinct qui lui commandait de ne pas effaroucher la sublime créature. C'était une manœuvre stupide bien sûr et le pirate profita de l'occasion pour s'échapper. Duo se retourna pour l'observer suspicieusement et prit ses distances visiblement paniqué. Réalisant son erreur, Heero essaya de le rattraper, inquiet de voir l'autre saisir une arme et l'attaquer. Duo parvint à éviter l'empoignade maladroite mais il trébucha dans sa panique et son épuisement. Le Capitaine Lowe le rattrapa de justesse avant la chute mais le geste fut perçu comme une nouvelle attaque et Duo se débattit de plus belle. Ils étaient debout face à face, tirant et poussant, l'un essayant de restreindre sans blesser, l'autre faisant de son mieux pour blesser sans être restreint.

Ils titubèrent sur des jambes instables, tous deux essoufflés mais refusant de céder. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant qu'ils finissent par percuter un meuble et ce n'était que logique que ce fusse le lit puisque c'était le meuble le plus proche. Quand Duo sentit le derrière de ses genoux heurter le bois du lit, il était déjà trop tard pour retrouver son équilibre et il tomba en arrière avec un couinement surpris. Heero lui-même fut entraîné par son élan quand Duo crispa les mains sur ses bras dans un effort désespéré de se rétablir. Le ravisseur vacilla après son captif, tombant lourdement sur un Duo choqué, le piégeant effectivement contre le matelas. Ils restèrent figés un moment, réalisant leur nouvelle position, plus que gênés de constater que leurs deux corps étaient collés l'un à l'autre.

Duo glapit et recommença à se débattre sans réaliser que cela ne faisait que déranger sa chemise un peu plus, ni qu'il se frottait contre son assaillant de manière inconvenante. Heero d'un autre côté n'était que trop conscient de ceci et tremblait de désir. Tout son sang s'était dirigé vers le sud et l'érection qui n'avait jamais complètement disparu depuis le striptease impromptu de Shinigami, était de nouveau douloureusement dure. Il n'était plus capable de réflexion et n'était pas d'humeur à considérer pourquoi il ne devrait pas se presser contre le corps lascif si impudiquement découvert. Il plongea une main dans les épaisses boucles de bronze de sa proie et saisit une hanche saillante de l'autre, profitant que la chemise ait remontée pour savourer la douceur de la peau nue.

Shinigami essayait toujours de s'échapper mais il avait à présent les mêmes difficultés à maîtriser les réactions inappropriées de son corps. Il n'éprouvait pas de désir pour le Capitaine Lowe, ni pour aucun homme en vérité, mais il était aussi humain et en pleine santé que n'importe qui et une telle friction sur son entre-jambe était quelque peu difficile à ignorer. Il retint son souffle sous l'attaque de ce plaisir non désiré et sentit son pénis durcir, ses mamelons pointer et son dos s'arquer alors que son corps recherchait le moindre soulagement. Ses yeux rencontrèrent et furent piégés par l'intense regard bleu de son ravisseur et il ne put retenir un gémissement. Les pupilles de Heero se dilatèrent à ce son excitant et, incapable de résister à un désir aussi primitif que celui qu'il voyait dans les yeux violets, il se pencha pour goûter la bouche généreuse qui gémissait de manière si séduisante.

Leurs lèvres se heurtèrent avec une passion sans réserve en un baiser qui n'était que langues, dents, chaleur et instinct. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était plus capable de penser ; ils se contentaient d'agir sur un besoin qui était si intensément exaltant qu'il n'y avait pas de mots pour le décrire. Ils se rencontrèrent dans une étreinte violente, dans une danse primale, qui était aussi vieille que le monde et comme rien d'autre, si ce n'est incroyablement appropriée. Ils se frottaient, saisissaient, griffaient, se pressaient, agrippaient, mordaient et finalement vinrent ensemble dans un cri rauque. La vague hurlante de plaisir qui les engouffra était si puissante que Heero s'écroula sur le corps à présent immobile de Duo. Il se sentait plus profondément repu que jamais, mais il était incapable d'éprouver quoi que ce soit d'autre que ce sentiment primal et penser était toujours au dessus de ses forces.

Shinigami en revanche regagnait rapidement ses esprits et il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Il était terrifié, ce qui d'ordinaire ne lui arrivait jamais ; sa respiration était hachée et il tremblait de tout son corps. Dans sa tête embrumée, les évènements se répétaient, encore et encore. Il essayait de leur donner un sens sans grand succès. Il commençait à paniquer et ne parvenait à trouver la force de repousser la forme lourde de l'homme qui l'écrasait d'une manière si intime. Soudain il sut : le Capitaine Lowe était l'ennemi ! Il ne pouvait laisser le soldat lui faire du mal, c'était un intrus, il l'avait attaqué. Dans un geste impulsif qu'il n'avait même pas pris le temps d'examiner, il saisit le candélabre qui reposait sur la table de chevet et l'écrasa sur le crâne de Heero avec une force meurtrière sans se préoccuper du fait que l'homme fût déjà à moitié endormi.

Le son mat du métal percutant la chair résonna sinistrement dans le silence et les lèvres de Duo s'ourlèrent en un sourire absent qui n'était pas si différent de celui que Shinigami offrait à ses ennemis avant de les achever. Il y avait un éclat diabolique dans ses yeux, à présent plus sombres que jamais et il n'avait plus l'air tout à fait sain d'esprit. Il essaya de se libérer du poids mort et parvint à se hisser contre le bois de lit, la tête de l'autre tombant sur ses genoux. Alors il vit le sang qui s'écoulait du crâne de son ravisseur et se répandait sur lui, rougissant le blanc de sa chemise et faisait une flaque sur sa peau nue. Le sourire disparut, remplacé par une expression horrifiée. Il y avait toujours deux lampes au salpêtre brûlant dans la cabine et leur lumière froide faisait couler le sang d'un violet écœurant. Cela ne ressemblait même pas à du sang mais plutôt à de l'encre si ce n'était pour la manière dont cela suintait le long des mèches sombres du soldat tombé, si ce n'était pour la manière dont cela coulait chaud et collant contre l'estomac et les cuisses de Duo.

Peu importe la couleur qu'il prenait, Shinigami aurait pu reconnaître la texture du sang n'importe où : il en avait versé et vu verser tant de fois. L'odeur en était tout aussi incomparable ; cette âcre senteur métallique qu'il pouvait presque goûter sur sa langue. La pensée seule lui donna la nausée et son corps fut pris d'un viscéral tremblement de dégoût. Il ne pouvait s'éloigner du corps assez vite à son goût et la force qu'il utilisa pour littéralement projeter le corps sur le sol était plus instinct que raison. Il ne regarda pas où le corps avait atterri mais se précipita de l'autre côté du lit, pressant son dos contre le bois et se recroquevillant sur lui-même dans la position du fœtus, cachant son visage dans ses genoux, se berçant et murmurant des prières à moitié oubliées. C'était une très mauvaise idée étant donné qu'il y avait aussi du sang sur ses genoux et qu'il en mit sur ses joues, menton et lèvres. Il écarta brusquement son visage et porta une main à sa bouche. Il y avait encore plus de sang sur sa main ; il n'y avait pas moyen d'y échapper, il était bien placé pour le savoir. Sa nausée empira, il y avait le goût acide de la bile dans le fond de sa gorge, mais c'était préférable, préférable à goûter le sang. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas vomir et tentait de regagner un certain contrôle sur ses nerfs, aspirant de grandes bouffées d'air, en prenant soin de respirer par la bouche pour ne pas risquer de sentir l'horrible odeur une fois encore.

Au bout d'un moment, il retrouva son calme… un peu de son calme du moins. Du moment qu'il ne regardait pas la flaque de sang sur le lit ou sur lui-même tout irait bien. Mais il n'était pas aussi facile d'ignorer le corps peu importe combien il aurait aimé que ce fusse possible. Il lui fallait regarder, il devait savoir s'il l'avait tué, si l'homme se vidait peu à peu de son sang sur le sol de sa cabine. Il se mit à quatre pattes et avança prudemment sur le matelas, craignant ce qu'il allait trouver. Il fut stoppé sur sa route quand il mit sa main dans un liquide poisseux qui n'avait pas l'air d'être du sang. Il leva sa main et observa la substance blanchâtre sans comprendre. C'était du sperme. Il savait cela. Mais ce n'était pas normal. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait là ? Il n'y en avait pas eu la dernière fois. Et pourtant il savait qu'il y avait un corps sur le sol comme la dernière fois. Il savait que quand il regarderait sur le sol, il serait là, pâle et immobile dans une mare de sang. Il savait que quand il le toucherait, sa tête tomberait à un angle impossible et roulerait au loin imitant de façon morbide un ballon d'enfant. Il le savait. Il l'avait déjà vu, encore et encore, tant de fois derrière ses paupières closes, sous le soleil et au plus noir de la nuit, éveillé et dans son sommeil.

Il se secoua ; il lui fallait être brave, il lui fallait affronter ses peurs. Même s'il rencontrait le spectacle sanglant auquel il s'attendait derrière les montants du lit, cela ne le tuerait pas. Il y avait déjà survécu une fois, il y avait si longtemps. Malgré ses réassurances internes qu'il utilisait pour augmenter sa confiance, c'était un regard apeuré qu'il jeta en direction du sol lorsqu'il atteint le bout du matelas. L'esprit fonctionne de manière étrange parfois et nous trompe souvent, utilisant contre nous nos frayeurs et autres faiblesses. Duo savait cela et donc n'aurait pas du être surpris qu'il lui montre précisément ce qu'il n'avait pas voulu voir. Ce n'était plus l'officier de Sank avec son pantalon trop grand, sa chemise sale et sa veste étriquée mais le cadavre rachitique de son meilleur ami dans le _thobe_(2)usé. Ce n'était plus le sang violet ruisselant au rythme des vagues sur le plancher de sa cabine, mais le rouge sombre qu'il se souvenait avoir regardé imbiber le sol de sable et devenir un brun triste. Le doigt timide qu'il avança pour toucher le corps tremblait, tellement qu'il en manqua l'épaule qu'il visait et atterri sur la gorge en plein sur le pouls. Il se figea. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Son doigt aurait du plonger entrer des muscles déchirés, aurait du s'enfoncer dans de la chair morte et envoyer la tête rouler au loin, mais au lieu de cela, il pouvait sentir le léger battement de vie sous une peau tiède. Juste comme ça, sa vision s'éclaircit, la réalité se surimposant sur les horribles hallucinations de sa mémoire et il put de nouveau respirer.

Assez de ces sottises ! Il était temps de se montrer raisonnable. Il avait un passager clandestin blessé dans ses quartiers. Sa localisation seule en faisait sa responsabilité même sans tenir compte du fait qu'il était la personne responsable de la blessure. De plus, s'il n'agissait pas avec la diligence appropriée, l'homme allait réellement succomber sur son plancher et il ne mourrait pas d'envie de savoir quel autre de ses démons une telle occurrence risquait d'invoquer. Maintenant qu'il avait regagné ses sens, il n'eut aucun mal à performer les tâches nécessaires à la survie du Capitaine Lowe. Il n'était pas un docteur mais était capable de soigner une personne blessée. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait demander assistance de toute manière vu que Doc O était toujours alité dans la clinique de Sally. Il commença par éponger le sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie, grimaçant devant l'impressionnante quantité. Une fois qu'il eut localisé la plaie, il fut rassuré de constater qu'elle n'était pas aussi profonde qu'il l'avait craint. Elle aurait pu bénéficier de quelques points de sutures mais pouvait faire sans. Il n'y avait autant de sang que parce que les blessures à la tête avaient tendance à beaucoup saigner. Il pressa fermement un tissu sur la plaie et utilisa un bandage improvisé pour maintenir la compresse en place. Il l'enroula plusieurs fois autour de la tête de son patient inconscient aussi serré que possible dans l'espoir que la pression seule servirait à stopper le flot de sang. Finalement, tous les cheveux étaient dissimulés sous ce qui lui rappelait un _kefiyeh_(3), bien que nettement moins stylé. Il dissipa également cette image, toute innocente qu'elle paraisse, il savait que cette nuit le moindre souvenir de son temps passé en Arabie pouvait ouvrir la boîte de Pandore.

Maintenant que le soldat ne se vidait plus de son sang, Duo se mit au ménage. Il n'était pas enthousiasmé à l'idée de la tâche herculéenne qui l'attendait mais il savait qu'il ne dormirait pas tant qu'il y aurait la moindre trace de sang dans la pièce. Les draps souillés furent utilisés pour éponger le sang sur lui-même, sa victime, le candélabre et le sol, avant d'être abandonné dans un coin reculé de la pièce. Il entreprit ensuite de dévêtir Lowe de sa veste et de sa chemise qui étaient également trempées de sang. Il lui laissa la modestie de son pantalon, ignorant ostensiblement la moiteur du tissu à l'entre-jambe qui avait une toute autre origine. Ceci accompli, il se déshabilla et se lava méticuleusement avant d'enfiler une chemise propre identique à la première. Il entassa le linge sale dans un drap propre et se prépara à le cacher dans un cabinet. Il jeta un œil au corps immobile du passager clandestin et détermina que celui-ci ne bougerait pas avant un bon moment. Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, il marcha vers la porte, l'ouvrit et alla jusqu'à la rambarde pour jeter son fardeau par-dessus bord. Voilà qui était mieux. Quatre aurait protesté devant un tel laisser-aller.

Retournant enfin à sa cabine, il ne voulait plus que s'allonger et dormir. Cependant, il avait une dernière chose à faire avant de succomber à son épuisement. Pour le cas improbable où son invité se réveillerait au court de la nuit --ou du moins le peu qu'il en restait-- il ne pouvait le laisser en état de l'attaquer ou de s'enfuir, même si dans ce dernier cas, il serait débarrassé de l'encombrant bonhomme. Las, Duo se mit à la recherche des liens de soie qu'il savait qu'il gardait quelque part. Il avait appris tout un tas de choses utiles en Asie et notamment le célèbre art du _bondage_(4). Il y avait un certain temps qu'il n'avait pas utilisé ses connaissances pour restreindre une maîtresse et il ne savait où il avait mis les liens, mais il était sûr qu'il ne les avait pas encore jetés. Bizarrement, il n'avait pas envisagé qu'il les ressortirait dans de telles circonstances. Comme d'habitude, sa vie s'avérait pleine de surprises. Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait dans le fond de son coffre d'armes ; il se demanda ce que cela indiquait sur sa personnalité… Probablement rien de bon.

Le bondage lui-même ne prit que peu de temps vu que, apparemment, certaines choses ne s'oubliaient pas aisément. Bientôt, le capitaine Lowe était ficelé comme un rôti dans une position relativement confortable et bâillonné pour bonne mesure. Duo s'assura que l'homme pouvait respirer par le nez et, satisfait que sa respiration, bien que faible, était suffisamment stable pour le maintenir en vie jusqu'au matin, l'abandonna à son sort. Si le coup à la tête n'avait pas transformé son cerveau en bouillie, quelques heures sur le sol ne le tueraient pas. Après tout un passager clandestin ne pouvait pas vraiment s'attendre à mieux en matière d'hospitalité. Il pouvait déjà s'estimer heureux que Duo ait été réticent à réveiller le reste de l'équipage et qu'il ait été lui-même trop fatigué pour le jeter à la cale comme il l'aurait fait en d'autres circonstances.

Dans tout autre situation, les évènements de la nuit aurait rendu tout sommeil impossible pour Shinigami, mais quand arriva le moment où il put finalement s'allonger sur son lit, il était tellement épuisé qu'il n'avait même plus la force de penser. C'était plutôt une bonne chose puisque ses pensées habituelles n'étaient pas de celles qu'on aime à contempler avant de s'endormir. Son corps brisé remporta la bataille pour une fois et Duo sombra dans le sommeil aussitôt que sa tête toucha l'oreiller avec une aise qu'il n'avait pas connue depuis des années.

Le reste de la nuit se passa heureusement sans autre désastre. Le sommeil de Duo fut troublé par quelques cauchemars imprécis bien sûr, mais rien de pire que ce à quoi il était habitué en dépit des souvenirs douloureux que la nuit avait remués. C'était déjà ça.

Sa quiétude bien méritée fut en revanche dérangée bien trop tôt à son goût par l'intrusion tonitruante d'un extraordinairement enthousiaste Quatre. Le Prince ouvrit la porte à la volée sans une once de son habituel décorum et bondit sur le lit de Duo avec une vigueur qui devait être illégale --ou bien le devrait-- à pareille heure. La seule chose qui pardonnait un peu sa conduite déraisonnable était qu'il avait amené le petit déjeuner et un pot de café très fort au lieu du thé fadasse qu'il essayait toujours d'infliger à tout le monde.

Le motif de cette indésirable invasion de bonne humeur était la rencontre de la nuit précédente et la promesse de Duo qu'ils enquêteraient sur le sujet. Dans l'opinion de Quatre cela avait voulu dire qu'ils s'y mettraient aussitôt qu'humainement possible et rétrospectivement, Duo réalisa qu'il s'était montré exagérément optimiste en espérant que son ami serait assez raisonnable pour lui laisser le temps de se reposer. Quatre le tenait sous un feu nourri de suggestions quant au meilleur moyen de commencer leur enquête. La plupart d'entre elles furent noyées dans l'engourdissement de Shinigami et ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il eut avalé le pot entier de café qu'il fut capable de donner son avis.

« On pourrait toujours aller voir Hilde. Elle doit bien savoir quelque chose… »

« Oh je ne crois pas Monsieur. La dernière fois qu'on y est allé, elle a dit qu'elle t'étriperait la prochaine fois que tu oserais montrer ton visage. J'ai bien peur qu'elle ne soit le genre de fille à tenir sa parole. »

« Oooooooh !!! Je ne savais pas que tu tenais autant que ça à moi Quatre. »

Quatre haussa fièrement son menton. « Ca n'a rien à voir : c'est juste que je n'apprécie pas la vue du sang et avec la chance qu'on a ces derniers temps, je serais sûrement obligé de regarder. »

Duo ne lui donnait pas entièrement tort. Hilde était connue pour son tempérament et ils ne s'étaient pas exactement séparés dans les meilleurs termes --et c'est ainsi que l'on définit l'euphémisme. Toutefois, en dépit du danger inhérent à une telle visite, c'était sûrement leur meilleure chance, peut-être même la seule qu'ils auraient. Bien sûr la fille était entêtée mais elle avait bon cœur et il était possible qu'elle les aide juste parce que c'était la bonne chose à faire et en respect de quelque vieille loyauté à l'équipage du Deathscythe. Après tout, sa querelle n'était qu'avec Duo, pas avec tout l'équipage. Il s'apprêtait à faire partager ses pensées à son ami lorsqu'il remarqua la stupéfaction et honnête curiosité sur les traits fins. Il croisa le regard de Quatre et fut troublé par l'éclat malicieux des yeux bleus. Il se demandait de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir quand le blond fit un signe de tête vers le fond de la cabine et s'enquit avec une fausse désinvolture :

« Dis-moi Capitaine, pourquoi y a-t-il un homme à moitié-nu sur ton plancher ? Et… est-ce ce qu'on appelle _« bondage »_ ? »

Duo qui avait jusque là complètement oublié son invité indésirable, gémit d'humiliation. Il avait le sentiment que cette journée ne serait pas des plus brillantes non plus si ce début était de quelque indication. Il devrait vraiment commencer à verrouiller sa porte contre toute intrusion vu que le respect de son intimité semblait bien loin sur la liste de priorités de son entourage…

_NDA :_

_1 Bougre : mot insultant utilisé pour désigner un homosexuel au 17e siècle. Je l'utiliserai à présent à chaque fois pour traduire le mot « queer » que j'ai utilisé dans la version originale. _

_2 Thobe : sorte de robe similaire à une « djellaba » portée par certains hommes vivant dans les pays arabes._

_3 Kefiyeh : longue pièce de tissu enroulée plusieurs fois autour de la tête et portée comme un fichu ou foulard par les hommes du Moyen-Orient pour se protéger du soleil. _

_4 Bondage : l'art d'attacher un amant avec des liens de soie et de le poser dans des positions jugées érotiques._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Réponse aux Lecteurs :_

_A **Mouflette** : Je n'ai pas l'habitude de combler qui que soit d'autre que mon mari mais merci pour le compliment. ;p Effectivement on peut dire que Treize est au cœur d'une grande partie de ce qui cloche dans cette histoire et ce sac d'embrouille va s'avérer difficile à démêler. Comme je l'ai déjà dit j'aime beaucoup écrire Trowa car il est facile de lui donner une voix intérieure sarcastique et donc de donner l'opinion de l'auteur par la même occasion. Le pire c'est que Heero n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il a failli provoquer et il va rester dans le noir sur ce sujet pour encore un bon moment. C'est vrai que ce pauvre Heero est un tantinet confus mais il va actuellement accepter ses sentiments bien plus vite que Duo. J'ai essayé de ne pas trop tarder pour la suite car j'avais laissé l'histoire à un endroit inconfortable mais ça risque de prendre un peu plus de tps pour le suivant parce que je dois impérativement finir le chapitre suivant de la version originale. Je vais toutefois essayer de continuer à faire du bon boulot et à répondre à mes lecteurs bien sûr ; après tout je ne serais pas grand-chose sans votre soutien à tous. _

_A **Cyndie** : Ah oui c'est clair que tout le monde serait tenté de mater et Heero est humain après tout. J'espère que tu apprécieras ce qui en résulte même si ça reste encore relativement léger. Il y aura des scènes un peu plus descriptives dans un moment._

_A **Mylène** : C'est vrai que je m'étais montrée un peu cruelle avec cette fin de chapitre à deux francs cinquante comme on disait dans le temps. Mais je me rattrape tu as vu ? Ca ne doit pas être facile tous les jours d'être l'ami de Heero c'est vrai mais je trouve que Trowa ne s'en sort pas si mal et il a l'air de s'amuser la plupart du temps. Effectivement il y a une énorme machination au centre de l'histoire et vous en saurez un peu plus dans le chapitre 16, donc : patience ! Elle servira entre autre à rapprocher nos deux héros évidemment, après tout cette histoire est avant tout une romance mais vu que celle-ci avance à pas d'escargot il faut bien que d'autres choses se produisent et si elles donnent un petit coup de pouce à nos amants terribles c'est encore mieux. Merci à toi pour ce gentil commentaire et je vais faire mon possible pour faire aussi bien à l'avenir._


	16. Le Réveil Douloureux

TITRE: **CAPITAINES**

FANDOM: Gundam Wing

COUPLE: 1x2 et diverses romances secondaires.

LABEL: R/NC-17.

GENRE: AU, Aventures, Historique, Romance

ATTENTION: yaoi, crossdressing

DISCLAIMER: Gundam Wing et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais cette histoire est à moi.

RESUME: Les Caraïbes au temps des Boucaniers. Duo Maxwell est un célèbre Capitaine Pirate lassé des conquêtes faciles. Sa vie va devenir bien plus intéressante quand il rencontre le sombre Capitaine Lowe dans des circonstances pour le moins inhabituelles.

Chapitre 16 : Le Réveil Douloureux.

Duo avait du relater les évènements de la veille à Quatre. Il se garda de s'attarder sur les détails car il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur ce que son public attentif aurait probablement considéré comme étant les parties juteuses. Au final, le complexe drame en fut réduit à un banal incident mettant en scène un intrus incompétent surpris au milieu de son larcin et promptement assommé par un vigilant Shinigami. Une histoire inintéressante vraiment. Elle ne méritait même pas qu'on s'y attarde. Et pourtant, Quatre trouva matière à moquer son Capitaine même au sujet d'un si banal incident. Pour quelque mystérieuse raison, le formidable pirate confrontant le brigand avec un candélabre telle une demoiselle en détresse plutôt qu'avec une épée plus virile semblait être du plus hilarant. Duo fut d'autant soulagé de ne pas avoir impulsivement confessé à son ami la scène qui avait réellement pris place dans cette cabine ; _'une épée virile' _en effet. Cela n'aurait fait qu'ajouter des munitions au déjà considérable arsenal de railleries de Quatre. De plus, avec ou sans témoin de toute cette débâcle, Duo n'était pas vraiment impatient de se pencher sur ses propres sentiments en regard des récents évènements. « Il ne faut pas réveiller le lion qui dort, » comme dit le proverbe.

Une fois informé de la situation, Quatre alla constater par lui-même l'état de santé du prisonnier et se trouva fort mécontent de ce qu'il trouva. « Ne crois-tu pas que c'était un peu abuser que de l'attacher si serré ? Il était déjà inconscient ; que craignais-tu qu'il ne fasse ? »

« J'étais fatigué Quatre. Je voulais dormir et je n'étais pas des plus confortables à l'idée de m'endormir en présence d'un possible assaillant. Désolé de tenir à ma peau. »

Le Prince l'étudia d'un air dubitatif. « Et le bâillon ? Etait-ce pour le cas où il ramperait jusqu'à toi pour te mordre ? »

Duo rougit. « Hm… il aurait put me réveiller… ? En criant par exemple… »

Quatre lui jeta un regard incrédule et secoua la tête. « Duo, il est inconscient ! Il n'est pas prêt de se mettre à crier. »

« Toujours ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Il est toujours inconscient ? Pas juste endormi ? »

Quatre retourna auprès de l'homme étendu et lui secoua l'épaule. Il n'y eut pas la moindre réaction. « Hé ? Vous êtes vivant ou est-ce que notre respecté Capitaine vous a achevé ? » La seule réponse fut un sifflement désapprobateur de Duo. Le blond s'approcha du visage de l'homme et souleva précautionneusement une paupière pour voir l'état de ses pupilles. Il se tourna alors vers Duo avec un air quelque peu inquiet.

« A quelle heure dis-tu que tu l'as assommé ? »

« Euh… je ne suis pas sûr. C'était peu de temps après que nous rentrions je suppose. »

« Et bien il est toujours inconscient. C'est mauvais signe. Tu aurais pu t'inquiéter de lui un peu plus tôt, espèce d'égoïste ! »

« Quatre ! Le gars est un intrus et il m'a attaqué ! Pourquoi devrais-je me soucier de son bien-être ? Et puis de toute manière, je viens tout juste de me réveiller moi-même ; ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu l'occasion de le dorloter. » Le ton de sa voix illustrait clairement un mécontentement à la limite de l'indignation.

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour le laisser mourir sur ton plancher. Tu aurais au moins pu l'allonger sur ton lit. »

« Quoi ? As-tu perdu la tête ? Je n'allais pas mettre l'ennemi dans mon lit ! »

« Oh pour l'amour de Dieu ! Inutile de monter sur tes grands chevaux ! Je crois juste qu'un minimum d'humanité ne va pas te tuer quand en revanche, ton attitude risque bien de _**le**_ tuer. Il faut qu'on l'emmène à la clinique de Sally. »

« Hors de question. » Duo avait une expression têtue et même Quatre avait du mal à lui faire entendre raison lorsqu'il était de cette humeur. Cette fois-ci cependant, le Prince était déterminé à obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il soupira, découragé à la seule pensée de la tâche qui l'attendait.

« Tu lui as pratiquement ouvert le crâne en deux. Peu importe qu'il l'ait mérité ou non, la juste chose à faire est de prendre soin de lui. Nous **devons** le conduire à un docteur. On peut même le laisser à la clinique après si c'est ce que tu veux. »

« C'est ce que j'ai dit : on ne peut pas. » Au grognement irrité de Quatre, il s'empressa d'ajouter. « C'est un soldat et il sait qui je suis. On ne peut pas le relâcher et encore moins le parader dans Port Royal. »

Son ami retourna à son inspection de l'intrus avec une moue pensive. « Comment sais-tu que c'est un soldat ? Il ne porte pas d'uniforme et tu m'as dit qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit… »

Duo se trouva acculé et n'avait d'autre choix que de révéler une partie de la vérité. « Je le connais. C'est le Capitaine Lowe… le fiancé de Relena. »

Quatre sursauta et se retourna si vite qu'il manqua trébucher dans son élan. « Lowe ? Est-ce que tu veux dire qu'il nous a suivis jusqu'ici ? Et tu n'as pas jugé utile de mentionner ce petit détail plus tôt ? C'est une catastrophe ! Le gars a probablement eu le temps d'assembler toutes les pièces du puzzle… Oh Allah ! Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ? »

« Pour l'instant, il ne pose pas vraiment de problèmes. On peut toujours le jeter à la cale et attendre de voir ce qu'il a à dire pour sa défense quand il se réveillera… »

Quatre réfléchissait et prenait tout son temps. Quand il se décida finalement à parler, ce fut avec la confiance en soi d'une personne habituée à concevoir des plans sans faille. « Je reste sur ma première opinion. Il faudrait qu'il voie un docteur… Tais-toi Duo ! La dernière chose dont nous avons besoin c'est d'être reliés à la mort d'un officier de Sank, il nous faut donc nous assurer de sa survie. De plus, il nous le faut lucide si on veut pouvoir déterminer ce qu'il sait exactement. Pour ce qu'on en sait, il se peut qu'il soit juste furieux que tu ais couché avec sa fiancée et il veut se venger. » Quatre ignora l'expression dubitative de Duo et continua à exposer sa stratégie sans faire de pause. « Tu as raison de ne pas vouloir être vu avec lui toutefois. Je vais envoyer Abdul chercher Sally ; elle semble du genre à ne pas poser de questions. Une fois qu'elle se sera assuré qu'il va bien, on verra ce qu'on peut faire de lui. Je pense aussi que la cale est une solution envisageable mais ce n'est définitivement pas mon premier choix. Tu dois reconnaître que ce n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour héberger un homme blessé. »

Duo n'était pas vraiment satisfait par ce plan mais comme il n'en avait pas de meilleur, il finit par se ranger à l'avis de Quatre. Il restait toutefois déterminé à l'emporter en ce qui concernait la cale. Quatre était un bien gentil garçon mais il n'allait certainement pas le laisser traiter leur prisonnier comme un invité d'honneur ; ce serait courir le risque qu'il n'atterrisse dans sa cabine une fois encore et _ceci_ était tout à fait hors de question.

Ils envoyèrent Hernan à la clinique lorsqu'ils ne purent mettre la main sur Abdul ou Auda. Les deux hommes étaient probablement encore assoupis à l'étage du _Barking Parrot _entre les bras de quelque fille --du moins c'est ce que Quatre espérait puisque la fortune que Duo avait dépensée en leur nom aurait au moins du leur garantir la nuit entière. Hernan était un meilleur choix de toute façon. Il avait été le premier à se mettre au lit et devrait être à même de relever Rashid de sa veille au chevet de leurs malades. Le seul inconvénient à assigner cette tâche à l'espagnol était qu'il était un incorrigible bavard et qu'il y avait très peu de chance qu'il ne prenne Sally à part pour lui expliquer pourquoi sa présence était requise. Ce ne fut donc pas une grande surprise quand la Lady Docteur monta la passerelle accompagnée non seulement de Rashid que son lit attendait mais aussi d'un Wufei visiblement furieux. Duo soupira alors que Quatre observait les évènements avec un plaisir sadique. Ces derniers jours avaient présenté peu de distraction avec Wufei se morfondant dans sa détresse. C'était réconfortant de le voir dans un tel état d'excitation, même si cela voulait dire qu'il se montrerait insupportable. Après tout Quatre connaissait suffisamment son ami chinois pour deviner que le pire de son indignation serait, comme d'habitude, dirigé vers leur Capitaine. Quatre lui-même n'avait rien à craindre.

Wufei commença son sermon sitôt qu'il mit le pied dans la cabine de Duo alors que Rashid les observait, désapprobateur. Quatre fit mine de les ignorer tous les trois et dirigea la doctoresse vers son patient. Elle ne fut point trop amusée de trouver ce dernier ficelé et sur le sol ; elle exprima son mécontentement de quelques jurons bien sentis que Quatre prit soin de mémoriser pour plus tard. Sally accepta ses pauvres excuses quant à la raison pour laquelle l'homme était attaché et laissa tomber le sujet. Son visage resta cependant renfrogné durant tout l'examen.

Quatre était immunisé contre le tempérament féminin depuis de nombreuses années ; cela avait été une question de survie en grandissant avec tant de sœurs ainées. La mauvaise humeur de Sally ne le troublait nullement et il garda son sourire bien en place. En vérité, rien n'aurait pu effacer son sourire alors qu'une si amusante conversation --si l'on pouvait la nommer ainsi-- prenait place dans son dos. Wufei avait certainement une imagination fertile : Quatre lui-même n'aurait jamais pensé à justifier sa colère passée lorsqu'il avait bien failli trahir leur identité comme une réprimande préventive pour la toute nouvelle boulette de Duo laissant un soldat infiltrer le Sandrock. C'était d'autant plus brillant que Wufei, ignorant le fait que par nature un acte préventif devrait rendre toute action rétroactive redondante, avait ravivé le vieil argument en face d'un Duo inhabituellement docile. Wufei s'en tirait qui plus est sans la moindre protestation puisque son adversaire semblait avoir rapidement abandonné l'inutile combat. La stratégie de Shinigami n'était pas mauvaise non plus ; la plupart du temps, c'était beaucoup plus efficace de laisser Wufei sermonner jusqu'à épuisement. C'était encore plus vrai quand le chinois n'avait pratiquement pas dormi depuis des jours et devrait donc laisser tomber plus tôt que d'ordinaire.

Finalement, Wufei mit fin à ses récriminations lorsque Duo eut accepté le blâme pour tous leurs récents problèmes avec une sincérité presque convaincante. Wufei n'en fut pas satisfait pour autant et aurait probablement continué à argumenter juste pour le plaisir d'argumenter quand Sally s'interposa avec à propos. La femme était rusée et elle avait rapidement compris leur dynamique : si elle ne saisissait pas cette occasion, elle n'en aurait pas d'autre avant longtemps.

« Maintenant si les enfants sont calmés, peut-être seriez vous intéressés de savoir comment va votre captif. Du moins je croyais que c'était la raison pour laquelle on m'avait faite mander ? »

Les quatre pirates se tournèrent dans sa direction avec diverses expressions penaudes, semblant proprement gourmandés. Duo était toujours surpris de constater à quel point un certain niveau de désappointement sur le visage d'une femme plus âgée pouvait encore le faire se sentir tel le vilain petit enfant de chœur qu'il n'avait pas été depuis si longtemps. Ces satanées nonnes lui avaient certainement fait une impression durable !

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! La blessure saignait encore un peu et ne se serait pas fermée d'elle-même c'est pourquoi j'ai fait quelques points de suture. Je n'ai pas noté de fracture du crâne et son pouls et sa respiration semble normaux. Je ne m'inquièterais pas trop qu'il soit toujours inconscient. C'est souvent le cas avec les blessures à la tête et il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir quand est-ce qu'il se réveillera après un tel coup. Honnêtement, je ne peux rien faire de plus, mais je suis plutôt optimiste : il semble avoir était en parfaite santé avant le traumatisme et devrait donc s'en sortir. Toutefois, vous voudrez peut-être l'installer plus confortablement, parce que si ses muscles se crispent cela pourrait empirer son état… mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Je ne suis que le docteur après tout… J'aimerais le revoir quand il se réveillera pour faire un autre examen. Vous savez où me trouver. »

Personne n'avait osé interrompre la sévère Lady Docteur et ils étaient restés humblement silencieux pendant qu'elle leur faisait la leçon. Malgré l'effort qu'ils mirent à bien se tenir, les pirates n'obtinrent rien de plus qu'un regard méprisant et un reniflement dégoûté avant que Sally ne quitte les lieux sans se retourner.

Rashid la suivit de ses yeux circonspects puis retourna au dortoir qu'il partageait avec ses compagnons arabes dans l'espoir de soigner son mal de tête avant qu'il n'empire. Wufei essayait de dissimuler sa déception de s'être fait réprimander par la furieuse jeune femme pour laquelle il avait un faible évident. Pendant ce temps, les deux autres échangèrent un regard complice et haussèrent les épaules ; c'était loin d'être la première gronderie qu'ils recevaient et ce ne serait sûrement pas la dernière, de plus ce n'était pas comme s'ils pouvaient y faire grand-chose. Plutôt que de se morfondre, ils avaient des choses plus pressantes à faire, à commencer par établir qui allait dormir où puisque Quatre était déterminé à suivre les indications de Sally regardant le confort de leur invité.

Après un long argument, il fut décidé que le Capitaine Lowe serait idéalement placé dans une des cabines individuelles dont la porte serait verrouillée en permanence. Il n'y avait que quatre de ces cabines vu que les ex gardes du corps partageaient une chambre, de même que O et Hernan et Gene et Howard. La chambre de Wufei aurait probablement été la plus appropriée étant la plus petite, à peine plus grande qu'un placard en réalité --ce qu'elle avait d'ailleurs été dans une vie antérieure-- mais il n'y avait pas moyen de convaincre Wufei de renoncer à ses quartiers spartiates préférés. La cabine de Meiran était un second choix logique puisqu'elle ne l'occuperait pas dans un avenir immédiat mais là encore Wufei s'interposa, indigné qu'on osât suggérer d'autoriser un inconnu à envahir l'intimité de la jeune fille. Finalement, Wufei donna une approbation réticente à la solution de laisser Quatre emménager dans la cabine de Meiran pendant que le captif serait déplacé dans la cabine du Prince. Duo et Quatre aurait préféré une autre solution car cet arrangement sembla suffisant pour convaincre Wufei que Quatre et Meiran était en effet ensemble. Il leur faudrait présenter des excuses à la furieuse jeune chinoise lorsque celle-ci apprendrait ce tout nouveau malentendu.

Une fois que tout le monde eut trouvé sa place, que la cabine de Quatre eut été vidée de toute arme potentielle et que le Capitaine Lowe eut été déposé sur le lit du Prince et enfermé à double tour, il fut temps d'informer Wufei de leur intention de mener l'enquête. En dépit de son manque de sommeil et de son présent ressentiment à l'encontre de son Capitaine, le chinois proposa son aide immédiatement. Il était clair qu'il ferait tout ce qui était humainement possible pour se débarrasser de la malédiction qui avait envoyé Meiran à l'hôpital. Il sembla aussi intrigué par l'étrange rendez-vous que ses amis avaient interrompu la veille. Ils avaient anticipé sa réaction, Wufei ayant une vieille rancune à l'encontre de Kushrenada qui l'avait battu en duel quelques années plus tôt durant l'abordage d'un négrier à bord duquel il se trouvait.

A l'époque, Wufei avait été horrifié de voir les conditions dans lesquelles les esclaves étaient transportés et outré lorsque l'aristocrate aux cheveux roux avait osé affirmer d'une voix hautaine que _'ces animaux'_ ne méritaient pas mieux. Wufei avait provoqué l'homme en duel et perdu. Sa défaite pouvait être excusée par sa rage et son inexpérience mais il ne l'avait bien sûr pas vu de cet œil. Se sentant déshonoré, il avait presque laissé Kushrenada l'achever. Fort heureusement, tout l'équipage du Deathscythe était présent et Shinigami n'allait pas laisser l'un de ses subordonnés mourir pour une raison aussi stupide qu'un honneur malmené. Il avait sauvé Wufei et envoyé le vainqueur dans un canot de sauvetage avec le reste de l'équipage du négrier. Ils avaient ensuite libérer les esclaves et conduit le navire jusqu'en Jamaïque où ils les avaient fait débarquer leur offrant la chance de se mêler aux insulaires et de refaire leur vie tout en restant libre même s'ils étaient bien loin de leur Afrique natale. Wufei avait retrouvé un peu de sa bonne humeur après leur bonne action mais avait gardé de l'incident une haine féroce pour Kushrenada. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment remis de la honte de sa défaite non plus et s'était entraîné avec encore plus d'acharnement dans l'espoir d'avoir un jour sa juste vengeance.

Ce fut donc avec enthousiasme que Wufei fit partager ses idées à ses amis sur le meilleur moyen de conduire leurs deux investigations avec la diligence requise. Contrairement à Quatre, il accepta immédiatement quand Duo suggéra à nouveau d'aller voir Hilde. Le Prince échoua à les convaincre de combien l'idée était mauvaise et dut à la fin se ranger à leur opinion. Même si la fille avait une relation des plus houleuses avec leur Capitaine et si lui demander de l'aide pouvait se retourner contre eux, les informations qu'elles pourraient leur fournir étaient trop précieuses pour ne pas tenter leur chance. Il n'était pas encore midi lorsque les trois pirates quittèrent le Sandrock se perdant rapidement dans les ruelles tortueuses de Port Royal. _Schbeiker's Shipwreck _**(1)**se trouvait sur les quais à l'autre bout de la ville et était à ce jour le meilleur endroit où faire construire ou réparer un bateau dans toutes les Caraïbes.

Dietrich Schbeiker et Howard avaient été amis dans leur jeunesse et la rumeur voulait qu'ils aient servi ensemble dans une armée quelque part en Europe. L'allemand s'était installé en Jamaïque à peu près à la même époque que Howard et ni l'un ni l'autre n'aimait parler de ce qui les avait conduits à cet exil. Il y avait cependant peu de doutes qu'ils fussent recherchés pour un crime ou un autre, mais comme c'était le cas de la plupart des habitants de Port Royal, tout le monde s'en fichait. Dietrich avait contribué au design original du Deathscythe mais il n'était pas assez digne de confiance pour qu'on lui montre les plans définitifs : l'homme était une trop vilaine commère pour qu'on lui confie les secrets de Shinigami. Aussi indiscret soit-il, l'homme était aussi incroyablement talentueux pour tout ce qui regardait la construction navale et le _Schbeiker's Wreck_ avait été un succès retentissant dès sa création.

Durant cette période et bien que personne ne se souvint l'avoir jamais vu en compagnie d'une femme, le vieux Dietrich avait eu une fille. Etant donné que l'homme n'avait pas d'autre héritier et qu'il élevait la petite fille tout seul, Hilde était devenu une figure familière autour du _Shipwreck_. Elle était un véritable garçon manqué et promettait de devenir presque aussi talentueuse que son père, si bien que les gens oubliaient souvent qu'elle était une fille et ne la prenait pas trop de haut. Elle était bien connue de la population locale, aimée de tous et encore plus indiscrète que son vieux papa. Elle n'avait pas seize ans que déjà tout le monde à Port Royal savait que si vous vouliez débusquer les squelettes des placards de vos voisins, elle était la personne à voir.

Quelques années plus tôt et avec à peine vingt printemps derrière elle, Hilde n'était pas plus innocente que ne l'étaient la plupart des filles de Port Royal et aussi garçon manqué soit-elle, elle avait déjà une parfaite maîtrise des artifices féminins. Dietrich avait renoncé depuis bien longtemps à la voir adopter une attitude digne d'une dame et se lavait les mains de toute la triste affaire ; Hilde était bien trop têtue pour que cela en vaille la peine. Ce fut alors qu'elle tomba amoureuse de Duo Maxwell qui était un client régulier pour qui elle venait juste de dessiner une figure de proue en forme de démon. Elle eut peu de mal à l'attirer dans son lit mais réalisa bien vite que le garder là en revanche serait une autre paire de manches. Leur idylle avait duré pendant presque deux ans mais n'avait pas été des plus idylliques. Cela avait été la plus longue relation amoureuse dans laquelle Shinigami se soit jamais investi et il avait même été presque entièrement fidèle. L'investissement émotionnel de Duo n'était cependant pas suffisant pour la jeune fille passionnée et leurs disputes étaient bien vite devenues légendaires. Un peu avant leur deuxième anniversaire, Hilde avait décidé qu'elle en avait assez et avait jeté Duo hors du _Shipwreck_ le menaçant des pires représailles pour le cas où il oserait réapparaître. Il avait suivi ce conseil à la lettre et n'était pas revenu depuis.

Maintenant, un peu plus d'un an après leur rupture, il était de retour pour la première fois et même si c'était pour la bonne cause, il était franchement mal à l'aise. Wufei et Quatre le flanquait comme à l'ordinaire mais Duo ne se faisait pas d'illusions quant à imaginer qu'ils se porteraient à son secours si Hilde n'avait pas eu assez de temps pour calmer sa colère. Ses amis prenaient toujours soin de ne pas intervenir dans ses affaires privées --c'est-à-dire… sauf quand il avait la stupidité de se taper la fille du Gouverneur bien sûr. Sur le chemin du bureau de Dietrich où l'on pouvait généralement trouver Hilde à l'heure du déjeuner, les quelques employés qu'ils croisèrent les saluèrent amiablement, mais ils regardaient tous Duo avec la pitié qu'on accorde à un condamné à mort. Ce n'était pas très rassurant. Encore moins quand Quatre se mordillait nerveusement les lèvres et quand Wufei frétillait d'anticipation à l'idée de voir son Capitaine recevoir son juste châtiment pour quelque offense imaginaire.

Quand Duo poussa la porte du bureau, il se sentait réellement comme s'il montait les marches le conduisant au gibet. Bravement, il dissipa ses frayeurs, prit une large bouffée d'air et fit son entrée, Quatre et Wufei sur ses talons. Quand on le questionnerait plus tard, Duo ne saurait dire comment il avait su se baisser mais cela lui sauva définitivement la vie car la hache qui vint s'enfoncer dans le mur derrière lui était parfaitement orientée et très très bien aiguisée. Il était également heureux que Wufei ait eu le réflexe de pousser Quatre de côté ou c'est le crâne du Prince qui aurait été fendu en deux une fois que Duo s'était baissé. Hilde aurait été terriblement embarrassée : elle avait toujours beaucoup apprécié Quatre. A la fin, ils étaient tous en vie et entier mais c'était passé bien près. Shinigami, toujours le premier à retrouver ses esprits, ne put s'empêcher de taquiner la jeune femme aux cheveux courts qui bouillonnait derrière son bureau.

« Hildie ! Tu m'as _**manqué**_! »

Il y eut deux grognements derrière l'effronté pirate et un glapissement indigné de la part de la jeune allemande. Cette fois-ci, Duo pouvait aisément expliquer qu'il avait su se baisser parce qu'il s'était attendu au deuxième projectile. Il fut tout de même triste de voir s'écraser contre le mur le globe qu'il avait offert à Hilde après qu'elle se fut plainte de ne pas connaître le monde en dehors de la Jamaïque. Cela avait une telle touche de finalité, ça lui brisait le cœur ; quelles que soient leurs relations dans le futur, il était clair qu'il n'y aurait pas de réconciliation sur l'oreiller. C'était bien dommage !

_NDA__ :_

**(1)**_**Shipwreck**__ veut dire épave de bateau mais c'est ici le nom du chantier naval. Ou juste « wreck » pour faire court._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Réponse aux Lecteurs__ :_

_Bonjour à tous ! Considérant la quantité de toiles d'araignées que j'ai trouvée en revenant dans le coin, je serais surprise s'il me reste encore des lecteurs à qui parler… mais enfin. Juste au cas où : je m'excuse de vous avoir laissés sur votre faim de cette manière. J'ai finalement traduit jusqu'au chapitre 19 et je me prépare à m'attaquer au vingtième. Plutôt que de répondre à chacun de vos commentaires que j'ai jusque là ignorés, je préfère vous écrire une réponse générale et utiliser le temps ainsi gagné pour travailler aux chapitres suivants. En bref, merci de votre soutien à tous. J'espère que vous continuerez à lire et apprécier cette histoire en dépit de ses progrès erratiques et je vous fais à tous la promesse d'au moins essayer de ne pas vous faire attendre aussi longtemps à l'avenir._

_Avec toutes mes excuses,_

_-Melle _


	17. Le Plan Sinistre

TITRE: **CAPITAINES**

FANDOM: Gundam Wing

COUPLE: 1x2 et diverses romances secondaires.

LABEL: R/NC-17.

GENRE: AU, Aventures, Historique, Romance

ATTENTION: yaoi, crossdressing

DISCLAIMER: Gundam Wing et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais cette histoire est à moi.

RESUME: Les Caraïbes au temps des Boucaniers. Duo Maxwell est un célèbre Capitaine Pirate lassé des conquêtes faciles. Sa vie va devenir bien plus intéressante quand il rencontre le sombre Capitaine Lowe dans des circonstances pour le moins inhabituelles.

Chapitre 17 : Le Plan Sinistre.

Après le son d'argile brisée, le silence tendu était presque assourdissant. La petite brunette s'était levée, s'appuyant lourdement sur le bureau. Ses mains se crispaient et se décrispaient convulsivement illustrant ses efforts louables à regagner son calme. Après quelques minutes de ce même silence tendu, aucun autre objet n'était venu s'écraser en direction des visiteurs. C'était un signe encourageant. La rage de Hilde ne semblait pas s'en être calmée pour autant. Remarquant le sourire amusé et le regard indulgent dont Shinigami couvait la jeune fille, Quatre estima que c'était un miracle qu'elle n'ait pas encore succombé au désir de l'étriper. Pour avoir lui-même souvent été le récipient du paternalisme de Duo, Quatre savait à quel point cela pouvait être énervant, surtout venant de quelqu'un qui se comportait comme un gosse la plupart du temps. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Hilde soit capable de tant de retenue.

Le son suivant vint de Dietrich qui était resté figé dans un coin de la pièce depuis le début de la scène. Tout le monde l'avait complètement ignoré jusque là et Quatre ne pouvait imaginer quelle raison il avait de risquer sa bonne fortune. Nonobstant, son rude et retentissant raclement de gorge lui attira l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes quand des hommes bien plus téméraires avaient appris à leurs propres dépends à éviter une telle situation. Aussitôt qu'il eût leur attention, loin de fléchir, l'homme les gracia d'un sourire éblouissant et les accueillit jovialement.

« Guten tag kamins ! Z'est ein plaisir de fous foir touz ! Pourquoi fous fenez pluz autant qu'afant ? »

Le pire était probablement que son étonnement tout comme sa joie étaient sincères. Cela ne lui épargna pas l'ire de sa fille qui lui adressa un regard acéré. Ce dernier glissa sur lui telle l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard. Quatre était bien sûr trop poli pour dire ce qu'il pensait du bravache de l'homme ; ce n'était pas le cas de Wufei qui avait toujours considéré l'indiscrétion comme le neuvième pêché capital, venant juste après la stupidité ; Dietrich avait ces deux défauts en abondance et Wufei le méprisait royalement. Le reniflement supérieur du chinois ne surpris donc personne mais lui gagna la vindicte personnelle de Hilde, à laquelle il répondit de son habituel haussement de sourcil. Parfois, Quatre mourait d'envie de gifler cet arrogant fils de pute. Ce n'était pas non plus un secret que Wufei et Hilde se toléraient à peine. Wufei estimait que toutes les femmes étaient faibles et inférieures, à l'exception peut-être de Meiran et plus récemment de Sally qui dans les deux cas étaient à ses yeux l'exception plutôt que la règle. En contrepartie, Hilde haïssait son attitude supérieure --à juste titre. Et ses amis se demandaient pourquoi il avait insisté que c'était folie de se rendre au _Shipwreck_ ; bande de crétins ! C'était chercher les ennuis --comme s'ils n'en avaient pas déjà assez…

Résolu, ou peut-être résigné, Quatre choisi de supporter ses camarades en dépit de leur flagrante stupidité. La colère de Hilde n'avait pas diminué mais s'il était possible de la diviser entre un plus grand nombre de cibles, elle en deviendrait proportionnellement moins terrible et il y aurait alors une chance d'éviter un meurtre. Il était temps pour le Prince d'endosser sa part du fardeau, ce qui n'était pas en somme bien compliqué lorsqu'on était si fin stratège. Hilde avait toujours été bien en chair, pas grosse exactement, mais voluptueuse à l'extrême et pour une raison étrange, c'était pour elle un point sensible. C'était le seul endroit en lequel sa vanité féminine se manifestait. En temps normal, Quatre ne se serait jamais abaissé à attaquer quelqu'un sur un sujet aussi mesquin mais il savait que parfois la grossièreté même pouvait s'avérer utile.

« Le lancer de haches, Hilde ? C'est plutôt malin. Elles sont beaucoup plus efficaces que des couteaux. Dommage qu'elles soient si lourdes ; je ne suis moi-même pas assez robuste pour en faire usage. »

Le commentaire apparemment anodin était souligné d'un regard entendu aux avant-bras potelés que la camisole bleue laissait dénudés et, si Quatre jouait l'innocence à la perfection, nul n'en fut dupe pour autant. Les trois autres hommes grimacèrent tandis que Hilde rougissait et grognait. Voilà ! Elle était maintenant furieuse après tout le monde et non plus juste après son ex amant. Sa colère ainsi dispersée n'était plus aussi dangereuse que lorsqu'elle était canalisée : les chances de survie de Duo s'étaient juste dramatiquement améliorées.

A partir de là, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les pirates s'assoient autour du bureau prétendant admirablement qu'ils étaient les bienvenus. On leur offrit même des rafraîchissements ; tout le monde fit mine d'ignorer que seul Duo fut servit une eau plate alors que Quatre sirotait son thé au jasmin favori et que Wufei redécouvrait le goût du Maotai**(1) ** pour la première fois depuis des années. Ces deux boissons étaient également, bien que pour des raisons différentes, difficiles à se procurer à Port Royal, surtout quand elles étaient de si bonne qualité. Pour ceux qui savaient que la boisson préférée de Duo était le rhum doux qu'ont trouvait partout dans les Caraïbes, le message de Hilde était clair : « Oui, je me coupe en quatre pour mes amis, mais **toi** tu peux crever ! »

D'une manière plus subtile, cela leur disait aussi qu'elle s'était attendue à leur visite et s'y était préparée. Cela impliquait qu'elle avait eu connaissances des difficultés de l'équipage du Deathscythe et qu'elle était disposée à leur offrir son aide du moment qu'il était clair dans tous les esprits qu'elle ne le faisait pas pour Duo. Hilde était d'ordinaire plus directe mais elle avait visiblement planifié cette petite scène avec soin suggérant qu'ils feraient bien de saisir sa main tendue sans en demander davantage. Elle ne se comptait plus parmi leurs amis mais elle pourvoirait son aide si possible. C'était toujours mieux que de la compter au nombre de leurs ennemis.

« Alors Duo, comment t'es tu débrouillé pour envoyer la moitié de tes hommes à l'hôpital ? »

Le Capitaine se hérissa à l'accusation : ce n'était pas de sa faute… précisément. Ils s'étaient tous montrés plus qu'enthousiastes au début de cette chasse au trésor. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu à forcer qui que ce soit. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir les ennuis qui suivraient le sauvetage de la croix. Quelle que fût la vérité, Hilde allait placer tout le blâme sur sa tête bien sûr. La vie était trop injuste !

« Je ne suis pas sûr que tu me croirais même si je te racontais. Disons juste que nous avons la pire des malchances ces derniers temps et des raisons de soupçonner un artéfact que Serin nous a envoyé récupérer d'en être la cause. »

Une lueur d'intérêt s'alluma derrière les yeux bleus : de toute évidence il y avait quelque chose dans cette explication qui avait surpris la jeune fille. C'était une bonne chose, car si vous parveniez à piquer la curiosité de Hilde, il était tout de suite plus facile de gagner ses faveurs.

« Votre chance est mauvaise à quel point exactement ? »

« Très mauvaise. Même de mon point de vue, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... »

Elle laissa échapper un petit bruit de gorge ; elle voyait très bien ce qu'il voulait dire. Pour tous ses défauts, nul ne pouvait accuser Duo d'être fragile ou timoré. Ce qu'il considérait simple malchance aurait certainement nécessité des termes beaucoup plus dramatiques chez n'importe qui d'autre.

« Je vois. Cela explique au moins pourquoi tu as le culot de te pointer ici. Il va cependant me falloir des détails : j'ai besoin de savoir de quoi il est question si vous voulez mon aide. »

Duo étudia son expression intensément, se demandant si elle pêchait juste pour les détails sordides ou bien si c'était véritablement important. Parvenant à une décision, il fit un signe à Quatre, l'autorisant silencieusement à raconter le reste de l'histoire. S'il fallait que quelqu'un arme son ex-amante contre lui, autant que ça ne vienne pas de lui-même. Peut-être serait-ce un réconfort une fois que la triste histoire aurait fait le tour des Caraïbes et que les moqueries commenceraient. Quatre reprit le fil la où son Capitaine l'avait laissé sans perdre un moment et en se montrant bien plus diplomate que Duo n'en aurait été capable.

« Certaines choses peuvent paraître innocentes au premier abord : un mauvais temps systématique dans quelque direction que l'on aille par exemple, chacun d'entre nous tombant malades ou se blessant, ou encore de mauvaises rencontres avec des navires ennemis qui ont tourné moins bien qu'à l'ordinaire. Ces choses là peuvent s'expliquer simplement par notre choix de profession. C'est pourquoi nous n'étions pas véritablement inquiets au début, mais c'est là tout le problème : ça ne s'arrête pas et ça devient de plus en plus… bizarre. »

Hilde hocha la tête, l'invitant à poursuivre. Le fait qu'elle ne l'ait pas encore interrompu indiquait qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de déprécier leurs inquiétudes. Elle les connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'ils ne la dérangeraient pas pour une simple série de malchance telle que tout pirate rencontrait de temps à autre. Elle attendait juste le point culminant avant d'avancer une opinion.

« Nous avons trouvé des insectes dans nos réserves après moins d'une semaine de voyage. C'est possible bien sûr, si la farine n'avait pas été proprement inspectée, mais Auda et Meiran ont fait les achats et tu sais comment ils sont… Au même moment nous nous sommes retrouvés immobilisés des jours durant au milieu de nulle part sans le moindre souffle de vent. De ma vie, je n'avais jamais vu un tel calme, cela semblait… surnaturel. »

Le froncement de sourcil sur le visage rond de Hilde reflétait sa préoccupation et tout le monde fixait Quatre avec inquiétude. Il ne leur avait pas encore fait partager ses sentiments quant à leur échouage et c'était toujours inquiétant lorsque le Prince avouait ressentir un certain malaise. Il avait toujours été très en harmonie avec le monde et avait souvent exhibé un instinct qui, bien qu'inexplicable, se prouvait juste neuf fois sur dix. Son vague sentiment d'inconfort, si obscur soit-il, suggérait en effet qu'ils étaient dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Ils observèrent tous un silence circonspect et Quatre semblait réticent à ajouter quoi que ce fût. C'est alors que Wufei intervînt avec son acidité habituelle.

« Et puis les mouettes attaquèrent… »

Hilde et Dietrich --dont tous avaient oublié la présence une fois encore-- sursautèrent alors que Quatre soupirait avec résignation. Duo jeta un regard furieux à Wufei, lui reprochant en silence d'avoir révélé la plus embarrassante de leurs mésaventures. Indifférent à l'ire de son Capitaine, Wufei eut en sourire satisfait et poursuivit le récit de la bataille à grand renforts de détails sanglants. Il était clair que c'était là ce qu'il avait trouvé le plus dérangeant et qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier que Meiran avait été blessée. Tant qu'il n'y aurait personne d'autre à blâmer pour l'incident, c'est Duo qui recevrait, comme il se devait, la pleine force de son indignation. Aux yeux de Wufei, le Capitaine était responsable de tout ce qui se passait à bord de son navire et nul ne le ferait changer d'avis. Hilde semblait partager son opinion mais étant donné qu'elle opérait avec un préjudice préalable à l'instar de Duo, ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant. Elle paraissait aussi impressionnée par cette dernière révélation et admit que l'attaque des mouettes prouvait sans aucun doute qu'ils étaient maudits. Les épaules de Duo s'affaissèrent. Il avait su que c'était probablement le cas mais il ne voulait vraiment, vraiment pas que cela soit une malédiction et avait jusque là espéré qu'il y avait une autre explication. Au temps pour cet espoir !

« Hum… qui disais-tu vous a commandé l'artéfact ? »

« Serin. »

« Serin ? Nom de Dieu ! Le gars a disparu il y a un mois. Mais j'imagine que tu le savais déjà ? »

« Ouais, on est au courant. C'est l'une des vilaines surprises qui nous attendait à notre arrivée à Port Royal. Et dire qu'il nous avait promis une si juteuse récompense pour ce satané truc… Quoi qu'il en soit, nous nous sommes dit que tu saurais peut-être quelque chose au sujet de son… opportune disparition. »

« _Opportune_ ? Oh ! Je vois. Tu penses qu'il voulait que vous vous retrouviez coincés avec un artéfact maudit sur les bras. Et bien… honnêtement, je n'aurais jamais imaginé Serin capable de te faire ça… Non que je croie le vieux fou capable d'apprécier qui que ce soit mais je ne le croyais pas non plus assez stupide pour risquer la colère de Shinigami. Cela semble un peu tiré par les cheveux : il aurait fallu que quelqu'un lui fasse une offre très alléchante… D'un autre côté, les rumeurs entourant sa disparition sont tout aussi farfelues. Il serait parti prendre soin d'un neveu ou quelque chose du genre… »

« Son neveu ? Si ce n'est pas intéressant ! »

Hilde qui avait arboré une expression pensive tout au long de son explication, observait à présent Duo avec intérêt. Elle était curieuse de savoir en quoi cet hypothétique neveu pouvait justifier une interruption. Duo lui adressa ce sourire supérieur qu'elle avait appris à détester avec d'autant plus de passion qu'elle en avait été énamourée dans ce qui semblait être une vie passée.

« Comment ? Hildie, mon Cœur, ne me dis pas qu'il y a quelque chose que même toi ne sais pas ! Je suis extrêmement déçu. Je veux bien reconnaître qu'il s'agit là d'une vieille histoire mais tout de même… Je croyais que tout le monde savait ceci. »

Duo la couvait d'une expression si faussement innocente qu'elle lui donnait envie de le faire souffrir… ou plutôt de le faire souffrir davantage. Les deux autres pirates étaient sortis de leur stupeur mais essayaient de leur mieux de prétendre qu'ils n'étaient pas intéressés… et échouaient lamentablement. Dietrich quant à lui, se remémorait tous les ragots qu'il avait répandus de son vivant afin d'en isoler les morceaux intéressants. Autant chercher la proverbiale aiguille dans une botte de foin !

« Serin n'a pas parlé à sa sœur depuis plus de trente ans lorsqu'elle l'a renié pour se marier avec Dekim Barton. » les éclaira Duo.

Quatre cracha un peu de son thé. « Le gouverneur de Lagrange ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ? »

« Pas du tout ! Il n'était pas encore Gouverneur à l'époque. Il y avait des rumeurs comme quoi la femme de Dekim lui aurait donné un coup de main pour assassiner son père et pour qu'il se fasse élire comme successeur au poste de Gouverneur. Je ne serais pas surpris si c'était vrai. Elle était déjà pourrie jusqu'à la moelle quand elle était môme. Après tout il y a peu de pauvres filles de seize ans qui se débrouillent pour se faire épouser par les riches pères de leurs bâtards. »

Tout le monde regardait Duo avec un mélange d'admiration à sa connaissance d'histoires aussi anciennes et de dégoût pour l'insensibilité avec laquelle il déterrait toutes ses horreurs. Quatre était en pleine réflexion et Duo garda le silence, attendant patiemment qu'il en arrive à la bonne conclusion. Il écouta avec fierté lorsque le Prince commença son argumentation quelques minutes plus tard. Cela ne prit tant de temps que parce que Quatre avait à faire appel à tout le savoir qu'il avait assemblé sur la politique des Caraïbes depuis qu'il avait commencé à voguer avec Shinigami. Malheureusement, les évènements auxquels il devait se référer avaient tous prit place longtemps avant son enrôlement et avaient occasionnellement étaient jugés inintéressants ; certains étaient donc difficiles à rappeler.

« Ok. Serin est le beau-frère de Barton. Dis-moi si je m'égare. Barton a eu deux enfants : une fille et un garçon, Leïa et Trowa. Trowa Barton **(2) **est mort il y a huit ans, euh… en Méditerranée si je ne m'abuse. Donc, en admettant que Serin ait dit la vérité, ce que nous ignorons, il ne pouvait pas parler de Trowa… Cependant, il pouvait parler du mari de Leïa qui serait aussi son neveu, si seulement par mariage. Leïa est morte également mais elle était mariée à… »

Quatre eut un hoquet et c'est Wufei qui termina d'une voix lugubre : « Treize Kushrenada. »

« Tout s'explique. » C'était Quatre encore et Duo eut à peine le temps de se baisser afin d'éviter l'œillade meurtrière que Wufei jeta au Prince. Il n'y avait après tout aucune raison pour que Duo souffre la colère de son camarade quand elle n'était pour une fois pas dirigée à son encontre. Il en avait déjà quotidiennement plus que sa part, merci bien ! Quatre reçu l'œillade de plein fouet mais était bien trop poli pour se laisser aller à une grimace et se contenta de s'expliquer de ce ton d'aristocrate collecté qu'il utilisait invariablement lorsqu'il avait mis Wufei en colère --ce qui, en toute équité, lui arrivait nettement moins souvent qu'à Duo.

« Désolé Wufei mais c'est vrai. Nous avons d'un côté l'homme qui nous a envoyés chercher la croix lié à Kushrenada et de l'autre Merquise nous attaquant opportunément alors que nous quittions l'île. A la lumière de ce nouveau développement, cela ne semble plus si étrange que ces deux là aient semblés si copains dans la ruelle. Il est évident qu'ils ont plus que matière à comploter. » Un regard pointé en direction de Duo : « Ton trépas prématuré pour commencer… Capitaine. »

La rage de Wufei avait diminué devant la logique de Quatre mais Duo n'était pas complètement convaincu.

« Mais pourquoi aller aussi loin ? » Il se hâta de poursuivre lorsqu'il surprit Hilde préparant une réplique cinglante. « Ce que je veux dire c'est que, bien que je comprenne pourquoi ils voudraient me tuer : ils ne sont certainement pas de mes amis, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ils s'allieraient ou pourquoi une malédiction. Peu importe comment vous voyez les choses cela semble un petit peu extrême. Je ne peux pas croire que je sois une si grande menace contre leur plan… quel qu'il soit. »

Personne n'avait de réponse à lui offrir, nul ne voulant risquer d'enfler son égo démesuré en lui disant que oui il pouvait se prouver une si terrible menace s'il mettait son cœur à l'ouvrage et qu'il était déjà une nuisance en général sans qu'il fasse le moindre effort. Duo semblait de toutes manières se concentrer sur ses propres réflexions et il était toujours préférable dans ces cas-là de lui laisser le temps nécessaire. Son esprit fonctionnait de manière étrange et il pouvait parfois faire preuve d'une perspicacité que même l'intelligence de Quatre ne pouvait égaler. Le problème était que ces illuminations étaient aussi rares qu'imprévisibles ; d'autant plus quand Duo se montrait si facile à distraire. Il marmonna dans sa barbe avant de reporter son attention sur Hilde.

« As-tu entendu quoi que ce soit concernant Merquise ou Kushrenada dernièrement ? Sur leurs récentes activités par exemple ? »

Hilde avait de toute évidence anticipé la question et répondit aussitôt.

« Rien de particulier en ce qui concerne Merquise, si ce n'est qu'il se montre encore plus reclus qu'à l'ordinaire ; on croirait que tout Port Royal a la gale ou quelque chose du genre… Enfin ça et la Garce se pavanant à droite et à gauche pour se vanter qu'ils vous ont fichu une raclée et fait battre en retraite la queue entre les jambes. »

_« La Garce »_ était le nom que tous donnaient au second de Merquise et jamais une personne ne fut mieux nommée. La blonde Walkyrie insistait en revanche à être appelée Cinque Contessa --ce qui était soi-disant une plaisanterie entre elle et son Capitaine, si l'on pouvait en croire les rumeurs et si l'on parvenait à imaginer que l'un ou l'autre soit équipé d'un sens de l'humour ; cela avait apparemment à voir avec elle insistant qu'elle était en dessous de lui**(3)**. Hilde détestait la harpie et se trouvait donc partagée entre le désir de froncer les sourcils à sa seule évocation et celui de sourire à sa récente diffamation de Duo. Ce dernier se contenta de l'inviter à poursuivre d'un murmure.

« Quant à Kushrenada, il est fidèle à lui-même, toujours aussi arrogant, un peu plus occupé qu'à l'ordinaire peut-être mais on peut toujours le trouver au bordel de Mélanie toutes les trois semaines sans faillir. Il y a quelques jours il y avait une rumeur comme quoi il aurait été attaqué par deux navires, l'un de Lagrange, l'autre de Romfeller, travaillant ensemble ! C'est une idée si ridicule que personne n'y a cru. Et… en fait c'est tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit. »

« Pourquoi Lagrange en viendrait à l'attaquer de toutes manières s'il est le gendre du Gouverneur ? »

La naïveté de Wufei était parfois attendrissante. L'homme n'avait pas le moindre concept de traîtrise et il était plus loyal à son honneur familial que bien des zélotes religieux à leur dieu. Duo se serait probablement jeté sur cette question stupide et se serait empressé de démolir les illusions de Wufei si ce dernier n'avait pas poursuivi avec une confiance mal placée grandissante.

« Maintenant que j'y pense, il me semble qu'il a également de la famille à Romfeller. Dermail est… son oncle ou quelque chose comme ça… » Wufei se tut lorsqu'il remarqua les expressions alarmées sur les visages l'entourant. « Quoi ? »

Ses compagnons se traitaient tous mentalement d'imbéciles. Les preuves étaient si aveuglantes que c'était un miracle qu'elles n'aient pas percé un trou dans leurs crânes décervelés. Quatre alla jusqu'à se frapper le front de la paume ; l'insulte qui accompagnait le geste demeura silencieuse mais fut néanmoins entendue de tous. C'est Hilde qui donna voix à leur réalisation collective.

« Je n'ai jamais réalisé le pouvoir que cet homme avait à sa portée. Officiellement il est aux ordres d'Oz et c'est de notoriété publique qu'il couche avec la femme du Gouverneur. Il y a déjà nombre de rumeurs comme quoi ce serait elle qui tirerait les ficelles vu que son mari est mourant. Ca veut donc dire que l'influence de Kushrenada s'étend sur trois des quatre colonies. C'est… »

Précisément ! Il n'y avait pas vraiment de mots appropriés pour décrire une telle situation. Découvrir qu'un homme aussi arrogant et rusé que Kushrenada avait réussi a s'approprier tant de pouvoir potentiel sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive était en effet des plus terrifiants. Et Duo se trouva soudainement conscient de posséder la dernière petite pièce d'information qui allait précipiter une situation problématique vers un réel cataclysme. Quelle chance ! Il était heureux qu'on n'assassine plus les messagers.

« Tu peux ajouter la quatrième colonie au nombre Hildie. »

Elle lui jeta un regard perçant et il essaya de garder sa voix aussi sereine que possible même sous l'attention haletante de ses amis.

« Il est de mèche avec Merquise. Quatre l'a dit lui-même et là est son lien à Sank. »

Les autres le scrutaient plus intensément si possible et il renifla avec dégoût.

« Suis-je le seul avec un brin de cervelle ici ? Ne me dîtes pas que vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé qui est Merquise et pourquoi il porte ce stupide masque ! »

Seuls des regards vides lui répondirent et il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Voyons voir ! Premier indice : un homme incroyablement riche apparaît soudainement il y a trois ans avec un beau bateau tout neuf et décide de devenir un pirate alors même qu'il est clair qu'il nous considère comme ses inférieurs. Deuxième indice : il porte un masque qu'il n'enlève jamais comme s'il cachait quelque chose… comme son identité peut-être ? Allons, réfléchissez un peu ! »

Le silence s'éternisait ; son audience semblait avoir cessé de respirer et il les prit en pitié.

« Est-ce que personne ne se souvient qui avait disparu dans d'étranges circonstances juste l'année précédente ? Non ? Ok je vous donne un dernier indice : c'était un gosse de riche avec une attitude, de longs cheveux blonds et des connections… »

Quatre comprit enfin où il voulait en venir et s'exclama d'une voix défaite : « Milliardo Peacecraft ! Le fils du Gouverneur de Sank. On est foutu. »

« Félicitations Quatre. Ne serait-ce pour ce commentaire démoralisant à la fin, je t'aurais donné une récompense. Je crains mes amis que nous n'ayons sur les bras deux mégalomanes décidés à conquérir le monde. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez si j'en viens à regretter l'époque où nous guerroyions contre de simples zombies mangeurs de chair… »

Tous demeurèrent immobiles en un silence choqué et nul ne parût avoir remarqué le sarcasme de Duo. Hilde fut encore une fois la première à parler. Il fallait reconnaître que cette fille savait garder la tête sur les épaules.

« Maintenant au moins nous savons pourquoi ils t'ont maudit. Ils ont peu d'influence à Port Royal mais ils doivent savoir que nous les combattrions. La dernière chose dont ils ont besoin c'est de nous voir alliés sous une même bannière et Shinigami serait un choix logique pour nous commander. Mais bien sûr si toi et ton équipage êtes trop occupés à vous débarrasser d'une malédiction et devenez la risée de la piraterie, ils peuvent compter sur le fait que les pirates soient trop désorganisés pour poser un quelconque problème. C'est ennuyeusement intelligent. »

Tous acquiescèrent en silence. Duo n'avait pas le cœur de se plaindre du fait que les gens s'attendaient à ce qu'il les sauve. Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait accepté la manière dont ces étranges coups du sort semblaient s'empiler à sa porte. Il ne servait à rien de protester, plutôt comme avec les malédictions en vérité et à ce propos : « Ok, tout ça est bien joli mais on ne va quand même pas se laisser abattre ! Donc… ceux qui pensent que nous devrions essayer de lever cette malédiction afin que je sois libre de sauver le monde, levez la main ! »

Personne n'obéit bien sûr mais sa manœuvre eut au moins le bénéfice de les secouer de leur apathie. C'était un début. Brave et inépuisable Hilde reprit le flambeau.

« Quel type d'artéfact est-ce pour commencer ? Cela pourrait me permettre de réduire le nombre de malédictions potentielles, ce qui sera nécessaire si l'on veut trouver un contre-sort. »

Plutôt que de perdre son temps en descriptions inutiles, Duo ouvrit sa veste et retira d'une large poche le ballot de tissu qui enveloppait la croix. Sans plus de formalités, il laissa le tout tomber sur le bureau de Hilde. « Je l'ai là ! Vois par toi-même ! »

La réponse de la jeune fille fut un cri indigné : « Tu as amené un artéfact maudit dans ma maison ? As-tu perdu la tête ? Fais disparaître cette horreur ! »

Duo l'observa avec un mélange d'incrédulité et de dégoût qui était assez surprenant venant du personnage tolérant qu'il réservait d'ordinaire pour Hilde. « Bien sûr que je l'ai amené ! C'est foutrement logique d'amener l'objet que l'on veut faire identifier à la personne supposée l'identifier. Je ne vois pas comment tu n'as pas deviner ceci par toi-même. »

« Parce que j'imaginais que tu aurais eu le bon sens de te débarrasser de ce truc, espèce d'abruti ! Pourquoi donc l'as-tu gardé ? »

Duo sentit instantanément les deux œillades meurtrières venant de ses membres d'équipage et laissa échapper un soupir las. C'était diablement inconfortable de se retrouver coincé entre ces regards d'onyx et d'aigue-marine. C'était un peu comme se trouver piégé entre l'Enfer et le Paradis quant l'un comme l'autre présentait si peu d'attraits. Prisonnier du Purgatoire ; l'histoire de sa vie en fait. Il s'apprêtait à expliquer de nouveau pourquoi il pensait que c'était une mauvaise idée de se débarrasser de la croix sans chercher à savoir de quelle sorte de mauvais sort il s'agissait lorsque l'éternellement ignoré Dietrich vint à sa rescousse de manière inattendue.

« Es-tu barchot Hilde ? Tu ne plaisantes paz afec eine malédiczion. Za fait que l'empirer ! Zi z'était zi fazile de z'en débarazer, perzonne ne s'embêterez à en cheter ! Z'est pas frai Tuo ? »

Pour un homme qui avait parlé exclusivement en anglais pour presque trente ans, sa maîtrise du langage laissait beaucoup à désirer, surtout que son accent allemand n'était que plus apparent quand il était perturbé. Duo parvint à saisir les grandes lignes de l'argument en dépit de l'horrible diction de Dietrich et fut amusé par son expression horrifiée et plus encore par la question pleine d'espoir à la fin. Howard lui avait raconté des années auparavant qu'un Dietrich ivre lui avait confié sa crainte que sa fille ne soit un mauvais sort qu'une femme mécontente lui aurait jeté. C'était une manière intéressante de voir la paternité pour sûr et les deux pirates avaient trouvé l'anecdote hilarante. Retrouvant son sérieux, Duo se rappela comme ils avaient été enclins à y croire eux-mêmes à l'époque : Hilde enfant était vraiment une peste, un véritable démon. Bien sûr c'était bien avant qu'elle ne grandisse et ne développe une si généreuse poitrine. Il se demanda avec humour si le vieil allemand avait réellement contemplé l'idée de jeter sa propre gosse à la rue et ne s'était abstint que de peur d'écoper d'un sort encore plus cruel. Peu importe combien la conviction de Dietrich était erronée ou même scandaleuse, elle jouait en sa faveur et il aurait été un imbécile de ne pas saisir la perche qui lui été tendue.

« Tu sais que ton vieux a raison Hilde. Même si tu n'as jamais rencontré une malédiction par toi-même, on m'a porté à croire que tu en savais un brin sur le sujet ? »

C'était vrai. La gentille Hilde --gentille quand elle n'était pas en colère après vous du moins-- était en lie avec les natifs Arawaks et les esclaves échappés qui peuplaient le centre de la Jamaïque. Ces gens-là étaient versés dans nombre de traditions et arts anciens qui comprenaient mais ne se limitaient pas au craint Vaudou et à d'autres types de magie noire que le reste du monde tendait à considérer --naïvement-- comme des inepties. Duo était raisonnablement certain que la jeune fille s'était débrouillée pour en apprendre autant qu'elle pouvait sur le sujet même si son savoir restait du domaine de la théorie. La plupart des gens étaient au fait de cet inhabituel passe-temps qu'elle avait mais n'en parlaient jamais parce que les marins avaient tendance à être superstitieux. C'était probablement la raison pour laquelle Hilde observait à présent Duo tel un scientifique aurait un très intéressant mais répugnant insecte. Il était clair qu'elle était réticente à partager les secrets qui lui avaient été confiés. Il se pouvait en fait qu'elle mette en doute la fiabilité de Duo. Il demeura impassible sous son regard et elle finit par céder.

Elle aspira profondément et se pencha sur le ballot de tissu jeté sur son bureau avec un « très bien » murmuré. Elle le déballa avec soin et la croix apparut finalement. Duo observa le processus avec indifférence alors que Quatre et Wufei détournaient le regard comme si poser les yeux sur l'artéfact risquait d'empirer la malédiction. Hilde et Dietrich au contraire inhalèrent bruyamment à la vue de l'objet. Duo ne pouvait les en blâmer. La croix était un incroyable objet esthétiquement parlant : finement façonnée dans l'or le plus pur et incrustée d'énormes émeraudes, saphirs et diamants. Duo suspectait toutefois que l'appréciation de Dietrich tenait plus de la valeur marchande de la croix que de sa beauté. Il craignait aussi que la réaction de Hilde n'ait rien à voir avec de l'admiration : elle avait plus vraisemblablement déjà identifié l'objet ou du moins avait une hypothèse. Et elle n'était pas impressionnée ou, plus justement, elle était très impressionnée mais de manière négative, ce qui était pire.

« Duo, où as-tu trouvé ça exactement ? »

Elle n'avait même pas levé la tête, continuant à étudier la croix qu'elle manipulait avec une révérence craintive. Sa voix était bizarrement enrouée et Duo sentit monter son inquiétude. Il espérait qu'elle ne venait pas de découvrir qu'il l'avait contaminée avec la malédiction : ce serait un sûr moyen de la mettre en colère.

« Un petit archipel sur le territoire de Lagrange. C'est inhabité. »

« Je vois. Et tu n'as pas trouvé ça étrange ? »

« Euh… non ? Il y a encore de nombreuses îles où personne ne vit dans les Caraïbes Hilde. »

« Admettons, mais y a-t-il une raison qui te viendrait à l'esprit pourquoi les gens éviteraient cet archipel en particulier? »

« Et bien… oui je suppose… des récifs dangereux, des courants imprévisibles, des marais vicieux, des plantes vénéneuses, des animaux inhospitaliers et … un temps pourri ! »

Il avait gaiement énumérer ces inconvénients en les comptant sur les doigts de sa main et ponctué le dernier d'un haussement d'épaule lorsqu'il nota que Hilde n'avait pas l'air amusée. Elle jeta finalement les bras au ciel avec une grimace exaspérée.

« Et **ça** ne t'a pas donné l'impression que tu ferais mieux de laisser le truc tranquille. »

« Et bien… ce sont des choses qui arrivent dans notre profession. On a survécu à pire, » il répondit avec une moue boudeuse.

« Elle a été placée là pour que personne ne la déterre crétin ! C'est le _Pectus Fidei_ ! »

Duo sursauta et son visage se draina de toutes couleurs. « Non ! » Bien que voulu comme une dénégation appuyée, ce fut exprimé sur un ton incertain qui semblait prier qu'on le rassure. Ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver.

Wufei resta impassible, n'ayant visiblement pas la moindre idée de ce dont il était question mais Quatre semblait contemplatif. Ses lèvres bougeaient silencieusement alors qu'il tentait de se remémorer de très anciens cours de Latin. Lorsqu'il parla ce fut d'un ton hésitant et avec un sourire perplexe.

« Pectus Fidei ? Le Cœur de la Foi ? Cela ne semble pas si terrible ? »

Duo refusa de lui répondre ou n'avait peut-être même pas entendu la question. Hilde passa une main nerveuse dans ses courtes mèches brunes et soupira avant d'expliquer : « C'est son nom d'origine. Maintenant tout le monde l'appelle _el Corazon de Pega _**(4)**; je suppose que tu as entendu parler de celui-là ? »

Les yeux de Quatre s'écarquillèrent. « Oh ! »

« Ouais : _oh !_ »

Hilde était visiblement dégoûtée par l'entière situation et en même temps furieuse de se sentir si impuissante. Elle lança un regard accusateur à Duo, plus déterminée que jamais à rejeter toute la faute sur lui. »

« Entre tous les artéfacts maudits sur lesquels poser tes mains avides, tu n'aurais pas pu en choisir un qui a un contre-sort connu ? Celui-ci s'est fait tous l'équipage du _Singe des Mers_ la dernière fois qu'il a été trouvé et pas de manière très propre s'il faut en croire les rumeurs. »

Duo ne répondait toujours pas, ses yeux étaient embrumés et ses lèvres entrouvertes de stupéfaction.

Hilde renifla et accusa : « Nom de Dieu Duo, je croyais que toi au moins serait à même de reconnaître un objet aussi célèbre. Des choses semblables sont arrivées à Guybrush Threepwood quand il l'avait en sa possession, il ne faut pas être un génie pour faire la connexion. »

Finalement Duo remua mais quand sa voix s'éleva, elle sonnait perdue et tremblante.

« M-mais… vu le nom, j'ai toujours cru que c'était un joyau… un joyau rouge tu voix ? Il n'y a même pas de rubis ou de grenat sur le truc. »

Hilde le fixait comme s'il était incroyable stupide et il fit un geste impuissant. Elle se pinça le nez entre le pouce et l'index et demanda d'une voix exaspérée : « Tu as bien grandi dans une église Duo ? Rappelle-moi je te prie quel objet se trouve au centre de la foi Catholique. A son _« cœur »_ si tu préfères ! »

« Euh… hum… une croix qui réfère à Jésus crucifié, » il récita stupidement avant d'ajouter abattu : « Tu as raison, je suis un crétin. »

Wufei fut le suivant à interrompre le silence inconfortable et il devint vite apparent que son cerveau n'était pas resté inactif dans l'intervalle.

« Si je me rappelle l'histoire correctement, Threepwood n'était il pas censé avoir jeté l'artéfact à la mer, au désespoir de trouver un moyen de lever la malédiction ? »

Duo lui répondit de ce même ton abattu : « Ouais, c'est ce qui se raconte en tous cas. C'est aussi après qu'il ait décidé de se débarrasser du satané truc que ses membres d'équipages ont commencé à casser la pipe. Brave garçon le Guybrush mais pas des plus malins : c'était stupide de tenter la chance avec une malédiction aussi puissante. J'ai le sentiment qu'il n'a pas jeté la croix mais l'a enterrée quelque part loin de tout dans l'espoir qu'elle perdrait de ses effets --ce qui est tout aussi stupide dans tous les cas. Il a toujours eu une étrange passion pour les îles désertes, j'aurais vraiment du faire le rapport. »

Par chance, nul ne fit d'autre commentaire sur le sujet. Duo se sentait suffisamment coupable sans qu'on ait besoin de l'aiguillonner davantage. C'était un testament au bouleversement général que personne ne réagît au fait que Duo parle de Guybrush Threepwood comme s'il l'avait connu alors que celui-ci était mort plus de cinquante ans auparavant. C'était peut-être juste parce que Shinigami pouvait sympathiser avec un Capitaine qui avait assisté aux souffrances puis à la mort de tout son équipage et de ceux qu'ils aimaient, avant de succomber lui-même pour non autre raison que d'avoir innocemment voler un artéfact maudit. Shinigami se devait de se rendre à l'évidence : le même sort lui pendait au nez. Personne ne pouvait lui reprocher son sentiment de défaite.

Fort heureusement, Duo n'était pas du genre à s'apitoyer sur son sort et il n'avait nul intention d'abandonner le combat peu importe combien il se sentait dépassé par les évènements. Il essayait toujours de voir le bon côté des choses en se répétant qu'il avait connu pire, et dans la plupart des cas c'était même vrai. Qu'avait-il à y perdre de toutes manières ? Il se redressa avec courage et adopta un visage déterminé. Les étranges yeux violets semblaient lancer des éclairs et un muscle tressaillait perceptiblement dans sa mâchoire.

« Ok les gars ! La situation est critique et cela va probablement empirer mais que Diable ! Je ne vais pas attendre sagement et vous regarder mourir ! Guybrush était un abruti et avait déjà la pire des guignes avant même qu'il ne soit maudit. Ce n'est pas notre cas. Nous sommes habituellement sacrément chanceux alors nous avons probablement un léger avantage. Il y a forcément un moyen de lever cette malédiction, c'est juste que nous ne l'avons pas trouvé… pour le moment ! »

Ses yeux étaient maintenant brillants, son sourire maniaque et prédateur et sa voix tonitruait. Personne ne se serait risqué à l'interrompre : tous savaient qu'il ne s'agissait plus de Duo mais de Shinigami dans toute sa splendeur et nul ne pouvait s'empêcher l'instinct fuir devant son extraordinaire présence. Inconscient de la tension grandissante dans la pièce, Duo continua avec un inébranlable focus.

« Tout le monde a entendu parler de ce que la malédiction a fait à l'équipage du Singe des Mers mais on n'en sait peu sur l'endroit où ils auraient trouvé l'artéfact. Il n'y a que de vagues références à une mission Catholique quelque part dans la jungle. C'est là qu'il nous faut commencer : retracer le chemin de la croix afin de trouver un contre-sort. Guybrush était incapable de trouver son cul avec ses propres mains mais il adorait vanter ses soi-disant aventures et je suis certain qu'il y a quelqu'un quelque part qui a entendu cette histoire ; tout ce qu'il nous faut c'est trouver cette personne ! »

Il s'affaissa telle une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils alors que son audience restait à le regarder, choquée. Duo n'était pas du genre à faire des discours pour motiver ses troupes et pas non plus des plus fins stratèges, ce n'était donc pas surprenant que sa harangue l'ait vidé. Elle avait néanmoins été efficace, à secouer tout le monde de leur torpeur si pour nulle autre raison. Quatre mit ses méninges à l'ouvrage presque immédiatement et si sa suggestion suivante était un peu hésitante et précédée d'un pathétique gémissement vite ravalé, personne ne pouvait vraiment lui en tenir rigueur.

« Nous devrions nous rendre à l'endroit où il vivait. Il est possible qu'il y ait encore des gens qui le connaissaient là-bas, ou au moins des gens qui ont entendu parler de lui… Toutefois, je dois avouer que je ne suis pas sûr du lieu… Hilde ? »

La jeune fille était toujours en train de fixer Duo comme s'il l'avait hypnotisée ; non que quiconque puisse le lui reprocher. Quand il se comportait de telle manière, il était facile de comprendre la fascination que Shinigami exerçait sur les foules et si elle se montrait honnête, elle savait aussi qu'elle n'avait pas encore cessé de l'aimer, ni même si elle y parviendrait jamais. Il était difficile de revenir au sujet important lors même qu'elle aurait aimé contempler ce qui aurait pu être un peu plus longuement. Par chance, Dietrich détourna l'attention générale en répondant lui-même à Quatre. Après tout il était un cancanier décent de son bon droit et lorsqu'il s'agissait d'histoires aussi anciennes il était même plus fiable que sa fille.

« Za zerait l'île te Mêlée, kamin. Z'est là-pas que ze bon fieux Kuybrush faisait la cour au Kouferneur Elaine Marley. Rumeur est qu'elle ne lui aurait pas tonné l'heure mais il ne ze décourachait pas. »

« L'île de Mêlée ? Le Gouverneur _Elaine_ Marley ? Depuis quand est-ce que les femmes peuvent être gouverneur ? »

Ces questions et cette protestation indignée venaient de Wufei bien sûr mais Dietrich se contenta de hausser les épaules et poursuivit son explication sans se préoccuper de l'interruption.

« Elle n'était pas un frai kouferneur, juste afait l'air t'en être un. Z'tait pas la même chose à zette époque. Tout le monte faisait comme ils foulaient. Il y afait un kroupe t'îles peuplées te pirates juste au sut t'où Nieuw Romfeller ze trouve auchourt'hui. Il y afait un fieil homme qui z'était proclamé Kouferneur et quand il est mort, za petite-fille a prit la relèfe. Elle tefait pas être trop fine parce que perzonne ne l'en a empêchée. »

Ils prirent tous un moment pour digérer l'information mais il n'y avait de doutes dans aucun esprit que le Deathscythe était sur le point d'embarquer pour de nouvelles aventures et que l'île de Mêlée serait leur prochaine destination. Sans perdre plus de temps, Duo commença à compiler la liste de tout ce dont ils auraient besoin pour le voyage et la donna à Dietrich ; insistant bien sur l'importance de tout mettre à leur immédiate disposition. Ils ne pouvaient pas décemment prendre le départ sans voilure par exemple et les vieilles voiles noires de Deathscythe avaient été réduites en lambeaux par les mouettes. En définitive, Duo n'avait pas eu besoin de s'inquiéter car en ce qui concernait les affaires, Dietrich était plus que capable. Qu'il soit déjà au faîte de l'urgence de la situation aidait aussi et c'est avec une diligence appropriée qu'il quitta le bureau beuglant après ses employés.

Dans la pièce où les autres étaient restés assis maintenant qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'ils pouvaient faire dans l'immédiat, le silence s'éternisait inconfortablement. Hilde avait finalement retrouvé ses esprits et elle était énervée d'avoir succombé une fois encore à l'aura magnétique de Duo. C'est ceci, plus encore que le désir de clore l'entrevue sur une note plus légère, qui la poussa à faire le commentaire suivant.

« Toute hystérie à part Duo, j'étais surprise de te voir arriver en pantalon. J'ai entendu que tu avais lancé une nouvelle mode récemment. Une robe mauve ? Culotté ! »

Elle eut un rictus alors que Duo rougissait et bafouillait. « Comment est-ce que tu peux savoir ça ? »

« Je l'ai vu dans ma boule de cristal bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »

« D'accord. Je ne veux sûrement pas savoir de toutes manières… Et d'abord, je ne me suis pas vêtu de la sorte pour le plaisir, les circonstances étaient critiques ! »

« Si tu le dis Duo… Hum, maintenant que j'y pense, ça explique pas mal de choses… »

Elle arborait une expression pensive qui était visiblement exagérée mais Duo était trop vexé pour remarquer ceci ou l'étincelle diabolique dans ses yeux bleus. Quatre essayait d'étouffer ses ricanements de ses mains et même Wufei souriait presque. Feignant de se sentir coupable, Hilde adressa un regard compatissant à Duo et alla même jusqu'à lui prendre la main, la tapotant avec une commisération feinte.

« Cela a du être si dur toutes ses années de cacher ce que tu étais à l'intérieur. Oh Duo ! Je suis terriblement désolée : si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas été si dure avec toi. J'aurais du deviner avec tes cheveux longs et la manière dont tu ne peux t'attacher à une femme. Mais vraiment Duo, tu ne devrais pas nous cacher quelque chose comme ça, nous sommes tes amis, on ne va pas te tourner le dos juste parce que tu es un petit peu _mignon_. **(5)**»

Le visage de Duo rougît si bien qu'il en était presque violet et il semblait sur le point de suffoquer. « **Je ne suis pas un bougre !** »

Loin de réduire Hilde au silence, l'explosion de Duo la convainquît seulement de surenchérir et elle porta une main à sa bouche comme pour retenir un sanglot. « O mon pauvre chéri ! C'est évident que tu te mens à toi-même… »

Ceci et les yeux larmoyants étaient peut-être un peu poussés mais au point où il en était, Duo ne risquait pas de s'en apercevoir. Il bafouilla un peu plus avant de quitter la pièce telle une tornade. La porte claqua violemment derrière lui et les autres restèrent immobiles à regarder fixement la chaise qu'il avait bousculée dans sa précipitation. Hilde souriait de l'air supérieur du chat qui a dévoré le canari et bientôt tous riaient à gorge déployée. Même Wufei semblait avoir oublié pour le moment qu'un comportement si vulgaire était indigne de lui. Après quelques minutes d'hilarité qui firent des merveilles pour dissiper la dépression des dernières heures, Hilde se plaint jovialement.

« Dommage qu'il ait son petit caractère ! Je commençais juste à m'échauffer. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui parler de l'officier énamouré qui l'a cherché dans toutes les Caraïbes. J'aurais adoré voir quelles explications il aurait trouvé pour justifier cela ! »

Puis elle se remit à ricaner, inconsciente du hoquet surpris de Quatre. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, la réaction de Duo avait été un peu excessive. Il était relativement sûr que son Capitaine avait été appelé de pires choses que _« mignon »_ au fil des années. Il se demandait s'il n'y avait pas un peu plus à cette histoire, surtout quand il avait trouvé un _« officier énamouré »_ à moitié-nu et ligoté dans la chambre de Shinigami le matin même. Après tout, comme dit le proverbe : il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu.

_Notes de l'auteur :_

**(1) **_Alcool traditionnel chinois._

**(2) **_Il s'agit bien sûr de l'original Trowa Barton celui dont notre Trowa a usurpé l'identité._

**(3) **_Un jeu de mot sur les noms de la série qui sont tous des nombres en diverses langues. Ici, le no, Cinque Contessa-Comtesse Cinq placerait en effet la Garce en dessous de Zechs Merquise-Marquis Six que ce soit du point de vue des nombres ou du prestige du titre. On peut aussi supposer que le fait d'être en dessous de lui est une insinuation salace de la part de la dame en question._

**(4) **_Littéralement le Cœur de Malchance_

**(5) **_Mignon est le nom qu'on donnait à l'époque au membre passif et efféminé d'un couple homosexuel. C'est plus spécifique que « bougre » qui s'applique à tous les hommes attirés par d'autres hommes._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Réponse aux Lecteurs__ :_

_Les chapitres 18 et 19 ont encore besoin d'un peu de mon attention le temps de corriger les fautes d'orthographe et de placer les notes de l'auteur si besoin est. Je devrais les publier demain ou le jour suivant. Je devrais aussi recommencer à répondre aux lecteurs individuellement alors si vous en avez le courage, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire._

-Melle


	18. L'Interminable Journée

_Réponse aux Lecteurs__ :_

Heureuse de trouver encore quelques lecteurs par ici. J'espère que vous continuerez à apprécier cette histoire. Une petite chose cependant : je ne suis pas juste la traductrice de cette fic j'en suis l'**auteur **aussi. J'ai juste d'abord écrit l'histoire en anglais (Captains que vous pouvez trouver sur mon profil) puis j'ai décidé de la traduire en français pour ma famille et amis qui vivent en France et ne parle pas anglais, principalement pour ma grand-mère. Alors s'il vous plaît, ne me traitez pas juste comme la traductrice, je suis très fière d'être l'auteur de cette fic et j'ai du mal à encaisser le sous-entendu qu'elle a été écrit par quelqu'un d'autre.

-Melle

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 18 : L'Interminable Journée.

Duo avait toujours eu le chic pour exprimer ses émotions de manière explosive. En toute franchise, il avait tendance à tourner les moindres peccadilles en mélodrame. A tel point que nombre de ses connaissances lui avaient conseillé à plusieurs reprises de tenter sa chance sur les planches. C'était en fait une option qu'il aurait considéré lui-même s'il n'avait pas été affligé d'un cœur de guerrier. Malgré la destinée qu'il s'était choisie, son goût du mélodrame n'avait jamais vraiment disparu. Conséquemment, un Duo en colère était un impressionnant spectacle. Quand dans un tel état, il marchait comme on fonce à l'assaut. Les passants auraient juré que ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol et s'écartaient de son chemin par peur de le voir fondre sur eux tel l'Ange de la Mort lui-même. Comme s'il observait la scène d'une grande distance, il avait vaguement conscience de ce que sa réaction avait de disproportionnée par rapport à la récente offense qui lui avait été faite, mais il s'obstinait avec entêtement à ignorer tous les sentiments que le Capitaine de Marine avait éveillés en lui. Et contempler sa supposée '_bougrerie'_ mènerait inévitablement à revisiter les sentiments en question. Quoi qu'il en soit, la colère était presque toujours productive dans le cas de Duo. Bien souvent, c'était cette même émotion qui l'avait supporté durant les temps difficiles et il avait présentement besoin de toute l'aide possible : il y avait beaucoup à faire.

Lorsqu'il surgit sur le pont du Deathscythe déguisé, il marqua une courte pause, s'émerveillant en secret du peu de temps qu'il avait mis à revenir du Shipwreck. C'était probablement son nouveau record personnel. Abandonnant ses pensées errantes il se remit à l'ouvrage, consistant pour le moment à haranguer les quelques infortunés présents, les pressants de préparer le navire pour un départ précipité. Il dut s'interrompre le temps de sermonner Gene dans l'espoir qu'il ne donne pas trop de fil à retordre aux hommes de Dietrich qui seraient là sous peu pour délivrer les matériaux nécessaires pour des réparations de dernière minute. Il aurait était inconvénient que le vieux grincheux ne s'en prenne aux pauvres employés juste parce qu'ils avaient osé s'approcher de son bébé. Après avoir envoyé Auda au marché avec quelques commentaires bien sentis quant à la méthode appropriée de sélectionner de la farine saine, Duo jeta un dernier regard sur les ponts puis marcha vers sa prochaine mission.

Il s'arrêterait ensuite à la clinique de Sally où il lui fallait regrouper le reste de son équipage. Wufei et Quatre seraient probablement déjà là-bas pour faire leurs adieux à ceux qui restaient alités et donc incapables de faire voile avec eux. Lorsqu'il arriva, ses amis l'avaient précédé et on se serait cru dans une maison de fous. Il semblait que Meiran avait été informée de leur départ imminent et elle ne prenait pas la nouvelle des plus gracieusement. Elle et Wufei était au milieu d'un argument retentissant alors que Sally et Doc O tentaient en vain de se faire entendre au dessus de leurs glapissements de rage. Duo jaugea la situation d'un regard : Meiran refusait catégoriquement que le Deathscythe ne parte sans elle alors que tous les autres essayaient désespérément de la garder au lit. Elle avait l'air en forme à ce que Duo pouvait en juger mais il avait vu assez de malades en son temps pour savoir qu'ils pouvaient trouver des forces insoupçonnées avec la juste motivation sans en être guéris pour autant. Si la pâleur grandissante de Meiran était de quelque indication, elle était déjà au bout de ses forces et la chute allait être rude.

Jetant un regard distrait alentour, Duo pris note de Quatre et Hernan qui arboraient des expressions jumelles de sollicitude qui auraient pu être crédibles sans la lueur malicieuse bien visible dans leurs yeux. Le Capitaine haussa les épaules : chacun était bienvenu à son propre plaisir où qu'il le trouve. Au moins ils n'étaient pas en train d'ajouter de l'huile sur le feu, ce qui était déjà un accomplissement en soi-même dans le cas des deux coquins. Sur le lit le plus éloigné, Ahmad était allongé les yeux clos mais l'expression peinée de son visage déniait la possibilité qu'il soit assoupi. Duo grimaça avec sympathie : tout le monde se montrait par trop bruyant et ce n'était pas là un environnement propre au repos. Cependant, la migraine dont souffrait probablement le pauvre Ahmad aurait au moins l'avantage de le dissuader de quitter les bons soins de Sally dans un avenir immédiat. C'était toujours une personne de moins dont se soucier. En parlant d'évasion, Duo surprit quelqu'un d'autre agissant suspicieusement. Il fit un vague signe d'agrément à Howard qui lui offrit un sourire déconfit et recommença à s'habiller avec des gestes prudents. Le Capitaine n'avait pas la moindre intention de mettre des bâtons dans les roues de son plus vieil ami. D'entre tous, Howard était le moins mal en point et quand bien même eût il été dans la pire des conditions il avait plus que l'âge de prendre ses propres décisions. Meiran en revanche était une toute autre histoire et Duo n'aurait pas la moindre hésitation quant à utiliser son rang de Capitaine si c'est là qu'il en fallait venir.

Bienheureusement, ce ne fût pas nécessaire puisque quand l'argument se tût, la jeune chinoise était toujours bien au chaud dans son lit. Que les autres aient parvint à la convaincre ou bien qu'elle ait réalisé d'elle-même la vitesse à laquelle elle se fatiguait, la volonté de combattre sembla la quitter et elle se rallongea paisiblement. Elle parvint cependant à lancer quelques remarques méprisantes à Wufei regardant son incapacité à prendre soin de lui-même si elle n'était pas la pour lui sauver les miches. Wufei fit mine de l'ignorer mais personne ne manqua la manière dont il lui serra la main en réassurance. La jeune femme sembla s'illuminer de joie à ce geste d'affection mais s'attrista aussitôt que Wufei quitta son côté pour faire de bien plus chaleureux adieux à Sally. Tout à coup, Duo n'était plus si certain que ce soit une bonne idée de laisser ces deux femmes de caractère ensemble. Qui sait ce que Meiran pourrait bien inventer si elle se mettait en tête l'idée que la Lady Docteur menaçait son bonheur ? D'autant plus que Duo ne doutait pas un instant que Sally n'hésiterait pas à se défendre. Avec un peu de chance, ils ne seraient pas absents suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elles ne parviennent à s'entretuer…

Le vieil ingénieur était presque rendu à la porte quand Sally remarqua finalement son évasion. Elle prit son souffle avec l'intention de le sermonner mais, prenant le temps d'examiner son air déterminé et son sourire serein, elle se contenta de soupirer et donna son approbation d'un hochement de tête las avant de quitter la pièce en grommelant. Meiran ne protesta pas non plus contre ce favoritisme évident. Il y avait certaines choses qu'on ne questionnait pas et le vœu de Howard de ne jamais laisser Deathscythe prendre la voile sans être à son bord était de celles-là. Qu'il meure au combat ou d'une mauvaise fièvre, ce serait par ses propres lois et en mer.

Sitôt qu'ils eurent l'approbation tacite des deux jeunes femmes, les hommes ne s'attardèrent pas et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt à bord du Sandrock qui partirait dans l'heure.

---------

Pendant que son meilleur ami goûtait aux fruits de la passion et aux inconvénients d'un coma, Trowa lui-même n'avait pas perdu son temps. Il n'eut que peu de difficultés à suivre l'homme masqué : apparemment, tant que celui-ci ne se trouvait plus dans la compagnie de Kushrenada, il ne se souciait pas d'être vu. Il semblait toutefois impatient de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux deux. Le chemin qu'ils empruntèrent avait l'air direct autant que pouvait en juger Trowa avec sa connaissance limitée de Port Royal et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement sur les docks. L'espion dut descendre des toits sur lesquels il avait voyagé afin de ne pas perdre l'homme de vue dans le vaste espace de la baie. Heureusement pour lui, même à cette heure tardive, il y avait encore beaucoup d'activité sur les quais et les marins en vadrouille offraient une parfaite couverture pour une filature. Trowa put donc suivre sa proie jusqu'à un navire amarré quelque peu à l'écart. Il fut tenté de monter sur le pont mais concéda qu'il serait plus prudent d'observer pour un temps avant de tenter une manœuvre si audacieuse.

Depuis les quais, Trowa observa une conversation à voix basse entre le blond et un autre homme qui semblait être un simple pirate. Les deux hommes se séparèrent rapidement et après un moment une lumière s'alluma à l'une des fenêtres. Trowa observa un jeu d'ombres pour un moment comme si quelqu'un se déplaçait dans une cabine. Finalement la lumière diminua quand des rideaux furent tirés avant d'être simplement éteinte. De toute évidence, l'homme mystère venait de se mettre au lit et Trowa lui envia l'opportunité. Quant à lui, il s'attarda un peu juste au cas où il se passerait quelque chose d'autre mais rien d'autre ne semblait vouloir se produire. Il prit le temps d'inspecter la coque du mieux qu'il le pouvait à la faible lumière de la lune et prit note du nom du bateau : l'Epyon. Il avait à présent un nom avec lequel commencer son investigation ; il était juste assez tard pour trouver quelque ivrogne esseulé prêt à vendre sa mère, son capitaine ou sa patrie en échange d'un peu d'attention…

Il trouva la victime idéale dans la taverne la plus douteuse qui soit. Le vieil irlandais qui se faisait appelé Dog **(1) **avec une incompréhensible fierté n'avait de toute évidence eu personne à qui parler depuis bien trop longtemps. Il lui conta la triste histoire de son renvoi d'un navire marchand quelques années auparavant. Trowa lui manifesta le niveau requis de commisération bien sûr. A part, il en conclut que le marin brisé qui sanglotait dans sa chope de rhum avait probablement commencé à abuser de boisson à son poste et c'était là la raison qu'il avait été jeté à la rue. Sans que la sincérité de l'espion ne soit jamais mise en question, les deux hommes étaient bientôt les meilleurs amis du monde et Trowa commença son interrogation sous couvert de bavardages futiles.

Il était fortuit que l'Epyon et son équipage soient en quelque sorte des célébrités à Port Royal et l'un des sujets de ragots favoris de son nouvel ami. Trowa apprit ainsi que le navire et son Capitaine étaient apparu de nulle part trois ans plus tôt, se distinguant immédiatement par divers actes de piraterie. Il n'était pas rare que de nouveaux pirates apparaissent soudainement, ni même qu'ils se fassent un nom en vitesse. Ce qui était étrange dans ce cas-là était que la communauté entière semblait s'être prise d'un mépris immédiat pour les nouveaux venus et que la mésentente fut plus que réciproque. Capitaine Zechs Merquise _'pétait plus haut que son cul' _de l'opinion colorée de Dog. Il traitait tout un chacun telle de la boue sur ses souliers autrement vernis à la perfection. Tous les marins avaient pris exception de cette attitude d'autant qu'elle ne semblait venir de compétences de navigation supérieures que les pirates avaient appris à respecter même chez le plus vil des hommes, mais de sa fortune personnelle et de son rang social. C'était ridicule en ce qui concernait Dog car à Port Royal tous étaient égaux. Le vieil irlandais lui conta nombre d'occasions où la populace s'était ouvertement moquée du hautain capitaine regardant l'apparence ridicule de l'Epyon. Ceci en particulier attisa la curiosité de Trowa mais Dog refusa d'en dire plus, affirmant que c'était de ces choses qu'il faut voir pour les croire.

L'ivrogne se dessaoula quelque peu quand ils en vinrent à parler du Second de l'Epyon qu'il appelait _'La Garce'_ d'un ton craintif tout en jetant un regard prudent alentours. Apparemment, la femme qui secondait Merquise était parvenue à obtenir plus de respect que son Capitaine si pour non autre raison qu'elle était terrifiante. La mémoire de Dog n'était pas des plus fidèles quand au nom véritable de la _dame_, « quelque chose sonnant français ou italien » était la meilleure information qu'il put fournir en ce regard. Elle était principalement connue comme simplement _'La Garce'_ car le nom lui allait comme un gant et tous l'utilisaient du moment qu'elle ne se trouvait pas à portée d'oreille auquel cas il ne vous restait plus qu'à ne pas attirer son attention. Trowa pensa à part qu'il aimerait rencontrer cette femme : elle semblait être son type.

Après cela, Dog s'endormit au beau milieu d'une phrase et Trowa ne jugea pas utile de le réveiller. Il estimait en avoir apprit suffisamment et le pauvre type avait bien besoin de repos afin de rendre sa pathétique existence un peu plus tolérable. Trowa paya l'addition pour eux deux et quitta la déprimante taverne. Il était quelque peu déconfit de voir que le soleil s'était bel et bien levé alors qu'il menait son enquête. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé une nuit blanche à travailler. Il envoya une pensée mélancolique au bon lit qui l'attendait sûrement dans l'auberge que leur guide leur avait recommandée la veille mais il savait qu'il n'était pas encore temps pour cela. Avant cela, il voulait voir de ses propres yeux l'Epyon à la lumière du jour. Il était réellement curieux quant aux commentaires désobligeants de Dog. Cela ne pouvait être aussi horrible qu'il l'avait laissé entendre. Sur le chemin ver l'ancrage isolé, il demanda à quelques passants s'ils savaient quand l'Epyon était supposé quitter le port. Tous lui jetèrent des regards sceptiques comme s'ils questionnaient sa santé mentale et Trowa remarqua les frissons difficilement réprimés à chaque mention du navire. En fin de compte il parvint à apprendre que la frégate devrait rester à Port Royal pour quelques jours encore.

Quand il posa finalement les yeux sur l'Epyon il manqua trébucher sur ses propres pieds, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé lui d'ordinaire si gracieux. Il fixa stupéfait la monstruosité pour un bon moment : les frissons des marins prenaient soudainement tout leur sens. Il fut surpris hors de sa consternation par une prostituée qui passait par-là. Elle lui tapota l'épaule de manière rassurante. Il tenta de la regarder dans les yeux et elle gloussa à son expression troublée.

« Nouveau en ville ? N'inquiète pas ta jolie tête pour cela, Chéri ! Ce truc a réduit les plus coriaces pirates en larmes. Je ne sais pas à quoi ils pensaient quand ils ont fait ça à ce pauvre bateau. C'est quelque chose, hein ? »

Elle secoua la tête l'air triste avant de reprendre sa route. Trowa retourna à sa contemplation horrifié, pas encore complètement certain que ses yeux ne le trompaient pas. _'Quelque chose'_, en effet ! Cette chose était un vrai cauchemar. Quelqu'un avait pensé pour quelque raison que ce serait une bonne idée de le peindre entièrement en rouge. Il pouvait s'agir d'une tentative de suggérer la couleur du sang, mais sous le soleil torride des Caraïbes, la peinture avait pâlie en un écœurant rose foncé. Même les voiles n'avaient pas été épargnées cette ignominie. Possiblement encore pire que cette criante faute de goût, le nom Epyon était écrit d'une prétentieuse peinture dorée telle une enluminure. Trowa n'avait même pas besoin de s'approcher pour deviner que de l'or réel avait en fait été utilisé. C'était une assomption logique quand l'on remarquait la massive figure de proue qui était une statue de phoénix faite d'or pur. L'oiseau avait été fondu dans les plus exquis détails jusqu'aux trois longue plumes de queue qui semblaient telles de longues chaines scintillantes. Un tel ouvrage eut pu être loué en toute autre place mais sur un navire pirate, cela semblait juste stupide. Au total, le mot qui venait à l'esprit était _'tape-à-l'œil'_ et Trowa se trouva tenté de suivre l'exemple de la prostituée en prenant pitié du pauvre bateau qui avait été profané de la sorte.

Trowa surprit soudain un mouvement du coin de l'œil et il se tourna pour voir qui venait d'apparaître sur le pont. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut les longs cheveux blonds et il pensa d'abord qu'il s'agissait du Capitaine Merquise. Toutefois, il remarqua bien vite son erreur : la silhouette était distinctivement féminine et vêtue de l'ensemble en cuir le plus moulant qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Et bien que Diable Lady Dorothy Catalonia pouvait-elle bien faire au milieu d'une bande de pirates ? Il semblerait qu'il eut été clairvoyant lorsque la rencontrant à bord du Wing, il avait jugé qu'elle n'était pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour en déduire que la pas si respectable dame italienne et la tristement célèbre _'Garce' _était une seule et même personne. Kushrenada ne se contentait donc pas d'être ami avec un pirate, il avait même de la famille parmi ces ruffians. Aux yeux de Trowa cela ne faisait que brouiller davantage encore la vague distinction qui était supposée exister entre corsaires et boucaniers. Sombre affaire que celle-là. Dusse-t-il ne rien trouver d'autre à rapporter, il était certain que les grosses huiles de Sank seraient des plus intéressés par cette information.

Pour l'heure satisfait de ses trouvailles, Trowa se congratula mentalement et se dirigea vers l'auberge avec l'intention de se reposer… finalement. Il espérait rencontrer Heero là-bas. Il fallait bien que l'homme abandonne sa surveillance à un moment ou à un autre. Sitôt arrivé à la petite auberge qui avait été si chaudement recommandée, il se trouva une chambre sans grandes difficultés et pour un prix raisonnable. Il s'écroula finalement dans son lit et s'endormit dès que sa tête eut touchée l'oreiller rassuré par la promesse de l'aubergiste d'envoyer quelqu'un le réveiller au début de l'après-midi. Ce qu'il ignorait était que la servante timorée chargée de cette simple tâche s'avérerait par trop timide pour s'aventurer dans sa chambre et croirait un discret coup frappé à sa porte suffisant pour réveiller un homme aussi fourbu qu'il l'était.

Il se réveilla de lui-même vers cinq heures et estima que vu qu'il était déjà si outrageusement tard il ferait tout aussi bien de prendre le temps de dîner et de prendre un long bain pour se débarrasser de la crasse accumuler ces derniers jours. Il avait bien dormi, à même de réellement apprécier un lit immobile après de nombreuses nuits passées en mer. Mais peu importe combien il se sentait reposé ou combien il s'était trouvé content de lui-même avant de se mettre au lit, maintenant qu'il était réveillé, il ne pouvait s'expliquer pourquoi il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment.

Lorsqu'il interrogea l'aubergiste, celui-ci l'informa qu'il n'y avait pas de Heero Yuy, ni de Capitaine Lowe, ni aucune personne répondant à une combinaison de ces noms parmi les hôtes de l'établissement. Trowa n'aurait pas du en être étonné ; il connaissait bien son ami et la possibilité que Heero ait le sens d'interrompre sa vigie pour une aussi futile raison que de prendre un peu de repos avait été quelque peu optimiste de sa part. Bien sûr que le Capitaine Lowe se refuserait à abandonner sa position, cela reviendrait à déserter pour un tel homme… quand bien même il s'agisse d'une mission qu'il s'était imposée lui-même. Trowa craignait que l'imbécile n'ait pas même prit le temps de manger et se sentit un peu coupable pour le dîner qu'il lui avait promis et ne lui avait jamais apporté. Résolu à se faire pardonner, il se faufila dans les cuisines et usa de son charme sur la cuisinière qui opérait là afin qu'elle lui prépare les mets favoris de Heero dans un panier pique-nique.

En fin de compte, il n'était pas loin de sept heures quand il fit finalement son arrivée sur les docks. Il fut assez déconfit de trouver un emplacement vide là où il avait laissé son ami. Il aurait cependant pu y avoir une explication raisonnable quand à cette absence et il ne commença de s'inquiéter que lorsqu'il remarqua que le Sandrock aussi semblait s'être évaporé. Où donc ce satané navire pouvait-il bien s'en être allé ? Et plus important, quelqu'un pourrait-il lui dire que Heero n'était pas téméraire au point d'être monté clandestinement à bord ? Cela ne ressemblait pas à Heero de se montrer si inconsidéré, d'autant moins sans même l'en avoir informé… Mais encore, nombres des actions de Heero ne lui ressemblaient pas ces derniers temps…

Perdu dans ses pensées, il lui fallut un moment avant de remarquer un ballot de tissu pris dans une bite d'amarrage et se balançait doucement avec le courant. Suivant son intuition, il posa le panier pique-nique à terre avant de calculer mentalement la distance entre le quai et le pilier de bois. Il y avait de forte chance que le bois soit glissant mais le pire qui pouvait arriver serait qu'il tombe à l'eau : déplaisant certes, mais pas mortel. Haussant les épaules, il prit son élan, couru jusqu'à l'extrême bord du quai et exécuta un parfait saut-périlleux avant d'atterrir en plein sur la bite qui sembla supporter son poids. Ce n'était pas si mal compte tenu des circonstances et du fait qu'il ne s'était pas entraîné dernièrement. Quelque part en Europe où elle travaillait encore avec le cirque, sa sœur Catherine aurait été fière de lui. Se baissant gracieusement jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse s'asseoir sur le pilier de bois, il se pencha en avant et, étirant son bras, se saisit du ballot de tissu. Il lui fallu forcer un peu puisqu'il semblait coincé mais il parvint finalement à le ramasser. Une fois qu'il l'eut sur les genoux, il nota qu'il s'agissait d'un drap enveloppant d'autres morceaux de tissu. Y regardant de plus près, il remarqua d'abord le sang, et beaucoup de sang à cela. Il y avait un grand vêtement blanc informe qui pouvait avoir été utilisé par un homme pour dormir. Finalement, il trouva une veste et une chemise au milieu du ballot, encore plus imbibées de sang que le drap ou la chemise de nuit. Avec une angoisse grandissante, Trowa reconnu les vêtements que Heero portait quand ils avaient débarqué du Wing. Qu'avait-il bien pu arriver à cet idiot maintenant ?

Sonné, Trowa parvint néanmoins à rejoindre le quai de la même méthode qu'il avait atteint la bite d'amarrage malgré que la manœuvre s'avère plus ardue sans élan. Il commença alors d'explorer ses options. Elles étaient tragiquement peu nombreuses. Son meilleur ami avait été capturé par le capitaine pirate le plus craint de tous les temps, il était blessé, peut-être même mourant et son seul secours possible était coincé à Port Royal où il ne connaissait personne.

« Et bien… pas tout à fait _personne_, » il amenda en apercevant le bateau rose à l'autre bout du quai. Mais vraiment, était-il bien malin que de solliciter l'aide de Kushrenada ou de sa venimeuse cousine ? Il pourrait aussi crapahuter jusqu'à Villa de la Vega et demander assistance à l'équipage du Capitaine Lowe. Il ne s'agissait pas encore d'une situation désespérée s'il avait toujours plusieurs options. Mais avait-il vraiment du temps à perdre ? Marcher lui prendrait une autre journée et les jours de son ami pouvaient bien être comptés… s'il était même encore en vie…

_Notes de l'auteur :_

**(1) **_'Dog'_ veut dire chien en Anglais. Je pourrais simplement l'appeler ainsi mais j'ai déjà dit que je me refusais à traduire les noms propres.


	19. L'Heure du Thé

Chapitre 19 : L'Heure du Thé.

Le Capitaine Lowe commença à remuer un peu avant le coucher de soleil. Ses pensées étaient quelque peu embrumées mais il avait assez de sens pour dissimuler son nouvel état de veille après ces premiers mouvements instinctifs. Il avait une horrible migraine. Il s'était si souvent réveiller dans un tel état qu'il était même capable d'en déterminer la cause bien qu'il ait encore quelque difficultés à se souvenir de ce qu'il était en train de faire avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Il était convaincu qu'il ne s'était pas saouler car les maux de têtes suivant un abus de boisson produisaient un inconfort très différent et il n'avait ni mal à l'estomac ni le familier goût détestable dans la bouche qui demeurait après une nuit de débauche. Non, le type de migraine dont il souffrait présentement était familier pour une toute autre raison. Il se sentait remarquablement comme si on lui avait cassé la gueule…

Il se souvenait s'être senti ainsi lorsque son grand-père avait un peu forcé sur ses punitions. S'il étendait ses sens à l'extrême, il pouvait même juger d'où provenait exactement sa douleur. Il avait une blessure à la tête et ce qui ressemblait à des points de suture. Cela lui rappelait une occasion particulière de ses années formatrices aux mains du Colonel. Lorsqu'il avait quatorze ans, un manque de progrès dans ses leçons d'étiquette l'avait mis dans un état similaire. C'était probablement amusant, si d'une manière ironique, que durant toute son éducation il eut reçu bien plus de blessures à cause de ses cours d'étiquette que de ses leçons d'escrime. Là où sa situation présente était étrange était que son grand-père ne l'avait pas battu ni fait battre par un troisième parti depuis maintenant plusieurs années. Il n'en avait pas éprouvé le besoin vu que son petit soldat avait appris sa leçon et faisait toujours ce qui lui était ordonné. Et quand bien même Heero eut-il eu besoin d'être châtié pour quelque offense imaginaire, le Colonel avait appris à être plus subtile que cela. Donc, la question demeurait : qui, sinon son grand-père, avait bien pu essayer de lui fracasser le crâne ?

La douleur dont il souffrait n'était pas vraiment propre à une réflexion profonde mais il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser un tel blanc dans sa mémoire. Calmant ses pensées avec l'habitude d'une longue pratique, il tenta de se rappeler la dernière chose qui lui venait en mémoire. Sitôt qu'il utilisa son bon sens, ce n'était pas si difficile. Il se souvenait avoir rencontré Helen au Palais, puis avoir croisé Shinigami. Les jours passés à traquer le Sandrock lui revinrent juste aussi clairs, brillants et frénétiques qu'il se les rappelait. Il revit ensuite Port Royal telle qu'elle lui était premièrement apparue avec toutes ses ruelles tortueuses. A partir de là, le reste lui revint en flashs rapides : Trowa le quittant pour aller chercher le dîner, lui-même se faufilant à bord du Sandrock, la chair tentante de Helen… Arrivé là, il eut à ravaler un lourd gémissement car la dernière chose dont il se rappelait était une étreinte particulièrement passionnée partagée avec Helen. Son pénis palpita avec sympathie à ce doux souvenir…

Euh ? Il y avait là quelque chose qui clochait…

Ha oui, c'était cela ! Helen n'existait pas. Elle n'était rien de plus qu'une illusion en y réfléchissant bien, il y avait eu une dureté similaire contre sa propre érection. Helen était un homme, un pirate même…

Oh mon Dieu ! Avait-il réellement agressé Shinigami tel une bête en rut ?

Il ne savait pas comment il en été venu du plus fantastique orgasme de sa vie à son état actuel mais s'il avait à faire une supposition, il dirait que Duo l'avait probablement assommé et il ne pouvait l'en blâmer. Il se souvenait vaguement du corps se débattant sous son poids et de la manière dont il avait ignoré ses protestations. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il se soit forcé sur quelqu'un, sur qui que ce soit. Il se sentait tel un monstre. Il avait décidément envie de vomir maintenant. Le gémissement qu'il eût à retenir était cette fois-ci de dégoût.

Son auto-flagellation fut interrompue par un raclement de gorge. Il dut se forcer à ne pas sursauter ; il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il n'avait pas senti la présence d'une personne si proche. C'était logique maintenant qu'il y songeait qu'on n'ait pas laissé seul un individu aussi dangereux qu'il l'était, d'autant plus qu'il ne semblait même pas avoir été attaché… Cela pouvait s'expliquer par le fait que ses geôliers --quelle que soit leur identité-- se refusent à malmener un blessé. Heero n'était pas certain d'être digne d'une telle miséricorde et la miséricorde seule n'expliquait pas le lit de plume sur lequel il reposait. S'il se trouvait comme il le pensait entre les mains de Shinigami, il aurait semblé plus logique qu'il se retrouve sur le plancher d'un cachot à fond de cale. En dépit de son expérience qui l'enjoignait à feindre le sommeil un peu plus longtemps, il était bien plus tenté de jeter un regard à la personne qui l'observait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'entretenir l'espoir que cette personne serait Helen Winner… Duo Maxwell… Peu importe ! Quelque nom qu'il donne à la magnifique créature, il savait qu'espérer qu'elle s'approche d'une personne aussi répugnante que Heero de son plein gré était par trop optimiste.

« Vous savez, je sais que vous êtes réveillé. Il est inutile de prétendre. »

Et bien… ce n'était donc pas Helen. La voix était effectivement mâle mais pas non plus celle de Shinigami. Comme il n'y avait plus vraiment de raison de continuer la charade alors qu'il était découvert, Heero ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête pour voir qui avait été appointé comme son infirmière…

Peut-être était-il mort en fin de compte car le visage qui l'accueillit ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un ange. C'était étrange. Il avait toujours était convaincu que, y eût-il eu quelque chose après la mort, il serait envoyé en Enfer plutôt qu'au Paradis. Et pourtant ce jeune homme ne pouvait être autre chose qu'un ange avec ces traits délicats, cette peau pâle, ces mèches blondes tombant artistement sur son front et ses yeux bleus-verts pétillant malicieusement…

Attendez une seconde ! Il était relativement sûr que les anges n'étaient pas supposés faire preuve de malice et le jeune homme n'était probablement donc pas un ange. Comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées le blond lui adressa un sourire positivement machiavélique.

« Bien le bonjour Capitaine ! Vous devez avoir un mal de crâne épouvantable. J'ai ici un remède qui devrait calmer quelque peu la douleur. Toutefois, il a plutôt mauvais goût. J'ai fait du thé pour en chasser l'amertume. En prendrez-vous ? »

Heero craignait qu'il n'ait l'air bien stupide à fixer l'homme comme s'il lui était soudain poussé des cornes mais l'autre ne commenta pas et se contenta d'attendre patiemment sa réponse. Finalement, le Capitaine secoua son sentiment de surréalité et tenta de s'asseoir. La tête lui tourna et il fut reconnaissant quand l'homme vint à son aide, réarrangeant ses oreillers et l'aidant à s'installer confortablement. Il se sentait moins vulnérable dans une position assise mais il était toujours inquiet quant à l'attitude de l'autre homme qui n'agissait pas comme il se serait attendu de la part de son geôlier. Il décida que la méthode la plus prudente pour l'heure était de jouer le jeu.

« Merci. J'apprécierais ce médicament dont vous parlez et une tasse de thé semble également tentante. »

« Fabuleux ! »

On lui tendit une fiole du remède promis et il avait aussi mauvais goût qu'on l'en avait averti. Heero était surpris de la confiance qu'il manifestait : il n'avait pas pour habitude d'ingérer des boissons inconnues que lui offraient des étrangers. Bizarrement, cela ne le dérangea pas plus que le temps d'une pensée éphémère. Il rationalisa que s'ils avaient voulu sa mort, ils auraient tout aussi bien pu l'achever alors qu'il était inconscient et ils n'auraient pas non plus pris la peine de soigner ses blessures.

Heero observa le blond servir le thé avec des gestes précis. Il y avait là une économie de mouvement et une élégance dans chaque geste qui dénonçait une éducation raffinée. Le jeune homme venait d'une famille riche ou bien il avait comme Heero était instruit dans les mœurs des gens fortunés. Deux cuillérées de sucre furent ajoutées à la tasse visiblement destiné à Heero et il n'eut pas le cœur de mentionner qu'il avait toutes les sucreries en horreur. Dans le cas présent le goût sucré et le thé fleuri --au jasmin si son nez ne le trompait pas-- parviendrait peut être à faire passer l'amertume du remède qui s'attardait sur ses papilles.

« Il n'y a pas de crème, veuillez m'en excuser. Elle se perd trop vite et nous avons pris l'habitude de nous en passer. »

Le blond avait l'air désolé et pendant un instant Heero craint qu'il ne fonde en larmes. Heero s'empressa de prendre sa tasse et exprima autant de plaisir qu'il en était capable sur ses traits d'ordinaire impassible dans l'espoir de le réconforter.

« C'est très bien ainsi. Je n'ai pas non plus l'habitude d'en prendre. »

« Nous avons essayé de garder une chèvre à bord il y a quelque temps de cela. C'était fantastique. Nous avions du lait frais quand nous le souhaitions, mais le Capitaine a fini par la relâcher. Elle était très jeune et il craignait pour sa vertu. Vous savez combien les hommes peuvent être rustres quand ils restent trop longtemps en mer sans aucun moyen d'assouvir leurs ardeurs… »

Heero avala son thé de travers. Il ne pouvait croire que cette bouche délicate venait juste d'aborder un sujet de conversation aussi grossier et qui plus est sans raison apparente. Le blond était soit exceptionnellement naïf ou bien cela faisait partie d'un plan étrange pour le déstabiliser. Lorsqu'il eut finalement retrouvé le contrôle de sa respiration, Heero surprit la fausse expression d'innocence sur le visage de chérubin de son interlocuteur et l'énervante étincelle d'humour dans ses yeux clairs : cela faisait définitivement partie de quelque plan. Cependant, il n'excluait pas encore la possibilité qu'il soit toujours inconscient et que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve extrêmement dérangeant.

Quand le Capitaine ne manifesta pas d'autre réaction, l'autre hocha la tête et tut sa gaieté précédente. C'était dans une voix des plus sternes qu'il proféra le discours suivant.

« Je suis Quatre Raberba Winner, Second de Shinigami dont vous êtes à présent l'_invité_. Nous savons qui vous êtes mais sommes plutôt curieux quant à la raison de votre présence à bord du Sandrock. Vous avez été relativement bien traité jusqu'à présent --enfin à part pour ce coup à la tête, mais j'ai comme le sentiment que celui-ci n'a pas été volé-- et il n'y a pas de raison que cela change du moment que vous répondez à quelques questions… et ne causez pas de problèmes bien entendu. Nous nous trouvons actuellement dans ma cabine et vous y resterez enfermé jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Seriez-vous tenté de fouiller mes affaires, autant que vous sachiez que la pièce a été vidée de toute arme potentielle alors j'apprécierais si vous vous absteniez. »

Un regard pointu accompagnait cette dernière requête et Heero opina de la tête. Il n'était pas dans une position où il pouvait mettre ses ravisseurs en colère. Quatre avait raison de souligner qu'il avait été traité avec une considération inespérée. Le Capitaine avait aussi remarqué les deux sabres courbes qui se trouvaient à portée de mains de Quatre. Malgré son apparence inoffensive, Heero soupçonnait qu'il était plus qu'à même de les utiliser si le passager clandestin osait prendre la fuite. Après tout, s'il avait été envoyé négocier seul avec le prisonnier, c'est que le reste de l'équipage avait toute confiance en sa capacité à se défendre. Il n'y avait pas la matière à réfléchir de toutes manières car Heero doutait qu'il ne soit suffisamment remis pour ne pas s'évanouir ou quelque chose de tout aussi humiliant s'il essayait de s'échapper. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait l'inquiétant soupçon que le balancement qu'il venait de remarquer ne venait pas de sa migraine mais du fait qu'ils se trouvent en haute mer. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison de s'échapper de la cabine s'ils ne se trouvaient même plus au port. Et n'était-ce pas là une situation fantastique ? Il ne voulait même pas s'imaginer la réaction de Trowa quand celui-ci s'apercevrait de sa disparition. Et à ce propos :

« Monsieur Winner, si je puis me permettre, je crois que vous connaissez mon ami Trowa Barton ? »

Quatre prit une expression pensive mais ne parut pas offensé d'être interrogé alors qu'il n'avait pas encore reçu de réponse à ses propres questions.

« Alors c'était bien lui avec vous à Sank ! C'est bien ce que je pensais… »

Une sombre expression passa brièvement sur le visage de Quatre mais il se rasséréna aussitôt et seule l'ombre d'une ancienne douleur resta dans le fond de ses yeux.

« Je suis surpris de l'entendre mentionner comme étant l'ami de qui que ce soit. Si je puis vous donner un conseil Capitaine c'est de ne jamais lui tourner le dos. Il n'est pas digne de confiance… »

Heero dédaigna l'avertissement. Il était tenté de corriger le jeune homme. Bien qu'il ne soit pas confiant par nature, Heero avait toute foi en Trowa. A ses yeux, son ami l'avait plus que mérité au fil des années et ne lui avait jamais donné la moindre raison de douter de lui. Cependant, Heero savait qu'il n'était pas dans son intérêt d'indisposer le Second de Shinigami. Il y avait aussi une chance d'en apprendre plus s'il gardait le silence. Il avait pas mal de pratique à cela après tout et cela ne devrait donc pas être bien difficile.

« Alors qu'avez-vous dit que vous faisiez ici exactement ? »

Heero n'avait rien dit bien sûr mais ils le savaient tous les deux et ce n'était pas là le point de la question. Ce que la question voulait dire était : qu'êtes-vous disposé à révéler ? Heero était surpris de réaliser qu'il s'agissait en fait de beaucoup de choses. Cela ne voulait évidemment pas dire qu'il allait tout dévoiler d'une seule traite ; cela aurait été une piètre stratégie quand il avait lui-même l'intention d'en apprendre le plus possible au sujet de Shinigami et de son curieux équipage. Ce Quatre Winner par exemple avait l'air d'être un personnage intéressant et la plupart des gens seraient étonnées de savoir combien on peut apprendre d'une personne seulement par les questions qu'elle pose.

« J'ai suivi votre bateau depuis Sank. »

Les yeux de Quatre pétillèrent d'amusement. Il y avait de toute évidence quelque chose de très drôle dans ce que le Capitaine Lowe venait de dire. Il aurait été bien en peine de dire quoi. En ce qui le concernait, il avait dit la vérité quoique embellie. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment confesser qu'il avait perdu le brigantin de vue dès le départ et avait eu besoin d'être pointé dans la bonne direction par la cousine de Treize Kushrenada. Mais malgré son silence, et comme si par quelque miracle, Quatre semblait connaître quand même la vérité. Ce que Heero ne réalisait pas était qu'il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il eut pu suivre le Sandrock étant donné que ce dernier n'avait pas même existé pour la plus grande partie du voyage entre Sank et Port Royal. Quatre sourit d'une manière exaspérante et ne releva pas le flagrant mensonge.

« Je vois. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous suiviez-vous ? »

« J'avais besoin de parler à Shinigami ? »

« Oh ? Et à quel propos ? »

« C'est personnel. Nous avons quelques… différents. »

Quatre l'étudia d'un regard qui se glaçait de manière alarmante. Il y avait quelque chose dans la réponse de Heero qui lui déplaisait terriblement.

« Et ce serait là la raison pour laquelle je vous ai trouvé dans sa cabine. Qu'avez-vous tenté de lui faire ? »

Heero parvint à ne pas rougir mais c'était passé près. Il avala sa salive et évita le regard intelligent de son interrogateur. Il n'allait certainement pas expliquer à cet homme ce qu'il avait fait à son Capitaine la nuit précédente. Car bien qu'il se souvînt à présent qu'il y avait eu une érection contre la sienne durant leur accouplement brutal, Heero s'était tout de même comporté comme le pire des rustres. Il doutait également que Shinigami ne veuille que son second apprenne qu'il s'était soumis sexuellement à un autre homme, encore moins à un homme qu'ils considéraient probablement comme un ennemi. De quelque manière, Heero était certain que Shinigami n'avait pas pour habitude de se comporter de la sorte et qu'il voudrait garder toute l'affaire secrète.

Vu que Heero évitait le regard de Quatre, il manqua complètement sa furie grandissante. Son silence coupable avait été interprété tel l'aveu qu'il avait essayé de faire du mal à Duo. « Allah pardonne moi mais si vous l'avez blessé de quelque… »

Le Capitaine sursauta au malentendu et s'empressa de l'interrompre. « Certainement pas ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je suis sûr qu'il est en parfaite santé et si je puis me permettre, **je** suis présentement celui qui souffre de blessures qu'**il** a infligées. »

Quatre l'étudia plus longuement comme s'il pouvait voir au plus profond de son âme et apparût finalement se calmer, laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il pouvait bien s'agir là de la chose intéressante à se rappeler dans l'interrogation de Quatre : le jeune homme avait une sollicitude évidente et une profonde loyauté pour son Capitaine. Le soldat n'en était pas surpris. Il avait l'impression que Shinigami était le genre d'homme à inspirer une telle dévotion chez ses subordonnés. Il suffisait de voir les émotions qu'il était parvenu à remuer dans son propre cœur jusque là si froid…

Le Second l'observait toujours mais il avait cessé de froncer les sourcils et l'expression calculatrice qu'il arborait à présent ne présageait rien de bon pour Heero. C'est dans un rictus qui fit froid dans le dos du Capitaine Lowe que Quatre demanda :

« Donc, si vous n'avez pas tenté de le blesser… je suis curieux de savoir ce que vous et Duo pouviez bien faire au milieu de la nuit pour que je vous trouve ligoté et à moitié-nu sur le sol de sa cabine… ? »

Cette fois-ci un peu de couleur monta aux joues de Heero et il du se mordre les lèvres pour s'assure de ne pas se mettre à babiller ; c'était une distincte possibilité vu la manière totalement déraisonnable dont il se comportait ces derniers temps. Il pouvait sentir le regard inquisitif de Quatre fixé sur lui imperturbablement. A moins que le sol n'en vienne à s'ouvrir sous ses pieds et à l'avaler miséricordieusement, Heero était bien parti pour une très inconfortable conversation. Et qu'y avait-il chez ce jeune homme qui vous donnait envie de lui confier tous vos secrets alors même que c'était de toute évidence une très mauvaise idée ?

Le salut vînt pour Heero sous la forme de la porte s'ouvrant à la volée et de trois hommes faisant irruption dans diverses manifestations de colère. La cabine sembla se réduire de moitié avec les nouveaux arrivants prenant tout l'espace libre. Le premier à parler fut un géant à la peau sombre, aux cheveux noirs et à l'expression inquiète.

« Maître Quatre ! Allez-vous bien ? Que vous est-il passé par la tête pour venir ici tout seul ? »

La fin de cette phrase était presqu'entièrement étouffée par une autre voix également furieuse et venant cette fois-ci d'un vieil homme portant un cache-œil et une chemise du plus atroce fuchsia imaginable et adornée de palmiers brodés.

« Quatre Raberba Winner ! Je m'attends à ce genre de sottises de la part de Duo, pas de la tienne. Nous ne savons pas de quoi cet homme est capable. Que feras-tu s'il se réveille et attaque… »

La voix de Howard se tut alors que lui et ses compagnons prenaient conscience de la situation, remarquant avec incrédulité que leur prisonnier était bel et bien réveillé et entre toute chose… en train de siroter son thé. Il semblait choqué de leur soudaine interruption. Quant à Quatre, son expression innocente était démentie par le sourire taquin qu'il adressa à leurs trois visiteurs.

Le seul qui ne s'était encore exprimé était le chinois que Heero reconnaissait avoir croisé au marché de Sank. Sa peau dorée avait tourné d'une vilaine couleur rouge et il tremblait de rage. Il jeta un regard accusateur au toujours imperturbable Prince et tonna :

« Tu prends le thé avec le prisonnier ! Es-tu complètement cinglé ? Est-ce que tu te rappelles que tu es un pirate ? »

Quatre lui offrit un sourire patelin et lui répondit d'un ton hautain parfaitement étudié : « Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes des pirates qu'il nous faut oublier nos manières. »

Il se retourna alors vers le lit où Heero se tenait figé, sa tasse de thé à mi-chemin de ses lèvres, ignorant ostensiblement la présence des trois autres. Il se saisit alors d'un petit bol restant sur le plateau de service et l'agita devant le passager clandestin avec un grand sourire et les yeux pétillants plus que jamais.

«Un bonbon au citron ? »

Le Capitaine Lowe jeta un regard aux friandises et secoua la tête avec une expression confuse. Quatre haussa les épaules et prit un bonbon pour lui-même le gobant avec un plaisir évidant, les yeux mi-clos et continuant d'ignorer Wufei qui s'énervait dans son dos.

« Quelqu'un pourrait-il expliquer à Sa Majesté la différence entre un invité et un prisonnier ? »

Il se tourna soudain vers la porte et continua sa diatribe s'adressant apparemment cette fois-ci à une personne qui demeurait hors de vue, dissimulée par la stature imposante de Rashid.

« C'est entièrement de ta faute tu sais. Tu donnes un exemple si merdique de la manière appropriée de se conduire à bord de ce navire que plus personne ne sait comment se comporter. Et je parierais que ton genre particulier de démence est contagieux. »

Heero fut heureux de voir le fameux Shinigami lui-même apparaître de derrière l'immense arabe avec une expression indignée qui, il nota au passage, convenait à merveille à ses traits elfiques. C'était comme si son visage était illuminé d'un feu intérieur, plus resplendissant que jamais et le Capitaine Lowe se trouva incapable de détourner les yeux. A son éternelle honte il se prit même à soupirer et il pouvait voir du coin de l'œil le sourire entendu de Quatre. Fabuleux ! Comme s'il n'était pas assez humiliant de réaliser que vous étiez complètement amouraché d'un autre homme, avoir un troisième parti au courant de votre folie était carrément insultant.

Pendant ce temps, Shinigami se défendait avec passion contre les calomnies de Wufei.

« Depuis quand est-ce devenu ma faute que Quatre ne puisse se comporter comme un pirate même pour sauver sa peau ? Je ne lui ai certainement pas demandé d'apporter le thé à Heero… hum… je veux dire au prisonnier. »

Duo couvrit sa gaffe d'un froncement de sourcil qui annonçait clairement que chacun ferait mieux d'éviter de questionner la raison pour laquelle il appelait le passager clandestin par son prénom. Howard se contenta de hausser un sourcil tandis que Rashid prit un air confus. Le sourire de Quatre aurait pu lui décrocher la mâchoire. Heero jubilait visiblement. Wufei seul resta sourd à tout autre chose que sa propre colère.

« C'est **ta** faute parce que si tu n'avais pas laissé entrer un intrus dans **ta** cabine, il n'y aurait pas d'_invité_ à qui Quatre pourrait servir le thé. De plus, tu connais cet homme et il est évident que tu lui as fait quelque chose d'innommable quand nous étions à Sank, ou bien il ne nous aurait pas suivi jusqu'à Port Royal. En conséquence, il est **ton** problème. » Wufei pointait vers un Heero visiblement amusé tout en continuant sa tirade, ignorant toujours les sous-entendus de la conversation.

« Pour l'amour de Dieu, je n'ai rien fait avec le gars ! » Duo marqua une pause le temps de se repasser ce qu'il venait de dire, eut l'air mortifié et se corrigea avec une frustration grandissante : « …**au** gars… je ne lui ai rien fait ! »

Quatre alla jusqu'à glousser. Cela lui gagna un regard mauvais de son Capitaine, mais il protesta de son innocence d'un sourire absent et se pencha de nouveau sur le plateau pour prendre un autre bonbon au citron comme si de rien n'était.

« Et bien quelle autre raison pourrait-il bien avoir de te poursuivre à travers la moitié des Caraïbes ? Ce n'est pas comme si Hilde avait raison et qu'il te traquait pour ravir ton corps juvénile ; tu n'es pas une fille après tout. »

Heero questionna ses motifs pour un instant et en conclut que Wufei n'était pas si loin de la vérité. Une si indigne manifestation de ses plus bas instincts aurait du lui mettre au cœur la peur de dieu. Hélas, il n'était pas un homme très religieux et dans l'immédiat il y avait des choses plus importantes à considérer… tout comme se demander si la goutte de sueur qui glissait présentement sur la joue ciselée de Duo allait tomber sur le sol ou poursuivre son trajet érotique le long de cette gorge somptueuse… Il avait aussi remarqué que l'inattendu sujet de ses insoupçonnés désirs lui jetait des regards en coin avec une fréquence croissante. Il espérait que c'était bon signe et appréciait quoi qu'il en soit l'adorable rougeur que chaque nouveau regard semblait mettre sur la peau fine. Il lui répondit d'un sourire, insouciant de la tension que cela imposait à ses muscles faciaux peu habitués à l'exercice.

Quatre n'avait pu résister bien longtemps aux divertissements imprévus de cette soirée et avait bien vite abandonné ses friandises, reportant son attention sur les évènements présents. Le vague soupçon qu'il avait eu dans le bureau de Hilde semblait devenir réalité sous ses yeux. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose de pas très Catholique entre Duo et le fringant officier de Marine. « Allah nous vienne en aide, » pensa-t-il. Il n'y avait jamais rien de simple concernant les _affaires_ de Shinigami et il parvenait sans mal à s'imaginer les catastrophes qui résulteraient de celle-ci en particulier…

Il jeta un œil sur son plus brave garde du corps mais ne vît rien qu'incompréhension sur son visage rude. Howard en revanche semblait avoir découvert le pot-aux-roses. Quatre n'en fut pas surpris. Le vieil homme avait toujours été rusé et pour quelqu'un qui connaissait Duo depuis aussi longtemps que Quatre le soupçonnait, les preuves étaient flagrantes. Le flamboyant ingénieur ne semblait pas en colère, ni même désapprobateur, juste un peu choqué et indéniablement préoccupé. Il avait aussi l'air en mal en point et Quatre se souvint qu'il venait juste d'être gravement malade et était encore bien loin d'être complètement rétabli. Il aurait probablement du être au lit et non pas en train de gaspiller ses forces vacillantes pour prendre soin des gamins irresponsables qu'ils étaient.

Pendant ce temps, Duo continuait de se disputer avec Wufei. Il était malheureusement conscient de ne pas être à son plus convaincant. C'était entièrement la faute de ce satané bonhomme ! Ce satané bonhomme et ses satanés yeux bleus qui le fixaient avidement comme s'il était un repas gastronomique et que Heero mourait de faim. Confronté à cette faim dévorante, Duo ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer l'intensité de la nuit précédente. C'est pourquoi il en perdait ses moyens et laissait Wufei prendre le dessus de leur argument. Il n'avait même pas entendu un seul mot après que le sujet en soit venu au '_ravissement de son corps juvénile'._ Curieux comme l'ouïe d'une personne peut être sélective.

« Foutredieu ! Quelqu'un pourrait-il donner une chemise à notre invité ?! » Duo s'était distinctivement entendu crier quelque chose au dessus de la tirade ennuyeuse de Wufei mais, sa vie en aurait-elle dépendue, il n'aurait su dire ce dont il s'était agi. Rien de bon si le silence était de quelque indication.

« Qu'est-ce que l'état de déshabillé du _**prisonnier**_ a à voir avec quoi que ce soit ? »

Oh ! Voici donc ce qu'il avait crié. Et bien… c'était vrai que ce torse nu était distrayant. C'était une requête parfaitement raisonnable. Vraiment, il n'y avait pas la moindre raison pour que Quatre et Howard ne s'esclaffent ainsi, ni pour que Rashid et Wufei le fixent comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit. Et qu'est ce que le séduisant bâtard faisait à présent ? Etait-il en train de jubiler ? Certainement pas ! Il n'aurait pas l'audace. Le ton de l'homme était plein de défiance et de promesses quand il parla enfin :

« Etes-vous troublé par la vu d'un homme à moitié-nu Duo ? J'imagine que les gens seraient curieux de savoir que Shinigami est un tel prude. »

La voix d'ordinaire nasale était maintenant sulfureuse et les yeux bleus semblaient déshabiller Duo du regard. Heero venait toutefois de faire une erreur tactique ; il avait rappelé à Duo sa véritable identité. Il était Shinigami et il avait de lourdes responsabilités. Il ne pouvait se permettre de distractions telles celles suggérées par ces yeux là. Il était un pirate et non une jeune fille minaudière séduite par le premier officier venu. Duo se redressa de toute sa non-impressionnante stature. C'était assez pour que chacun sache que Shinigami était de retour et qu'il était temps de cesser tous ces enfantillages. Même le sourire de Heero s'estompa. Il réalisait qu'il avait peut-être poussé sa bonne fortune et qu'il lui faudrait mieux ne pas trop énerver son ravisseur.

Shinigami étudia chacun de ses membres d'équipage un à un et il remarqua la manière dont leur attitude changea aussitôt. Ils comprenaient toujours le moment où il assumait commande et avaient appris à ne pas se mettre sur son chemin… la plupart d'entre eux du moins : Wufei avait parfois encore du mal à entendre raison.

« Bien. »

Duo nota que toute cette excitation avait fatigué Howard. Il hocha la tête à part et fit un geste à Rashid.

« Howard n'a pas l'air en grande forme. Reconduit le à sa cabine et assure toi que Gene abandonne ses expériences le temps de trier les médicaments que nous a donné Sally. »

Le géant acquiesça et prit le bras de Howard pour le guider vers la sortie, ignorant les protestations du vieil homme. Shinigami reporta son attention vers Wufei et fronça les sourcils. Il était de toute évidence mécontent de la toute dernière colère de Wufei.

« Chang ! Je suis parfaitement conscient d'avoir mes fautes. Tout le monde en a. Tu connais aussi ma clémence et que j'encourage chacun à dire ce qu'il pense. Ce que je ne tolère pas en revanche, c'est un manque total de respect. J'aimerais que tu te souviennes que je suis ton Capitaine et qu'aussi longtemps que tu décides de rester à bord de mon navire tu te dois d'obéir à mes ordres et de régner l'attitude mutine dont tu fais preuve. En ce qui me concerne, c'était ton dernier avertissement ; la prochaine fois, il y aura des sanctions. Suis-je clair ? »

Etrangement, Wufei avait l'air mortifié. Il savait qu'il était allé trop loin et était tout disposé à faire amende de quelque manière que son Capitaine décidât. Il savait bien que pour toutes ses plaisanteries, Shinigami était un grand Capitaine et peut-être même un encore plus grand homme. Wufei ne devrait vraiment pas se laisser aller à son mauvais caractère. Il se tint à l'attention sous le regard de son Capitaine, sans jamais baisser ses yeux d'onyx qui étaient inhabituellement transparents et sincères. Une fois satisfait, les traits de Shinigami s'adoucirent et il offrit un petit sourire indulgent à Wufei.

« Bien. Je crains que nous n'ayons laissé Hernan en charge du gouvernail. Si tu te souviens, il a toujours du mal à se rappeler dans quelle direction la pointe rouge d'une boussole est censée indiquer. Il faudrait peut-être mieux que tu ailles le relever d'une tâche aussi périlleuse. »

Wufei sembla un moment scandalisé à l'idée du rond espagnol à quelque proximité de la barre et sortit en courant. Duo soupira et rassembla ses forces pour ses dernières et plus ardues missions. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Quatre et Heero, il fut surpris de les trouver silencieux et arborant un air docile. Et bien… il était plaisant que quelque chose aille comme il le voulait pour une fois.

« Quatre, je suis sûr que tu avais les meilleures intentions du monde mais Wufei n'a pas tort de penser que quiconque s'infiltrant sur Deathscythe n'est pas un ami quelles qu'en soient ses raisons. Etant donné que tu sembles incapable de réfréner tes instincts maternels, je pense qu'il serait pour le mieux que tu ne t'approches pas de cette cabine dans les jours à venir. »

« Mais Duo… »

« Silence ! Ceci n'est pas sujet à discussion Quatre. Le gars ne semble plus être au seuil de la mort et pourra donc se passer d'une infirmière. Quant à toi, tu resteras dans la cabine de Meiran jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Est-ce bien compris ? »

« A vos ordres Capitaine. » Quatre jeta un bref regard apologétique à Heero avant de quitter la cabine en boudant tel un enfant grondé.

Le Capitaine Lowe ne savait quoi penser du fait de se retrouver seul avec Shinigami. D'un côté, il pouvait s'agir là de l'occasion qu'il avait espérée depuis qu'il avait repris conscience dans un lit inconnu, mais de l'autre, il était plus qu'impressionné par la démonstration d'autorité du pirate. Il ne restait rien de la douce Helen, ni même du passionné diablotin de la nuit dernière dans l'homme formidable qui l'écrasait maintenant d'importance. Il n'était pas vraiment effrayé mais il réalisait qu'il serait stupide de le provoquer. Heero se serait senti plus à l'aise s'il avait pu se lever, c'était vraiment dérangeant d'affronter Duo alors qu'il le dominait physiquement.

« Maintenant Capitaine Lowe, j'aimerais que vous compreniez que vous êtes prisonnier sur ce bateau. Rien de plus. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de vous dans l'immédiat alors tout ce que je vous demande pour le moment est de rester où vous êtes et de ne pas causer de vagues. »

Sans plus de formalités, Duo se dirigea vers la sortie. Il fut arrêté par la voix téméraire de Heero.

« Je suppose que nous ne discuterons donc pas de la nuit dernière ? »

Le Capitaine Lowe ignorait d'où ceci pouvait bien venir. Il n'était pas d'ordinaire porté à l'impertinence. Son grand-père aurait été scandalisé. Il était cependant trop tard pour ravaler ses mots et il choisit d'arborer un rictus confiant, se préparant pour une probable réaction violente. Shinigami se retourna brusquement.

« Ne testez pas ma patience Heero, vous ne m'aimeriez pas quand je suis en colère. Il n'y rien pour prouver que la prochaine fois que je vous attaque, je m'arrêterais après le premier coup. Et si vous mentionnez la nuit dernière à qui que ce soit sur ce bateau, vous vous retrouverez jeté par-dessus bord en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire _'passager clandestin'_. »

« Je n'aurais pas imaginé que le grand Shinigami était un hypocrite. Je crois me souvenir que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir apprécié notre petite entrevue. Alors n'êtes-vous pas un peu mesquin de passer vos nerfs sur moi ? »

Les yeux de Duo étaient positivement arctiques et Heero dut réprimer un frisson. Il regrettait la passion enflammée de tout à l'heure.

« En effet. Je suis mesquin, hypocrite et en fait affligés de tous les défauts possibles. Vous feriez bien de vous en souvenir à l'avenir. »

« Pas de tous les défauts non. Il n'y a certainement pas chez vous la moindre once de laideur… Et croyez bien que j'y ai regardé de près, » répondit Heero avec une œillade salace.

La porte claqua bruyamment et Heero put entendre le son d'un verrou se mettre en place, mais il avait réussi à surprendre le visage cramoisi de Duo et il se contenta de rire. La partie était loin d'être finie et Heero n'avait pas la moindre intention de perdre…

_Notes de l'auteur :_

_Si dans cette scène Quatre vous a fait penser à un personnage d'un tout autre fandom, sachez que c'était voulu et en fait l'un de mes nombreux hommages silencieux._


End file.
